Recuperando tu amor
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: Edward rompio una promesa que le hizo a Bella, ella, desepcionada lo deja. Edward no puede soportar vivir sin ella y hara lo que pueda para recuperar su confianza y su amor.
1. Prefacio

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Prefacio.**

**.**

**POV Bella.**

**.**

Odio las mentiras. Pero esta vez era mucho mas grave, porque la mentira había venido de la persona que nunca me hubiera imaginado, fue él el que me mintió, Edward, mi esposo y padre de mis hijos.

Una de las cosas que odiaba de esto es que por sus mentiras sufrió ese ataque y yo me sentí morir cuando lo vi desvanecido en ese sillón y cada minuto que pasaba sentía que me consumía. Cuando me comunicaron lo que sucedía yo no lo creí, como dije nunca lo hubiera pensado de él, así que lo negué, hasta que con un solo gesto de sus parte pude verlo todo claro, habían sido esas malditas cosas. Él había prometido que las había dejado, por mí, por nosotros, una promesa rota al igual que yo.

Como es que no me había dado cuenta? Por cuanto tiempo me había mentido, por cuanto viví con una venda en los ojos? Es que tampoco es como si hubiera que sospechar, seguí siendo él mismo, seguía siendo el amoroso, protector, atento esposo que yo tanto amo. Un maravilloso padre para Lizzie t Tommy, siempre atento, cariñoso y consentido a mas no poder. A mis ojos y a los de todos seguía siendo un gran padre, esposo, hijo y hermano.

Pero al parecer era un buen mentiroso.

.

**POV Edward.**

**.**

Estaba solo. Pero no se preocupen, no me estoy auto-lamentando, se que esta soledad me la gane a pulso. Después de tener todo, una hermosa esposa a la que amo, ella me amaba y me cuidaba. Mis dos adorados hijos y tanta felicidad con mi familia y yo por ser débil lo eché a perder todo y ya no tengo nada.

Mi esposa me había dejado, Bella se había decepcionado de mí por mis actos, le había fallado y ahora posiblemente ya no me amaba, posiblemente me odiaba. Se había llevado a mis hijos, Lizzie mi princesita y Tommy mi pequeño campeón, aunque sabia que estaban mejor con su madre y agradecía que aun fueran pequeños y no comprendieran la magnitud del asunto.

Ahora, estaba frente a un grupo de extraños, que en este momento eran los únicos que me entendían, no me juzgaban y sabían por lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba dispuesto a superar esto, a redimirme, ya no mas mentiras, no mas recaídas, ganaría esa confianza perdida de todos mi seres queridos, pero sobre todo de Bella, mi Bella. Haría todo cuanto pudiera para que volviera a creer en mi, yo la necesitaba y aunque se me fuera la vida en ello lo iba lograr.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Bueno nuevo proyecto!! Les traigo el prefacio de esta nueva historia, si hay mucho drama como se podrán dar cuenta. Solo subo el prefacio para que se den una idea de que va, pero empezare a subir capítulos hasta que termine alguna de mis otras dos historias, así que aviso.**

**Espero les agrade y dejen un review, para empezar con el pie derecho esto.**

**Saludos, qidence, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	2. Decadencia

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Decadencia.**

**.**

**POV Edward.**

**.**

-Mami, _mida_ Tommy no _quiede jugad_ conmigo a las muñecas.- se quejo Lizzie.

-Daa Lizzie, las muñecas son de niñas y yo soy un niño, diselo papá, verdad que los niños no jugamos con muñecas.- recurrió a mi.

-Ya niños dejen de pelear- interrumpió Bella- si quieres yo juego contigo amor, pero mañana porque ya son las 8:30 y es hora de dormir.

Los dos niños se quejaron.

-Hagan casi a su madre niños, terminen su cereal y vamos a la cama.- intervine, a veces los niños se ponían pesados a la hora de dormir por esa razón mi esposa me agradeció con una sonrisa. Voltee a ver a mis hijos quienes tenían una mueca de suplica que yo conocía bien- No pongan esa cara niños, veo que su tía Alice les ha enseñado bien, pero eso ya no funciona conmigo.- rendidos voltearon a ver a su madre.

-Ni se les ocurra, también soy inmune.- les advirtió Bella, aunque desvío la mirada.

La pequeña Lizzie y el pequeño Tommy –ambos de 4 años casi 5- se enfurruñaron resignados y comieron su cereal.

Bella estaba lavando unos cuantos trastes, me acerque y la tome por la cintura, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurre al oído.

-Crees que tarden mucho en dormirse?

-No lo se.- se encogió de hombros.

-Ojala que no, ya quiero estar a solas contigo.- le susurre, sentí como se estremeció, ladeo un poco el rostro y aproveche para darle un beso.

-Iug!!- dijeron dos agudas voces al unísono. Bella y yo nos separamos y los volteamos a ver.

Tommy le estaba tapando los ojos a su hermana.

-Acabamos- dijo mi hijo, tomo a sus hermana de la mano aun sin quitar la otra de su lugar y la encamino a la salida- ven vamos arriba- le dijo y mi hija solo asintió dejándose llevar. Su hermano aunque a veces peleaba, la quería, la cuidaba y la protegía mucho.

-Por fin solos.- dije atrayendo a mi esposa cuando escuche los pequeños pasitos en las escaleras. Me incline para besarla pero Bella me aparto.

-Sabes que tenemos que ir a arroparlos y leerles un cuento si no tendremos una visita de media.- me recordó.

-Tienes razón.- concordé rindiéndome, tome el sorbo de vino que quedaba en la copa que tomaba y le ofrecí mi brazos para subir juntos.

…

-Buenas noches princesa.- le dije a mi hija recién dormida dándole un beso en la frente, sonrío en sueños.

-Papi.- susurro aun dormida, hablaba en sueños como su madre, le corrí mas la cobija para que estuviera bien abrigada.

-Duerme bien campeón.- le dije a mi hijo mientras este se removía dormido apretando su oso de peluche.

Bella me esperaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Salimos de la recamara y cerré la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, acorrale a Bella contra la pared, colocando mis manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-Por fin solos.- repetí acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-Esta vez si.- acordó acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban.

Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. La tome por la cintura atrayéndola a mí y haciendo que nos encamináramos a nuestra habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino cerré la puerta y fuimos caminando, sin separarnos a nuestra cama. Chocamos con el pie de la cama y Bella me tomo de los hombros y me tumbo en la cama, acercándose lentamente y colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Esto me hizo gruñir de excitación y deseo. La tome de la nuca y la atraje de nuevo a mi estampando mis labios en los suyos. Bella hábilmente desabrocho los botones de mi camisa y cuando termino recorrió mi pecho desnudo con sus suaves manos mientras yo me levantaba un poco para quitarme la camisa. Ella siguió su recorrido por mi pecho y poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con mi cinturón, lo desabrocho al igual que mi pantalón. Pero me di cuenta de la injusticia, si ella bajaba mis pantalones yo quedaría desnudo y ella estaba completamente vestida. Así que la tome de la cadera y revertí nuestra posición, ahora yo estaba arriba.

Comencé a recorrer sus curvas al tiempo que iba subiendo su blusa, miles de descargas sentía al contacto con su piel desnuda. Pase la blusa por su cuello y solo quedo con su sostén, la recorrí con la mirada. Bella había adquirido nuevas curvas después del embarazo, unas cuervas que la hacían ver aun más deseable de lo que me resultaba antes, también su pecho habían crecido adquiriendo el tamaño perfecto. Me encantaba su cuerpo antes, una belleza sutil y deslumbrante, así me había enamorado de ella, pero ahora me volvía aun más loco.

Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo mordió, lo lamió y no pude evitar soltar un gemido, ella sonrío de satisfacción contra mi cuello. Volvimos a revertir posiciones, nos deshicimos de las prendas que sobraban y ella seguía arriba de mi cuando me quede contemplando su desnudez, sus pechos firmes y su vientre plano, como dije me volvía loco.

-Ves algo que te guste?- inquirió alzando una ceja, se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

-No, que me guste no.- Bella frunció el ceño.- que me encante y vuelva loco claro, siempre.- agregue haciéndola sonreír y posesionándola debajo de mi besándola nuevamente- eres hermosa- susurre mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió como respuesta y eso fue música para mis oídos.

Con una mano comencé a masajear uno de sus pechos y ella bajo sus manos hasta mi excitado miembro masajeándolo igual, este ya estaba erecto y listo para ella, ahora solo faltaba esperar que ella estuviera lista. Comencé a soltar gemidos y jadeos por el contacto de sus manos y mas que impaciente baje mi mano para comprobar su estado, para placer mío ella estaba lista, soltó un gemido por mi roce y deje mi mano otro momento alargando su placer escuchando sus gemidos.

-Ya no me tortures mas.- pidió con la voz jadeante y totalmente sexy.

-Tu deseos son ordenes para mi.- dije como pude, volviendo a besarla.

Lentamente me posiscione en su entrada y me fui introduciendo poco a poco, Bella gimió en mi boca, enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y me atrajo mas arqueando su espalda y aventando sus caderas. Comencé a embestirla suavemente, pero fui intensificando el ritmo cuando Bella me atrajo más y aventó sus caderas con intensidad. Eso era una señal de que quería ir más rápido, los dos entendíamos el lenguaje corporal del otro. Nos conocíamos a la perfección, nuestros cuerpo se conocían.

Bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y esto en lugar de molestarme me éxito aun mas. Deje sus labios y comencé a besar y morder su cuello, mientras mi manos acariciaba su pecho. Llevo sus manos a mi cabello y comenzó a jalarlo. Mi esposa era dulce y feroz a la vez, la combinación perfecta, ella era perfecta para mí. Esta acción también me hizo saber que estaba llegando su momento y yo no estaba muy lejos de tener el mío. Hundí mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, jadeando por la enorme excitación que sentía por mi esposa, la amaba, la deseaba, me volvía loco y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

-Te amo, Edward, te amo.- gimió cuando si orgasmo llego. Embestí unas cuantas veces más y la alcance.

-Yo también te amo.- jadee en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de este.

Permanecí unos minutos en la misma posición recuperando el aliento, luego me tumbe a su lado jadeante y sudando igual que ella. Tome su mano que se encontraba decantando en la cama y acaricie el dorso con mi pulgar.

-Te amo. – repetí sosteniéndome en un codo, luego le di un beso en el hombro.

-Sigo preguntándome porque y sigo esperando que te des cuenta que no soy tan buena y salgas corriendo.- se movió hacia mi y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho abrazándome.

-Como dices eso Bella?- inquirí acariciando su cabeza.

-Soy tan aburrida.- aseguro con falso dramatismo.

-Créeme que no lo eres, nunca me aburro contigo, ni de ti.- Bella soltó una risita- enserio Bella, desde que te vi en el pasillo de la universidad recogiendo los libros y desidia ayudarte…

-Siempre tan caballeroso.- interrumpió y yo reí.

-Gracias y bueno- proseguí y un flash back vino a mi cabeza.

_Flash Back._

_Tome uno de los libros apilándolo con los demás, la chica de cabello castaño dueña de los libros los tomo con dificultad, eran muchos y levanto la vista. Fue ahí cuando mi mundo se detuvo, nada mas existía en ese momento, solo yo y la chica con los ojos más hermosos que pueden existir._

_-Gracias.- dijo tímidamente sonriendome y sonrojándose. Era tan adorable._

_Se levanto y yo la seguí sin despegar la vista de esos ojos que me tenían embelezado. Trastabillo un poco y casi se le caen los libros nuevamente, pero la detuve a tiempo. Le sonreí asegurándome que estaba segura y nuevamente se sonrojo, me estaba volviendo fan de ese rubor._

_-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con esto- señale la pila de libros, dudo un poco y me dio miedo que me rechazara, luego una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro._

_-Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría- "dijo que le encantaría, pero lo había dicho por la ayuda o por mi?" decidí que iba a averiguarlo. Tome todos los libros._

_-Oye, si quieres toma algunos, no puedo dejar que te lleves todos, seria abusivo de mi parte._

_-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. A donde?- pregunté._

_-A la biblioteca.- respondió. Idiota a donde más, me golpee mentalmente._

_-Claro- dije apenado- por cierto soy Edward._

_-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Bella.- dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja._

_Fin flash back._

-En ese momento me propuse hacer todo para que mi futura esposa saliera conmigo.- concluí.

-Como ibas a saber eso?- debatió.

-Claro que lo supe y mira aquí estamos después de 6 años, los cuales han sido los mejores de mi vida.

-No se como has aguantado tanto- levanto la mirada, yo fruncí el ceño por su actitud, pero su risa musical hizo que me relajara- es broma tonto, pero fue agradable escuchar todo eso. También han sido los mejores 6 años de mi vida.- se acerco y me beso.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez mas apasionado, pero muy a mi pesar tenia que parar esto, delicadamente me separe de ella, quien frunció el ceño decepcionada y confundida.

-Que pasa?- cuestiono.

-Tengo que terminar unos planos, los tengo que entregar mañana urgentemente.- Bella hizo un puchero- lo siento amor, enserio es urgente.

-Esta bien.- refunfuño resignada liberándome de su abrazo.

Me levante y me puse los boxers y el pantalón de la pijama, voltee a ver a Bella que se estaba poniendo la pijama también. Me costo mucho ver como se vestía, pero tenia trabajo que hacer. Me acerque a ella.

-Duerme bien.- le dije.

-No tardes- note duda e indecisión en su rostro, la mire inquisitivo, pero sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió.- vuelve a mi.

-Siempre.- dije finalmente dándole un último beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Fui al baño a refrescarme un poco, me eché un poco de agua en la cara y me mire al espejo, me veía un poco cansado, necesitaba mi combustible.

Busque el pequeño bote naranja en mi escondite debajo del lavabo, la abrí y vertí una pastilla en mi palma. Tenia mucho trabajo por delante, una no bastaría, vertí otras dos y las metí en mi boca, pasándomelas con el agua de la llave.

Ok, todo iría bien y seguramente terminaría rápido para volver a lado de mi esposa. Salí del baño y me fui al estudio, me pude a trabajar de inmediato.

Un momento después algo raro sucedió, me comencé a marear y sentirme mal. Toque mi pecho y mis palpitaciones iban demasiado rápido. Fui al sillón que estaba en la esquina del estudio y me para ver si se me pasaba y me tranquilizaba. Pero ni las palpitaciones ni los mareos cedían, mi respiración se acelero y en verdad comencé a asustarme. Trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no respondían.

Demonios! Que estaba pasando? Los mareos y la taquicardia seguían ceder, estaba sudando en frío. Recorrí el estudio con la mirada y todo se movía a mí alrededor, mi vista se fue nublando y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

POV Bella.

Fui a la cocina a preparar un poco de café para Edward, me sentía mal que tuviera que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, el mínimo detalle que podía tener era llevarle algo que le ayudara un poco con el desvelo.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, lo serví en su taza preferida y subí hacia el estudio. Toque suavemente la puerta esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, volví a tocar y nada. Decidí pasar, abrí la puerta lentamente esperando encontrarme a un Edward totalmente concentrado detrás de su escritorio, pero no estaba allí, alarmada abrí completamente la puerta y me encontré con una escena que definitivamente no esperaba.

Edward desvanecido en el sillón, la escena me hubiera podido parecer normal, pero lo que me asusto fue que su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente mientras el seguía inconciente. La taza en mis manos cayó al piso, regando el líquido caliente en la alfombra y quemando un poco mis pies descalzos, pero no me quede parada lamentándome, rápidamente corrí y me puse de cuclillas frente al sillón tomando a Edward por los hombros y lo sacudí.

-Edward, Edward, despierta por favor, despierta!- lo tome del rostro, toque su frente que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, pero su piel estaba gélida.- mi amor, mi amor, no me hagas esto, mi amor, vuelve, vuelve a mi, por favor!- grite histérica y con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

De acuerdo, calma, hay que mantener la calma. Tengo que pedir ayuda. Tome el teléfono y marque a una ambulancia aun moviendo a mi marido con la vana ilusión de que despertara, les indique lo que le sucedía a Edward y pedí que vinieran, le dije la dirección. Apenas colgué, volví a marcar otro numero, esta vez el de la casa de mis suegros. El tono de llamada sonó completamente desesperante, mientras esperaba la contestación acariciaba la gélida mejilla de Edward.

-Diga.- al fin contesto la voz adormilada de Esme.

-Esme habla Bella, por favor pásame con Carlisle.- mi voz no sonaba para nada tranquila.

-Que sucede Bella? Te escucho mal, le sucede algo a los niños, tu estas bien, esta bien Edward?- genial ahora la había alarmado.

-Por favor Esme, pásame con Carlisle, por favor.- repetí. Sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero estaba completamente desesperada.

Del otro lado de la línea escuche movimiento y la voz de mi suegra llamando a su esposo, mas movimiento y luego la voz de Carlisle.

-Que sucede Bella?- inquirió preocupado.

-Carlisle- suspire un poco aliviada, luego volvió la tensión- es Edward, algo le pasa, no despierta, esta helado, pero esta sudando. Algo le pasa intente despertarlo pero no pasa nada y no se que hacer.- dije ansiosa.

-Ok, ok. Haber Bella tómale el pulso y dime que notas.

Que estupida había sido, eso es lo primero que debí haber hecho, que y si ya estaba… no, no podía pensar algo así, tengo que hacer lo que pide Carlisle.

-Ok, espera- le dije, escuche como se movía del otro lado, seguramente se estaba preparando para salir. Coloque dos dedos en la curva de su cuello esperando sentir algo con total ansiedad, a los pocos segundos sentí un pequeño bombeo bajo mis dedos, suspire entre aliviada y tensa.- Si hay pulso, pero es muy lento y débil.

-Ok, eso es lago bueno. Llamaste a la ambulancia?

-Si, vienen para acá.

-Bueno, yo enseguida salgo para el hospital. Ellos se harán cargo por el momento, yo los veo allá.

-De acuerdo Carlisle.- note como mas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y mi voz se quebraba.

-No te preocupes todo ira bien, cuídate. Nos vemos en el hospital.

Con esto los dos colgamos. Me pase las manos por el cabello nerviosa, que demonios estaba pasando? Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos. Porque la ambulancia no llegaba?!

-Mami?- se escucho la adormilada vocecita de mi hijo.

Demonios, ahora se habían despertado. De acuerdo Bella- me dije a mi misma- esta vez si debes tranquilizarte, no puedes alarmar a tus hijos. Limpie el rastro de mis lagrimas y salí del estudio cerrando la puerta para que no vieran nada.

-Que pasa amor? Que hacen despiertos?- pregunte y para mi sorpresa mi voz sonaba tranquila.

Tommy traía a su hermana de la mano, mientras esta se restregaba los ojos con sueño.

-Escuchamos ruiditos y tu voz llamando a papi y luego a abuelito. Que pasa mami?- mi hijo a veces podía ser muy intuitivo.

-No pasa nada cariño, por accidente se me callo algo y tenía unas cosas que charlar con tu abuelito.

-Segura? Tienes los ojos rojos como si hubieras llorado, quien te hizo llorar mami? Donde esta papi?- casi estuve a punto de echarme a llorar sabiendo en que condiciones estaba su padre.

-Esta dormido amor- le murmure acuclillada a su altura- te pido un favor cariño?- el solo asintió- lleva a tu hermana a su cuarto y quédense ahí, aunque escuches ruido no salgan. Mantenla segura si?- me metí con el lado protector de mi hijo sabia que eso funcionaria, asintió aunque me miro receloso, sospechando que algo no marchaba bien- enseguida me reúno con ustedes y hablamos si? Pero traten de dormir de nuevo.

-Esta bien mami- me dio un beso en la mejilla- ya no llores, todo ira bien- casi me hecho a llorar de nuevo- ven Liz vamos.- mi hija casi estaba dormida parada, Tommy la arrastro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Me levante y me puse a dar vueltas por el pasillo. Como es que la maldita ambulancia no llegaba?!? Por fin se oyeron mis plegarias y la ambulancia llego, fui a abrir y les indique donde estaba Edward, lo subieron a la camilla y lo comenzaron a revisar, hasta llegar a la camioneta, en todo momento sostuve su mano inanimada.

-Desea acompañarnos señora Cullen?- era lo que mas deseaba, pero no podía dejar a mis hijos.

-Yo los sigo en un momento, tengo que ir por mis hijos- el hombre solo asintió- cuídelo mucho por favor.- le rogué besando la mano de mi esposo y una única lágrima se derramo de mis ojos.

-Se lo prometo señora.

Dicho esto subió a la ambulancia y vi como se alejaba, con el alivio de que expertos lo atendían e iba rumbo a ver a Carlisle.

Subí al cuarto de mis hijos, me encontré con que mi hijo seguía despierto acariciando el cabello de una muy dormida Lizzie. Tommy me miro con preocupación, me senté al borde de la cama.

-Te puedo pedir otro favor mi vida?- asintió- ponte tu chamarra y los tenis, agarra las cobijitas que se llevan a la casa de los abuelitos, tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje.

-Claro mamá, corre, yo lo hago.- me alentó parándose. Salí de la habitación.

A veces creía que Tommy sabia más de lo que aparentaba, era muy maduro para su edad. Me cambie rápidamente sin fijarme realmente que es lo que me ponía. Corrí de nuevo al cuarto de los mellizos y Tommy ya estaba listo incluso le había puesto la chamarra y los zapatos a su hermana que aun estaba dormida. Cargue a mi hija colocando una cobija encima y mi pequeño me tomo de la mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras y salíamos rumbo al Volvo. Subí a los niños en el asiento trasero y yo me subí en mi lugar arrancando el auto rumbo al hospital, me asome por el espejo y vi como Tommy colocaba la cabecita de su hermana en su piernas y me sonreía, trate de devolverle el gesto.

Como es que las cosas malas pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas hace unas horas Edward y yo estábamos recordando como nos conocimos y lo felices que somos. Ahora pasaba esto y lo más frustrante de todo es que ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Bueno, ahora si empezando con esta nueva historia, es de la que mas capítulos adelantados tengo, como ven y como se los anuncie en el prefacio, hay mucho drama e incertidumbre.**

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto, me muero por saber que opinan, así que dejen un review para ver si es buena idea escribir esta historia o no. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, esto es solo un poco mas de la presentación de los personajes y el inicio del drama.**

**Ya saben, quiero saber su opinión.**

**Qidence, saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	3. Despertar

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Despertar.**

**.**

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Aun después de 2 horas de estar dando vueltas en el hospital no comprendía qué diablos pasaba y como había llegado a esto.

Llegue al hospital con mis hijos directo a recepción, la chica que atendió nos conocía, pues mi suegro trabaja aquí y enseguida me dijo a que piso acudir, en el camino me encontré con Carlisle, iba camino a ver a su hijo, su semblante lucia tranquilo, pero podía ver la preocupación. Me dijo que llevara a los niños a su despacho para que pudieran seguir durmiendo, después desapareció por el pasillo. Le hice caso, acomode a Lizzie en uno de los sillones, se removió un poco pero no despertó, su hermano aun estaba despierto, le insistí que se acostara también y aunque alego que quería quedarse conmigo, lo acosté apoyando su cabecita en mis piernas y acariciando sus cabellos del mismo tono cobrizo que su padre, a los pocos minutos su respiración se torno acompasada y supe que se había quedado dormido. Me levante cuidadosamente arropándolo y saliendo del despacho.

Ya era más de dos horas de eso, ahora estaba en uno de los pasillos, ansiosa e impaciente. Esme ya había llegado, se notaba preocupada y como no si era su hijo el que estaba internado y aun ni sabíamos que es lo que tenia. Ahora mi suegra se encontraba en el despacho con mis hijos, me animo a acompañarla pero me negué, comprendió y se fue.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana, ninguna noticia, ansiosa hasta el límite, sabía que tenía una razón importante para tranquilizarme, bueno en realidad 4, pero una debería de ser mi prioridad en estos momentos, me senté moviendo mis manos con nerviosismo.

-Bella?!-me llamo una voz aguda y conocida, voltee en dirección de la voz. Alice venia caminando hacia mi sosteniendo su pequeño vientre.- vine tan pronto mamá llamo, que para mi opinión tardo mucho, pero me imagino cómo debe estar. Tu como estas?- todo esto lo dijo muy rápido, así era Alice.

-Alice, para empezar siéntate y respira.- me hizo caso.- gracias por venir y disculpa por no haberte llamado yo.

-No te preocupes. Ahora respóndeme como estas?- repitió.

-Pues como quieres que este?- preocupada, ansiosa, confundida respondí.

-Pero que fue lo que ocasiono esto?- inquirió tomando mis manos.

-Esa es mi parte confundida. No lo sé, simplemente entre a su estudio y lo encontré tirado. – hice una mueca ante el recuerdo, Alice me abrazo acariciando mi espalda.

-Ya Bella, no tienes que recordarlo, todo irá bien, ya verás.

-Gracias por los ánimos Alice, eres la cuarta persona que me dice eso y está empezando a ayudar.

-4?- cuestiono.

-Si, Carlisle, Esme y Tommy.-conteste.

-Tommy? No me digas que…?

-No, no.- interrumpí- pero ya conoces a ese niño, creo que su intuición lo hace sospechar algo.

-Si, creo que eso lo heredo de esta parte de la familia- dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa pero no dije nada.

La compañía de Alice ayudo a despejarme un poco, me platico sobre su embarazo, ya tenía 3 meses y medio, todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos dio la noticia hace un mes, pero ella estaba radiante y todos nos pusimos felices por ella y Jasper. Aun no se casaban y no tenían planes para hacerlo, según ella, eso no era esencial.

Así pasamos el tiempo hasta que casi daban las 6 de la mañana. Vi como Alice soltaba bostezos frecuentes y me preocupe.

-Alice, creo que deberías irte a dormir.- le dije.

-Nada de eso. Quiero estar contigo.

-Pero estas cansada, debes descansar por el bien del bebe.-insistí.

-Porque todos usan esa escusa? Lo mismo hacen mamá y Jasper.

-Créeme lo mismo hacían conmigo. Pero es verdad.

-Pero no me quiero ir, quiero estar pendiente de ti y de mi hermano.- dijo y la comprendí completamente.

-Si quieres vamos al despacho de tu padre, estoy segura de que si hay noticias nos encontraran fácilmente.- ella asintió y así lo hicimos.

Cuando llegamos Esme estaba despierta contemplando a los niños, le sonrió a su hija y palmeo el lugar a su lado, Alice en seguida se recargo en el hombro de su madre y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

-Le dije que necesitaba descansar.- comenté.

-Tu también querida.- dijo Esme.

-Por favor no empieces, no podría dormir en esta situación.- me sonrió comprensiva.

-Lo sé.- simplemente dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Esme hablo.

-Hija, no notaste algo extraño en Edward antes de que pasara esto?- inquirió. Me quede pensativa unos minutos.

Habíamos cenado, habíamos acostado a los niños, habíamos estado juntos, hablamos hasta que se tuvo que ir, todo había estado normal.

-No, estuvo como siempre.- conteste.

-Amm...- simplemente dijo y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Al poco tiempo también se quedo dormida, mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse pero gane la batalla y o me quede dormida.

-Mami.-dijo mi pequeño hijo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Hola campeón, vuelve a dormirte todavía es temprano.

-No-negó- ya no te tengo sueño-murmuro levantándose lentamente con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana que estaba a su lado.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Carlisle.

-Bella podrías venir un momento- pido susurrando- asentí levantándome.

-Mami, puedo ir contigo?- pregunto mi hijo.

-Claro cariño, vamos- concedí cargándolo y saliendo del despacho.

En el escritorio que se encontraba afuera del consultorio ya estaba la secretaria de Carlisle, Claire, una chica agradable.

-Buenos días Claire.- le salude.

-Buenos días Bella. -respondió.

-Claire, porque no te quedas un momento con Tommy, necesito hablar con Bella de algo serio.-te pido, la chica asintió. Baje a Tommy.

-Pórtate bien, enseguida vuelvo.- me sonrió y asintió mientras iba y se sentaba frente al escritorio.

Carlisle coloco una mano en mi espaldas y me guio por el pasillo.

-No hagas mi espera más larga y tortuosa, dime que sucede.-le pedí. Nos detuvimos y quedamos frente a frente.

-Edward está bien, despertara pronto, está en esta habitación.- solté un suspiro aliviada, iba a pedirle que me dejara pasar pero no me dejo hablar- necesito hacerte unas preguntas. Viste que Edward tomara algunas pastillas con frecuencia.

Su pregunta me descoloco por completa.

-No, porque? Acaso lo que le paso fue una sobredosis o algo así?- inquirí alarmada.

-No, una sobredosis no. Pero si fue por culpa de unas pastillas.- suspiro- Bella crees que ha vuelto a algo del pasado.-dijo finalmente.

Abrí los ojos como platos comprendiendo a que se refería, pero enseguida negué con la cabeza.

-No Carlisle no puede ser. De eso ya pasó mucho y me lo prometió.- dije. Mi suegro me tomo por los hombros.

-Bella creo que lo mejor es que hables con el.- me dijo.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunte.

-Si, si puedes pero como te dije, no despertara por un rato, le hicimos un lavado de estomago y sacamos todo de su organismo.- me informo- Estaría bien.

-Gracias Carlisle, si me disculpas…- señale la puerta él solo asintió y me dio una sonrisa.

Traspase la puerta hacia la habitación, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, todo era demasiado blanco, frio y lúgubre.

Mi esposo estaba en la cama, inconsciente y solo conectado a una intravenosa son suero. Me acerque, corrí una de las sillas hasta un lado de la cama sentándome en ella y tomando la mano de Edward. Ya no estaba tan frio, su rostro seguía un poco pálido, pero se veía con más vida.

Se me hacia increíble lo que me había dicho Carlisle, Edward había vuelto a tomar esas pastillas? Él me había prometido que no sería así.

Cuando estábamos en la universidad, a veces la presión era extenuante. En la facultad de medicina corrían rumores sobre unas pastillas que te ayudaban a lidiar con ello y que los mismos estudiantes de la carrera conseguían y las intercambiaban por una módica cuota. Estas te ayudaban con la concentración, te mantenían despierto en las largas horas de estudio, las enfermedades y malestares se olvidaban con estas, no te daban ningún tipo de rebote. Yo las llegue a tomar y debo decir que funcionaban, pero al fin y al cabo las pastillas eran una droga y como cualquier droga te vuelves dependiente de esta.

Yo las deje de tomar, pero nunca le pregunte a Edward si él había hecho lo mismo. Hasta que en varias ocasiones lo sorprendí tomándolas, hable con él e incluso le pedí a Carlisle que interviniera, él insistía en que sin esta ayuda extra no podía soportar la presión de la última etapa, ya casi se estaba graduando. Yo lo alenté diciendo que él era lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda de esas cosas. Termino cediendo, le fue un poco difícil, pero lo apoye, me prometió no tocar una ninguna nunca más.

Yo no podía creer que rompiera esa promesa, nunca había roto ninguna y me costaba creer que me estuviera mintiendo. No, no lo iba a creer, yo confió en él.

Lo contemple, su expresión seguía siendo serena y con el garbo de siempre, con su facciones hermosas. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación, dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, Alice venia entrando.

-Hola, Lizzie se despertó llorando porque no estabas, está afuera con mamá y Tommy.- me informo.

-Deja que pasen, seguramente Esme también quiere ver a Edward.- le dije, ella asintió y salió para luego entrar nuevamente con los mellizos y Esme.

Los niños rápidamente corrieron hacia mí y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que su padre era el que estaba postrado en la cama lo miraron extrañados.

-Papi esta_ dodmido_ mami?- susurro Lizzie.

-Si cariño.

-Y _podque_ _duedme_ aquí y no en casa?

-Porque está enfermo y necesita ponerse sanito.- respondió mi hijo por mí.

-Ahh.- simplemente dijo mi hija asintiendo. Mientras daba un paso a la cama y observaba a Edward, Tommy vino y se sentó en mi regazo.

-Que dijo Carlisle?- cuestiono Alice.

-Despertara pronto.- dije no queriendo dar más explicaciones frente a mis hijos, ella solo asintió comprendiendo. Estuvimos todo un rato en la habitación, Liz se había subido a la cama y estaba sentada al lado de su padre.

-Hay Liz, ya despertaste a papá.- le regaño mi pequeño.

Enseguida voltee hacia la cama, mi hija estaba al lado de su padre de cuclillas inclinada hacia él y con expresión culpable, efectivamente Edward abría los ojos lentamente. Volteo a verme y en su mirada pude ver que algo iba mal.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Si que voy rápida con las actualizaciones de los dos fics, supongo que la inspiración esta a full, espero seguir con el mismo ritmo.**

**Bien, tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar sobre la trama. Sé que este tema es un poco delicado, pero a mi cabeza se le ocurrió así, nunca he pasado por una situación así gracias a dios, pero leí sobre el tema y veo demasiada televisión, lo que en realidad no es una fuente, porque cada cosa que luego ponen, en fin. No sé si llevare la situación como seguramente sucede, lo estoy haciendo a mi criterio y bueno al fin y al cabo es ficción, no odien a Bella por abandonarlo en estos momentos, en el siguiente capítulo entenderán mejor. Aquí di una idea de lo que son estas pastillas, investigue sobre ello y se llaman Adderall que contiene anfetamina, si quieren buscarlo en internet, di una idea de lo que hacen, pero si se quieren informar mas siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Como lo dije son drogas, legales pero drogas al fin y al cabo, ayudan al principio pero siempre acaba mal. Espero que este fic no resulte ofensivo ni nada por el tema de la adicción y eso, es solo algo que a mi loca cabeza se le ocurrió.**

**Este capítulo es corto, pero en un principio estaba junto con el que sigue, pero quedo muy largo y decidí cortarlo, así que aquí esta.**

**Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior, sus alertas, favoritos, ahora por favor ayúdenme con mi adicción y dejen un review.**

**Saludos a todas, bss y abzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	4. Decisiones

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Decisiones. **

**.**

Edward poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos, por su mirada supe enseguida que algo iba mal.

-Lo siento, solo de di un besito en la mejilla _pada_ que se _sintieda mejod_.- se disculpo Lizzie apenada.

Me levante dejando a Thomas sentado en la cama a lado de su hermana y tome la mano de Edward.

-No te preocupes princesa, es una linda forma de despertar.- murmuro mi esposo con voz ronca.

-Como te siente?- pregunte acariciando el dorso de su mano, él la volteo y me dio un apretón débil.

-Bien, mejor viéndolos aquí.- respondió.

-Iré por Carlisle.- dijo Esme antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Nos diste un gran susto monstruo.- le reclamo Alice.

-Discúlpenme y gracias por estar aquí enana.- le dijo, Alice se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Esme volvió acompañada de Carlisle, rápidamente lo comenzó a revisar, cuando termino volteo a verme y su mirada me dijo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que hablar con Edward, asentí dándome por entendida.

-Porque no dejamos a solas a Edward y Bella.- propuso.

-Mami, podemos _quedadnos_? – pregunto mi hija, antes de que le respondiera Alice interfirió.

-Lizzie, Tommy, porque no vamos a cafetería, me entere de que tienen un pudin delicioso. Vamos?

Extendió sus manos hasta ellos, dudaron un poco pero sonrieron asintiendo, ayude a mis hijos a bajar de la cama y Alice los tomo de la mano, antes de salir volteo hacia nosotros.

-Bella, no quieres nada para comer?- preguntó.

Iba a negarme pero un antojo brutal vino a mí.

-Si consigues un emparedado de crema de maní estaría bien por favor.- le respondí.

-Crema de maní?- inquirió, yo asentí.

Por su expresión sabía que estaba sospechando algo, pero no dijo ni pregunto nada, simplemente asintió tratando de ocultar sin éxito una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro por sus pesquisas y salió de la habitación.

Voltee a ver a mi marido, él me estaba mirando también.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas despertado, me tenias preocupada.- le recrimine lanzándome a abrazarlo, proferí pequeños sollozos.

-Perdóname amor, perdóname.- se disculpo besando y acariciando mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos un rato así, él consolándome y yo acurrucada en su pecho sollozando, derrame algunas lagrimas, malditas hormonas. Pero después de un rato sabía que tenía una plática pendiente, era el momento. Levante la vista.

-Edward…- me callé, no sabía cómo continuar. En realidad quería saber la verdad? Una parte de mi si y la otra estaba en contra.

-Dime cariño.- me alentó a continuar.

-Mmm..- me arme de valor, tenía que ser fuerte si todo era cierto- Carlisle me comento algo sobre lo sucedido, pero si es cierto no quiero enterarme por alguien más, quiero que tú me lo digas.

Todo esto lo dije clavando la vista en la suya, pero en cuanto acabe Edward desvió la mirada, primera señal.

-Yo… este…- balbuceo nervioso mirándome apenado, ese simple gesto me lo dijo todo. Me había mentido. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente y tratando que las lagrimas de dolor y traición no salieran.

-Por favor Edward, si me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo, no lo hagas ahora y dime la verdad.- le pedí.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sentí como Edward tomaba mis manos para atraerme más hacia él, coloco sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas.

-Bella, perdóname, por favor. No planee volver con el Adderall, pero me presione de más y…- le corte poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios y negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber por el momento, no digas nada más. Hablaremos cuando te recuperes, te den de alta y estemos en casa.- dije y mi voz estaba quebrada por el descubrimiento del engaño.

-Pero…

-Shh, por favor. Después.- repetí, resignado y suspirando asintió.

Siguió acariciando mi mejilla, incline mi rostro cediendo ante el roce, pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-Voy a ver a los niños.- anuncié zafándome de su agarre, mi mejilla cosquilleo un poco extrañando la caricia, pero necesitaba un momento.

No espere ninguna respuesta de su parte y salí de la habitación caminando hacia el baño. Cuando llegue al más cercano me encerré en uno de los cubículos y las lágrimas por fin fueron liberadas. Baje la tapa del retrete y me senté en él colocando mi rostro entre mis manos. Me sentía destrozada, engañada, me sentía muy mal. Seguí llorando, necesitaba desahogarme y no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente estuve así, pero supe que tenía que tranquilizarme, este estado de ánimo no me hacia bien ni a mí, ni a mi pequeño hijo. Salí de mi escondite y me mire en el espejo, tenía las ojeras un poco marcadas, estaba un poco mas pálida de lo habitual y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Me pellizque las mejillas para darles un poco mas de color, me refresque con un poco de agua en el rostro y trate de recomponer un poco mi expresión a una menos abatida, mis hijos no me podían ver así.

En cuanto salí del baño, me encontré con Alice caminando rumbo a la habitación de Edward con un sándwich en la mano, pero se detuvo al verme y se acerco a mí.

-Pensé que estarías con Edward- comento.

-Si, iba a ver a los niños.- mentí.

-Bueno pues ellos están con mamá comiendo pudin y yo te traía esto.- señalo el emparedado entregándomelo.

Lo tome, lo desenvolví y le di una mordida, mis papilas gustativas bailaron de felicidad al sentir el delicioso sabor de la mantequilla de maní.

-Gracias Alice.- agradecí después de tragar el bocado y le di una nueva mordida.

Alice comenzó a balancearse con sus talones y puntas y retorció sus manos con ansiedad.

-Así que… mantequilla de maní eh?- inquirió.

-Umm mmm...- afirme con la boca llena.

Alice alzo una ceja y se podía ver que se estaba conteniendo de decir algo, trague bocado.

-Alice, lo que tengas que decir dilo, siento que vas a sufrir de una explosión espontanea por contenerte.

Sabía lo que trataba de decir, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco y que ella lo dedujera sola y se sintiera satisfecha de si misma por descubrirlo.

-Estas embarazada no es así?- cuestiono sin más rodeos.

Contuve una risa delatora y la ansiedad la embargaba.

-Como llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Oh vamos, cuando esperabas a los mellizos no parabas de comer crema de maní, incluso te acababas un tarro entero a cucharadas. Pero luego del embarazo no podías comerlo de nuevo porque te asqueaba y si te gusta de nuevo es porque estas embarazada!- me acuso con el tono de voz muy alto, varias enfermeras nos miraron mal por hacer tanto ruido.

-Shh Alice, o nos sacaran del hospital- le advertí, ella me miraba expectante por alguna confesión de mi parte, rodee los ojos- porque siempre tienes que ser la primera en enterarte de todo.

Entonces Alice empezó a dar saltitos y palmaditas pero en silencio.

-Oh por dios! Lo estas, lo estas! Estas embarazada!- exclamo feliz pero sin hacer tanto escándalo- sabes lo genial que va a ser esto, vamos a estar embarazadas juntas, podemos ir de compras juntas, decorar las habitaciones de los bebes juntas, oh Bella va a ser maravilloso.

-Cálmate Alice. Todavía no puedes decir nada de acuerdo? Se lo tengo que contar a Edward.- dije.

-Ok, ok soy una tumba- afirmo recomponiéndose- y cuéntame cuanto tiempo tienes? Cuando te enteraste?

-Al parecer apenas es una mes, me entere hace dos días-

Y porque no se lo has dicho a Edward?

-Se lo iba a decir ayer en la noche pero estaba apurado y decidí aplazarlo, se lo diré tan pronto salga de aquí.

-Pues Carlisle dijo que probablemente salga hoy en la noche o mañana, dependiendo de su mejoría.- anunció.

-Ok, hay cosas que pensar.- dije bajito.

-Que dijiste?- preguntó Alice.

-Nada, nada- conteste- creo que volveré con Edward- anuncie no muy segura.

-Esme dijo que si nos prestabas las llaves de tu casa podríamos llevar a los niños para cambiarles la pijama.- sugirió.

-Ok, grandioso. Toma- le dije sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mis jeans- y si pueden hacer que duerman de nuevo se lo agradeceré infinitamente, dale las gracias a Esme y ya sabes eh, ni una palabra a nadie aun.- le recordé.

-Entendido.- aseguro haciendo como si cerrara un zíper en su boca.

Vi como se alejaba del pasillo y yo me encamine a la habitación de Edward, no muy segura de ir realmente a ese lugar, temía que al estar cerca de él me derrumbara nuevamente, pero decidí tomar el riesgo.

Abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, Edward seguía despierto, con la vista clavada en la ventana al otro lado de la habitación. En cuanto noto mi presencia volteo a verme y me sonrió, le devolví el gesto aunque mi sonrisa estaba rota.

-Carlisle dijo que probablemente te darían de alta por la noche.- le informe.

-Eso es… genial- dijo.

-Umm mm.- balbucee simplemente.

Me acerque y él extendió una mano, la tome y me senté a su lado en la cama, Edward tenía otros planes, pues me sostuvo de la cintura y débilmente me atrajo hacia él, cedí y me acosté a su lado colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza y así nos quedamos por un largo tiempo en silencio.

-Y los niños?- pregunto después de un rato.

-Con tu madre y Alice, los iban a llevar a casa para cambiarse.- respondí.

-Ahh.- murmuro, otro silencio mas- ellos… ellos se enteraron de lo que sucedió?

-No, claro que no. Como pensabas que les iba a comunicar algo así, solo piensan que estás enfermo.- le dije- no está bien que ellos se involucren en algo así.

En ese momento comprendí algo, ellos se iban a enterar de un modo u otro, lo que venía iba a ser duro. Edward tenía que recuperarse, dejar atrás esa adicción, porque al fin y al cabo esas pastillas eran droga e iba a ser difícil para él dejarlas.

Me odiaba a mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes. Porque él no me había tenido la confianza para confesarlo y que lo superáramos juntos antes de llegar a estos extremos? Yo podía haberlo comprendido y ayudarlo, pero en cuanto dejo que las cosas llegaran a este punto, algo se rompió más allá de la confianza. Se había metido con mi integridad, con la de mis hijos, con la suya. Pero en este momento mis hijos eran lo más importante para mí, era mi deber como madre protegerlos y no dejarlos presenciar lo que se avecinaba.

-Te amo.- murmuro contra mi cabeza para después depositar un dulce beso.

Cerré los ojos por el contacto de sus labios que siempre desencadenaba miles de sensaciones y corrientes por todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo.- murmuré.

Y así era, yo amo a este hombre. Es un hombre maravilloso, mis hijos lo idolatran y por rodas esas cosas no podía permitir que esa imagen de Edward se degradara. Había tomado una decisión.

Iba a dejar a Edward.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Otro capítulo más de este fic entregado.**

**Bella tomo la decisión y bueno ya di sus razones, espero haber plasmado bien lo que quise dar a entender y la entiendan. En cierto modo tiene todo el derecho de irse y proteger a sus hijos, no es porque no ame a Edward o lo quiera abandonar al primer obstáculo, ella lo ama y mucho. Todavía falta la plática entre Edward y Bella, falta que anuncie su embarazo y falta leer lo que tenga que decir Edward.**

**Este es un capitulo corto también, pero originalmente pertenecía al anterior, pero quedaba muy largo y decidí cortarlo.**

**Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior, espero les guste este y también me dejen su opinión. También gracias por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Me voy, muchos saludos, bss y abrzs. Qidence chaoo… **


	5. Anuncios

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Anuncios.**_

_**.**_

**POV Edward.**

**.**

Me dieron de alta por la noche, Bella me había traído algo de ropa, me estaba terminando de poner los tenis mientras ella arreglaba unas cosas en recepción. Un suave toque en la puerta hizo que me volviera hacia esta, mi padre iba entrando, su expresión cautelosa, ya había estaba esperando su visita y la plática que se avecinaba.

-Hola.- dijo acercándose y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Hola, que pasa?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso- empezó, no dije nada solo asentí para que continuara- necesitas ayuda Edward.

-No soy un adicto.- me defendí como acto reflejo, mi padre rodo los ojos.

-Negación.

-Es verdad, lo que me paso no fue una sobredosis, solo convine las pastillas con alcohol…

-No Edward- me interrumpió- la dosis que encontramos en tu organismo no era nada inocente- iba a replicar pero alzo la mano deteniéndome- para empezar no tendrías siquiera que estar tomándolas, hijo, ya eres dependiente a ellas, crees que no me daba cuenta de las recetas que desaparecían de mi bloc?

-Y porque no me dijiste nada?

-Supongo que me quise cegar ante el problema y culpe a alguien más, no quería hacerme a la idea a que mi hijo tomaba drogas y no tienes una idea de cómo me arrepiento- dijo y pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, yo comencé a sentir opresión en mi interior- Edward sabes que necesitas ayuda, yo te apoyare, pero por favor no te cierres a mi ayuda. Hazlo por ti, por tus hijos, por Bella.

En cuanto dijo esto el muro de defensa que había construido se vino abajo y una imagen de mi familia vino a mi cabeza, con lo acontecido los había lastimado, se habían angustiado y no solo contaba a mis hijos y a Bella, también a mis padres y hermanos. Mis acciones estaban haciendo que sufrieran y yo no quería lastimar a mi familia.

-No quiero que sufran por mi causa.- susurre desviando la mirada.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes- lo voltee a ver con el ceño fruncido.- pero eso ya no importa en estos momentos. Tienes que reivindicarte, demostrar que no dependes de esas cosas. Dime, ya hablaste con Bella sobre esto.

-Ella lo sabe, pero no profundizamos en el tema. Los dos coincidimos en que sería más adecuado hablarlo al llegar a la casa.- le informe.

-Me parece bien. En cuanto hables con ella y te dé su opinión al respecto, ven a verme y te diré a dónde acudir.- concluyo levantándose y colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias papá.- dije sinceramente.

-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que siempre cuantas con mi apoyo y el de tu madre.

…

El camino a casa estuvo silencioso. Bella conducía y no dijo nada. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella, escuchar su voz, pero su reticencia a pronunciar una palabra me hizo desistir y comprender que aun no quería hablar sobre el tema, así que respete su decisión. Aunque también la note un poco distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera en un tipo de trance mientras conducía. Metió el auto en la cochera y al apagar el motor se quedo quita con las manos aferradas al volante y la vista perdida al frente.

-Bella?- le llame en voz baja para no asustarla. Volteo a verme distraída.

-Que pasa?- inquirió.

-Estas bien?- pregunté acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar, me sonrió de lado.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada.- aseguró.

-Claro, será mejor que entremos.- dije, Bella asintió.

Tome mi maleta del asiento trasero salimos del auto y entramos a la casa dirigiéndonos a la sala que es donde se escuchaban ruidos.

-Papi!!- gritaron mis hijos cuando nos vieron entrar, llegaron a nuestra altura y se abrazaron a mis piernas.

-Hola, pensé que ya estarían dormidos.- les dije agachándome a su altura y revolviéndoles el cabello.

Bella camino hacia donde estaba mi madre.

-Mañana no hay escuela y la abuela nos dejo esperarte.- me explico Tommy.

-Ya esas _mejod_ papi?-pregunto mi hija.

-Claro princesa. Díganme que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara?

Los niños me guiaron hasta el sillón, estaban viendo "_caticaturas_" como les decía Liz, le había corregido un millón de veces, pero a mi niña se le dificultaba pronunciar la _"r"._ Me senté con ellos, cada uno a mi lado, mi madre se despidió de nosotros, le agradecí por cuidar de los niños. Bella la acompaño a la puerta y volvió.

-Ven a hacernos compañía.- le dije palmeando el lugar al lado de Elizabeth.

-Te importaría acostar a los niños? Necesito tomar una ducha.

Notaba a Bella un poco distante, pero la comprendí, no se había separado de mí en ningún momento, debía estar exhausta. Le sonreí.

-Claro amor. Ve y relájate.- le dije. Me sonrió agradeciéndome, les deseo buenas noches a los niños y se despidió subiendo a nuestro cuarto.

Estuvimos largo rato viendo televisión, hasta que decidí que se estaba haciendo tarde. Antes de subir Liz insistió en mostrarme el dibujo que me había hecho esta tarde. Era un dibujo de nuestra familia, me maraville porque mi hija a su corta edad tenía talento, dibujaba muy bien. Ponía atención a los detalles como la ropa o el paisaje en el que dibujaba, en este caso era la cocina, era curioso que dibujara los pequeños cubiertos e incluso la comida. Note algo extraño en mi dibujo.

-Porque tengo la nariz roja?- le pregunte.

-Podque estabas _enfedmo_, tenias_ gdipe_ no? Cuando tengo _gdipe_ la _nadiz_ se me pone _doja_ y me pica.- me explico.

Agradecía que mis hijos fueran tan inocentes y no se dieran cuenta de la magnitud de los problemas. Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo como una gripe. Pero ellos no necesitaban lidiar con algo así, ellos son angelitos que solo se tienen que preocupar por jugar y disfrutar de su niñez.

-Claro amor, como no se me había ocurrido.- dije con falsa sorpresa.

-Le dije que no te pusiera así, pareces Rodolfo el reno.- dijo mi hijo soltando risitas.

-Yo no _quedia_ que _padeciedas_ un _deno_ papá.- se disculpo mi hija avergonzada.

-No te preocupes cariño, me gusta, le da más realismo, lo voy a colgar en mi estudio. Si no me equivoco estamos en la hora del desayuno verdad?- le pregunté para que olvidara el asunto de la nariz, su semblante cambio a uno más animado.

-Si, mida Tommy tiene su tazón con Fd…fr…fff… bueno los aditos de colores.- termino frustrada por no decir el nombre.

-_Froot Loops.- _le recordó su hermano.

-Si esos. Yo tengo _Lucky Chadms _y tu y mamá tienes tienen huevos con tocino y jugo de _nadanja_.- explico señalando cada cosa.

-Muy bien princesa, todo te salió muy bien.

-Tommy me ayudo a hacer el desayuno y a _colodead_.- contó.

-Pues felicidades a los dos entonces.

Mis hijos sonrieron satisfechos y orgullosos. Adoro a mis hijos son tan maravillosos y me sentí fatal por darme cuenta que casi los pierdo, casi pierdo a su madre y esta vida que para mí es perfecta. Tenía que superar esto por ellos que eran lo más importante para mí. Mañana llamaría a mi padre porque necesitaba ayuda para superarlo.

…

Salí del cuarto de mis hijos cerrando la puerta, apenas se habían quedado dormidos. Camine a mi habitación esperando encontrarme con Bella y poder tener esa charla pendiente. Abrí la puerta y Bella ya estaba acostada, solo por las lámparas de los buros encendidas pude verificar que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era acompasada. Tendríamos que aplazar esa conversación, no pensaba sacarla de sus sueños, necesitaba descansar.

Después de ponerme la pijama me acosté junto a ella, frente a frente, pude contemplar cada una de sus facciones, así dormida y apacible se veía hermosa, estaba tranquila y en paz. Tenía una mueca tierna en su rostro, acaricie su cabello aun húmedo. Me sentía un estúpido por las cosas que había hecho, imaginar ya no ver a mi Bella era lo peor, yo era de lo peor.

-Perdóname amor, perdóname.- murmure cerca de su rostro y aunque no me escuchara no me iba a cansar de repetírselo.

-Edward?- balbuceo removiéndose en la cama y abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Shh cariño, duerme de nuevo.- Bella sonrió y me dio un corto beso soñoliento en los labios antes de acurrucarse contra mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos y bese su cabeza.

-Te amo Bella.- susurre, Bella se había quedado dormida de nuevo, ya no hubo respuesta de su parte.

Aquí, teniéndola en mis brazos podía sentirme seguro y optimista. Con pensamientos positivos me entregue a la inconsciencia.

…

Los rayos del sol contra mi cara y un leve malestar en mi estomago me hicieron despertarme, gemí inconforme girándome en la cama y encontrándome con una cama vacía. Mire el reloj ya eran las 10:30, ok ya era hora de levantarse. Después de tomar una cucha y vestirme baje a la cocina.

Entre y mi familia estaba desayunando , Bella pregunto si tenía hambre y aunque aun sentía el malestar en el estomago me moría de hambre, mientras comíamos Lizzie me platicaba que en el próximo dibujo que iba a hacer también pondría la fruta en cubitos, la leche de chocolate y el café. Yo la escuchaba atento, debes en cuando volteaba a ver a Bella, aun estaba distraída con la vista perdida, de repente hizo una mueca de asco y salió disparada de la cocina, me sorprendió que no se cayera de lo rápido que corrió.

-Que le paso a mami?- pregunto mi hijo.

-No lo sé, voy a ver. Se quedan aquí tranquilitos?- los dos asintieron.

Salí agudizando el oído para escuchar a donde se había ido Bella. Escuche ruidos en el baño, fui hacia allá. La puerta estaba entrecerrada, la abrí para ver a Bella hincada en el suelo con la cabeza en el retrete devolviendo su desayuno. Me acerque a ella y tome su cabello apartándolo, me agache a su altura.

-Estas bien cariño?- le pregunté. Lo sé es una pregunta estúpida, frote su espalda para reconfortarla.

-Si, pero vete. Es asqueroso ver esto.- dijo.

-Estabas bien, que sucedió?- pregunté haciendo caso omiso de su petición.

-Pude ser el desayuno.- dijo trabajosamente luego se inclino y volvió a vomitar, yo seguí frotando su espalda- ve a ver a los niños enseguida voy, ya se me está pasando.- me aseguró, dude un poco.- anda, ve, los niños están solos.

-Está bien.- me rendí, le di un beso en la cabeza y fui a la cocina.

-Que le paso?- preguntó mi hija.

-Se sintió un poco mal de la pancita.- le dije y le hice cosquillas, mi hija rió.

-Pero está bien?- insistió Tommy siempre preocupándose.

-Si campeón, enseguida vuelve.- le tranquilice.

Bella volvió con la cara pálida pero dando su mejor sonrisa para que los niños no se alarmaran.

-Ya terminaron?- pregunto antes de que los niños pudieran decir cualquier cosa, ellos asintieron.- les puse "_Buscando a Nemo_" vayan a verla.

Los niños gritaron emocionados y salieron corriendo a la sala, Bella soltó un suspiro y su sonrisa desapareció para ahora tener una mueca de molestia, se puso a beber agua.

-Todo bien?- le pregunté.

-Si. Umm… podemos subir para hablar?- me pregunto.

-Claro, vamos.

Pasamos por la sala y los niños estaban entretenidos viendo la película. Subimos a nuestra recamara y cerramos la puerta, Bella camino hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando por ella, yo fui a la cama y me senté en ella. No sabía cómo empezar, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Bella… tengo que pedirte mil disculpas por lo que mis estúpidas acciones te ocasionaron, créeme que nunca fue mi intensión hacerte pasar todo esto y no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón y recompensarte. Te amo y no me gusta verte triste, pero lo que más me pone mal es que yo ocasioné esa tristeza.- me levante de la cama y me acerque poco a poco mientras soltaba mi atropellado discurso.

-Porque las volviste a tomar?- me pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Poco después de que los niños nacieran, recuerdas que el jefe me presiono para que le entregara el proyecto del hotel en Canadá? Yo sabía que con eso me consagraría con él y me subiría el sueldo, lo necesitábamos. Se me hizo muy fácil volver a tomarlas para ayudarme un poco, recordé las ventajas que traían. Después me empezaron a dar cada vez mas proyectos y yo seguí tomándolas, conseguí unas cuantas sobornando a un enfermero en el hospital del Carlisle, pero el chico era muy joven y pronto se asusto, así que le empecé a robar recetas a mi padre y así era muy fácil conseguirlas.- confesé, Bella me volteo a ver con los ojos como platos, me acerque más a ella y tome sus hombros.- perdóname Bella, sé que no medí las consecuencias y después de empezar no me preocupe porque todo marchaba bien, en el trabajo estaban felices por mi desempeño, aquí en la casa todo estaba perfecto. Pero el día que todo paso como te dije tenía que entregar los planos y se me hizo fácil tomarme unas cuantas más aparte de que si recuerdas tomamos vino en la cena ese día. Y pues bueno pasó lo que ya sabes.- termine.

Bella se quedo unos minutos en silencio asimilando todo y yo le concedí eso, luego tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi tirado en el estudio, sentía que si algo malo te pasaba, yo moriría contigo. Después cuando Carlisle me notifico sus sospechas yo no lo podía creer, tú me lo habías prometido. Me sentí traicionada, porque no me lo dijiste, sabes que yo te hubiera tratado de comprender y ayudar, pero decidiste llegar a estos extremos, te odie por un momento por hacer algo para casi alejarme de ti para siempre.

-Perdóname amor, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.- Bella coloco un dedo en mis labios.

-Tengo que darte una noticia, se que este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, planeaba decírtelo la noche en que te desmayaste, pero no lo hice y siento que no debo ocultártelo.- fruncí el ceño por sus palabras, estaba confundido, mas porque su semblante estaba serio, aun sostenía mi rostro.

-Que pasa Bella?- pregunte ansioso tras varios segundos en silencio.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo.

Mi primera reacción y la más obvia fue sonreír como un tonto. Otro hijo, Bella y yo íbamos a tener otro hijo, pero su expresión y sus ojos cubiertos por una capa de lagrimas sin derramarse me desconcertaron, la abrace y ella enseguida empezó a sollozar.

-Esa es una noticia maravillosa Bella,- empezó a sollozar mas fuerte- no llores amor. Todo va a estar bien.

Se quedo acurrucada en mi pecho unos minutos más hasta que sus sollozos se tranquilizaron un poco, se separo de mí y limpio un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Que pasa cariño?

-Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que estar en recuperación por adicciones en los meses que vienen no es así?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta, yo asentí bajando la mirada- todo va a ser muy difícil para ti, estar en abstinencia te va a poner frenético, no vas a estar en tu mejor momento. Los niños se preguntaran que es lo que te pasa y Edward yo no quiero tener que estarles mintiendo a cada minuto ni que se lleguen a enterar por accidente, no quiero que esa imagen tan buena de ti se mancille. Por eso voy a hacer esto por ellos y por el bebe que viene en camino.- concluyo, la mira totalmente desconcertado.

-De que estás hablando Bella?- le pregunte.

-Me voy con los niños.- declaro con voz decidida.

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme estático por unos segundos.

-Que!?! Te vas?!? Como, a donde?!?- exclame alzando un poco la voz, Bella me callo señalando el piso inferior, es cierto los niños podían escucharnos.- No Bella, no puedes dejarme, que voy a hacer sin ti. Que ya no me amas?- me alarma sacando conclusiones, las lagrimas estaban comenzando a agruparse en sus ojos de nuevo.

-No digas eso, claro que te amo. No me estoy yendo porque te deje de amar, ni quiero que lo veas como que te estoy abandonando, siempre estaré para ti, si necesitas ayuda para tu recuperación siempre podrás contar conmigo, yo te amo y eso no cambiara ni aunque volviera a nacer. Entiende eso Edward- tomo mi rostro nuevamente entre sus manos, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentía como también mis ojos se empezaban a aguar- esto no lo haga porque no te ame o te este abandonando a tu suerte, debo confesar que si has roto mi confianza y estoy muy decepcionada de ti, pero lo hago por los niños, ellos no tienen porque presenciar esto, no quiero que se queden con una imagen de ti cuando te idolatran, lo hago por ellos Edward.

Al principio me alarme con la idea de que la hubiera decepcionado a tal punto de que haya dejado de amar, me asustaba esa idea. Pero Bella solo estaba siendo una buena madre, estaba siendo ella, mi hermosa y protectora esposa; y tenía toda la razón, mis hijos no tenían porque presenciar al desastre de su padre.

-A donde te vas a ir?- le pregunte después de analizar las cosas y aceptarlas.

-Me iba a ir con mi madre pero está de viaje con Phil, ni siquiera pensé en Charlie ahora que vive con Sue no es justo romperle la rutina yendo a vivir con él. Además tampoco quiero que los niños pierdan la escuela ni dejen a sus amiguitos, me voy a quedar con tus padres.

-Pero Bella, puedes quedarte aquí, yo me voy. No tienes porque mudarte con los niños, además con el embarazo estarás más cómoda aquí.

-Pero lo hable con Alice y ella concordó conmigo, dice que podrá ayudarme con los niños ahora que se está quedando con Esme y Carlisle por los viajes de Jasper.

-Pues si quieres que se venga a quedar aquí, pero yo soy el que me voy a casa de mis padres, no voy a dejar que te mudes, además todo esto es mi culpa.

-No hay culpables por nada. Las cosas pasan por algo.

-Como desees, pero entonces ya esta yo soy el que me quedare en casa de mis padres, ustedes aquí.- dije por ultimo.

-Está bien.- acepto.

La tome entre mis brazos y la estreche con todas mi fuerzas.

-Te amo Edward.- dijo contra mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti, te amo más que a mi vida Bella. Vamos a superar esto, lo prometo.- dije y las lágrimas fueron corriendo libres por mis mejillas.

-Lo sé.- susurro.

Se me iba a hacer casi imposible irme y dejar a mi familia aquí, pero Bella tenia completa razón. Yo ahora no tenía derecho a decidir después de todo lo que les hice pasar. Pero como se lo prometí iba a superar esto, por ellos, porque son lo más importante que hay en mi vida y los tenía que proteger incluso si ahora lo hacía de mi mismo.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Bueno me costó un poco escribir esto, me deprimía un poco, además de que he andado deprimida por asuntos familiares. Pero bueno esto me hace escapar un poco de la realidad.**

**Pues ya hablaron y ya Bella anuncio que se iba aunque al fin y al cabo el que se va es Edward. Al principio si pensaba que Bella se pusiera loca y lo dejara sin más y lo abandonara, pero me di cuenta que Bella no haría algo así, es demasiado buena y ama demasiado a Edward, así que di un poco la vuelta a la decisión. Repito que se que el tema es delicado y espero que a ninguna le afecte, lo estoy tratando de llevar de la mejor manera, como dije en el capitulo anterior nunca he vivido en persona una situación así gracias a dios, solo lo estoy sacando de mi cabeza aunque también estoy haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes para no decir mentiras ni inventarme cosas.**

**Gracias a las chicas que han dejado review, claro que me gustaría que fueran más, porque aunque se lee muy repetitivo enserio que todas esas opiniones motivan y mucho y hacen feliz a esta chica con ideas locas. También grax por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Pues ahora si me voy, qidence, bss y abzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	6. Tiempo

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tiempo.**

**.**

-Papá pero porque te vas? Porque no vamos contigo?- pregunto mi pequeño hijo con los ojos cristalinos.

La escena me estaba rompiendo el corazón. Edward con sus maletas estaba despidiéndose de nuestros hijos, mientras yo miraba la escena tratando de no derramar lagrimas. Había llegado el momento de las despedidas, apenas ayer por la tarde le había dicho lo que quería hacer, él insistió en que el que se debería de ir y pensando en la comodidad de mis hijos acepte, no quería que su rutina se viera afectada, pensé que la decisión que había tomado seria la mejor, pero ahora viendo a mi hija llorando desconsolada y a mi hijo pidiendo explicaciones al borde de las lagrimas, estaba dudando si en verdad seria lo mejor.

-Tengo que resolver unos problemas hijo.- simplemente contesto Edward.

-Pero puedes resolverlos aquí, yo te ayudare, Lizzie también- mi hija asintió mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro- pero no te vayas papá, te necesitamos, mi mami te necesita.

Mi hijo nunca se ponía así, normalmente tomaba las cosas con seriedad, nunca podías ver si le afectaban yo me daba cuenta si era así porque lo conocía bien y me tenia suficiente confianza, pero a los demás nunca les demostraba sus sentimientos, inseguridades, nada.

-No puedo campeón, las cosas que tienes que ser así.- podía ver en los ojos de Edward lo difícil que le era todo esto.

-Ya no nos _quiedes_ papi?- pregunto mi hijita hipando por el llanto. Edward la tomo en brazos estrechándola contra si, también tomo a Tommy.

-Claro que los quiero, lo quiero más que a mi vida, ustedes son mi vida. No piensen nunca lo contrario, lo que estoy haciendo es por ustedes, mis amores.- le dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno y yo ante esa escena no pude contener las lagrimas, comencé a sollozar silenciosamente mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Papi no _quiedo_ que te vayas.- lloro mi hija aferrándose a su padre.

Era momento de intervenir, me acerque a ellos limpiando mis lágrimas. Tome a Liz del hombro y trate de separarla de Edward, pero no cedía tan fácilmente, trate con mi hijo y con él fue mas sencillo, en cuanto soltó a su padre se aventó a mis brazos y enterrando su rostro en mi hombro.

-Ya cariño, todo estará bien.- le susurre frotando su espalda.

Así nos quedamos un rato, Edward consolando a Lizzie, mientras yo consolaba a mi hijo, poco a poco los sollozos de él se fueron tranquilizando hasta que se separo de mi hombro y me miro con su pequeños ojitos hinchados y rojos, con mi mano retire el rastro de las lagrimas en su rostro, él hizo lo mismo con el mío y yo trate de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo. Lizzie aun no se calmaba, seguía llorando contra el pecho de su padre.

-Lizzie amor, tu papi tiene que irse.- le dije mientras intentaba retirarla del abrazo de su padre.

-No!- exclamo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, Edward la tomo por los hombros.

-Mi vida, no te pongas así, voy a estar en la casa de tus abuelitos. Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, puedes llamarme, estoy seguro de que si le pides a tu mami que te lleve o marque el numero de la casa de tu abuelos te ayudara.- le dijo dándole un beso en las mejillas.

-Claro cariño, tu padre no se irá lejos.- intervine.

-Me _quiedo_ _id_ contigo.- sollozo.

-Tienes que quedarte con tu mami, ella te cuidara.- mi hija negaba con la cabeza, esto se estaba tornando muy difícil.- hazlo por mi cariño, quédate con tu madre, ella te necesita mucho.

Elizabeth aun hipando y sollozando se quedo en silencio unos segundos, ya lo estaba aceptando, así que aproveche para tomarla en brazos y acunarla en estos, ella enterró su rostro en mi hombro y rodeo mi cuello con sus bracitos. Voltee a ver a Edward quien ya se había incorporado y estaba mirándome fijamente, era nuestro turno para despedidas.

-Bueno pues, me voy.- dijo tratando de sonar sereno pero su voz se quebró un poco, dio unos pasos hacia hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, acerco su rostro al mío y sentí su aliento cálido en mi mejilla, deposito un beso en esta y luego susurro- Te amo.

Se alejo poco a poco de mí y yo cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, pero entonces reaccione, sostuve a Liz con una mano y con la otra hice que Edward volteara, acaricie su mejilla con los ojos fijos en su orbes verdes.

-Yo también te amo.- le dije y lo bese, el beso fue dulce y empapado del sabor de la despedida.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo un largo rato, Edward dio un beso limpiando una de mis lagrimas antes de agacharse ha darle un beso a mi hija que poco a poco con el llanto se estaba quedando dormida.

-Te amor princesa y no estaré lejos.- le susurro.

Luego fue hasta mi estomago, le dio un beso y lo acaricio despidiéndose también de el bebe, me pareció un gesto tierno de su parte. Se agacho a donde estaba Tommy y también le dijo algo, pero no alcance a escucharlo, mi hijo solo asintió.

-Cuídate, te amo.- dije nuevamente cuando tomo sus maletas y se fue acercando a la puerta.

Yo me quede ahí viendo como se alejaba, antes de cerrar la puerta me dio una ultima mirada y articulo sin sonido un te amo.

Me quede unos segundos ahí parada, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que entendí que tenía que reaccionar, ahora tenia que ser fuerte por mis hijos.

Lizzie ya se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, con su pequeño dedito en su boca. Voltee a ver a Thomas.

-Me acompañas a acostar a tu hermana?- pregunte, él solo asintió.

Subimos hasta su habitación y deposite a mi linda niña en su cama, se removió un poco pero no se despertó, la arrope con su mantita y después de la mano de mi hijo salí de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta por si mi hija despertaba asustada o llorando. Bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina e hice que se sentara en una de las sillas, luego le serví un poco de chocolate que había preparado esta mañana y me senté junto a él.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte. Él solo asintió mientras tomaba de su bebida.- quieres hablar? Sabes que siempre puedes decirme cualquier cosa, siempre estoy aquí para escucharte.- le recordé.

-Lo sé mamá.- dijo tomando otro poco de su vaso, no dijo nada y yo tampoco dejando que asimilara todo, después de unos minutos volteo a verme- no sé exactamente que está sucediendo, se que son cosas de grandes y que tal vez no las entienda a mi edad. Pero yo confió en ustedes, confió en ti y sé que lo que sea que hagan lo hacen por nosotros.

Para cualquier persona ajena a la familia le sería imposible pensar que Tommy tuviera 4 años apenas, pensaba y hablaba como un adulto, aunque claro siempre tenía sus épocas de infantilismos y me extrañaría demasiado si no fuera así, la madurez de mi hijo me enorgullecía como me desconcertaba, pero es mi pequeño hombrecito y mi madre siempre que nos visita dice que en eso se parece a mí, que yo era igual a su edad.

-Me tranquiliza mucho que pienses así amor, pero tampoco quiero que te guardes tus sentimientos y te hagas el fuerte…

-No mamá, no lo hago. Lo que tuve que llorar lo hice, pero no hace falta estar así todo el tiempo, no hace falta por ti, tú me necesitas…- me corto, pero ahora era mi turno para interrumpirlo.

-Mi amor, tu eres mi hijo. Tu eres el que me tiene que necesitar a mí, tu solo tienes que vivir tu infancia cariño, me agrada que seas así tan fuerte e independiente, eso es bueno, tu abuela te ha dicho que yo era así de pequeña, pero tu eres el que te debes de apoyar en mi, tú no tienes por qué tener esa carga, si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres hablar sobre algún tema que te ponga triste hazlo, si quieres gritar porque estas enojado hazlo, no tienes porque guardarte tus sentimientos, de acuerdo?- mi niño asintió aunque no lo vi muy seguro, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar- mi pequeño hombrecito.- murmure abrazándolo y dándole un beso en las mejillas.

-Pero ahora soy el hombre de la casa, mi padre me lo dijo, me dijo que te cuidara.- murmuro.

-Puedes cuidarme, cuidar a tu hermana también, si eso no te lo quito, pero que eso no te afecte a ti, además te cuento algo?- Tommy asintió con ojos curiosos, me acerque más a él- tendrás a otra persona que cuidar- ladeo la cabeza confundido- vas a tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.- anuncie.

Tommy abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, no dijo nada por unos momentos, después su mirada viajo de mi rostro a mi estomago, se inclino a este y se quedo así como si tratara de escuchar o sentir algo.

-Aun está muy chiquito cariño, no vas a poder sentir nada.

-Me puede escuchar?- preguntó.

-Claro.- dije no muy segura si en esta etapa ya se podía.

-Hola, yo soy tu hermano mayor Tommy, también tienes una hermana que se llama Lizzie, nosotros te cuidaremos cuando llegues. También esta mamá, pero seguramente a ella ya la conoces y también esta papi, él ahorita no está aquí, pero se tiene que recuperar y cuando nazcas él estará bien y también va a cuidarte. También tenemos más familia, pero ya a lo largo de tu estancia en la panza de mamá te iré contando sobre todos, para que cuando estés aquí ya los conozcas.- dijo contra mi estomago.

Me dio tanta ternura, cuando termino de hablar se incorporo y se levanto de su silla, para después sentarse en mi regazo y darme un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en mi mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho mami.- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Yo también cariño.- le respondí.

Me dieron tantas ganas de llorar, todos los sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi interior, orgullo por mi pequeño hijo, incertidumbre por como estaría Liz cuando despertara, me alegraba que ahorita estuviera en el mundo de los sueños, en su propio mundito ajena a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero tendría que despertar y viendo como tomo las cosas sabia que el despertar no sería muy alegre de su parte. Aunque estaba segura de que podía sacar a mis hijos adelante, aun estaba preocupada, si, Edward no se estaba yendo al otro lado del mundo, pero aun así no podría estar presentable o en condiciones de ver a los niños siempre, me puse a dudar si realmente esta había sido la mejor solución. Lo era no es así?

…

-Claro que lo es Bella, Edward no va a estar muy bien que digamos en los meses que vienen, como tú dijiste, no es bueno que se degrade la buena imagen que tienen de él. Es normal que reaccionen así mas Lizzie que es más inocente, para ellos Edward siempre ha estado aquí y es lógico que vean como algo malo que él se vaya a vivir a otro lado, porque para ellos significa que algo anda mal. Además Liz siempre ha sido muy cercana a él. No dudes Bells, es la mejor decisión.- me dijo Alice.

Llego poco después de mi charla con Tommy, acabábamos de acostar a los niños y ahora estábamos en la sala conversando un poco.

-Gracias Al, por eso siempre recurro a ti cuando me siento insegura sobre algo.

-Por eso soy tu mejor amiga.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Exactamente. Además como podría sobrevivir en este mundo sin mi asesora de modas.- bromee.

-Sí, seria todo un crimen que siguieras vistiendo como lo hacías en la universidad Bella.

-Hey no te metas con eso, sabes que me gustaba la comodidad.

-La comodidad es una cosa, pero siempre puedes estar cómoda y a la moda a la vez, no tienes porque elegir una u otra cosa.- discutió, esta conversación la habíamos tenido infinidad de veces en esa época.

-Bueno ya, ya, no me meteré con una profesional.- termine con el debate- Aparte de usar tu talento con esas artes en mi, te agradezco en verdad que te quedes aquí para ayudarme con todo esto, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí.

-OH, Bella sabes que siempre te apoyare. Edward es mi hermano y también lo apoyo, pero estoy aun un poco molesta con él por las tonterías que ha hecho y que arruine todo. Y no sigo hablando de ello porque me voy a molestar y cuando me molesto el pequeño Evan empieza a patear.- me reí de su afirmación.

-Alice aun tienes muy poco tiempo, como va a ser posible que te patee.

-Claro que si Bella, te juro que yo siento que me patea.

-Bueno como sea, en todo caso como sabes que es niño y si es una pequeña Alice?- le pregunte.

-No, yo siento que es un niño. Pero en todo caso, si fuera niña no le pondría Alice, eso de repetir nombres por generaciones es muy confuso y no soy partidaria de eso, si fuera niña le pondría Ashley, Amelia y si tú no te llamaras cómo te llamas le hubiera puesto Isabella, pero tu madre me gano- se encogió de hombros- siempre me ha gustado tu nombre, pero hay muchos que elegir. Pero ya será con el siguiente, este será niño y se llamara Evan.- concluyó.

-Se me olvidaba también tus dotes de clarividente.- le dije.

-Nunca debes apostar contra mi Bella y tú lo sabes en carne propia, yo predije que mi hermano y tú se casarían y te dije que tendrías mellizos. Yo te lo dije.- canturreo satisfecha de sí misma, entonces soltó un largo bostezo.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir, tú tienes que descansar.- le dije.

-Tu también, recuerda que ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones.- me recordó mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos a las escaleras.

-Y haber, ya tienes un veredicto para cual será el sexo del bebe?- le pregunte.

-Aun es muy pronto, pero si tu quieres en cuanto lo sepa te lo digo.- ofreció.

-No, como con los mellizos prefiero que sea sorpresa.- le dije.

-Ok,- bostezo de nuevo- entonces a descansar.

-Duerme bien.- le dije.

-Tú también, trata de descansar y si necesitas algo no dudes en despertarme.

Yo asentí, Alice me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a la habitación de invitados, yo también entre en la mía, me puse en el pijama y me acosté. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama sintiéndola demasiado grande y vacía, no se por cuanto estuve despierta. Me sentía desolada, confusa, sola, estuve a punto de ir a ver a Alice, pero tome a almohada de Edward, aun tenía su esencia, la abrace e inspire de ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, lo extrañaba, pero me trataba de convencer que esto era lo mejor, no, tratando de convencerme no, esto era lo mejor.

No pase una muy buena noche y así fueron los días que le siguieron, dormía solo la mitad de la noche y solo porque tenía la almohada de Edward abrazada, que iba a hacer cuando la esencia se desvaneciera? Había hablado con él los primero días, me contó que Carlisle le había recomendado un lugar donde lo ayudarían, no sería necesario que se internara pues uno de los lemas de ese lugar era que mientras más personas queridas tuviera a su lado la recuperación seria más rápida, me sentí mal en ese momento, pues no podría estar cada minuto apoyándolo, él me dijo que sabía que lo apoyaba y que era mejor que estuviera con los niños. Algunas veces no pude hablar con él, Esme o Carlisle me contestaban y me decían que era mejor que no me enfrentara a él en esos momentos, que no estaba en sus cabales.

Los niños, estaban bien. Lizzie al principio estaba resentida y triste, Tommy y Alice eran de gran ayuda, la distraían, pero en cuanto recordaba todo pedía hablar o ir a ver a su papá, había hablado también en variadas ocasiones con él al igual que Thomas. Él y yo le dimos a su hermana la noticia de que tendría muy pronto un hermanito o hermanita y al parecer esto la animo mas, se puso muy contenta y parecía estar pegada a mí, pedía permiso para pegar su oído a mi panza y al igual que su hermano se ponía a platicarle cosas de la familia, me alegre que se recompusiera un poco, eso era algo bueno.

Alice, como dije me ayudaba mucho, los primero días estuve un poco decaída y no quería hacer otra cosa que quedarme en pijama y estar acostada, en esas ocasiones ella llevaba a los niños a la escuela y los recogía, me atendía y yo se lo agradecía enormemente, ese estado de sopor de mi parte no duro mucho, pues tampoco quería aprovecharme de la buena voluntad de Alice y también ella tenía que cuidarse por su bebe, así que me limitaba a entristecerme en las noches. Pero Alice lo noto seguramente por mis enormes ojeras y me regaño por ello, pero yo no podía hacer nada contra ello, yo trataba de dormir, pero no podía.

-Mami, mami! Hoy vamos a _id_ a ved a papi _vedad_?- pregunto mi pequeña hija mientras entraba por la mañana a mi cuarto y se escabullía a mi cama acostándose a lado de mi y dándome un fuerte abrazo, su hermano la seguía.

-Si cariño, yo te prometí que en cuanto fuera posible iríamos.- le dije.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Edward se había ido, pero no habíamos podido ir a verlo porque Carlisle nos advirtió que Edward no estaba pasando por muy buenas épocas, así que decidimos suspender visitas.

-Yei!!- exclamo Elizabeth, se agacho a mi estomago- buenos días bebe, hoy iremos a ver a papi…- y empezó nuevamente con su plática matutina al bebe.

-Buenos días mamá,- me saludos mi hijo con una sonrisa- estas bien?- siempre preocupándose.

-Claro mi pequeño preocupon- le pellizque una mejilla- tu como estas?

-Bien.- simplemente contesto y tomo en control para encender la televisión.

Estuvimos parte de la mañana tendidos viendo la televisión, Alice se nos unió a los pocos minutos también. Hasta que decidimos que era hora de bajar a desayunar, el día paso lento, yo estaba nerviosa, feliz y expectante por lo que pasaría en la tarde, no sabía que esperarme. Si fuera por mi hubiera ido la mayoría de los días, pero él me insistía que no era necesario, su voz se escuchaba un poco diferente, más ronca y débil, pero supuse que era normal y le hice caso. Alice me ayudo a preparar a los niños y cuando todos estuvimos listos emprendimos el viaje a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, yo iba manejando, Alice estaba a mi lado y los niños atrás, Liz estaba mas emocionada parloteando y preguntando a cada momento si creíamos que las galletitas que le hizo a su padre le gustarían, le repetimos que seguramente así seria. Llegamos pronto, estacione el auto y en cuando el motor estuvo apagado, los niños salieron casi volando del auto.

-Niños! Con cuidado, no corran.- les reprendí pero ni me escucharon.

Seguramente mi regaño anuncio nuestra llegada, pues Esme abrió la puerta recibiendo a mis hijos con un gran abrazo, suspire pesadamente nerviosa, Alice me tomo de la mano dándome un apretón de apoyo.

-Todo estará bien.- me dijo sonriendo, caminamos hasta la puerta.- Mami!- le saludo como si fuera una niña pequeña, fue a abrazarla y darle un beso.

-Hola mi vida.- le saludo, luego volteo a verme a mí y también me abrazo.- Hola Bella, como estas?

-Bien, gracias Esme… umm… y Edward… como esta?- formule la pregunta obligada.

-Bueno… pues la está pasando un poco mal, pero está luchando.- me dijo tratando de darme una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso le salió una mueca forzada.

Entramos y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Emmett, Rosalie y la pequeña Lilian – su hija- estaban aquí, acababan de llegar de sus pequeñas vacaciones a Miami, los niños enseguida desaparecieron por la puerta de jardín y me sorprendí que Liz se olvidara de a que había venido en cuanto vio a su prima, las dos eran muy unidas aunque Lilian fuera 1 año y medio mayor.

Estuvimos platicando un poco todos en la sala, Carlisle estaba de guardia en el hospital y Esme nos informo que Edward estaba arriba tratando de verse lo más presentable, me estuve debatiendo en ir a verlo, pero me entretuve un poco con la plática de las vacaciones de Emmett y Rose, aunque me reclamaron por no haberles avisado lo que estaba pasando, me disculpe con ellos y dijeron que solo bromeaban, que aunque no podían decir que sabían por lo que estaba pasando comprendían que estuviera tan dispersa. Después de tanta plática me puse un poco ansiosa porque no veía rastro de Edward, movía mis manos y mis pies constantemente y no paraba de mirar las escaleras a cada minuto, Alice se acerco a mí.

-Anda, ve.- me alentó.

Solo asentí, me levante y anuncie que subiría, nadie dijo nada pero en la mirada de Esme pude ver algo así como preocupación, no entendí porque. Subí las escaleras, el antiguo dormitorio de Edward se encontraba en el segundo tercer piso, supuse que ahí se estaba quedando de nuevo, así que allá me dirigí, poco antes de subir al último piso escuche que una voz gruesa gritaba algo que no alcance a captar para después darle paso a un portazo, esto me desconcertó así que rápidamente corrí hacia la habitación de mi esposo.

Lo que me encontré me desconcertó y me molesto. Liz se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su padre, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero su cuerpecito de movía por sus sollozos, enseguida fui junto a ella y me arrodille a ver qué había pasado.

-Que pasa amor, porque lloras?- le pregunte abrazándola.

-Mi-mi…mi pa-papi me-me _gdito_ y me dijo…me dijo que me _fueda_, que no lo- lo _molestada_, me _gdito_ muy feo mami.- logro decir mi hija hipando por el llanto.

Al principio me desconcerté, pero esta sensación le dio paso al enojo. Qué diablos le sucedía? Porque le había gritado a Liz?

-Ya cariño, no llores. Tu papi no está en un muy buen momento, debiste esperar para venir conmigo, donde está tu hermano?- le pregunte.

-Esta abajo con Lilian, ella nos iba a _mostrad_ sus fotos de sus vacaciones.- me contesto.- pero me _acode_ de papi y vine _podque_ tenía muchas ganas de _vedlo_, pero me _gdito_ muy feo mami.- repitió lanzándose a llorar otra vez, esto hizo que mi molestia creciera.

-Liz, aquí estas, porque te fuiste?- dijo la voz de Lili detrás de mi.

-Que te paso Lizzie?- pregunto mi hijo preocupado acercándose a verla, Liz seguía sollozando.

-Nada cariño, porque no bajan con tus tíos y tu abuelita.- le sugerí, me volteo a ver preocupado, pero comprendió y asintió.

-Ven Liz, ya no llores, vamos a pedirle helado a la abuelita.- le dijo mientras la conducía a las escaleras.

-Si Liz, a lo mejor si se lo pedimos los tres nos dé un poco antes de la comida.- dijo Lilian tratando de reconfortarla.

Espere hasta que los niños desaparecieran por las escaleras, me levante y entre al cuarto de Edward sin ni siquiera tocar.

El cuarto estaba casi a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era la que se colaba por las gruesas y oscuras cortinas. Edward estaba frente a una de las ventanas de espaldas a mí, fumando un cigarro, se podía respirar el olor a tabaco en la habitación. Aun no había reparado de mi presencia así que pude escanearlo con la mirada, vestía unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de algodón, estaba descalzo, solo podía ver un poco su perfil por lo que vi que tenia la barba un poco crecida y descuidada, igual que su cabello que estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, todo él estaba desaliñado. Cuando no estaba fumando de su cigarrillo se tronaba los dedos o pasaba su mano por su cabello nerviosamente, también pude notar que estaba tembloroso.

-Edward?- le llame, aunque sonó como una pregunta.

Cuando escucho mi voz, volteo a verme. Al igual que yo portaba ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tenía una desconocida expresión en su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios era una línea recta en su rostro. Pero lo que más me extrañaron fueron sus ojos, una capa opaca los cubría, ya no eran esos brillantes posos verdes en los que me podía perder horas.

-Que quieres?- pregunto después de que el silencio entre nosotros se prolongo.

Su voz fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo había notado que estaba ronca y débil por teléfono, pero ahora podía percibir mejor el toque de amargura y agresividad que destilaba en cada palabra. En ese momento quise llorar, yo no reconocía al hombre que estaba enfrente de mí, ese hombre tembloroso, nervioso y arisco no era_ mi_ Edward.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Otro capítulo entregado.**

**Debo confesar que me puse un poco sentimental cuando escribí la despedida de Edward, pero bueno sería muy frio de mi parte si no hubiera sentido algo.**

**Este capítulo más bien es una transición de tiempo, porque no quería escribir completas las semanas que pasaron con una Bella triste y cuestionándose si había sido la decisión correcta o un Edward pasando por la abstinencia. Al principio mi plan era escribir todo esto del punto de vista de Edward, pero no sé, no me convenció mucho, además de que también tenía que escribir la actitud que habían tomado los niños, espero haber tomado la decisión correcta y de todas formas si habrá punto de vista de Edward, no pondré todo de nuevo, simplemente un resumen de lo que esta pasando.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Jany. Cullen por la ayuda para este fic, ella ha ayudado con las lagunas mentales que he tenido sobre este tema y para manejarlo lo mejor que pueda y lo más fiel a la realidad. Muchas gracias amiga.**

**Pues bueno van los agradecimientos, gracias a las personas que han dejado sus review, así como los favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias.**

**Me despido, mandándoles muchos bss y abrzs. Qidence chaoo…**


	7. Descontrol emocional

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Descontrol emocional. **

.

_Pequeños besos en mi estomago me hicieron despertarme, abrí un ojo dándome cuenta que ya era de mañana y como todas las mañanas empezaríamos nuestro despertar habitual. Abrí el otro ojo inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo, para encontrarme a Edward en el lugar donde siempre lo encontraba todas las mañanas, deseándoles buenos días a nuestros hijos._

_No se percato de que me había despertado, así pude contemplarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados susurrando algo imperceptible para mí a mi abultado vientre. Tenía 8 meses de embarazo y tendríamos mellizos, estábamos muy ilusionados con la llegada de nuestros hijos, aunque Edward se puso muy protector desde que Carlisle nos dijo que un embarazo doble siempre tenía sus riesgos, nunca debió decirle eso, se puso paranoico y no me dejaba hacer nada, cuando estaba en casa me acompañaba a todos lados si por el hubiera sido hasta el baño iba conmigo, pero le puse un alto y Carlisle hablo con él aclarándole que tampoco podía ser tan sobreprotector, ahora me cuidaba, pero cuando se sobre pasaba le recordaba su platica con Carlisle y se comportaba._

_Edward seguía susurrando cosas y repartiendo pequeños besos y caricias, se veía tan lindo. Abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la mía y después me sonrió._

_-Buenos días.- le salude, acariciando su mejilla._

_-Buenos días.- me respondió levantándose y poniéndose a mi altura._

_Acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso dulce._

_-Que tanto estabas secreteándole a los niños eh?- le pregunte aun contra sus labios._

_-Mmm... Pues solo les deseaba buenos días y les estaba prometiendo que trataría ser un buen padre.- me respondió acostándose de nuevo y atrayéndome a sus brazos._

_-Dudas que lo serás?- inquirí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro._

_-A veces me pregunto si estoy listo para ser padre.- dijo, lo voltee a ver extrañada._

_-Claro que estás listo y bueno ya no te puedes arrepentir eh, en un mes llegan, no te puedes echar para atrás.- le advertí bromeando, Edward sonrió._

_-Creo que eso debí pensar cuando los concebimos verdad?_

_-Si, pero si no mal recuerdo, no te importaba mucho, estabas encantado.- replique alzando las cejas sugestivamente, Edward rió._

_-Bueno es que mi esposa hace que se me olvide cualquier cosa cuando se pone tan sexy.- dijo sonriendo y acercándome para besarme._

_-Comprendo de lo que hablas.- murmure aun besándolo._

_-Pero enserio Bella crees que voy a ser un buen padre?- me pregunto cuando dejamos de besarnos._

_-No Edward no vas a ser un buen padre- frunció el ceño confundido por mis palabras, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y agregue- vas a ser el mejor- me sonrió- nunca lo dudes._

_-Es que leyendo todos eso libros sobre bebes me he sugestionado un poco, tengo la idea de que son como de cristal y que si los toco los lastimare._

_-Te dije que no leyeras todas esas cosas, ve como te dejaron.- tome su rostro entre mis manos- Edward nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, ni yo misma lo sé, pero esto lo aprenderemos juntos, si empiezas a sentirte inseguro ten por seguro que yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y espero que recibir lo mismo de tu parte, estamos junto en esto.- termine dándole un beso corto en los labios._

_-Gracias por tranquilizar mis nervios de padre primerizo.- me dijo sinceramente._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, como dije estamos juntos en esto.- concluí perdiéndome de nuevo en la dulzura de sus labios._

_Fin flash back._

El silencio se apodero de la habitación y ambos nos encarábamos con la mirada, la suya estaba fría y su rostro no denotaba ninguna buena emoción, solo frialdad y amargura. Antes de decir cualquier cosa cerré la puerta para que nadie se atreviera a entrar e interrumpir me dirigí a una de las ventanas sin decir nada y abrí la cortina.

-Que diablos haces?- me pregunto ácidamente mientras se acercaba a su buró y apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba lleno de colillas y ceniza.

Su tono de voz me lastimaba profundamente, nunca me había hablado así. Sí, me dolía su actitud pero también me molestaba enormemente, voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido furiosa.

-Que diablos te sucede? No diría nada si solo me hablaras así a mí, yo puedo soportarlo, pero no voy a permitir que te comportes así con Liz, no voy a permitir que le grites, sabes que ella tenía muchísimas ganas de venir a verte? Incluso te hizo galletas y tu soquete- me acerque acusándolo con el dedo- le gritas y la corres.- concluí exaltada, se desconcertó al principio y dio un paso atrás confundido, pero después su máscara de frialdad volvió.

-No estoy de humor para recibir visitas y estar aguantando niñerías.- espeto dándome la espalda.

-Y entonces la niña es la que tiene que soportar tus estupideces no?

-Yo no les dije que vinieran, cuando hable contigo te dije que no vinieras.

-Por si no lo recuerdas tienes hijos y ellos querían verte.

-A que vienen estos reclamos eh?- volteo a verme- Esto no es fácil para mí sabes? o que crees que he estado retozando de felicidad o de vacaciones todo este tiempo Bella? No, tú no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar estas semanas, no has estado aquí, así que no vengas con tus estúpidos reclamos.

En ese momento sentí como la temperatura subía a mi rostro, pero esta vez no era un rubor de vergüenza o timidez como los que acostumbraba, no, este era porque estaba furiosa.

-Ni te atrevas a reprocharme que no he estado aquí, ves lo contradictorio de lo que estás diciendo? Primero me dices que no me pediste que viniera y después tus estúpidos reproches, eres un idiota sabes y no tal vez no sé lo que has pasado, pero yo no te pedí que te metieras en esto, yo no te dije, Edward ve y tomate esas pastillas. Tu solo decidiste esto.

-Todo esto es culpa del trabajo, todo esto paso porque te embarazaste…- no lo deje seguir, estampe mi mano en su mejilla.

-No culpes a los niños de esto, no lo hagas Edward.- le advertí.

Edward se toco la mejilla y me miro desconcertado, estaba furiosa y podía sentir como las lagrimas de coraje se aglomeraban en mis ojos, pero también pude sentir un leve mareo, la habitación se movía a mi alrededor, trastabille un poco tratando se sostenerme de cualquier cosa para no caer al piso pensando en que podía lastimar a mi bebe, antes de que pudiera sostenerme de cualquier cosa, sentí como unos brazos demasiado conocidos para mí me sostenían y me ayudaban a sentarme en la cama.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Que ahora te interesa?- dije ácidamente, voltee a verlo y frunció el ceño un poco dolido- así me sentí yo cuando dijiste todas esas cosas.- murmure.

Edward se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y pasando sus manos por su cabello jalándolo un poco con frustración.

-Yo… no se que diablos me está pasando.- confeso sacando un cigarrillo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, el olor a tabaco llego a mis fosas nasales y empecé a sentí un poco de asco.

-Te voy a pedir algo Edward, ve y báñate o has cualquier cosa para verte lo más normal y presentable posible, vas a ir abajo a pedirle perdón a tu hija y a estar un rato con tu hijos y comportarte como cualquier otro día entendido?

-Bella…-murmuro no muy seguro.

-Cállate!- le interrumpí- solo te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso por ellos, solo hoy. Luego nos iremos y no tendrás que lidiar con nosotros.

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

-Perdóname Bella.- escuche antes de traspasar la puerta, voltee a verlo y mi expresión se suavizo al notar en sus ojos la expresión de él Edward de antes, de mi Edward.

-Eso es lo que le tienes que decir a Liz, no a mi.- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras el maldito olor a tabaco seguía en mis fosas nasales y el asco de intensifico, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua sin pasar por la sala para que no empezaran los cuestionamientos. Me tome el agua ahuyentando el asco, odiaba vomitar, pero era una de las desventajas del embarazo, los ascos y mareos, eso me hizo pensar en mi bebe e instantáneamente lleve mi mano a mi estomago. Mi bebe, era tan afortunado por no percatarse completamente de las cosas que estaban pasando aquí afuera, las cosas abrían mejorado cuando él o ella llegara al mundo? Eso solo era mi motor para estar entera, mis hijos.

-Mami, mida la abuelita me dio helado de chocolate.- dijo mi hija apareciéndose junto con su hermano por la puerta.

Liz ya se veía un poco mejor, sus ojitos estaban un poco rojos por las lagrimas derramadas, pero en su rostro estaba alojada una sonrisa, me tranquilice por eso. Camino hacia mí con su gran tazón con helado en sus manos y con la boca manchada con este.

-Y no me vas a dar un poco?- inquirí sentándola en mi regazo, Tommy se sentó a nuestro lado.

-Clado mami.- afirmo acercando la cuchara a mi boca.

-Mmm... Que rico. – le asegure tragando el frio postre, esto termino de apaciguar el asco que sentía.

-Quiedes mas?- me pregunto ofreciéndome una nueva cucharada, yo reí.

-No mi vida, comételo tu, es tuyo.- le dije sonriéndole.

Voltee a ver a Tommy que se encontraba muy callado, él me estaba escrutando con la mirada y cuestionando mi estado.

-Estoy bien cariño.- le asegure viendo su mirada de preocupación.- tú no vas a comer helado?

-Nop, lo comeré hasta después de la comida.- me dijo.

Le sonreí y luego los abrace. La cabeza de Alice apareció en la puerta.

-Bella vengan al comedor, la comida está servida.- me dijo.

Ayude a mis hijos a levantarse, le limpie la boca a Liz y dejamos el tazón en la mesa y tomados de la mano salimos hacia el comedor, Alice nos espero y reconocí el mismo cuestionamientos en su mirada que él la de Thomas hace un momento.

-Estoy bien.- declare lo mismo que le había dicho a mi hijo, ella solo sonrió.

La comida paso sin contratiempos, aunque había un ambiente tenso entre todos. Edward no bajo y nadie menciono eso ni nada relacionado con él, Emmett y Rose seguían platicando sobre sus vacaciones esta vez con ayuda de Lili que relataba sus experiencia con entusiasmo.

-Ya no puedo comer más helado?- pregunto mi hija haciendo un puchero.

-No cariño, comiste un gran tazón antes. Te dolerá el estomago en la noche si comes mas.

-Por eso yo lo comí hasta después Liz, ya ves te lo dije.- ella volteo a ver a su hermano con su labio inferior sobresaliente, su hermano rodo los ojos- te voy a dar poquito del mío, si mamá quiere.

Ella volteo a verme con su carita suplicante, también rodee los ojos.

-Está bien, pero ya no comas tanto.- le concedí, ella sonrió satisfecha- ya no voy a dejar que salgas tanto con mi hija Alice, ve lo que le enseñas.- le reproche en broma.

-Todas las mujeres de esta familia tienen ese don, son unas manipuladoras.- dijo Emmett riendo, pero a su esposa no le pareció tan gracioso y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ouch! Solo era broma cariño, sabes que me encanta que me manipules.

-Mas te vale.- le dijo Rose sonriendo satisfecha y le dio un beso a su marido.

-Iuug! Ya les dije que no se besen en mi presencia.- les regaño su hija, todos reímos por la cara de disgusto de Lillian.

Pero un carraspeo interrumpió las risas y todos volteamos a donde provenía ese sonido. Edward estaba parado en la puerta con las manos ocultas en su espalda, su cabello estaba húmedo y un poco mas arreglado, su barba seguía igual y había cambiado su ropa, se veía un poco perdido sin saber que hacer o que decir, voltee a ver a Liz para saber cuál era su reacción, ella solo miraba a su padre con ojitos tristes y Tommy que estaba a su lado miraba cauteloso a Edward.

-Bien… creo que es hora de recoger la mesa, oh lo siento Edward quieres comer?- le pregunto Esme.

El aludido la volteo a ver e hizo una mueca no muy convencido.

-No, gracias madre.- le respondió y su mirada se cruzo de nuevo con la mía, de nuevo ahí estaba la mirada de mi Edward, me quede atrapada en ella tratando de alargar ese momento, tanto me quede concentrada en ese momento que no me di cuenta que todos habíamos desaparecido, solo estábamos mis hijos, Edward y yo.- podemos ir a la sala.- me pido, yo solo asentí.

Cuando trate de tomar la mano de Liz, me di cuenta que seguía estática en su silla y por su mirada no pensaba pararse de esta, me agache a su altura.

-Que pasa cariño?- le pregunte.

-No quiero id mami, me va gditad de nuevo.- murmuro negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos princesa, no te va a gritar de nuevo. Esta muy arrepentido por ello, él me lo dijo y quiere pedirte perdón, vamos si?- me miro cautelosa, yo le sonreí para infundirle valor- yo estaré contigo preciosa.- le asegure, ella sonrió y asintió.

El ambiente estaba tenso cuando todos estábamos sentado en la sala, mi hija estaba aferrada a mi mano y tenía la mirada agachada, Tommy simplemente estaba sentado a mi lado esperando que alguien dijera algo, Edward removía sus manos con nerviosismo, pero yo también estaba perdida en esto, no sabía que decir, él era el que tenía una disculpa pendiente.

-Y… como has estado campeón?- le pregunto por fin Edward.

Mi hijo le sonrió sinceramente.

-Muy bien, espero que tu también papá.- le respondió.

-Si también gracias.- agradeció Edward y de nuevo el silencio hizo acto de presencia.

Edward levanto la vista y me miro, yo alce una ceja y carraspee señalando con la cabeza a mi hija, dándole a entender que le faltaba decir algo. Edward mordió su labio y trono sus dedos antes de levantarse y acuclillarse frente a Liz, ella aun no levantaba la vista, su padre tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio.

-Discúlpame princesa. Hace un rato no quise gritarte ni asustarte, estaba un poco molesto por algo y perdí el control- Liz no dijo nada- me perdonas?

Tenía que admitir que Edward estaba siendo dulce y amable, ya no era ese desconocido con el que me encontré en su cuarto, aun se veía ansioso y nervioso, pero su mala actitud ya no estaba. Frote la espalda de mi hija tratando de reconfortarla y dándole mi apoyo, por fin levanto la vista y en sus ojos bailoteaban algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

-Ya no me vas a volved a gditad?- le pregunto con la voz rota.

-Claro que no hermosa, te lo prometo.

-Todavía me quiedes? Todavía nos quiedes?

Su pregunta removió sentimientos en mi interior, lagunas lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos. Malditas hormonas descontroladas.

-Claro que los quiero, a ti, a tu hermano, al bebe y a tu mami. Te he dicho que nunca debes de dudar eso linda.- le aseguro.

El labio inferior de mi hija tembló y algunas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojitos, quise abrazarla, pero Edward me gano en eso y la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras mi hija sollozaba. Una única lagrima cayo por mi mejilla pero la limpie pensando que nadie se había dado cuenta, no fue así Tommy lo vio y me abrazo.

-Y donde están esas galletitas que tu mami me dijo que hiciste me muero por probarlas.- afirmo Edward, Liz sonrió y se fue corriendo para traerlas.

-Gracias.- le susurre solo para él.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es algo que tenía que hacer.

Liz vino con las galletas y mantuvimos un momento los cuatro, nadie ajeno nos interrumpió. Como siempre Liz acaparo la conversación mas repuesta de su tristeza momentánea, le contó que ha estado charlando con el bebe, que tenía muchas ganas de verla y que ha estado dibujando mucho, que le quería mostrar sus nuevos dibujos pero se le habían olvidado. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, notaba que Edward estaba cada vez más ansioso, le prestaba atención a Liz, pero constantemente se tronaba los dedos, pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos.- anuncie pensando que en cualquier momento por ansiedad Edward podía tener un arranque o algo y no queriendo que Liz volviera a verse afectada.

-Que? podque?- pregunto Liz decepcionada.

-Tenemos que irnos cariño.

-Tu mami debe de estar cansada y necesita descansar por el bebe.- me ayudo mi esposo.

-Umm, bueno está bien.- se resigno.

En ese momento todos aparecieron, nos despedimos y esta vez Liz no se puso tan difícil al despedirse de su papa, pero le dijo que pronto vendría a verlo otra vez. En lo que Alice les ponía sus chamarritas a los niños Edward me tomo del brazo y me aparto de los demás.

-Yo… este… quiero disculparme también contigo, nunca debí decirte todas esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, tal vez no comprenda totalmente lo que has estado pasando, si por mí fuera estaría aquí todo el tiempo contigo…

-Si, lo sé. No debí reprocharte nada, perdóname por favor. No se enserio que me está pasando, mis emociones cambian a cada minuto sin que pueda controlarlo, mi padre dice que es normal, pero aun así no debí exponerlas a ustedes.

-Ahora comprendes que es lo que nos sucede a las mujeres embarazadas.- le dije tratando de bromear y aligerar el ambiente, él sonrió.

-Si, creo que si,- su mirada viajo hasta mi vientre- y como están?- me pregunto tocando con su mano temblorosa mi estomago, yo coloque mi mano encima de la suya antes de responder.

-Bien, no he tenido tantos síntomas como con los niños, voy a irme a hacer una ecografía la semana próxima.- le conté.

-Yo… si me encuentro bien podría acompañarte?- inquirió cauteloso, le sonreí.

-Claro, me encantaría.- le conteste.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí aun sin quitar su mano de mi vientre y con la otra acaricio mi mejilla, cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Te he extrañado tanto Bella.- susurro y sentí su aliento en mi rostro.

-Yo también.- replique.

Se acerco mas juntando nuestros labios, los movió con necesidad contra los míos y yo le devolví el movimiento con el mismo sentimiento, acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar y yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello, lo extrañaba tanto, sentía como si hubiera pasado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había besado. Nuestras frente quedaron juntas cuando nos separamos.

-Sabes a tabaco.- observe.- no deberías de fumar tanto.

-Me quita un poco la ansiedad, no me pidas en estos momentos que lo deje, una cosa a la vez.

-De acuerdo.- le concedí, le du un último beso corto antes de separarme completamente de él.- me tengo que ir- él asintió, enterré mi rostro en su pecho- no sé si lo recuerdes pero un mes antes de que nacieran los niños y tú te cuestionabas si serias un buen padre, yo te dije que yo estaría apoyándote, que estábamos juntos en esto. No es para nada lo mismo, pero quiero que veas las cosas así, estamos juntos en esto de acuerdo?- le tome el rostro con las manos.

-Eres maravillosa, gracias.- me dio un último beso- te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- le respondí

…

**POV Edward**.

…

Mi familia desapareció por la puerta y con ellos sentí como una parte de mi se iba. Me quede parado en el recibidor hasta que sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

-Todo irá bien hermano.- dijo la voz gruesa de Emmett.

-Eso quiero pensar.- dije y me di la vuelta hacia el jardín para fumarme un cigarrillo.

Sentí que alguien me seguía y pensé que era Emmett, pero cuando me voltee encendiendo mi cigarro me encontré con Esme.

-Que pasa?- cuestione.

-Nada, quería sabes cómo estabas?

Por dios parecía una maldita mujer embarazada, tal como dijo Bella. Como con una simple palabra o pregunta podía hacer toda una revolución en mis emociones.

-Madre comprendo que te preocupes, pero estoy arto de que me pregunten eso todo el tiempo y además es una pregunta estúpida.

-Hijo por favor.- me dijo Esme con mirada suplicante, tratando se acercarse.

Sabía que no tenía que descargarme con ella, pero yo no podía controlarme, parecía que había alguien dentro de mí controlándolo todo.

-Creo que es hora de irme a mi cuarto.

-Solo quiero ayudarte hijo.

-Lo sé madre, no quiero desquitarme contigo por eso me voy.- le asegure tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No vas a comer, no has comido nada desde la mañana.

-No, todo lo que pasa por mi estomago lo devuelvo y comí algunas de las galletas de mi hija.- le respondí, haciendo una mueca al recordar lo que le había hecho a mi princesa.

-Todo irá bien cariño.

Yo solo sonreí no encontrando nada más que decir y me fui. Porque todos insistían en repetir eso una y otra vez, parecía que en vez de darme animo trataban de convencerme o convencerse a si mismo de eso. Que acaso no confiaban en mi? Si seguramente eso era, nadie estaba seguro que pudiera superar esto, pero les haría ver que tan equivocados estaban, yo tenía alguien por quien salir adelante y ellos eran el motor más importante en mi vida, mi familia.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Otro capítulo. Se supone que tendría que estar estudiando para mi examen de teoría culinaria, pero esto es liberador de tanta tensión, he estado bien estresada, pero bueno salió el capitulo. Me costó escribir POV Edward, lo escribía y lo borraba, por eso decidí hacer una pequeña aparición al final nada más, tal vez más adelante cuando su cabeza este menos hecha un caos escriba desde su punto de vista.**

**No comento mucho esta vez porque creo que mi cerebro está al tope y dejare que ustedes me comenten que les pareció, así que dejen un review con sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todas las que han dejado review, por sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Y bueno Jany. Cullen ya sabes que te agradezco enormemente por la ayuda y espero no lo halla distorsionado o me haya equivocado en algo.**

**Saludos, bss y abrzs. Chaoo…**


	8. Recuperación

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Recuperación.**

**.**

**L**as reuniones en grupo eran un poco difíciles para mi, me era muy difícil abrirme a gente extraña, cuando empecé a venir a estas reuniones todos se te quedan viendo esperando que digas algo, en la primera reunión me preguntaron si quería hablar de mi situación, yo solo me cruce de hombro encogiéndome en mi asiento y negándome, nadie hizo mas preguntas ni tampoco insistieron, solo me sonrieron y pasaron con el siguiente, en las reuniones que siguieron fue lo mismo, me negué y nadie dijo nada. Ya llevaba 5 reuniones con lo mismo, cada viernes me quedaba hundido en mi asiento moviendo mis pies o mis manos con ansiedad escuchando las historias de los demás.

Todas con historias detrás del porque se volvieron adictos, familias disfuncionales, malas compañías, matrimonios fallidos y muchas otras cosas, algunos lloraban al contar su pasado, otros lo contaban con rabia, pero lo que más me sorprendía de cada persona es que cuando hablaban de sus planes a futuro y como estaban superando todo, lo hablaban con tanto fervor, hablando de por quien tenían que luchar, algunos hablaban de sus parejas, de sus padres, hermanos e incluso de hijos. Al terminar cada reunión siempre me identificaba con alguna pequeña parte de cada persona, pero no hablaba con nadie y nadie me forzaba a nada.

Hoy aquí hundido de nuevo en mi silla, muriéndome de ganas de salir a fumarme un cigarrillo. Estaba muy nervioso porque hoy acompañaría a la ecografía a Bella, le había cancelado en un par de ocasiones, porque me había estado sintiendo fatal, parecía que me habían volteado el estomago, no podía ingerir alimentos porque todo lo devolvía, había estado un poco arisco con mi familia, no salía de mi cuarto, pero es que no soportaba las miradas que me daba Esme o las de Emmett y Rosalie –quienes últimamente frecuentaban demasiado la casa- a Carlisle por lo menos no lo veía tanto por sus guardias en el hospital, pero cuando estaba aquí y me lo encontraba trataba de no tocar el tema y su mirada siempre era neutral, solo mencionaba el asunto los viernes cuando me preguntaba si vendría a las reuniones.

-Edward? Quieres hablar hoy?- me pregunto Riley como en cada reunión sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Voltee a ver al círculo de personas que siempre formábamos, todos me miraban de forma amigable, su mirada nunca era para juzgar y yo agradecía eso. Lo pensé unos momentos viendo fijamente a Riley quien me sonreía amablemente, estuve a punto de ceder y comenzar a hablar, pero al último momento me acobarde y simplemente negué con la cabeza cruzándome de brazos, Riley no dijo nada solo asintió y siguió con alguien mas.

-Tanya? Quieres hablar?- pregunto a una chica rubia, dos lugares a mi derecha.

-Si, claro.- contesto la chica con una sonrisa. Nunca la había visto, supongo que esta era su primera reunión y era más valiente que yo al querer hablar desde un principio.- bueno, pues no sé exactamente como iniciar.- confeso moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Solo cuéntanos lo que quieras compartir con nosotros.- le dijo Riley.

-Bueno pues, mi nombre es Tanya y tengo 25 años, mi infancia fue a decir verdad muy normal, tengo dos hermanas más pequeñas y mis padres son muy buenos con nosotras, siempre me apoyaron y me dieron lo que necesitaba, siempre fui muy buena cocinando y desde pequeña cuando ayudaba a mi madre a hacer la comida o hacer pasteles decidí que quería dedicarme a eso, sentía fascinación por las artes culinarias. Mi meta era entrar a una escuela de gastronomía, pero esas metas pasaron a segundo plano en mi último año de preparatoria. Un chico nuevo llego a la escuela y bueno Félix era muy guapo y desde el principio todas las chicas de la escuela incluyéndome quedaron fascinadas con él, un día estaba en la biblioteca y él me hablo, yo me sentí realizada, el chico nuevo me estaba hablando a mí y no a la capitana de porristas, yo no era precisamente popular en la escuela, pero él estaba sentado conmigo y haciéndome platica, me acompaño a mi casa y me invito a salir. Cuando salí con el todo fue normal, las salidas eran como cualquier otras, al cine, a comer, se sentaba conmigo a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela y el era encantador, incluso a mis padres les caía bien. Pero lo comencé a conocer mejor cuando fuimos a una fiesta juntos, me di cuenta de que le gustaba beber y tenia experiencia en ello, yo bebí ese día pues solo para seguir la corriente y pues me di cuenta de que me divertía haciéndolo, así en las fiestas que siguieron seguía tomaba y cada vez más, me embriagaba, pero Félix siempre estaba ahí cuidándome y seguía pensando muy bien de él. Luego las fiestas se fueron tornando cada vez mas fuertes, comenzaron las experimentaciones con drogas y veía que Félix las tomaba y me decía lo bien que se sentía, todos mis compañeros lo decían y yo los veía, así que decidí probarlas, todo empezó a ir en picada en ese momento. Ahora ya no había fiestas, pero ya habíamos formado un grupo y nos reuníamos primero cada fin de semana y después las reuniones fueron más constantes para tomar y drogarnos, no voy a decir que me la pasaba mal porque no, me la pasaba bien. Mi relación con Félix se basaba básicamente en drogarnos y disfrutar juntos de eso, pero yo pensaba que lo amaba. Cuando fue hora de entrar a la universidad, les dije a mi padres que quería irme de viaje con Félix y darme un tiempo para disfrutar, ellos me apoyaron y me dieron el dinero para mi viaje, les dije que iría a Europa, pero en vez de eso, me fui con Félix a encerrarnos a una casa de campo de un amigo, con el grupo de siempre, por supuesto el dinero del viaje se fue en drogas y alcohol. Cuando volví de mi supuesto viaje, volví diferente según me dicen mis padres, más delgada, ojerosa y con la mirada nublosa, le anuncie que me iba a vivir con Félix y que tenía que pensar algunas cosas por lo mientras sobre la universidad, ellos aun confiaban en mi y decidieron no intervenir, de todas formas yo ya era mayor de edad. Los años siguientes estuvieron llenos de excesos, mentiras, robos para conseguir drogas, no fui a la universidad, pero a mí no me importaba porque tenía a las drogas y a Félix conmigo. Un día me entere que estaba embarazada, justo cuando Félix me había exigido prostituirme para conseguir dinero para nuestras drogas- me di cuenta que estaba fascinado con la anécdota de la chica, me tenia al filo de la silla interesado por ella, la chica volteo a verme y me sonrió amable.

- Y en ese momento empecé a abrir los ojos- prosiguió- le conté sobre el embarazo y él me dijo que abortara que no pensaba mantenerlo y que si pensaba tenerlo no contara con él. Sufrí una crisis de nervios por toda esa situación, yo creía querer a Félix y me dolía su rechazo pero por otro lado estaba mi bebe, mi hermana un día vino de visita y me encontró golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared ausente en una de mis crisis y aparte acaba de consumir cocaína, mi cabeza estaba sangrando y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Ella en seguida me saco de ahí y me llevo a casa de nuestros padres, en algunos de mis balbuceos se entero que estaba embarazada, ya no me dejaron volver con Félix, no me dejaron salir de la casa, Félix fue a buscarme en una ocasión, pero escuche que le advirtieron que si volvía harían que lo metieran a la cárcel, no se volvió a aparecer. Me ayudaron a salir adelante con mi embarazo y en mi recuperación, fue difícil, pero tenía a mi bebe para salir adelante. Tuve a mi hijo y todo comenzó a caer en su lugar, entre a pequeños cursos de cocina y abrí una pastelería para no ser una carga para mis padres y mantener a mi hijo, sigo viviendo con ellos y todo fue bien. Hasta que hace unos meses, Félix entro por la puerta de mi pastelería, se veía diferente, consumido, ojeroso, pero aun conservaba su porte y semblante amable y de confianza, platicamos y el estaba muy amigable, dijo que había dejado todos los excesos atrás y yo le creí, me invito a cenar y acepte porque no vi nada sospechoso en ello, ya había pasado tiempo desde los malos tiempos, la salida a cenar se volvió a una salida a una fiesta, me vi rodeada del ambiente de mi adolescencia, Félix me prometió que solo iba a recoger algo y nos íbamos, así fue, luego fuimos a cenar y al termino de la cena me llevo a su departamento, yo seguía sin ver nada malo en eso, hasta que comenzó a decirme lo mucho que me extrañaba, lo mucho que extrañaba a su compañera de viajes, a recordarme lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos, comenzó a seducirme y me deje llevar y volví a consumir.- en ese momento paro haciendo una mueca, decepcionada de sí misma, se encontró con mi mirada y yo le infundí valor con la mirada, ella continuo- cuando volví a casa y al ver a mi hijo me sentí de lo peor, él fue nuevamente el detonante de darme cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo mal y luego estaban mis padres y mis hermanas quienes estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome a cada momento, no tenía derecho de decepcionarlos nuevamente de esta manera ni defraudarlos así que fui y les conté a mis padres y bueno para no seguir haciendo el cuento más largo por eso estoy aquí, porque no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo, quiero salir adelante por mi hijo.- concluyó.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que comencé a aplaudir seguido por los demás, Tanya nos sonrió agradeciendo y en su rostro se veía el alivio por haber sacado todo, la envidie un poco, porque yo no podía sentirme así.

-Bien, muchas gracias Tanya por compartirlo con nosotros. Creo que esto es todo por hoy, nos veremos el siguiente martes chicos, dense una aplauso todos.- nos dijo y así lo hicimos levantándonos.

Siempre al finalizar cada reunión comíamos un pequeño refrigerio, algunos charlaban, pero yo nunca hablaba con nadie, solo me quedaba a observar y tomar algo. Observe como Tanya comía un emparedado observando a los demás, seguramente sintió mi mirada pues volteo y me sonrió amigablemente, me apene un poco por observarla de esa manera y baje la mirada, oí unos pasos acercarse y me sentí un poco nervioso.

-Hola.- me saludo, levante la vista.

-Hola- le conteste tratando de ser cortes.

-Vaya y yo pensaba que eras mudo- bromeo sonriendo, reí con ella.

-Soy un poco tímido.- acepte.

-Me he dado cuenta en las reuniones pasadas, no has querido compartirnos tu experiencia.- me dijo y caí en mi error de que esta no era su primera reunión, enserio era un poco distraído.

-Si, sobre eso. Aun no estoy muy seguro, supongo que no soy tal valiente como tu.- comente dando un sobro a mi vaso con agua.

-No digas eso, eres valiente por el hecho de estar aquí. Yo obtuve mi valentía a partir de mi hijo.- dijo con orgullo reflejado en su voz.

-Cuantos años tiene?- pregunte.

-4 casi 5. Se llama Matt, mira aquí tengo una foto suya- dijo sacando su billetera y mostrándome una foto de un pequeño niño rubio sonriéndole a la cámara, tumbado en la yerba y abrazando un peluche de un gran osos blanco.

-Es muy guapo, se parece a ti.- comente.

-Perdona, siempre soy así y empiezo a sacar las fotos y a presumir a mi pequeño, soy una madre orgullosa. Supongo que eso no le agradara mucho cuando sea un adolescente y le muestre a su novia las fotos vergonzosas de su infancia.- comenzó a reír y reí con ella.

-Yo también tengo un pequeño.- comente- y tiene una melliza, tienen la edad de tu hijo.- le conté también orgulloso, haciendo lo mismo que ella y sacando mi billetera mostrándole la foto que estaba en ella, en esa foto estábamos los 4.

-Son muy lindos, supongo que ella es su madre?- pregunto aun mirando la foto.

-Si, su nombre es Bella.- le dije con adoración, mi hermosa Bella.

Recordé la cita que tenia con ella esta tarde, me sentía un poco ansioso por ello.

-También es muy bonita, tienes una linda familia.- comento sonriéndome.

-Gracias, es por ellos por quienes estoy aquí.- era la más grande de las verdades, voltee a ver mi reloj y vi que tenia media hora para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, se me había hecho tarde, Tanya comprendió mi gesto.

-Supongo que ya es tarde- miro su reloj.- uy si, lo es. Tengo que ir a recoger a Matt a la casa de un amiguito.

-Pues vamos entonces.- le dije señalando la puerta.

Tanya se acomodo su chaqueta y caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento. Casualmente su auto estaba estacionado a mi auto, saco sus llaves y volteo hacia mí. Esta chica era un poco menor que yo, pero podía ver tanta convicción para salir adelante en sus ojos y la forma en que estos se iluminaban al hablar de su pequeño hijo, no podía creer que ella viéndose tan dulce hubiera sucumbido todo por un tipo. Tenía cierta curiosidad.

-Y que sucedió con él?- pregunte de repente, pude ver como se sorprendía con mi pregunta, tal vez haya sido un poco brusco- perdona, no quise ser indiscreto.- me disculpe.

-No te preocupes- sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia- solo me tomo desprevenida tu pregunta y bueno respecto a ello…

-No tienes que responderme, ni siquiera me conoces.- le dije.

-Claro que nos conocemos, los dos sabemos el nombre del otro y hemos mostrado fotos de nuestro hijos al otro, eso es entrar en suficiente confianza no lo crees?- inquirí frunciendo el ceño fingiendo seriedad, pero después rió, me reí con ella- desde que lo vi por última vez no he vuelto a abrir mi pastelería por miedo a que regrese, el único lugar donde me siento segura es mi casa, sigo atendiendo a mis clientes por teléfono y creo que seguiré manejándolo así.- me contesto esta vez con verdadera seriedad.- pero creo que es lo mejor, me prive de estar en ese local que tanto me gustaba, pero sigo haciendo lo que me gusta sin arriesgarme.

-Crees que volverá a aparecer?

-Tal vez algún día, pero espero estar verdaderamente preparada para afrontarlo de la mejor manera.- contesto.

-Se que así será, veo la convicción en tus ojos.- señale con sinceridad.

-Gracias por decirlo, es lindo escucharlo de alguien más que no sea tu aduladora familia.- rodo los ojos. – Pero creo que tenías algo importante que hacer, así que no te detengo más.

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba retrasado, saque torpemente las llaves de mi auto.

-Bella me matara por la tardanza.- murmure volteando a encarar a Tanya- fue un gusto conocerte Tanya.

-El gusto fue mío, así pude asegurarme de que hablas- bromeo riendo- espero tu esposa no te mate y así pueda escuchar tu historia en la próxima reunión- hice una mueca indeciso- piénsalo, te aseguro que libera demasiado. Cuídate y nos vemos el próximo viernes.- se despidió dándome un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-También cuídate y salúdame al pequeño Matt.- me sonrió asintiendo y entrando a su auto.

Hice lo mismo dejando que primero ella saliera y luego emprendiendo mi camino rápidamente, para por lo menos no llegar tan tarde. Conocer a Tanya me había ayudado mucho y me sentía mucho más optimista respecto a esas reuniones, esa chica era muy inspiradora, ella había pasado por tantas cosas más difíciles que yo, incluso yo me sentía como un estúpido a lado de ella, una pequeña parte de mi me decía que yo podía cambiar eso si así lo quisiera, solo tenía que dar ese pequeño paso de abrirme a la gente, pero era difícil matar los viejo hábitos, nunca fui así, a excepción de mi Bella, con ella siempre me sentí confiado, siempre supe que podía contarle todo, bueno hasta que paso lo que paso, supongo que te ahí venia mi comportamiento.

Afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico y no me tocaron muchos semáforos en rojo. Quede de ver a Bella en las puertas del hospital donde trabaja mi papá, había hecho cita con el mismo doctor que la había tratado cuando el embarazo de los mellizos. Estacione el auto cerca de la puerta y así pude divisar que Bella ya se encontraba esperándome, estaba parada moviéndose con nerviosismo volteando hacia todos lados buscándome, se veía preciosa, su rostro estaba más esplendoroso, el embarazo había suavizado su expresión y su era notorio que su escote también estaba cambiando por el embarazo, apague el cigarrillo que me fume en el camino para acallar los nervios, me metí una menta a la boca y salí del auto dirigiéndome a donde estaba Bella. En cuanto me vio acercándome pude ver como soltó un suspiro de alivio, pensó que no iba a venir? Me sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mi cuando estaba más cerca.

-Corre ya vamos tarde en la cita.- me apresuro tomando mi mano y enredando sus dedos con los míos.

-Hola para ti también.- le reproche deteniéndola antes de entrar al edificio.

Hice que volteara hacia mí y tome su rostro para darle un dulce beso, me moría por hacer eso desde que la vi parada esperándome, siempre añoraría sus labios.

-Ahora si podemos irnos.- le dije tomando de nuevo su manos y entrando al hospital.

-Perdona, pero estoy un poco ansiosa.- me aseguro mientras entrabamos al ascensor y yo presionaba el numero 3.- las mentas no tapan tan bien el sabor a tabaco si eso es lo que crees eh.- me dijo reprobatoriamente.

-Te dije que una cosa a la vez Bella. – le recordé esperando que dejara el tema, no me quería a poner a la defensiva con ella y empezar con mi descontrol emocional.

Bella no dijo nada al salir de ascensor, mientras caminábamos solo acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar y yo le devolvía las caricias, llevándome su mano debes en cuando a los labios, ella me sonreía cuando lo hacía.

-Hola Bree.- saludo Bella a la secretaria cuando llegamos a su escritorio- teníamos una cita hace 10 min.- le informo mirándome con reprobación por mi tardanza.

-Hola Bella, hola Edward- nos saludo- el doctor Gerandy aun se encuentra con la paciente anterior, no debe de tardar.- nos informo invitándonos a sentarnos para esperar.

-Ya ves no debes de preocuparte tanto por todo.- le dije a Bella una vez estuvimos sentados.

-Sabes que me gusta ser puntual- me recordó.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Me entretuve un poco en la reunión.- le conté.

Bella giro el tronco hacia mí y acaricio debajo de mis ojos con su dedo.

-Te ves mejor.- observo recorriendo mis facciones con sus dedos.

-Me siento mejor- asegure- estando contigo- agregue acercándome para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y de esta salió una chica con un enrome vientre de la mano de un chico, los dos sonrientes y felices, nos dedicaron una sonrisa al pasar enfrente de nosotros y vimos como se alejaban. Bree nos anuncio que podíamos pasar, pasamos al conocido consultorio, el doctor estaba atendiendo una llamada pero nos indico que podíamos pasar, Bella se recostó en su lugar y yo me senté a su lado tomando su mano. El doctor termino su llamada.

-Hola chicos que gusto verlos- nos saludo- que bien que me visiten para monitorear a un nuevo bebe en camino.

-No podríamos elegir a alguien más que al que trajo a salvo a nuestros bebes.- le aseguro Bella.

-Siempre es un gusto traer nuevas vidas a este mundo.- dijo poniéndose los guantes y encendiendo el monitor- por cierto como están los pequeños?

-Creciendo y volviendo traviesos en el proceso.- contesto Bella.

-Que bien. Ahora Bella conoces el proceso, voy a levantar tu blusa un poco- dijo mientras lo hacía- y Edward… como has estado?- pregunto pero el tono de su voz no me agrado mucho, supongo que se había enterado de lo que había pasado, en este mismo hospital me había atendido y los chismes corrían, aparte de que era amigo de mi padre.

-Todo está bien.- conteste con seriedad y dureza, poniéndome a la defensiva. No me gustaba que gente externa se metiera.

Sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano, sacándome de mi molestia y voltee a ver a Bella quien me miraba con preocupación, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Me alegro- dijo el doctor- bien aquí va el gel.- anuncio, Bella se estremeció y soltó una risita, abrí los ojos.

-Debería de estar acostumbrada, pero siempre me sorprende lo frio que esta.- dijo riendo.

Al ver su hermosa sonrisa, se me olvido lo que había pasado hace un rato y decidí dejarlo atrás. Lleve nuestras manos entrelazadas a mi boca depositando un beso mientras volteaba al monitor, el doctor ya estaba buscando a nuestro pequeñito.

-Al parecer es igual de escurridizo que sus hermanos- rio el doctor- OH aquí esta.- señalo el monitor.

Ese era nuestro bebe en formación, se veía aun como una mancha oscura suspendida entre todo lo demás, pero era nuestro bebe. Voltee a ver a Bella emocionado, ella también lo estaba y sus ojos se habían cristalizado mirando embelesada el monitor, noto mi mirada y volteo a verme mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, me levante acercándome a ella y besando el lugar donde había pasado la lagrima.

-Los dejare un momento solos, mientras voy a sacar la primera foto de su bebe.- nos anuncio el doctor mientras salía, nosotros solo asentimos.

Bella bajo su blusa, me senté al lado de ella ayudándola a sentarse.

-Mis estúpidas hormonas.- se disculpo limpiando sus ojos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo estuve a punto de llorar también- le dije riendo, me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo que hizo que volteara hacia el monitor encontrándome con la imagen congelada de nuestro bebe.- aun es muy pequeñito.- murmure.

-Si, recuerdas cuando Liz y Tommy estaban así de pequeños y nos dijeron que eran dos?

Rememore el recuerdo, casi me desmayo cuando lo supimos y Bella no paraba de llorar y saltar en la silla de felicidad mientras yo me abanicaba con el primer papel que encontré en mi camino. Reí ante el recuerdo.

-Por lo menos esta vez no nos sorprendieron con una noticia así.- dije, suspirando de alivio dramáticamente, Bella rió- pero este pequeñín será tan querido por sus dos hermanitos.

El doctor se asomo anunciando que podíamos pasar a su escritorio, ayude a Bella a levantarse y entramos sentándonos frente a él. Nos entrego el sobre con la foto de nuestro bebe.

-Tienes dos mese Bella, el bebe tiene un buen tamaño y se va desarrollando bien. Todo está en orden y bueno ya sabes que te veo para la siguiente cita dentro de un mes.

-Muchas gracia- dijo Bella.- Oh espere, Liz me encargo preguntarle mucho esto, los niños insisten en hablarle a mi vientre y preguntan si ya puede escucharlos?

-Oh pues les alegrara saber que si, pueden seguir hablándole a su hermanito.- nos aseguro.

-Eso los alegrara mucho, gracias doctor.- dijo Bella levantándose y dándole la mano al doctor.

-Gracias por todo.- dije dándole la mano también.

Terminamos de despedirnos y salimos del consultorio despidiéndonos de Bree también, Bella no paraba de ver la fotografía del ultrasonido mientras caminábamos sonriendo, rodee sus hombros con mi brazo queriendo ser parte de su felicidad.

La acompañe a su auto, metió el sobre al asiento y se paro frente a mí. Me empecé a sentir mal por dejarla ir y no verla otra vez durante varias semanas, la extrañaba enormemente y aun me sentía arrepentido por la forma en que la trate la última vez que nos vimos, pero ya sabíamos que esto era lo mejor.

-Bueno… pues supongo que tenemos que despedirnos y tienes que volver con los niños.- supuse.

-Nop.- contesto segura de si misma.

-Están con Alice?- pregunte.

-No.- volvió a responder negando.

-Entonces?- pregunte confundido.

-Jasper regresa hoy de uno de sus viajes, así que quise darle a Alice tiempo para compartir con él y como yo no iba a poder cuidara a los niños el fin de semana Rosalie se ofreció a cuidarlos y que se divirtieran un poco con Lilian.- me contesto.

-Pero…

-Me voy a quedar contigo este fin de semana.

Me quede de piedra durante un momento, Bella iba a estar conmigo este fin de semana? No tendría que extrañarla por un fin de semana entero? La emoción de la perspectiva me emocione y me lance a abrazarla y alzarla.

-Oh Bella!- exclame emocionado, pero después las ideas cayeron en mi cabeza- pero espera- pedí bajándola de nuevo- yo aun estoy mal emocionalmente tu lo viste hace dos semanas, no quiero exponerte a eso, tal vez aun no sea el momento…

-Shh- me callo colocando su dedo índice en mis labios- es algo que yo decidí, me canse de extrañarte todas estas semanas quiero estar contigo por lo menos el fin de semana, se a lo que me atengo y aun así quiero estar contigo. O que acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo?- inquirió haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Claro que quiero, pero no quiero descontrolarme contigo.

-Tranquilo- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- todo irá bien.- me aseguro.

Tantas veces había escuchado esa frase por parte de toda mi familia, tantas veces había desconfiado de todos cuando me la decían. Pero en esta ocasión escuchándola por parte de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo la creí por primera vez, creí que todo iba estar bien.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esta vez un poco menos dramático. Bueno a excepción de la historia de Tanya, espero no se les haya hecho tediosa o algo así, decidí escribirla porque simplemente empezó a fluir en mi cabeza y creo que era una buena idea conocerla porque va a ser un personaje importante y un buen apoyo para Edward, espero le haya gustado. También un lindo momento de Edward y Bella yendo a la ecografía y ya veremos qué pasa en el fin de semana en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como siempre espero estar manejando esta situación de la mejor manera y espero les este gustando la historia y si es así que me dejen un review para saber su opinión o simplemente para saludar, saben lo mucho que me alegra recibirlos y leerlos aunque últimamente no he tenido tiempo para responderlo, prometo hacerlo pronto.**

**Por cierto que les pareció el tráiler de Eclipse? Yo opino que este si fue un verdadero tráiler, no como el pasado, a mi me gusto mucho, mostro muchas buenas escenas y se nota que esta película si que va a estar en otro nivel.**

**Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior, también los favoritos y alertas.**

**Cuídense mucho, muchos bss y abzs, chaoo…**


	9. Sin una sola palabra

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sin una sola palabra.**

**.**

-Y se han estado portando bien y obedeciendo a su Tía Rosalie?- pregunte por el teléfono.

-Si mami!- respondieron dos vocecitas al otro lado de la línea.

-Y se han comido todo lo que les ha dado?- pregunte de vuelta.

-Si mami.-volvieron a decir mis hijos.

Lo acepto soy una mamá posesiva, me contuve de hablarles en cuanto llegue a la casa de mis suegros, pero ya casi era su hora de dormir y no pude resistir mas las ansias de saber como estaban, si no me extrañaban, si se estaban portando bien, todo. Como dije soy una mamá posesiva o preocupona, como lo quieran llamar. Esme se alegro mucho cuando me vio llegar, también pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, entendía su sentir. Edward había estado demasiado voluble en cuanto a sus emociones, yo mismo lo había vivido hace unas semanas, pero sabia que poco a poco tendría que ir mejorando, yo confiaba en él. Mi confianza flaqueo cuando me entere de sus mentiras, pero lo amaba y eso era suficiente para recuperarla, por lo menos para mí. Además veía que mis hijos lo estaban tomando bien, eso era lo que mas me preocupaba en ese momento y mientras ellos estuvieran bien, todo estaba bien para mí, sospechaba que la llegada de su hermanito era lo que los distraía y los mantenía ilusionados.

-Mami, mami. Le pdeguntaste al señod doctod lo que te dije?- pregunto Liz entusiasmada.

-Si cariño y dice que el bebe te puede escuchar perfectamente.

Escuche su grito de felicidad al otro lado de la línea. Seguido de varias risitas.

-Y mami puedes poned el teléfono en tu pancita para habladle a mi hedmanito?

Me reí y Edward rio conmigo, dejo de fumarse su cigarrillo en la ventana y se acerco sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Estas en altavoz cariño, puede escucharte y también tu padre.- le dije.

-Oh, hola papi!- le saludo.

-Hola princesa, como estas?

-Muy bien, Tommy quiere saludarte.

-Hola papá.- sonó la voz infantil de mi hijo.

-Hola campeón, espero te estés divirtiendo.- le deseo.

-Pues si, pero hay demasiadas muñecas para todos lados, aunque el tío Emmett me esta enseñando a lanzar la pelota de beisbol.- nos contó.

-Que bien, vas a aprender del mejor.

-Gracias!!- se escucho la voz de Emmett de lejos.

Todos nos reímos. Elizabeth se puso a platicar con el bebe, le contó sobre su tarde jugando con Lillian, a lo que estuvieron jugando y no paro de hablar hasta que su platica se vio interrumpida cuando soltó un bostezo.

-Amor, creo que es hora de dormir.- le dije.

-No mami, aun no dormiremos, porque si no, no sería una pijamada. Nos vamos a desvelar viendo películas.- me contó.

-Lizzie!- se quejaron dos voces al fondo.

Edward y yo nos reímos.

-No se preocupen niños, solo que no se duerman muy tarde eh Rosalie.- le advirtió Edward sabiendo que nos podían escuchar.

-No se preocupen.- nos tranquilizo.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y de Rosalie y Emmett. Tenía que admitir que seguía un poco aprensiva, solo una vez habían estado lejos de mi y también se habían quedado con Rosalie, pero solo había sido una noche, cuando Edward y yo decidimos tomarnos una velada solo nosotros y esa vez estuve casi cada minuto hablando a la casa de mi cuñado, hasta que Edward encontró la manera de distraerme, debo admitir que esa noche había sido magnifica. El caso es que, nunca había estado separada de mis niños por tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila- me susurro al oído acariciando mi espalda en círculos, él sabía la forma perfecta para tranquilizarme- sabes que estarán bien.

-Si, claro que lo sé, solo soy un poco preocupona.

-Sabes que podemos ir por ellos si así lo quieres.- me ofreció.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. – opine, Edward bajo la mirada apenado y yo me sentí mal por la interpretación que le había dado a mi oración.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.- admitió.

-Lo siento, no lo quería decir así.- me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, tienes bases para decir eso.

El ambiente se había tornado un poco incomodo, no fue mi intención hacerlo así. Edward ahora había dejado de acariciar mi espalda y miraba sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo, impasible y mostrándose frio. Fue mi turno de tranquilizarlo, con una de mis manos acaricie su mejilla e hice que me volteara a ver, su semblante lucia apenado, con mi otra mano trace círculos en su espalda como él lo estaba haciendo hace un momento. Su semblante se fue suavizando mientras yo seguí trazando cada una de sus facciones con mis dedos, mi dedo índice llego a sus labios y el depósito un dulce beso en este, haciendo que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, Edward acaricio mis pómulos con sus dedos y así nos quedamos un momento cada una memorizando las facciones del otro y en un silencio cómodo e intimo. Mi esposo poco a poco se fue acercando y yo estaba deseando que lo hiciera, mi mano viajo hacia su cabello anticipándose a lo que venía.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, pude sentir su aliento chocando contra mis labios, mis labios se abrieron dándole la bienvenida a esos tan familiares, por fin nuestro labios se encontraron empezando con una beso dulce casi inocente, me recordó a nuestro primer beso en el pasillo de mi dormitorio después de nuestra primera cita, él seguía siendo igual de cuidadoso como en aquellos tiempos, siempre lo fue, sonreí contra sus labios ante el recuerdo. Lo atraje más contra mí enredando mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo que tanto me gustaba. Nuestros labios danzaban esa melodía imaginaria que se sabían de memoria, mordí su labio inferior reclamándolo como mío, el delineo el mío con su lengua y solté un jadeo disfrutando la sensación, abrí mas mis labios dándole la bienvenida a su lengua y en cuanto la suya y la mía se encontraron él soltó un gemido. Su mano viajo a mi espalda, inclinándome poco a poco para recostarme en la cama y posicionándose sobre mí, todo estaba yendo muy bien hasta que se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta, seguido de la voz de Esme.

-Todo está bien?- pregunto.

Edward golpeo con su puño el colchón y gruño frustrado levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana, suspire igual de frustrada, pero me reí de la situación.

-Todo está bien Esme gracias.- le respondí.

-Ya nos vamos a dormir, descansen.- se despidió.

-Igualmente, buenas noches.- despedí.

Edward había encendido un nuevo cigarro, me quede mirándolo mientras aun soltaba una risita.

-Parece que no soy la única mamá preocupona por aquí.- dije.

-Hace eso todo el tiempo- murmuro exasperado- nunca me deja en paz, que acaso piensa que me voy a suicidar o voy a hacer algo. Ni siquiera porque tú estas aquí me deja en paz.- siguió despotricando de mal humor, fumando cada vez más rápido y pasando su mano por sus cabellos nerviosamente.

Aquí estaba de nuevo uno de sus saltos de humor y mi buen humor se había ido por la ventana. Fruncí la nariz cuando el humo del cigarrillo llego a mí, eso junto con mis nauseas del embarazo hicieron mancuerna para mandarme derecho al baño, corrí hacia él devolviendo mi cena con todo el glamour posible- nótese el sarcasmo.- odiaba vomitar.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto desde la puerta, solo asentí- quieres que te traiga algo?

-Puedes traerme un poco de agua- le pedí aun inclinada con el señor porcelana.

-Claro.- afirmo y escuche sus pasos alejándose.

Termine con mi agradable actividad, me moje un poco la cara y el cabello. Aun sentía un poco de mareo y pensé que sería mejor acostarme ya, tome mi pijama y me la puse en el baño, antes de ponerme la blusa me observe en el espejo, aun no se me veía un vientre prominente, de hecho casi no se veía nada, solo un pequeño bultito, siempre me había maravillado como mi cuerpo iba cambiando con mi embarazo de mis mellizos, me puse enorme, antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada me traume un poco porque estaba engordando y todos me lo decían, ya iba a empezar con las dietas cuando me entere, pero esta vez no sería tan drástico el cambio debido ya que solo era uno. Hubiera sido una gran sorpresa que la naturaleza nos sorprendiera con otro embarazo múltiple.

Interrumpí mi escrutinio frente al espejo cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, termine de vestirme y salí a su encuentro. Edward traía una charola con dos tazas en las manos, las dejo en el buró y volteo a verme.

-Esme aun estaba en la cocina y nos preparo un té de manzanilla.- me dijo.

-Que bien, mi estomago lo necesita.- camine hacia la cama distendiéndola para acostarme.- vienes?- le pregunte palmeando el lugar a mi lado.

Edward asintió, se quito la playera y me quede un poco embobada mirándolo, mientras se desvestía para ponerse los pantalones de su pijama, me pillo viéndolo y yo me sonroje volteando hacia otro lado.

-Porque te apenas? Me conoces completamente.- mascullo y yo me sonroje más.

-No lo sé, supongo que extrañaba admirarte.- acepte con mis mejillas a rojo vivo.

Tome una de las tazas en el buró y sorbí un poco de té. Edward entro a la cama a mi lado y tomando una taza también.

-Te sientes mal?- le pregunte preocupada.

-No, siempre tengo malestar en el estomago, no es nada de qué preocuparse es normal y sumándole los síntomas del embarazo.

-Pero si los síntomas los tengo yo.- debatí.

-Sabes que también me afectan, recuerdas los antojos que tenía cuando los mellizos?- me pregunto.

-Oh si- recordé riendo- tu hermana decía que ibas a engordar igual que yo y no precisamente por levar unos bebes en tu vientre sino por toda la comida que ingerías.- me burle.

-Esa enana, ya tendrá su merecido cuando suba unos quilos más.- murmuro bromeando, me reí con él y me sentí feliz por tener al Edward feliz de vuelta, tome otro sorbo de té, dejando la taza de lado.

-Ya se ha ido el Edward mal humorado?- pregunte en broma, me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado temiendo que Edward se molestara pero me tranquilice cuando soltó una risita.

-Si creo que si.- acepto, pero aun veía su ceño fruncido, me incline hacia él y con mi dedo índice alise entre sus cejas.

-Ahora si.- acerté cuando su semblante se tranquilizo.

Edward se dedico a mimarme el resto de la noche, me sentía un poco mal con eso de las nauseas y Edward tranquilizaba mi revuelto estomago, dándole pequeños masajes y besitos, no paso nada más y no había problema con ello, antes de dormirnos pasamos un rato lindo, lleno de mimos, caricias y frases llenas de amor, el Edward mal humorado no volvió y no me importo mucho.

Me quede dormida pronto acurrucada en sus brazos mientras Edward acariciaba mi cabeza y tarareaba una melodía que hace tiempo no escuchaba, la melodía que me compuso en nuestro primer aniversario de novios. Con eso me quede dormida, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y sintiéndome las mas amada y protegida en sus brazos.

…

-Edward?- le llame asomándome en el comedor y de nuevo en la sala.- Edward?- volví a llamar.

Hasta hace un momento Edward y yo habíamos estado viendo una película en la sala, acabamos de comer y estábamos disfrutando de un rato solos. Esme y Carlisle habían salido para pasar su rato solos, Esme insistía en quedarse, pero le reitere la necesidad de darse un tiempo para ella. En las últimas semanas había estado demasiado pendiente de Edward y creo que ni había salido de su casa más que para lo esencial, como salir de compras. Batalle mucho en convencerla pero lo logre.

Le prepare la comida a Edward como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa, aunque a decir verdad Edward no comió mucho, pensé que mi comida no era de su agrado, pero él me aclaro que había estado inapetente, que no era nada contra mi comida. Lo único que extrañaba era estar en nuestra propia casa y mis hijos, a quienes por supuesto ya les había hablado 2 veces, una en la mañana y en la tarde, en la última nadie había contestado y enseguida me alarme, Edward tranquilizo mi ansiedad aunque no sirvió de mucho porque el contaba con su propia ansiedad. Cuando me tranquilice un poco se me ocurrió llamar al celular de Rosalie, se habían ido a jugar a un parque cercano a su casa. Me reprocho que le tuviera tan poca fe y pensara que iba a dejar que les pasara algo a mis hijos, me golpee la cabeza pensando que había hecho sentir mal a mi amiga, pero luego rió y me dijo que dejara de preocuparme que mis nervios le harían mal a mi hijo.

Por todo eso Edward y yo habíamos decidido no salir como teníamos planeado al principio, eso y que mi esposo no se sentía muy bien.

-Edward?- seguí llamando.

-Quédate abajo!- escuche que gritaba Edward desde arriba, podía deducir que estaba en su cuarto.

Fruncí el ceño desconcertada, su voz se escuchaba ronca como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo o algo así. No le hice caso y subí las escaleras, entrando a su cuarto, no estaba, pero escuche un ruido en el baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Edward?- volví a preguntar.

-Te dije que te quedaras abajo, demonios! Porque no simplemente puedes hacer lo que te digo.- me regaño y yo me enfade por su tono.

-Oye! Solo me estoy preocupando por ti.- le reproche enfadada.

-Pues preocúpate abajo- dijo en tono duro iba a abrir la puerta para darle un golpe por su inmadurez- no entres, haber si eso si lo puedes hacer.

Su actitud me estaba pareciendo tonta y sospechosa. Una sospecha se coló en mi cabeza, y si estaba tomando pastillas otra vez a escondidas y si estaba consumiendo alguna otra cosa. Decidida abrí la puerta, pero en lugar de todas mis sospechas me encontré con Edward tirado en el suelo a lado del retrete, concia esa posición demasiado bien, había estado en ese lugar muchas veces en estos dos días.

-Demonios Bella!

-Lo siento yo pensé que…

-Qué? que pensaste? Que me estaba tomando algo, que estaba haciendo algo malo?-

Quise responderle, pero me sentía mal por haber pensado mal de él y abría la boca y la cerraba buscando una respuesta coherente, pero no la encontraba. Edward se incorporo bajando la palanca del retrete, se acerco al lavabo y se lavo los dientes y yo seguí ahí parada sin saber que decir.

-Lo único que quería es que no me vieras en estas condiciones, al igual que no quería cuando te decía que no me visitaras, por eso estuve tan indeciso cuando me dijiste que pasarías el fin de semana aquí. Porque aun no estoy bien Bella- se pasaba la mano por el cabello ansioso, camino hacia la habitación para prender un nuevo cigarrillo, arrugue la nariz y fui a abrir las ventanas para que los ascos no llegaran- no es fácil para mí que me veas en estas condiciones.

Mientras soltaba su discurso paseaba nervioso por la habitación, me estaba mareando y enfadando, ni siquiera me veía a los ojos. Lo detuve agarrando su brazo con todas mis fuerzas, me llevo con él en su paseo hasta que noto mi agarre y me volteo a ver desconcertado. Eso estaba mejor, así veía sus ojos los cuales estaban afligidos, tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Ya cállate!- le ordene con tono firme y serio.

Me miro un poco retraído y se quedo quieto, permanecimos en la misma posición, solo mirándonos, su expresión poco a poco se fue relajando conforme yo me perdía en sus orbes verdes.

-Siempre me asombro como logras tranquilizar mi corazón sin decir una sola palabra, por mucho que lo intente nunca podre explicar lo que me pasa cuando no dices nada.- susurro calmado acariciando mi pómulo.

Le sonreí y solté un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción por su buen cambio de actitud, aunque me mareaban y me perdía en sus cambios de actitud me alegraba que el Edward feliz y lindo estuviera de vuelta. Era como tratar con una persona con personalidad múltiple.

-Se de lo que hablas, no siempre las palabras son necesarias- concorde con él- Por ejemplo- continúe- cuando veo tus ojos puedo ver tu alma y puedo ver que nunca me dejaras, cuando me tienes entre tus brazos me siento la persona más protegida, todo eso me dicen sin una sola palabra.

Mi esposo sonrió, se acerco poco a poco hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia y yo di el último paso para besarlo, mientras nuestros labios danzaban al mismo ritmo él me rodeo con sus brazos y yo sentí exactamente lo que le acababa de describir.

-Es bueno que mi cuerpo te mande las señales correctas- mascullo contra mis labios, yo sonreí- y que te dicen mis labios?- cuestiono mientras el beso se iba profundizando.

-Que me amas?- sin querer sonó como una pregunta.

-Si, que te amo. Nunca lo cuestiones.- me reprocho bajando con sus besos hasta mi cuello.

Recorrí su espalda, su hombros, todo su torso con mis manos, maravillándome con su perfecto cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo tocaba. Me encontré con los botones de su camisa y uno a uno los fui desabrochando hasta quitársela. Él seguía con sus besos por todo mi cuello, mi rostro y mis labios, mi respiración poco a poco se iba volviendo jadeante. Me quito la blusa deteniéndose a mirarme y moviéndome poco a poco hacia la cama, justo cuando hizo que me tumbara en ella yo lo jale para que volviera a besarme. Se desvió nuevamente hacia abajo deteniéndose en mis pechos, lo cuales solo estaban cubiertos por mi sostén, hizo a un lado este para deleitarse sin ningún obstáculo, después de un rato volvió a subir hacia mis labios, recargándose contra mí y así dándome cuenta que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba impaciente, gemí como respuesta y el muy engreído sonrió contra mis labios.

-Y mi cuerpo que te dice?- jadeo en mi oído.

-Que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo.- respondí con la voz ronca de excitación.

Antes de proseguir en lo que estábamos, Edward soltó una risita y yo lo acompañe. Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo, mi excitación creció cuando Edward me quito el pantalón con los dientes y cada tramo que recorría para quitármelos su nariz rozaba mi piel y dejaba una sensación de cosquilleo muy placentera. Extrañaba tanto estar de esta forma con mi esposo, parecían que habían pasado años desde que estuvimos juntos en la cama, añoraba tanto sus caricias, los pequeños detalles que el sabia que me volvían loca.

Cuando mis pantalones estuvieron fuera junto con mis pantaletas, Edward volvió a subir depositando besos por todo mi cuerpo, su respiración chocaba con mi piel y yo me estremecía con cada contacto con sus labios.

-Edward.- le llame haciendo mi petición silenciosa, sabía que él lo entendería.

Levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban inundados de deseo y excitación. Sonrió socarronamente.

-Déjame disfrutarte otro poco tu perfección.- me pidió.

Me sonroje un poco alagada, pero hice una mueca torturada. No le di tiempo de decir nada, tome sus hombro e hice que se tumbara en la cama con ayuda de él. Me coloque a horcajadas sobre él recorriendo su torso con mis manos, Edward me miro desconcertado por el cambio de papeles pero complacido, se mordió el labio inferior observándome y lucio endemoniadamente sexy, me mordí él labio inferior también, lanzándome a besar todo su torso y dándole pequeñas mordidas en algunos lugares, con ayuda de mis pies termine quitándole los bóxers y me frote un poco contra el sin que hubiera penetración aun. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco también y lo logre, Edward soltó un gruñido impaciente.

-Déjame disfrutar un por tu perfección.- repetí sus palabras sonriendo presumidamente.

Su gruñido se hizo más evidente cuando me tomo de la cintura y cambio nuestras posiciones de nuevo, besándome apasionadamente, su mano bajo hasta mi sexo y acaricio mi clítoris haciendo gemir en su boca.

-Edward.- volví a suplicar.

Su risita socarrona volvió.

-Solo estaba verificando que estuvieras lista amor.- murmuro.

-Lo…estoy.- solté en un suspiro- hazlo.- repetí estaba cansándome de tener que repetirle las cosas.

Su erección rozo contra mi abdomen cuando iba bajando, mi cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación. La punta de su miembro erecto rozo mi entrada, gemí por el contacto, poco a poco se fue introduciendo, avente mis caderas para que penetrara más rápido, pero Edward me detuvo.

-No hay prisa cariño, hay que disfrutarlo.- me susurro.

Solo asentí no muy convencida. Por dios, estar en abstinencia por poco mas de 1 mes, combinado con mis locas hormonas del embarazo y mas el deseo que siento por mi marido, era casi imposible para mi tener calma, pero lo intente aguante las ansias de aventar mas fuerte mis caderas y me concentre en disfrutar de el contacto.

Edward había terminado de introducirse, se quedo un momento quieto jadeando contra mi oído, mi cuerpo se acoplaba al intruso con demasiada familiaridad. Mo vi un poco mis caderas aunque no con tanta insistencia como hace un rato, solo alentándolo a que continuara y me hizo caso. Poco a poco se comenzó a mover contra mi cuerpo, enrede mis piernas en su cadera para profundizar más las embestidas y me dedique a observar su rostro mientras memorizaba su torso con mis manos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en contraste con las luces le daba un aire angelical, su cara cuando estábamos haciendo el amor era una de mis favoritas, pero le ganaba la que iba a ver en unos momentos cuando tuviera un orgasmo.

Edward siguió embistiendo contra mí y mis caderas sin darse cuenta se estaban moviendo al mismo rito que él, para mi desventura Edward movió a su rostro a la curva de mi cuello y ya no pude observarlo, pero su respiración contra mi cuello hacia que mi piel se enchinara de los pies a la cabeza. En la habitación solo retumbaban nuestros jadeos y gemidos, mi espalda se arqueo del placer que estaba sintiendo y que se estaba arremolinando en mi abdomen bajo, estaba llegando al final, las paredes de mi intimidad se fueron estrechando conforme el orgasmo estaba llegando, Edward gruño y gimió mas fuerte, él también estaba llegando. Embistió unas cuantas veces mucho más fuerte, mi espalda cada vez se arqueaba mas, mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes hasta que sentí como me liberaba y Edward se liberaba conmigo.

-Ya vez como no se necesitan palabras.- susurre jadeando, Edward solo sonrio.

Mi esposo se dejo caer un poco contra mi exhausto pero enseguida se tumbo a mi lado jadeante al igual que yo. Cerré los ojos alargando mi estado de relajación, sentí como era cubierta por una fina sabana y luego pequeños besos fueron depositados en mi hombro, abrí los ojos sonriendo encontrándome con el rostro de mi marido a pocos centímetros del mío. Si, allí estaba su cara de orgasmo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojada, su cabello alborotado y una sonrisa juguetona bailoteaba en su rostro, me reí.

-Que te parece tan gracioso?- inquirió, su voz aun estaba un poco ronca.

-Me encanta tu rostro de orgasmo después de hacer el amor.- le respondí pasando mi mano por su frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

-Eso es lo que causas en mi.- mascullo inclinándose para morder mi labio inferior.

Nos besamos otra vez, pero no tardo mucho en incorporarse y me desconcertó que su cara de orgasmo fuera remplazada por una de aflicción, deslice mi dedo índice entre sus cejas para alizar su ceño fruncido.

-Que pasa?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Te tengo que pedir perdón por mi comportamiento. No era mi intención gritarte, me exaspero muy fácil pero no merecías que te tratara así y como te dije simplemente no quería que me vieras así, no quiero sentirme vulnerable frente a ti, se supone que yo soy el que te tengo que cuidar, ser el fuerte, no el que me derrumbe y el débil.

-Por dios Edward, en que siglo crees que vives? No pensé que fueras del tipo machista.- le reproche. Dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho, en realidad estaba bromeando, podía entender un poco su postura.

-No… no es… no es eso.- balbuceo, coloque un dedo en sus labios callándolo.

-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando- le aclare, sonrió aliviado- llego a entender cómo te sientes, pero no temas que te vea así, ni te sientas apenado. Soy yo, Bella, creo que con estos años de matrimonio te he conocido en todas las condiciones y ya habíamos quedado que estábamos juntos en esto, tú has tenido tu turno de verme en malas épocas y de cuidarme, es mi turno, aunque no he estado siempre aquí.- dije.

-Eres maravillosa, no te merezco. Yo soy un soquete que te ha mentido y ha hecho demasiadas tonterías, que te ha lastimado y ha lastimado a nuestros hijos…- esta vez coloque toda mi mano sobre su boca.

-Edward Cullen- le llame severamente- podrías por favor dejar de hablar de esa manera. Tú no eres un soquete, simplemente eres un humano, tienes derecho de equivocarte y te estás reivindicando, no vuelvas a hablar de ti de esa manera o por lo menos no en mi presencia.- le regañe.

-Pero….- balbuceo contra mi boca, apreté más mi agarre.

-No voy a destaparte esa boca hasta que prometas que no hablaras así.- le advertí.

Se quedo un rato callado, se rindió rodando los ojos y asintiendo, le destape la boca y me acurruque contra su pecho desnudo.

-Te amo.- susurro después de que pasamos unos minutos en silencio.

-Sabes que yo también.- le respondí.

Trace un patrón de círculos en su pecho con mis dedos, este estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

-Estas todo pegajoso.- observe.

-Eso significa que queme muchas calorías y debo decirte que ya encontré una nueva forma de eliminar mi ansiedad.- dijo riendo, me incorpore para mirarlo.

-Me alegra saber que soy igual de efectiva que el tabaco, tal vez así puedas dejarlo.

-Uyy no, no creo que estés disponible todo el tiempo que te necesitare, recuerda que tenemos hijos y los tienes que cuidar.- me recordó bromeando.

- Solo das escusas para no dejar el cigarro.- le reproche.

-Ya no hablemos de eso Bella. Mejor…- se toco la barbilla pensativo- mejor que te parece si vamos a tomar una ducha y así me ayudas a quitarme lo pegajoso.- propuso alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Conociéndote terminaremos más pegajosos. Pero esta vez no tengo reparos, tienes a tu favor mis enloquecidas hormonas.- acepte lanzándome a besarlo.

-Benditas hormonas.- murmuro con fingido dramatismo tomándome de la cintura para alzarme y así nos dirigimos al baño a seguir disfrutando el uno del otro.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, este está un poco relax. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión al respecto. Esta vez creo que no tengo muchas cosas que decir, además de que ando un poco apurada porque me pase todo el día pasando el capitulo a la compu y como que mi papá ya me está viendo feo jeje.**

**Gracias a todas por sus review, sus favoritos y alertas. **

**Qidence mucho, saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**

**P.D. Cof…cof… viene drama en los siguientes capítulos…cof…cof… XD**


	10. Proteccion

_**Los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y aunque quisiera ni Edward puede ser para mí, solo en mis sueños si eso cuenta XD. Tome prestados a todos para crear este Fic.**_

_**.**_

_**Protección.**_

_**.**_

-Me pareció genial que esta vez decidieras platicarnos tu historia.- dijo Tanya.- no te parece liberador?

-Bueno, pues a decir verdad sí, lo es un poco.- acepte.

-Te lo dije. Lo que acabas de hacer es un gran logro y un gran avance para ti, tu familia estará muy orgullosa.- me alentó.

Me sentí bien por lo que me dijo complementado con su sonrisa amable y sincera. Hoy había decidido compartir mi experiencia, cuando Riley me pregunto si quería hablar estuve a punto de decir no, no como siempre, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que había llegado la hora de superar la pena o lo que fuera que me estuviera deteniendo hable, comencé con lo sencillo, hablando sobre mi vida cuando era niño y como si hubieran abierto una llave lo demás comenzó a fluir, hable de todo, no me guarde nada y como dijo Tanya había sido muy liberador. Su ceño se frunció de repente, desconcertándome por su repentino cambio de humor, dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella miraba ceñuda. Reconocí a Matt, su pequeño niño de la mano de una chica adolescente que se movía nerviosamente al lado del auto de Tanya

-Que haces aquí Claire?- le pregunto cuando llegamos cerca de ellos, la chica le sonrió apenada.

-Un vecino de mi abuela me aviso que la había visto un poco extraña en el jardín, creo que tiene otra de sus crisis y necesito ir urgentemente a verla, su madre y hermanas salieron de compras. Lo siento fue el único lugar que se ocurrió acudir, no podía dejar al Mattie solo y necesito irme.- explico con ansiedad.

Tanya la miro comprensiva y le tomo del hombro reconfortándola.

-No te preocupes, ve. Espero que tu abuela se encuentre bien.- le deseo.

-Gracias.

-Me llamas si no puedes desocuparte el viernes?- la chica asintió.

Se despidió de Matt dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza, el niño estaba muy entretenido comiéndose un muffin, por lo que solo asintió y se despidió con la mano. Antes de irse Claire hizo un inclinamiento con la cabeza despidiéndose y se fue caminando muy rápido hacia la calle.

-Dame un beso precioso.- le dijo Tanya a Matt con ternura cargándolo, este se lo dio abrazándola-Pero mira como estas todo embarrado de chocolate.- le regaño sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpiando su boca.

-Jeje, te deje un beso chocolatoso- se rio el niño y era verdad, la mejilla de Tanya estaba manchada con chocolate- Esta muy rico mami, quieres?- le ofreció lo poco que quedaba del panecillo.

-No cariño, gracias.

Matt se encogió de hombros y siguió mordisqueando, su mirada curiosa se fijo en mí y dos grandes ojos azules me escrutaron.

-Hola.- le salude sonriéndole.

-Hola.- replico su vocecita entrecerrando los ojos recelosamente.

Su madre termino de limpiar su carita y lo bajo al suelo.

-Cariño él es Edward, te platique de él recuerdas?

Que le hablara a su hijo de mi me causo una sensación placentera dentro de mí, desde que había hablado con Tanya me había agradado mucho y haber escuchado su historia causaba una gran admiración por mi parte. Teníamos muchas cosas en común incluyendo que los dos éramos padres de maravillosos niños de la misma edad. Fácilmente podía predecir que nos haríamos buenos amigos.

-Tu eres el señor que tiene hijos de mi edad?- pregunto Matt curioso, asentí.

-Wow! Eso es genial, como se llaman?

-Elizabeth y Thomas.- le respondí sacando la foto que le había enseñado anteriormente a su madre- mira son ellos.- le mostré.

El pequeño rubio le extendió los restos de muffin a su madre y tomo la foto observándola curiosamente, sonrió y me la entrego de vuelta.

-Ella es muy bonita.- murmuro bajito, tanto que casi no pude escucharlo, se veía apenado por lo que acababa de decir y el rubor que coloreo sus mejillas me lo confirmo, Tanya soltó una risita.

-Tal vez algún día puedas conocerlos.- propuse.

Su carita se ilumino de emoción.

-Eso sería genial, te imaginas mami ya voy a tener amigos otra vez!- exclamo emocionado.

Comprendí lo que quería decir, Taya me había contado que debido a que su ex la había buscado sus padres propusieron que sería mejor mantener a Matt en casa por si Félix desidia hacerle una visita también y trastornar al niño. El no sabía quién era su padre por obvias razones y seguramente a su corta edad no entendería lo que pasaba y solo lo pondría ansioso y confundido, así que por eso habían sacado al niño del jardín de niños, para protegerlo.

-Si cariño.- afirmo su madre.

-Cuando puede ser hoy?- inquirió ansioso.

-No precioso, ellos ahorita están con su mamá y tiene cosas que hacer.- le explico Tanya.

-Pero pronto va a ser su cumpleaños y conociendo a su tía tendrán una fiesta, estas invitadísimo y allí los puedes conocer. Qué te parece?- le ofrecí.

-Una fiesta! Con muchos niños!- exclamo, yo asentí. Se enderezo y se puso serio.- es un trato?- cuestiono extendiendo su mano.

Se la estreche no ejerciendo mucha fuerza.

-Es un trato.- afirme dejando su mano libre.

-Mamá quiero un helado.- le pidió olvidándose cambiando drásticamente de tema, pero aun con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

-Matt acabas de comerte el pastelito de chocolate- le recordó, Matt no se rindió tan fácil e hizo un puchero, me reí recordando es táctica de mi hermana y mis hijos, incluso de Bella. Por supuesto esta nunca fallaba y Tanya rondando los ojos cedió- Esta bien manipulador.- Matt sonrió satisfecho y luego volteo hacia mí.

-Quieres venir a comer helado con nosotros?- me pregunto haciendo ese puchero de nuevo, me reí volteando a ver a Tanya, ella rodo los ojos.

-Mattie no puedes usar esa táctica con la demás gente, no es correcto. –le reprendió su madre.

-Porque?- cuestiono.

-Estamos en la etapa de los porque eh?- me carcajee, Tanya me saco la lengua inclinándose a la altura de su hijo.

-Porque tal vez Edward tiene cosas que hacer y no puedes disponer de su tiempo- Matt abrió la boca seguramente para preguntar porque de nuevo, pero Tanya lo detuvo- simplemente porque no cariño, está bien.

-Por mí no hay problema, no tengo cosas que hacer.- asegure.

-No, no Edward, no tienes que hacerlo.- me dijo Tanya levantándose.

-Quiero hacerlo, seria genial. Como los niños están con Bella me hace falta algo de infantilismo, azúcar y caricaturas.- bromee.

-Seguro?- me pregunto, yo asentí.

-Wow! Eso es genial!- exclamo Matt saltando y una vez más me recordó a mi hermana y a mis hijos.

-…

Pase un buen rato junto a Tanya y su hijo. Matt era muy inteligente, me contó sobre sus cosas favoritas, lo que le gustaba ver en televisión, tuvimos una discusión sobre que helado era el mejor, el defendía el de chocolate y yo el de vainilla, Tanya solo se reía y tenía razones para hacerlo, era ridículo que yo me pusiera a discutir como un niño, aunque solo lo hacía de broma para mantenerlo entretenidos y divertidos, al final por supuesto lo deje ganas y acepte que el de chocolate era el mejor. Matt me hizo comer un cono de este helado para que completara mi derrota, tampoco fue un gran sacrificio.

Me preguntaba muchas cosas sobre mis hijos y como padre orgulloso que soy no me molestaba presumirlos un poco y Matt me escuchaba atento. Se sorprendió cuando le conté que a Lizzie le gustaba mucho dibujar y me contó que a él también le gustaba, pero sus cosas favoritas para dibujar eran aviones, decía que iba a ser piloto cuando creciera, me di cuenta que tenía un interés en especial por Liz, preguntaba más cosas sobre ella y no paraba de alagar cada cosa que le contaba, me parecía tierno de su parte el interés que tenia por mi hija. Él es un niño muy bueno y seria una grandiosa idea que fuera amigo de mis hijos, sospechaba que se llevarían de lo mejor.

-Gracias por pasar esta tarde con nosotros, Matt se la ha pasado muy bien. Desde que lo sacamos del jardín de niños no lo veía reírse tanto y todo gracias a ti.- me agradeció.

Estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque, Matt estaba jugando con algunos niños en las resbaladillas y los columpios, desde aquí lo estábamos vigilando.

-No tienes que agradecer, yo también me estoy pasando muy bien, necesitaba distraerme un poco y Matt es un chico genial. Lo has educado muy bien, eres una buena madre.

Tanya bajo la mirada avergonzada y me sonrió con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

-Es que siento que te estoy quitando tiempo con tu familia, ahorita podrías estar jugando con tus hijos en vez de con un niño ajeno y podrías estar platicando con tu esposa en lugar de conmigo.

-No te preocupes, ellos hoy fueron arrastrados a una visita al acuario.- le conté- después de salir de la reunión me hubiera ido a encerrar a mi habitación a esperar que anocheciera para poder dormirme, mi día fue más activo gracias a ustedes y como dije me la pase muy bien.- reitere con sinceridad.

Todo iba bien, estábamos platicando tranquilamente, pero el rostro de Tanya se desfiguro a una mueca de horror y alarma, me alarme junto con ella, que sucedía?

-Oh por dios! Donde esta? Donde esta?- pregunto frenéticamente rodeando el parque con la mirada.

Instintivamente voltee a todos lados también, Matt no estaba donde hace un momento. Sentí pánico, pero también sentí la necesidad de tranquilizarme para tranquilizar a Tanya y buscar a Mathew.

-Tranquila Tanya, primero tienes que tranquilizarte- respiro hondo pero no me engaño aun estaba en pánico podía verlo en sus ojos- vamos a buscarlo, te ve para eso lado y yo voy al contrario.- le indique tomando el control, ella solo asintió caminando rápido hacia la dirección que le mostré.

Camine por donde estaban los juegos buscándolo entre los niños que se encontraban jugando, camine mas allá buscando algo con lo que pudo haberse entretenido. Había un vendedor de globos, pero solo había una niña de cabello negro y estaba con su madre, había un grupo más de niños persiguiendo a las palomas, ninguno era Matt. Comencé a desesperarme pasando mi mano por mis cabellos nerviosamente, tenía que encontrarlo, no me podía imaginar lo que Tanya estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, si yo perdiera a Tom o Liz me estaría muriendo, sacudí la cabeza ahuyentando esos malos pensamientos. Este movimiento hizo que algo llamara mi atención, había un pequeño local donde se vendían dulces y enfrente de esta había un hombre musculoso, vestido de negro. Solo podía ver su espalda y su nuca, su cabello era de un castaño claro, pero el color de su cabello ni su ancha espalda era lo que me llamaba la atención, sino su extraña actitud, su cabeza se movía ansiosamente mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo, pero no de la forma en que lo hacía yo, sino con miedo. Se movió quedando de lado y mostrándome su perfil, no me detuve a detallar su rostro, su movimiento me dio campo libre para divisar a un pequeño rubio, Matt que trataba de romper el envoltorio de una paleta.

Rápidamente corrí hacia donde él estaba, no se dio cuenta de mi aproximación, estaba muy entretenido tratando de abrir el dulce. El hombre me miro curioso, sus ojos negros me escrutaban, los rasgos del sospechoso extraño eran duros y trastornados y tenían cierto aire familiar, la comprensión no tardo mucho en llegar a mí. La forma de su rostro y la forma de su nariz eran como las de Mathew, él era Félix. Llegue frente a ellos, Matt por fin reparo en mi presencia y su rostro no estaba asustado ni nada parecido, en lugar de eso me sonrió.

-Edward! Mira Félix me compro una paleta, pero no puedo abrirla. Podrías abrirla por mi?- me pregunto ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

Dio pequeños paso hacia mi extendiendo el dulce, Félix se vio alarmado y con su cuerpo trato de detener al niño, le lance una mirada asesina dándole a entender que esa no era una opción, que ni lo intentara, amedrentado dejo que Matt se acercara.

-Claro Mattie- me acuclille a su altura- porque te desapareciste así, tu madre está muy preocupada.

-Félix me dijo que me compraría un dulce- se encogió de hombros- y se me antojo, dijo que no nos tardaríamos, pero no podía abrir mi dulce, ya iba de regreso.- se justifico.

-No debiste irte, no debes irte con extraños.- reprendí, el niño frunció el ceño.

-Pero Félix no es un extraño, es un amigo. El otro día cuando Claire estaba distraída salí al jardín y el estaba ahí, también me dio un dulce, solo que se abría mas fácil que este. Ya vas a abrir la paleta?- volvió a preguntar, reí por la importancia que le daba al dulce, le di un beso en el tope de la cabeza incorporándome y atrayéndolo para protegerlo del hombre frente a nosotros, lo mire fijamente.

-Se quién eres y también se que no deberías de acercarte a este niño, no creo que a Tanya le agrade mucho la idea de verte rondando cerca de su hijo, así que te sugiero que desaparezcas antes de que ella se aparezca por aquí.- le advertí.

El hombre frunció el ceño molesto, y levanto un dedo amenazadoramente.

-Pues yo no sé quién eres y sinceramente no me interesa. Si es que sabes en realidad quien soy sabrás que tengo mucho más derecho de estar con ese niño, porque soy…

-Maldito estúpido!-grito Tanya batiendo el puño hacia él- quien diablos te crees que eres? Como se te ocurre llevarte a mi hijo de esa manera? Con que derecho idiota?- le lanzo todas las preguntas casi golpeándolo, pero la detuve cuando se quiso acercar más, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el tipo.

-Que derecho dices? Tal vez te hayas buscado alguien más para cumplir ese papel- me lanzo una mirada haciéndome saber que se refería a mi- pero tú sabes bien el lazo que nos une y que derechos son de los que hablas.- le replico el tipo poniendo se cada vez mas furioso, la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos miraba entre curiosas y asustadas.

-Los derechos que pregonas los perdiste desde el momento en que sugeriste que no lo tuviera- los ojos de Tanya se estaban cristalizando a cada palabra, tome su cintura alejándola y reconfortándola, aun tenia a Matt en mis brazos y miraba la escena curioso y confuso- no sugieras la idea siquiera de que tus instintos paternales despertaron, porque ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, que es lo que quieres dinero?- inquirió con furia- eso es lo que quieres para que nos dejes en paz? Dime cuanto y te lo doy.

Félix se veía amedrentado por sus palabras, su ceño cada vez se fruncía más pero no era por molestia, había otro sentimiento en sus ojos.

-No eso no es lo que quiero.- murmuro, sacudió la cabeza- yo… mejor… mejor me voy.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás alejándose, antes de voltearse miro por última vez a Mathew, esperaba ver algún tipo de sentimiento ya sea malo o bueno en sus ojos, pero en ellos no había nada, estaban vacíos. Poco a poco contemple como se alejaba, a mi lado Tanya comenzó a sollozar, la atraje contra mi pecho.

-Mira por fin la pude abrir!- exclamo un Mathew emocionado y externo a lo que sucedía, lamio el dulce e hizo una mueca- iug! Sabe feo, pica.- tiro la paleta al suelo abanicando su lengua enrojecida, miro a su mamá y se preocupo- Mami porque lloras? No llores mami.- le pidió e hizo un puchero triste.

Tanya levanto la vista y se limpio las lágrimas tratando de recomponerse pero su expresión estaba rota, extendió los brazos para que le entregara a su hijo, lo hice. Tanya lo abrazo fuertemente y repartió besos por todo su rostro.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera escuchas?

-Nunca más mami, nunca más si con eso evito que vuelvas a llorar- tomo el rostro de su madre con sus pequeñas manitas y le planto un beso en su nariz- lo siento mami.

Tanya sonrió a medias, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y Matt le repartía pequeños besos por donde estas corrían, comenzamos a caminar hacia donde habíamos estacionado los autos, sin decir nada. Tanya aun estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado, Matt estaba demasiado absorto consolando a su madre y yo preocupado por los dos. Metió al niño en el asiento del copiloto, pero la detuve antes de que se despidiera.

-Tanya la verdad estoy muy preocupado por ti y por Matt. Se me hizo muy extraña la forma tan pacifica en que se fue ese tipo, no se me hace de fiar y temo que regrese a buscarlos cuando estés en tu casa sola. Me quedaría más tranquilo si me acompañaras a casa de mis padres y permanecieras allí hasta que tu familia regrese.

-No es necesario Edward.- debatió.

-Claro que sí. Por favor Tanya me sentiría más tranquilo, hazlo por mí, hazlo por Matt.

Tanya frunció la boca dudando y pensando que hacer, volteo a ver a su hijo y eso le hizo decidir. Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de responderme.

-Está bien. Te sigo?- asentí.

Los dos subimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje hacia la casa de mis padres.

Durante el camino estuve pensando en lo que había pasado. Me aliviaba a sobremanera haber encontrado a Matt, no sabía las intenciones que tenia Félix después de comprar el dichoso dulce, tal vez solo haría eso como la vez pasada o tal vez pensara llevárselo y por eso agradecía haber notado su extraña actitud antes de que desapareciera con él. Sabía que Tanya hubiera quedado destrozada, no sabríamos que haría con Matt, así como era, un adicto inestable, que ganaba con llevárselo, seria verdad que quería reclamar su derecho como padre o solo quería dinero? Eso realmente no importaba, lo importante era que no se había llevado a Matt, que él estaba bien y ahora habría que pensar que hacer para evitar que se acercara de nuevo a ellos. Consideraba a Tanya mi amiga y realmente me preocupaba por ellos, yo le ofrecería mi apoyo porque sabía su inquietud como madre, yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a mis hijos.

El camino fue rápido, no estábamos lejos. Estacione el auto en el porche, Tanya se estaciono detrás de mí. Ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de la estancia estaban encendidas, mi madre estaba en casa. Tendría que dar un par de explicaciones por llegar con una mujer y un niño, la verdad es que a nadie le había contado sobre mi amistad con Tanya, no se porque, simplemente quise guardármelo para mi, no quería que comenzaran con sus cuestionamientos, sobre todo mi madre, siempre quería saber cada detalle de lo que hacía en el día. Pero al parecer ahora tendría que contarlo, me gustara o no.

Matt se había quedado dormido en el camino, le ayude a cargarlo, caminando hacia la casa. Tanya estaba titubeante, le sonreí dándole confianza, suspiro pesadamente cuando abrí la puerta y le indique entrar, la dirigí hacia la sala. Mi madre se encontraba ahí rodeada de fotografías y álbumes, checkeando algunas fotos y pegándolas donde creía estarían bien. Alzo la vista cuando noto nuestra presencia y se sorprendió al ver a Tanya y a Matt en mis brazos.

-Oh! Amm… Hola.- saludo totalmente confundida, dejo sus cosas a lado y se levanto.

-Hola mamá. Mira ella es Tanya, una amiga y él es su hijo Mathew.

-Hola Tanya mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Señora Cullen.

-Llame Esme querida, oh tu pequeño se quedo dormido- observo con ternura, mi madre tenía su instinto maternal muy a flor de piel aunque sus hijos ya estuviéramos grandes seguía siendo maternal con sus nietos y con otros niños que conocía- porque no lo recuestas en el sillón, así estará mas cómodo.

Le hice caso, puse a Matt en el sillón mas grande, se removió un poco pero no despertó. Mi madre invito a Tanya a sentarse, ella tímida lo hizo, como buena anfitriona le ofreció algo de tomar, Tanya le acepto un vaso de agua. Pensaba quedarme con ella, pero mi madre me tomo del brazo y me llevo con ella a la cocina.

-Que pasa madre?- le pregunte antes de que comenzara con su bomba de preguntas.

-Como es que aparecer así de la nada con una mujer y un niño, ni siquiera había escuchado que tuvieras una amiga llamada Tanya.- espeto sirviendo el agua.

-Me hice amiga de ella en las reuniones, ella también tuvo un problema similar al mío y pues bueno ha sido un buen apoyo, una buena amiga. La traje hoy aquí porque tuvo un problema y no hay nadie en su casa y yo estoy preocupado y le propuse que viniera aquí hasta que su familia llegara. Que acaso te molesta que traiga a amigos?- le pregunte a la defensiva.

-No claro que no, no es eso. Solo dime una cosa para estar tranquila, ella en realidad es tu amiga?

Me moleste mucho por el sentido de su pregunta, sabia a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Si mamá ella es mi amiga y está atravesando por algo muy difícil. Se a que viene tu pregunta y me parece tan malo que siquiera lo insinúes, nunca, óyeme bien, nunca engañaría a Bella con otra mujer. No sé como tu siendo mi madre y conociéndome lo pienses, si, mentí una vez pero no lo haría con algo así, soy mejor persona que eso aunque no lo creas.- le grite totalmente enojado.

Mi madre se sintió muy mal, pude verlo en sus ojos. Se llenaron de tristeza y estaba apenada, me sentí un poco mal por gritarle, pero mi molestia pudo más. Tome el vaso con agua para Tanya y camine a la sala.

-Ven vamos al porche a tomar un poco de aire libre.- le pedí, miro a su hijo- mi madre regresa en un momento ella lo cuidara- le prometí, asintió y me siguió hasta la entrada

Nos sentamos en las escaleras, le di su vaso de agua y saque mi cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendí uno.

-Quieres?- le ofrecí, asintió y lo tomo.

-Solo fumo cuando estoy demasiado estresada y Matt no está cerca, ya sabes para no darle una mala imagen y todo eso. Pero supongo que con toda esta situación sería comprensible.

-Si, quédatelo.- tome otro y lo encendí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato disfrutando de la tranquilidad y fumando. Fue agradable tener esos momentos de relajación.

-Quieres platicar sobre algo? Te veías molesto cuando saliste de la cocina.- comento, su pregunta no era del tipo de curiosidad que hace mal a las personas, sino preocupada realmente por lo que me sucedía.

-Mi madre hizo unas cuantas suposiciones erróneas y me moleste por ello.- simplemente contesto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las luces de un carro estacionándose la distrajeron. Los dos volteamos, no reconocí quien era, las luces me daban directo a los ojos. Las luces se apagaron y me dio la oportunidad de ver quien había llegado, era Bella. Mi corazón salto como cada vez que la veía, me extraño que estuviera aquí, pero no me molesto para nada, teníamos 3 semanas sin vernos desde que estuvo aquí. Permaneció en el auto, vi como pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos sueltos nerviosamente, su ceño estaba fruncido y se veía molesta, no estaba entendiendo nada.

Bajo del auto con una bolsa de plástico negra en las manos, camino a paso firme hacia nosotros, mientras caminaba clavo su vista en Tanya y su ceño se frunció mas, por favor que no estuviera pensando lo que creo que está pensando, Bella es muy celosa y podía jurar que ahora mismo lo estaba, sonreí un poco, me gustaba verla celosa. Me incorpore para saludarla, esta vez clavo su vista en mi, le sonreí para tranquilizarla pero eso no sucedió, aun se le veía molesta.

-Hola amor, que haces aquí?

Baje los escalones para acercarme, Tanya se levanto y se movió nerviosa apagando su cigarrillo con el pie.

-Creo que mejor entro.- murmuro.

Bella se detuvo frente a mí y levanto su dedo índice hacia ella.

-No querida no te molestes- espeto ácidamente- disculpen la interrupción.

-No estás interrumpiendo nada Bella, no tienes porque decir eso.- le dije molestándome un poco, estaba siendo grosera.

-Bueno, lo que sea no me interesa. Solo vengo a decirte que eres un maldito tonto egoísta, pensé que esto había terminado pero al parecer no es así, tu sabes que yo te apoyo incondicionalmente en todo- iba a interrumpirla porque no estaba entendiendo nada, pero ella me lanzo una mirada que me dijo que no era una buena idea hablar en estos momentos- pero también sabes que mis hijos son todo para mí y no voy a perdonar a nadie que los ponga en peligro, ni siquiera a ti. Al irte de casa olvidaste esto- estampo la bolsa en mi estomago- tus estupideces casi le hacen daño a tu hijo.

Dicho todo esto se volteo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su auto, me quede pasmado completamente confundido, justo cuando estaba entrando al carro reaccione.

-Espera Bella, que diablos está pasando?

-Déjame en paz!- grito y estaba llorando.

Arranco el auto poniéndolo en marcha de inmediato. Me rompió el corazón verla marcharse así tan alterada y me preocupe, pero sobre todo estaba en shock sin entender nada. Sentí la mano de Tanya removiendo mi hombro.

-Que sucede Edward?- pregunto.

-No lo se.

Entendí que la respuesta estaba en mis manos, Bella había mencionado algo sobre esa bolsa, ella había venido a entregármela. Me costó trabajo abrirla, estaba muy bien cerrada. Por fin el nudo cedió y dejo al descubierto todo, lo que contenía era la raíz desde el principio de toda esta porquería y aquí estábamos de nuevo cara a cara. Bella menciono que había puesto en peligro a Tommy, horas antes pensaba que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, ahora sabia que tenía que poner eso en práctica, incluso si eso implicaba alejarme de ellos.

**POV Bella.**

Contemple mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía fatal, quienes dicen que el embarazo trae vida a tu rostro está equivocado o por lo menos ese no es mi caso, menos cuando me paso la mayor parte del día en el baño vomitando, que acaso estos síntomas nunca acabarían! A eso había que agregarle mi falta de sueño, mis ojeras cada vez estaban más marcadas, sabía que mi equilibrio nunca había sido muy bueno pero ahora era peor con los constantes mareos que me atacaban principalmente por la mañana, es que nunca se acabarían estos síntomas, ya casi cumplía los 3 meses y las cosas no estaban mejorando.

Mi apetito también estaba escaseando y por esa razón Alice me regañaba. Le llamo a mi doctor para adelantar la cita, decía que estaba preocupada por mi aspecto, ella me acompaño esta vez a mi cita, tuve una nuevo ultrasonido y Alice se dedico a acusarme con el doctor de todo lo que hacía y no hacia, casi me sentí en esas citas en las que iba con mi madre y el médico me regañaba porque mi madre le decía que no comía mis verduras. Mi doctor, le explico que los mareos y vómitos desaparecerían parcialmente ya que estaba entrando al tercer mes, pero si me regaño por no comer bien, me receto unas vitaminas y me sugirió alimento que podía comer y que no me provocaran ascos. Alice se quedo más tranquila por las vitaminas que tomaría, me trataba como si ella no estuviera igual de embarazada que yo, ella más que nadie debía comprenderme y en vez de eso ella era la que más me regañaba.

Fui hacia la sala y me tumbe en el sillón recargando la cabeza en el respaldo, cerré los ojos y me deje ir por un momento, aparte de los ascos estaba exhausta, mis pies dolían de tanto caminar. Alice nos había arrastrado a mis hijos y a mí al acuario, los niños pasaron un muy buen rato, estaban más que emocionados por ver a los peces y Tommy quedo encantado con los tiburones y delfines, en cambio a Elizabeth le gustaron mucho las tortugas, me prometió que le compraría una pequeña, uso la táctica del puchero y por supuesto cedí, pero no surgió el mismo efecto cuando Tommy sugirió que le comprara un delfín, di un rotundo no, donde diablos meteríamos un delfín? Alice se rio mucho por la solo idea de que lo sugiriera. Sentí que el sillón se hundía a mi lado.

-Te sientes mal otra vez?- pregunto la cantarina voz de mi cuñada. Incline mi rostro hacia donde provenía su voz sin abrir los ojos y asentí.

-Un poquito.- sentí como daba un pequeño masaje en mi barriga y le sonreí agradeciéndole.

-Ya tomaste tus vitaminas?

-Si mami, tome mis vitaminas y me comí todas mis verduras.- le conteste bromeando, abrí los ojos encontrándome con su risueño rostro.

-Muy graciosa señorita. Se te antoja algo para cenar?

-Mmm... a decir verdad no tengo mucha hambre- confesé Alice me miro feo- comimos un montón de chucherías en el acuario y aunque parecía buena idea comerlas en el momento mi estomago no pensaba lo mismo hace unos minutos.- le dije señalando hacia donde estaba el baño.

-Uyy, cuando se acabaran esos ascos que tienes? No me gusta verte con ese semblante.

-Ya oíste que el doctor dijo que pronto, ojala fuera mañana mismo.

-Si, es una de las cosas que no envidio de tu embarazo, todas esas cosas solo duraron un mes para mi.- contó sonriendo, le saque la lengua.

-Presumida. Pero bueno yo tengo el escote.- presumí, esta vez fue ella la que saco la lengua.

-Esas si que lo envidio- acepto bromeando, las dos soltamos una carcajada- Bueno ya, dejando de lado eso quería preguntarte si te parecía bien que le hiciera una fiesta a los niños?-

-A los niños, porque?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-Bella, en un mes es su cumpleaños, recuerdas, el 21 de junio.- me recordó.

Me golpee la frente apenada por mi olvido.

-Por dios soy una madre terrible, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando es el cumpleaños de mis hijos.

-Has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y para eso estoy yo aquí, para recordártelo.- me apoyo colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Gracias Alice- agradeci con una sonrisa sincera- y claro que puedes hacer una fiesta, son tu especialidad. Expláyate tienes mi autorización.

-Bueno sabes que ese no era un impedimento para mi, de todas forma la hubiera organizado si no estabas de acuerdo.- dijo riendo, reí con ella.

21 de junio, un día antes era el cumpleaños de Edward. Cuando nacieron los gemelos él dijo que habían sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido.

-Pero déjame advertirte que voy a incluirte en los preparativos de la fiesta, necesitas despabilarte un poco y ya verás que será divertido. Podemos hacer la fiesta de disfraces, con algún tema, oh ya me estoy imaginando el jardín de la casa de mis padres, ya me estoy imaginando toda la decoración…- dijo entusiasmada mirando hacia el vacio, como si estuviera teniendo una visión, me dio risa.

-Mami!- grito mi hijo atrayendo mi atención, Alice no hizo caso y seguía hablando sobre, globos, dulces.

-Que pasa Tommy?

-Puedo comerme unos dulces que me encontré?-volvió a gritar.

-Donde encontraste esos dulces?

-Debajo del lava platos!- respondió.

Estuve a punto de responderle que no podía comer dulces a esta hora del día porque si no no iba a poder dormir. Lo que dijo llamo mi atención, debajo del lava platos? Que harían unos dulces en ese lugar? Me levante pensándolo, Alice por fin dejo a un lado su pregonara y me miro cuestionándome, hice un gesto de mi mano para que esperara y camine hacia la cocina. Tommy estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo un pequeño frasco con una mano y con la otra una pequeña píldora naranja, me quede observándolo mientras me acercaba, él un sin notar mi presencia dejo el frasco en el suelo, justo a tiempo me di cuenta de lo que era, era un frasco de medicamentos, de esos malditos medicamentos.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, mi mirada viajo hacia la otra mano de Tom, la que contenía la píldora, esta poco a poco se aproximaba hacia su boca. Mire la escena con horror, reaccione lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que la píldora llegara a su destino. Tommy me miro confundido.

-Estos nos son dulces cariño, donde los encontraste?- volví a preguntar un poco alterada pero tratando de mostrarme serena frente a él.

-Me estaba escondiendo de Liz y me escondí bajo el lava platos y las vi, yo pensé que eran dulces.- me contesto inocentemente.

-No lo son, prométeme si encuentras algo así en cualquier lado de la casa no te lo comerás.

-Lo prometo mami.- me aseguro, estaba un poco asustado.

-Tranquilo amor no estoy enfada contigo, ven vamos arriba con tu hermana.

Alice seguía parada en la sala esperando que volviera, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo hable primero.

-Ayúdame a encontrar aquí abajo en cada rincón contenedores como este- le mostré el frasco naranja- yo voy arriba a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero que pasa?- inquirió con confusión en su rostro.

-Solo ayúdame, en un momento te explico todo.

Aun dudosa asintió. Subí con Thomas al cuarto de su hermana que estaba recargada contra la pared, con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, les dije que esperaran aquí un rato y ellos obedecieron.

Fui a todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta buscando en cada rincón bueno para esconder cosas los dichosos contenedores, casi quise echarme a llorar cuando encontré los primeros en al baño debajo del lavabo, encontré algunos más en el estudio, debajo del escritorio y entre algunos libros, en los cuartos de invitados y sus respectivos baños, eran lugares tan expuestos. Me golpeaba mentalmente por no haberme percatado y a la vez me aliviaba que mis hijos no hubieran encontrado alguno antes. El último lugar al que fui fue a mi cuarto, solo encontré uno debajo de la cama, a esas alturas ya las lágrimas habían cedido y corrían libres por mis mejillas, conté en total 6 frascos y todavía faltaban los que encontraría Alice. Cuando los trajo conté 8.

-Son lo que creo que son?- pregunto Alice rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido después de que ella volviera, solo pude asentir mientras más sollozos salían de mi pecho, su boca solo articulo un "OH" de comprensión.

De un momento a otro lo que sea que sentía en mi pecho se convirtió en furia, la imagen de Tommy casi ingiriendo esas pastillas se repetía cada una y otra vez en mi cabeza y a cada repetición la furia crecía. Me levante, tome una bolsa del fondo de mi armario y mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, metí las pastillas en la bolsa.

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Alice.

-A hacer una entrega especial.- masculle entre dientes- Puedes cuidar de los niños mientras regreso?

No me espere a recibir una respuesta, salí a paso firme de la habitación sin escuchar cómo me llamaba ni lo que decía a continuación. Ya no escuchaba nada, mientras arrancaba el auto solo sabia la dirección que tomar y todo lo veía rojo.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues como dije anteriormente empezó el drama, de hecho todo esto de que Bella encuentra las pastillas escondidas a un principio lo tenía contemplado que lo hiciera antes de que Edward se fuera, cuando tenía la idea de que Bella se portara mal con Edward. Y pues bueno las cosas cambiaron y decidí hacer a Bella un poco más buena, pero pensé que sería como que muy aburrido la Bella toda comprensiva y así que la idea de las pastillas vino de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bueno me toca tranquilizarlos respecto a Tanya, se me había olvidado aclararlo el capitulo pasado. Tanya no va a tener nada romántico con Edward, cuando dije que sería un apoyo no me refería a ese sentido, solo va a haber una amistad como se podrán dar cuenta en este capítulo, Tanya lo apoyara en su momento y Edward la apoya a ella, nada de liarse. Aunque todos los piensen incluso Esme y Bella no es así. Además ella tiene sus propios problemas como para ligarse al marido de otra jeje.**

**Pues para las que leen mi otra historia sabrán que estoy haciendo uso del servicio a la comunidad para encontrar a una lectora muy linda. La chica leyó mi historia de Herencia en juego y dejo reviews muy geniales, al final me dijo que quería que leyera algo que ella había escrito y dejo su correo pero ya saben que FF borra los correos que dejan en sus reviews y pues bueno se perdió. Para añadir algo mas a mi frustración la chica no tiene cuenta en esta página por lo que no puedo mandarle un MP, ella firma en los comentarios como kihori, así que si alguien la conoce o ha dejado comentarios en sus fics y puedan contactarla, díganle que la estoy buscando porque su correo se perdió en el camino y no la puedo contactar, me harían un gran favor.**

**Ahora agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas. Ya saben lo que me gusta leer sus opiniones así que díganme que les pareció el capitulo. **

**Apenas hoy conectaron mi internet de nuevo, de verdad soy inútil sin internet, lo bueno es que así tuve un poquito mas de tiempo para adelantar el capitulo y salió mas largo que otras veces, creo que este es el mas largo que he escrito.**

**Me voy, saludos, bss y abrzs. Qidence.**

**Chaoo…**


	11. Intervención

**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia…**

.

**Intervención. **

.

Maldito botón! Que trabajo tenía que entrara en el pequeño orificio? Bueno al parecer en mi estado mucho, mis jeans estaban comenzando a apretarme y verdaderamente hacia mucho ejercicio al ponérmelos.

-Tendremos que ir de compras.- me dijo Alice- Si quieres te presto uno mío.- propuso, rodee los ojos sonriéndole.

-Aunque las dos estemos embarazadas sigues siendo varias tallas menores a la mía.- le dije muy a mi pesar.

Y es que me estaba poniendo enorme, ya casi tenía 4 meses y ya tenía el vientre casi igual de grande que el de Alice y eso que ella tenía 2 meses más que yo. en verdad que tendría que hablar con mi médico para saber si no se había equivocado y tendría gemelos de nuevo, bueno sabia que eso era imposible, yo había visto el ultrasonido y vi a mi pequeño bebe, solo era uno.

Hace unos días Alice y yo habíamos ido a la ecografía, ella había adelantado su cita porque Jasper no iba a poder acompañarla esta vez y quería que yo la acompañara y yo le pedí lo mismo. Primero había pasado yo y las dos lloramos como magdalenas al ver a mi pequeño o pequeña, ya se podía ver su cabecita, su piececitos y sus manitas, ya podía ver su perfil, su pequeña nariz, su boquita, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo en ese preciso momento, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mi ojos al contemplarlo y Alice no paraba de dar saltitos al ver a su sobrinito, por supuesto pedí una fotografía y pedí una copia para que Alice se la hiciera llegar a Edward. Edward.

No había hablado con él desde mi tortuosa visita, no quería hablarle aun estoy demasiado enfadada con él, cada vez que llamaba Alice le decía que no quería hablar con él, cada vez su llamadas eran más escasas, pero los mensajes seguían llegando a mi celular, al principio los leía y en ellos decía que lo perdonara, que le hablara, que le contestara y siempre me repetía que me amaba y me extrañaba, decidí ya no leerlos porque solo me torturaba mas a mi misma y me daban unas ganas enormes de conducir hacia él y lanzarme en sus brazos cada vez que leía un te amo en sus mensajes. Pero necesitaba tiempo.

Bueno dejando de lado eso cuando llego el tiempo de que Alice tuviera su turno en el ultrasonido bueno lloramos mucho mas, el bebe ya se veía completamente desarrollado y yo me reí porque era muy coqueto, el pequeñín parecía posar para la cámara, se dejo ver en todo momento y Alice grito de emoción cuando vio que sonreía. Las dos nos fuimos del consultorio con los rastros de lágrimas de felicidad y sonriendo enormemente con las fotos de nuestros bebes. Cosas como esas me mantenían entretenida y con la cabeza ocupada para no decaer, los chicos me mantenían ocupada entre proyectos escolares, ayudarles con la tarea, cuidarlos y jugar con ellos, también trataba de mantenerlos ocupados a ellos para que no notaran tanto la ausencia de su padre, aunque Alice los llevaba con él una vez a la semana.

-Bueno pues entonces tendremos que ir de compras y no te sientas mal. Recuerda tú tienes el escote.- me recordó dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla cuando abrocho el botón de mi pantalón.

- Hoy después de mi reunión con la maestra de los niños podemos ir a centro comercial.- le dije.

-Si y por si no lo recuerdas mañana es la fiesta de uno de sus amiguitos, tenemos que comprar un regalo.-

-Si lo recuerdo, tampoco he estado tan dispersa.- le reproche.

Cuando termine de arreglarme las dos subimos a auto, a Alice le tocaba manejar hoy, emprendimos camino hacia la escuela de mis hijos mientras las dos comíamos dulces, teníamos los autos llenos de ellos, ya saben por los antojos, afortunadamente ya no había ascos ni vómitos! A veces me mareaba, pero ya no era tan malo como al principio. Alice reconoció una canción en la radio, era pop y decía que era una de sus favoritas, se puso a cantarla mientras yo me reía de ella, su voz aguda me daba un poco de risa. Mi cuñada era muy buena compañía, siempre me mantenía riendo con sus ocurrencias, además de que las dos nos compenetrábamos y nos comprendíamos por el embarazo, teníamos nuestros achaques y antojos juntas.

-Uy! No te había dicho pero nos inscribí a una clase de yoga para embarazadas, son todos los días por la mañana, ya verás será genial!.- me anuncio emocionada, la voltee a ver con los ojos abiertos.

-Yoga? Alice enserio? Mi equilibrio es un asco y tu esperas que yo haga todas esas posturas complicadas con mi panza?- le cuestione, Alice rio rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-El yoga sirve para eso, para el equilibrio físico, mental y espiritual.- contó fingiendo una voz mística, me reí de ella.

-Si siento que voy a caer me salgo inmediatamente de la clase Alice.- le advertí mientras salíamos del auto, ya habíamos llegado.

Alice asintió riendo seguramente por mi expresión, le saque la lengua y ella rió más. Esperamos un rato afuera del colegio, las puertas se abrieron y poco a poco los niños fueron saliendo, me puse de puntitas buscando a los niños hasta que los vi, los dos venían tomados de las manos, Tommy guiaba a Liz cuidándola como siempre. Me vieron y sonrieron de inmediato corriendo hacia mí, me agache a su altura y los abrace dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno, nuestros saludos después de clase siempre eran así de efusivos, era demasiado protectora y los extrañaba por las mañanas. Saludaron a su tía y les dije que se tenían que quedar con su tía en lo que iba a hablar con su maestra, ellos asintieron obedientes y tomaron la mano de Alice dirigiéndose al auto.

La señorita Frank, maestra de Liz y Tom, me había llamado ayer por la tarde pidiéndome que la visitara después de clases, que tenía unos asuntos que hablar conmigo, me alarme pensando que algo malo había pasado pero me tranquilizo diciéndome que no era nada grave, aun así me quede un poco intranquila. Toque la puerta de madera cuando llegue al aula, escuche un pase, del otro lado de esta.

-Buenas tarde.- salude pasando y dándole la mano a la señorita a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen, por favor tome asiento.- me ofreció, le hice caso.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un sobre rosa y comenzó a ojearlo, yo solo la miraba esperando que empezara a hablar, encontró lo que buscaba pues alzo la vista y me sonrió de manera amable.

-Señora Cullen el motivo de mi llamada es debido a que quería hablar sobre Liz.- me informo, fruncí el ceño.

-Que pasa con ella? hizo algo?

-No, no para nada, Elizabeth es una niña encantadora- me tranquilizo- pero ha tenido retrocesos en su actitud y aprendizaje- no dije nada esperando a que continuara y me aclarara lo que pasaba- de un tiempo a ahora he notado cambios en su actitud, a veces la noto triste o está demasiado dispersa y distraída, tengo que llamarla varias veces para que me preste atención, incluso Tommy también la llama. Usted sabe el problema que tiene con su lenguaje aun no puede pronunciar algunas palabras y he estado trabajando con ella en eso, incluso pensé que estábamos avanzando en ello, pero con su cambio de actitud retrocedió y empieza a mostrar dificultad con la pronunciación de otras letras y a veces se traba cuando pronuncia una oración y eso la frustra y la pone triste. – Se detuvo evaluando mi expresión, me encontraba escuchando atentamente y asentí para que continuara- Tommy es una increíble y gran apoyo para ella, pero también veo que por desvivirse para protegerla y ayudarla el mismo se atrasa. No sé realmente la situación que estén viviendo en su casa- me sentí incomoda por sus palabras- ni le voy a pedir que me cuente nada, eso no me incumbe- se apresuro a aclarar, asentí- solo le pido que platique con ella, con los dos. Tal vez haya algo que le incomode y este triste por algo- yo sabía muy bien porque extrañaba a su padre- y estoy segura que si ve que puede tenerla esa confianza se sentirá mejor, a veces los niños se cierran en su mundo y aunque creamos que nos cuentan todo no es así.- concluyo.

-Han bajado sus calificaciones?- pregunte.

-Solo ha tenido problemas con el dialecto, cuando tenemos la oportunidad de dibujar ella se muestra muy entusiasmada y tengo que decir que tiene talento.- halago entregándome varios dibujos, en ellos dibujada la naturaleza, mariposas, flores, arboles, nos dibujaba a nosotros, sonreí al contemplarlos.- Liz está bien, solo necesita saber que tiene más apoyo que solo su hermano, que la tiene a usted y a su padre.- concluyo.

Trate de no mostrarme triste cuando menciono a Edward, esa era la razón principal de que ella estuviera si, lo sabía. En realidad no era que no me interesara por los sentimientos de mis hijos, yo hacia todo lo posible para que estuvieran distraídos y estaba disponible por si querían hablar, estaba tratando de llevar todo bien y de no hundirme en la depresión por ellos, para que no lo resintieran, pero al parecer no lo había hecho muy bien.

-Ella lo tiene por parte de los dos en verdad, solo que tal vez no se lo hemos hecho saber correctamente.- dije.

-Es normal, a veces los niños se apoyan más en los hermanos. Pero Liz es una niña excepcional- sonreí con orgullo- y eso se lo debe a su familia que la hace ser así, solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito y no le quito mas su tiempo señora Cullen- me levante tendiéndole los dibujos que me había dado- esos son para usted quédeselos.- me ofreció tendiéndome la mano, se la estreche.

-Gracias por llamarme para decirme esto Señorita Frank, a veces es necesario que una persona externa a la familia le abra los ojos a uno.

Nos despedimos cordialmente y salí del salón de clases aun con lo hablado rondándome la cabeza. Llegue al auto y me senté de copiloto, una vez que cerré la puerta Alice me cuestiono con la mirada, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era nada grave y que se lo contaría mas tarde, ella solo asintió y se puso en marcha. Mire por el espejo a los niños, Tom miraba por la ventana distraído y Liz tenia la vista clavada en su regazo donde sus manos se movían con nerviosismo, su vista subió y se encontró con mi mirada a través del espejo, enseguida bajo de nuevo su mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo un rasgo heredado de mi, estaba nerviosa y tal vez un poco apenada. Me moví en el asiento dándole la espalda a la ventana, me incline hacia atrás y tome las manos de Liz.

-Estas bien cariño?- le pregunte sonriéndole para infundirle confianza, ella estaba nerviosa pensando que yo podía estar enfadada por la plática con su maestra.

-Si mami.- respondió bajito pero aun no subía la mirada, tome su pequeña barbilla e hice que me mirara, sus ojitos se mostraban cautelosos.

-Vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar el regalo para Jim y a comer que te parece si comemos un helado después de comer?- le ofrecí, ella solo asintió aun temerosa, acaricie su mejilla con mi pulgar- mira tú maestra me dio estos dibujos- se los enseñe- me encantan, los voy a enmarcar y a colgarlos en la casa, te parece?- ella seguía sin hablar solo asintió y me regalo otra tímida sonrisa- todo está bien preciosa.- le asegure directamente, su sonrisa se ensancho más confiada.

Llegamos al centro comercial y bueno, Alice con todo y panza de 6 meses seguía siendo un torbellino frente a las tiendas, entramos a muchas de maternidad y cada vez que lo hacíamos Alice desaparecía entre la fila de ropa pero volvía con un montón en la mano, aventándomelo y ordenándome que fuera a los probadores. Si antes estando delgada no me gustaba probarme ropa ahora mucho menos, me probé algunos pantalones y encontré algunos que me agradaban, pero como dije era difícil probárselos, también me probé unos vestidos, era mucho más fácil vestirlos y aunque no era muy asidua de estas prendas me lleve unos cuantos, en las siguientes tiendas compramos vestidos, blusas, Alice insistió en cómprale ropa a los niños también. Tommy no estaba muy a gusto con eso, se ponía irritable cuando iba de compras, pero Liz estaba encantada dejando a lado su ansiedad, modelaba para nosotros diferentes vestidos, pantalones, en fin ella estaba feliz. Cuando Tommy y yo ya no podíamos quejarnos más debido a que estábamos empezando a sentir hambre Alice decidió terminar con nuestra tortura y fuimos a la zona de comida. Mientras los niños comían sus hamburguesas y parloteaban y jugaban entre ellos, Alice me decía que sería necesario hacer una visita a la tienda de ropa para bebes, que ya debíamos empezar a comprar ropa, yo le recordé que aun teníamos que buscar el regalo para mañana, se golpeo la cabeza, lo había olvidado, aun así insistió en ir. Terminamos de comer, íbamos a la juguetería pero se me ocurrió que como el regalo era para niño Alice podía arreglárselas con Tommy por un rato mientras yo llevaba a Liz a una sorpresa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos separamos.

Camine con Liz hacia la tienda de mascotas, en cuanto estuvimos frente a esta ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y llevo sus manos a su boca para callar su gritito de emoción.

-Me vas a compdad una mascota mami?- me pregunto dando saltitos de emoción.

-Recuerdas que fue lo que querías cuando fuimos al acuario?- le pregunte de vuelta tomándola de la mano y pasando a la tienda llena de animales y cosas para los animales.

-OH!- volvió a cubrir su boca haciendo que las dos paráramos en medio del pasillo- una todtuga?- casi grito.

-Aja. Te dije que sería un regalo de cumpleaños y digo todavía faltan 2 semanas pero que importa adelantarlo un poco.- me encogí de hombros, Liz volvió a tomar mi mano arrastrándome hasta donde estaban las peceras.

Liz miraba las tortugas con emoción y señalaba una y otra diciendo que esa era la que quería.

-Cariño no podemos llevarnos todas.

-Podque?- cuestiono haciendo puchero.

-No hagas esa carita- le advertí pellizcando su mejilla- por el momento solo vamos a tener una de acuerdo?- se encogió de hombros asintiendo y volteando hacia la pecera de nuevo.

-Entonces quiedo… esa!- señalo a… no sé exactamente cual señalo porque había demasiadas.

Luego de que el encargado de la tienda sacara a la que había elegido, fuimos a escoger una casita para el animal, no podía creer que hubiera tanta variedad, al final Liz eligió una que era una cajita con tapa rosa, el encargado le coloco algunas piedras, agua y algunos aditamentos como una palmerita y otras cosas, yo pensaba para que una tortuga necesita eso? Pero Liz se veía entusiasmada así que no pregunte. Compramos alimentos para tortuga, vitaminas y nos dieron un folleto con los cuidados para el pequeño animal. Pero Liz estaba más entretenida observando su nueva mascota y no presto atención, pague y le agradecí sus atenciones al chico que nos había atendido.

Mientras caminábamos Elizabeth seguía observando al animal, tuve que recordarle que mirara al frente cuando estuvo a punto de caer por segunda vez, tome la habitad de la tortuga y la tome de la mano.

-Se va a llamad Pixie.- me dijo.

-Es un nombre de niña, que tal y si es tortugo?- le pregunte en broma.

-Mami todtugo no existe- me corrigió riendo, fingí estar ofendida por su corrección.

-Claro que si. Si no como le dirías a las tortugas niños?

-Mmm... No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- supongo que igual, todtugas o todtugos?- dudo y yo reí.

-Se dice tortugas cariño. Oye tal vez cuando lleguemos a casa puedas dibujar a Pixie, tu maestra me dijo que te gusta mucho dibujar en la escuela, a lo mejor puedes llevar el dibujo a la escuela el lunes y enseñárselo a tus compañeros.- propuse.

-Umm… si tal vez.- murmuro bajando la mirada, se puso un poco tensa a la mención de su maestra, me agache a su altura e hice que me mirara.

-Cariño no creas que estoy enfadada por mi reunión con tu maestra, ella no me dijo nada malo y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, puedes platicarme lo que quieras de acuerdo y sé que tu hermanito es tu confidente pero yo también estoy aquí y tu padre también estará encantado de escucharte. Siempre puedes contar con nosotros cariño, para cualquier cosa.- le asegure dándole un beso en la mejilla y en la frente.

-Lo sé mami.- me respondió regresándome el beso.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra hasta que escuche una voz familiar y a la vez extraña llamándome.

-Eres Bella verdad?- me pregunto una mujer rubia.

Me incorpore mirándola extrañada y tratando de recordar de donde la conocía, venia de la mano de un niño rubio que miraba apenado a Liz y le sonreía con las mejillas coloreadas, pensé que tal vez era la mamá de algún compañero de mi hijos, pero contemplándola mejor me di cuenta donde la había visto. Mi semblante se endureció, era la mujer que estaba con él cuando lo vi por última vez, a la que defendió.

-Si soy Bella.- respondió por pura cortesía.

-Hola, yo soy Tanya, nos conocimos el otro día en la casa de Edward.- extendió la mano sonriéndome pero yo no sé la estreche y ella la bajo un poco apenada- solo te vi y me pareció buena idea venir a saludar, bueno más bien Matt fue el que quiso venir a saludar.- corrigió.

El niño que correspondía al nombre de Matt volteo a ver a su madre mortificado por delatarlo y luego volteo a ver a Lizzie de nuevo, me pareció tierno la forma en que lo veía.

-Eso es una tortuga?- le pregunto, mi hija se sostuvo de mi ropa y sintió con las mejillas coloreadas también.

-Mi mami me la acaba de comprar.- murmuro bajito.

-Yo tengo un hámster y se llama Chese.- le contó.

-Es un lindo nombre.-le dijo mi hija.

-Desde que Edward nos enseño una foto de ustedes Matt quería conocer a tus hijos.- me dijo Tanya, mi expresión se volvió seria de nuevo.- Deberías hablar con él, él solo desea eso está muy triste.

Frunció el ceño un poco triste por lo que me estaba diciendo, pero la mire enojada.

-No tienes porque meterte, ni siquiera te conozco. Te he visto una sola vez en mi vida como para que vengas a querer darme consejos.- le conteste molesta.

-Créeme que no me gusta entrometerme, pero me duele verlo así tan decaído y créeme que comprendo que quieras proteger a tus hijos, pero él se encuentra mal te necesita.

Era suficiente que una extraña viniera a hablarme como si nada, podía ser la amiga o lo que sea de Edward, pero a mí no me parecía esto. Tome a Liz de la mano.

-Despídete de Matt cariño, tenemos que volver con tu tía y tu hermano.

-Adiós Matt.- mascullo Liz.

-Adiós, eres muy bonita.- murmuro tiernamente el rubio, las mejillas de mi hija se colorearon un tono más.

-Gracias.

-Nos tenemos que ir.- dije pasando a lado de Tanya.

-Habla con él, te extraña.- escuche por ultimo antes de dejarla atrás.

Estaba molesta por esa intromisión, ni siquiera la conocía, como se podía sentir con el derecho de entrometerse en los asuntos de mi familia. Me estaba muriendo por dentro por no ver ni hablar con Edward y ella me lo recordaba como si yo fuera alguien sin sentimientos que dejo a su marido y solo busca hacerlo sufrir, diablos lo extrañaba a sobremanera.

-Mami estas bien?- me pregunto Liz.

Volteé a verla y recompuse mi expresión sonriéndole.

-Si amor. Parece que tienes un nuevo novio.- le bromee cambiando de tema, mi hija se volvió a sonrojar.

-No es cierto.- replico cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello, táctica que yo usaba cuando Edward me hacia sonrojar.

Por dios! Extrañaba tanto que me hiciera sonrojar.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Bueno pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo más que nada de de transición y bueno un pequeño encuentro entre Bella y Tanya, nada del otro mundo.**

**Pues bueno quería decirles que no fueran tan malas con el pobre Edward, recibí varios review en donde le recriminaban su comportamiento, que tratara mal a todos y sobre todo a Esme. Este es el comportamiento de alguien en recuperación, bueno no digo que de todos, pero de acuerdo a lo que investigue y algunas personitas hicieron el favor de ayudarme (de nuevo gracias a Jany. Cullen) a las personas que están en recuperación les cuesta un poco admitir que la culpa fue de ellos y bueno siempre están a la defensiva con los demás, cualquier comentario lo creen una agresión a la persona y reaccionan como Edward lo hace con Esme, pero es una etapa que pronto pasara se los aseguro.**

**Solo me queda agradecer los reviews que me dejan, así como también los favoritos y alertas.**

**Por fa déjenme un review haciéndome saber si les gusta la historia, en otras ocasiones he mencionado que me basta con un **_**hola me gusta, yo leí esto, yo estuve aquí**_**, cualquier cosa, saben que siempre se agradecer y me encanta responderlos aunque últimamente no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, ya me tomare el tiempo de eso.**

**Me voy mandándoles muchos bss, abzs y saludos. Qidence, Chaoo…**


	12. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

_**Ya saben que los personajes mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**.**_

**Fiesta de Cumpleaños.**

**.**

Mire por la ventana, el patio estaba lleno de mesas, globos, dulces y juegos. El sueño para la diversión de cualquier niño y ese precisamente era el fin, darles un rato de diversión a los niños que vendrían a la fiesta de mis hijos. Estaba un poco nervioso por la idea de tener tanta gente en la casa, aun me ponía nervioso y ansioso estar rodeado de un determinado número de gente. Pero tenía que estar ahí para mis hijos y también para Bella aunque no me hablara.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tiene que no hablo con Bella, los días han pasado de forma difusa y si no fuera porque mi madre me recordó ayer por la mañana que era mi cumpleaños este hubiera pasado desapercibido, mi familia me felicito, los niños me llamaron para felicitarme y platicamos un rato, esperaba que Bella tomara el teléfono después de ellos, pero no fue así, Liz y Tom simplemente al despedirse dijeron que me verían hoy y eso fue todo.

Alice me decía que mi esposa aun estaba un poco enfadada por el asunto de las pastillas y yo la comprendía y me sentía muy mal por haber puesto en peligro a Tommy. Pero eso no hacía que mis ansias de verla y hablar con ella aminoraran, me había negado todas las llamada y no había respondido mis mensajes, no me atreví a ir directamente a casa por temor a alterarla más de la cuenta y que se sintiera mal por el embarazo, también me moría por ver cómo iba avanzando este, Alice me había traído la fotografía de la nueva ecografía, mi bebe ya estaba más grande y ya se podía apreciar mejor sus facciones, me sentí muy emocionado cuando lo vi, aunque esta felicidad se opaco un poco por no poder compartir este momento con Bella.

Estaba emocionado y nervioso por la idea de que hoy la iba a ver, sería inevitable no encontrarnos y haría hasta lo imposible porque habláramos, tenía que lograrlo. También sospechaba que estaría un poco molesta porque había invitado a Tanya y a Matt y mas con el encuentro que habían tenido con ella en el centro comercial, mismo que me había contado mi amiga, aunque reconocí que mas allá de su molestia estaba un poco celosa de Tanya y eso me hacia sonreír.

Iba a ir por el pastel de cumpleaños, la fiesta empezaría en 1 hora y de paso iría a recoger a Tanya y Matt. Yo al igual que mi amiga aun estábamos un poco inquietos por lo que había pasado con Félix, cuando su familia se entero también se alarmaron y preocuparon, ahora nadie perdía de vista a Matt ni un segundo, afortunadamente él no se percato de mucho y solo pensó que su madre se había enfadado con Félix por habérselo llevado por el dulce sin avisarle.

Recoger el pastel no me tomo demasiado tiempo y rápidamente fui a recoger a Tanya, cuando llegue a su casa ya me estaban esperando, Matt me saludo mientras subía al asiento trasero, Tanya se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome como saludo, aunque su sonrisa no era completamente sincera, note que algo le sucedía y su actitud en el resto del viaje a casa de mis padres me lo confirmo, mientras su hijo no paraba de parlotear sobre que su hámster Chese se había escapado, Tanya no despegaba la vista de la ventana distante y sin prestar atención. Cuando llegamos a casa Matt enseguida bajo del auto y dio saltos con todo y las dos bolsas de regalo que cargaba hacia la puerta.

Ya había varios autos estacionados así que la fiesta había comenzado, entramos juntos a la cocina en donde estaba mi madre preparando una charola con bocadillos, le sonrió a Tanya saludándola al igual que al pequeño Matt.

-Porque no vamos con todos los niños y así le entregas tu regalo a Liz y Tommy?- le propuso. Mathew sonrió emocionado asintiendo, los dos desaparecieron por las puertas que daban hacia el jardín.

Removí el hombro de Tanya atrayendo su atención que se encontraba en el punto en que su hijo había salido, enseguida volteo a verme.

-Que sucede?- le pregunte.

-Nada.

-Tanya.- le reprendí.

-No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas, suficiente tienes con lo que te sucede a ti como para que todavía cargues con los míos. Ni siquiera tenemos tanto de conocernos y yo ya te involucre demasiado con mis cosas.

-No digas eso, somos amigos o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, no sientes lo mismo?- inquirí fingiendo estar dolido, soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí pero…

-Y no importa el tiempo que llevemos siéndolo- le interrumpi- y la amistad equivale a preocuparse por los amigos y hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos si tienen problemas, escucharlos y aconsejarlos si lo necesitan y ofrecer el hombro por si la ocasión amerita derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.- Su sonrisa esta vez fue sincera- ahora sí, dime que te sucede.- insistí.

-Félix me ha estado llamando- abri los ojos sorprendido, sabia que se trataba de él, pero no me imagine que el idiota siguiera insistiendo- por supuesto no le he contestado- me tranquilizo- pero ha sido demasiado insistente y me esta asustando, me da miedo que vea a Matt y le diga que es su padre o que trate de llevárselo de nuevo.- murmuro con temor.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace frotando su espalda para tranquilizarla. Pero me separe de ella cuando escuche esa voz tan conocida y amada para mi soltando una expresión de sorpresa.

Bella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una charola vacia y con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras nos observaba a Tanya y a mi. Se veía hermosa con un vaporoso vestido blanco de tirantes, mientras la recorría con la mirada esta se detuvo en su visible vientre, ya se notaba mas el lugar en donde nuestro hijo se desarrollaba, mi mirada viajo de nuevo a su rosto su expresión enfadada seguía en él aunque se suavizo un poco cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y así me hundi en ese mar de chocolate dándome cuenta de cuando extrañaba hundirme en ellos. Bajo la mirada sin decir nada y fue hacia el refrigerador, Tanya me vio apenada por la situación y poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta haciéndome señas para indicarme que iba afuera, yo solo asentí volviéndome a donde Bella estaba acomodando bocadillos en la charola, me acerque cautelosamente a ella.

-Hola.- le salude nervioso, quedando a lado de ella y con ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos, espere a saber cual seria su reacción.

-La trajiste.- mascullo bajito inclinando su rostro para que no pudiera verla.

-Es mi amiga.- dije lo obvio, Bella solto una risa ironica- Bella, no tienes porque pensar otra cosa. Ella en realidad es mi amiga, no se como puedes considerar siquiera que yo pueda estar con otra mujer que no seas tu, no tienes una idea de cuanto te he extrañado. -Sin poder resistir las ganas de tocarla mi mano se traslado hacia su cabeza retirando la cortina de cabello que me impedía ver su rostro y colocándola detrás de su oído. Bella tenia los ojos cerrados e inclino su rostro recargándolo en mi mano que acariciaba su mejilla.- Por favor Bella, hablame.- le pedí.

-Que quieres que te diga?

-Que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, que me perdonas…

-Sabes que yo también te extrañe- interrumpió girandose para estar completamente frente a mi, coloque mi mano en su cadera.

-Me alegra escucharlo.- le sonreí e hice que también en su rostro se formara una pequeña sonrisa- y me alegra que me hables de nuevo, no sabes lo tortuoso que fue para mi no poder escuchar tu voz, escuchar tus risas y me entristecía no saber como evolucionaba tu embarazo y estar a tu lado.- acaricie su vientre y mi corazón se hincho al sentir un pequeño golpecito. Bella me sonrió.

-Lo sentiste?- asentí asombrado- te reconoce, debe estar feliz.

Coloco su mano sobre la mía y así permanecimos un momento sintiendo a nuestro inquieto hijo. Yo no paraba de suspirar asombrado cada vez que sentía el golpeteo, Bella solo se reía de mi asombro. Este tipo de momentos aunque cortos eran los más especiales y los que se tenían que guardar para siempre en la memoria y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, atesorando cada uno de los insistentes golpeteos en el vientre de Bella en conjunto con sus risas burlándose por mi actitud de padre primerizo.

-Esto quiere decir que me perdonas.- murmure cautelosamente.

Me arrepentí de mencionar el tema tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca y la expresión de Bella cambio a una mas sombría. Enseguida retiro su mano y se volteo hacia la charola siguiendo con el trabajo abandonado, permaneció en silencio un momento, estuve a punto de decirle que olvidara lo que había dicho con tal de que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Edward, por favor- me pidió tomando la charola entre sus manos- es la fiesta de los niños y prefiero que todos estemos tranquilos.

Comprendí su punto y estuve de acuerdo con ella, aunque me moría por obtener su perdón estábamos aquí para los niños y ellos no tenían porque involucrarse en cosas de adultos, hoy era para hacerlos felices. Tome la charola de sus manos para ayudarla y caminamos juntos hacia la salida, antes de poder traspasar el marco de la puerta me tomo del brazo, voltee a verla desconcertado y esperando que su molestia no hubiera vuelto, pero me la encontré sonriendo, se puso de puntitas tomando mi rostro y aunque con la charola y su prominente vientre de promedio fue difícil me planto un beso, fue corto para mi desgracia, pero eso era mejor que el nada con el que había estado viviendo estas semanas eternas. Se separo de mí y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños por cierto.- dijo tomando mi mano libre y haciendo que avanzara al jardín.

El patio estaba lleno de niños, de donde diablos habían salidos tantos? Que acaso todo el kínder había acudido a la fiesta? No lo dudaba sinceramente. Liz vino enseguida a mí y me abrazo las piernas.

-Feliz cumpleaños papi!- exclamo apretujando mis piernas, deje la charola en una mesa y la tome entre mis brazos abrazándola.

-Feliz cumpleaños para ti también princesa!- le respondí dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, soltó una risita- te ves preciosa.- alague, llevaba un lindo vestido morado de tul- definitivamente pareces toda una princesa.

-Vedad que si? Mida hasta tengo una codona.- señalo su cabeza.

-Wow tu tia Alice sí que se ocupa de todo el paquete.- señale.

-Y donde está el príncipe afortunado?- le pregunto Bella pellizcando su ahora sonrojada mejilla, la voltee a ver ceñudo.

-Cual príncipe, verdad que no hay ningún príncipe?- le pregunte medio en broma y un poco celoso, nadie podía ser príncipe de mi Liz, por lo menos mientras fuera la princesita de papá y no llegara la infernal pubertad y ella se impusiera para salir con tipos que no la merecían, me negaba a que ese momento llegara. Lizzie me miro divertida y soltó risitas tapándose la boca con las manos, entorne los ojos.

-Ya déjala papá celoso, deja que vaya a jugar con sus amiguitos.-

Bella me dio un golpe en el hombro, relaje mi postura bajando a Lizzie al suelo, tomo mi rostro y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer a saltitos por el jardín lleno de niños y sus respectivos padres. A lo lejos vi a Tanya cerca del trampolín inflable vigilando a su hijo, Matt estaba dentro de este jugando con los demás niños, se veía feliz y me alegró que se estuviera divirtiendo después de las privaciones que había tenido.

-Parece que Matt el hijo de tu amiga- dijo amiga con un tono un poco acido, pero no dije nada y la deje continuar mientras la jalaba de la mano para sentarnos- está interesado en la princesa Liz, no sé si Tanya te ha contado que nos encontramos en el centro comercial- asentí respondiendo, Bella fruncía el ceño cuando mencionaba a mi amiga, por dentro yo reía por sus absurdos celos- pues su hijos no paraba de ver tiernamente a Liz y le dijo que era bonita.- me contó soltando una risita seguramente por la cara que estaba poniendo, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Y a mí que me agradaba ese chico.- masculle dirigiendo mi mirada al montón de niños que brincaba sin parar.

-Deja de ser un padre loco y celoso. En algún momento de su vida va a tener un novio, se casara y dejara de ser la niña de papá.

-Eso jamás, el único hombre en su vida será dios, porque la meteré en un convento de monja.- esta vez sí estaba bromeando y trataba con todas mis ganas no reírme para hacer mi declaración lo más seria posible.

Bella estallo en carcajadas sosteniendo su vientre, no pude contenerme más y también comencé a reírme a carcajada abierta. Mi esposa se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado por la risa, se acerco y me dio un corto beso en los labios acariciando mi mejilla.

-Eres bobo Edward.- murmuró.

-Ya quiero verte a ti también cuando Tommy tenga sus primeras novias.- me burle, Bella frunció el ceño.

-Naa, ninguna novia y mucho menos novias, primero pasaran por mi aprobación antes de siquiera tener una cita con mi pequeño.- declaro firmemente, me reí.

-Y mamá osa sale a la vista- me mofe.- lástima que Tanya no tenga una hija también para que emparentemos completamente.- aunque lo dije en burla Bella no lo vio de ese modo y se puso seria.

-Eso no sería algo bueno.- susurro bajito seguramente solo para ella, pero la alcance a escuchar.

-Bella, quiero hablarte sobre ello…

No pude continuar porque frente a nosotros apareció mi suegra con las manos en jarras y mirando a Bella fijamente visiblemente molesta, mi esposa la vio con cierto temor y fastidio, sabía que Renne algunas veces podía ser un poco entusiasta y exagerada con las emociones que manejaba y aunque no sabía porque estaba molesta esta vez seguramente lo levaría a otro nivel aunque no fuera tan grave.

-Isabella Marie como es que no puedes tener la delicadeza de hablarme para invitarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis nietos, Alice fue la que me invito, como puede ser eso posible?- despotrico.

-Hola mamá todos estamos bien gracias por preguntar, recuerdas a mi esposo Edward?- solté una risita pero me amedrente por la mirada amenazadora de Renne- como va todo en Florida?- ironizo Bells.

-No me vengas con eso ahora y respóndeme.

-Hay mamá he estado demasiado ocupada atendiendo a mi familia y atendiendo mi embarazo- le respondió acariciando su vientre- se me paso, pero que bien que pudiste venir a ver a felicitar a tus nietos, porque no vas a felicitarlos?- propuso obviamente para zafarse.

Renne entorno los ojos adivinando sus intenciones, pero suavizo su expresión y asintió.

-Está bien, tengo que darle sus regalos. Pero no se escapan ustedes dos que tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.- nos advirtió señalándonos.

Renne también tendía a meterse un poco en nuestra vida, ya sabía lo que se nos venía encima, pero el alegre de que pudiéramos atrasar ese momento un poco más, mi suegra se alejo buscando a mis hijos, Bella suspiro aliviada y exasperada a mi lado.

-Por eso precisamente no quería hablar con ella, sabía que iba a querer opinar y meterse en todo.- mascullo enfadada.

-No te agobies eso no te hace muy bien, sabes que así es tu madre y hare todo lo posible para evitarte esa innecesaria charla.- le prometí.

-Eso estaría muy bien- comenzó a acariciar su vientre haciendo una mueca- el pequeño anda un poco inquieto, creo que voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina- me levante para decirle que yo podía ir por él pero me detuvo- yo voy, creo que lo que realmente quiere- señalo su vientre- es que me mueva un poco.

Se inclino para darme un beso antes de irse.

Recorrí el patio con la mirada, hasta hace un momento estaba demasiado absorto con Bella como para darme realmente cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Emmett estaba sentado frente a una mesa de tamaño infantil agregándole el gran tamaño de mi hermano se veía un poco cómico, estaba pintando a los niños con diversos diseños, se veía que se estaba divirtiendo, me volteo a ver y me saludo con la mano señalando la pintura y haciendo señas con el pincel señalándome que era mi turno, yo solo reí y rodee los ojos. Una pequeña forma paso borrosamente caminando muy rápido, por supuesto era Alice moviéndose de un lado para otro checando que no faltara comida y todos los niños y sus padres estuvieran bien, no podía creer que aun con esa enorme panza de embarazo siguiera tan activa como siempre, tenía la creencia que eso no aminoraría ni siquiera cuando tuviera 80 años o más. Mi madre estaba tomando fotos por todos lados, ese era su hobbie, atesorar cada uno de los momentos de la familia para después organizarlos en diversión álbumes, Rosalie estaba cuidando a su hija y platicando con una de las madres de alguno de los niños aquí. Al único que no localice fue a mi padre, seguramente estaría dentro de la casa.

La fiesta siguió su curso sin muchos contratiempos, los niños estaban felices y se divertían en grande, saltaban, corrían, bailaban, gritaban, parecería que nunca se cansarían. Estuvieron especialmente animados cuando el payaso llego haciendo algunas dinámicas y bromas con ellos, dio algunos regalos y todos pasaron un buen rato. Partimos el pastel cantando por supuesto el feliz cumpleaños, Liz y Tommy se veían radiantes y felices cuando apagaron las velas juntos, por supuesto mi madre atesoro todos esos momentos, repartieron las rebanadas de pastel, partieron las piñata dejándole a todos una buena ración de dulces y como si no fuera suficiente azúcar Alice repartió más dulces en pequeñas bolsitas, no era posible que consumieran tantos caramelos, pero sabía que su podían, sigo soy padre de dos.

Casi todo el tiempo procure estar junto a Bella, no me quería separar de ella sabiendo que cuando todo esto terminara ella tendría que marcharse a casa y no sabía cuando la iba a volver a ver y bueno también evitando lo más posible a mi suegra y la incómoda platica que según ella teníamos pendiente. La tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba, le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, en los labios. Sostuvimos un momento muy lindo cuando como dijo el bebe estaba inquieto, se me ocurrió hablarle un poco y nos sorprendimos cuando este se tranquilizo, me emocione mucho y Bella dijo que era porque seguramente me extrañaba.

También estaba feliz porque al parecer Matt se estaba divirtiendo en grande, socializaba fácilmente con todos los niños y note la mancuerna que estaba empezando a entablar con mi hijo, Tanya estaba extasiada viendo a su hijo y conversando con algunos padres, me saludaba y me sonreía de lejos y levantaba los pulgares dándome a entender que estaba feliz que estuviera bien con Bella.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron desapareciendo, para mi deleite y el de Bella mi suegra también se fue alegando que estaba cansada por el viaje de Florida hasta acá, aunque dijo que vendría mañana, que se iba a quedar unos días por estos rumbos, sonreímos diciendo que era una gran idea aunque sin ánimos de ofender a mi suegra no nos lo parecía tanto. El jardín se había llevado los estragos por la actividad de los infantes, cuando pensé que Alice no podría hacer mas se cambio los zapatos a unas sandalias mas cómodas y siguió trabajando para dejar todo limpio con ayuda de todos por supuesto, le insistimos a mi hermana y a mi esposa que ellas podían quedarse sentadas descansando pero nada pudo persuadirlas. Entre todos terminamos rápido, los niños seguían saltando en el trampolín inflable, ya decía yo que el exceso de azucares tenía sus consecuencias, Todos entraron a la casa y yo me acerque a donde estaban mis hijos jugando, Tanya también estaba ahí vigilando a Matt que no se veía ni una pisca de cansado.

-No debiste darle tantos dulces.- señale bromeando a mi amiga, volteo a verme y rió.

-Creo que más que los dulces esta aun demasiado entusiasmado por todo lo que paso hoy, desde que lo sacamos del jardín de niños no lo había visto tan activo y contento . Al parecer también Tom y él ya son los mejores amigos.- comento riendo.

Era lo grandioso de ser niño, aunque tuvieras 5 minutos de conocer a alguien bastaba con que te cayera bien, les gustaran los mismos juegos y caricaturas para que ya fueran mejores amigos.

-Papi, papi tengo sed!- expreso Liz llegando frente a mi corriendo y sin zaparos.

-Te ayudo a ponerte los zapatos y vamos con mamá.- le dije.

Ayudamos a los niños a ponerse los zapatos y todos entramos juntos a la cocina en donde estaba Alice, mi madre y Bella recogiendo lo último. Saque unos cartoncitos de jugo para los niños y se los di.

-Cariño creo que deberías de llevar a Tanya y a Matt a casa, se está haciendo tarde.- menciono mi madre.

-Que! noo!- exclamaron los niños al unisonó con su expresión chantajeadora.

-Al parecer tus hijos ya le enseñaron esa táctica a Matt.- me dijo Bella soltando una risita mientras secaba unos platos.

-Yo creo que eso es una cosa de su edad, Matt lo hace todo el tiempo.- comento Tanya.

Bella solo le sonrió un poco reticente pero no dijo nada, mi madre y Alice rieron sinceramente queriendo que el ambiente no se pusiera absurdamente tenso por Tanya y Bella.

-Pero bueno… creo que tu madre tiene razón, ya debemos volver a casa- concedió Tanya, estuve de acuerdo- luego puedes jugar con Tommy y Liz cariño…

Mientras todos se despedían me acerque a Bella abrazándola por detrás y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, deposite un beso en su mejilla cuando inclino su rostro.

-No tardare mucho, por favor no te vayas aun, quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes y darle mi regalo a los niños.- le pedí.

Ella solo asintió inclinándose más y dándome la libertad de darle un beso en los labios, me encantaba que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros ahora, aunque no sabía si esto se quedaría así, aun no recibía su perdón.

Matt se quedo dormido en el camino, en realidad después de quejarse unas cuantas veces por no dejarlo jugar con sus nuevos mejores amigos callo rendido en el asiento trasero. Platique un rato con Tanya en el camino de la fiesta, sobre Bella y yo, le conté que aun no me había perdonado y ella lo lamento pero me aseguro que seguramente pronto lo haría, que por la forma en forma en que me veía y la forma en que interactuábamos era fácil darse cuenta que nosotros estábamos hechos el uno para el otro incluso bromeo diciendo que si nosotros nos separábamos ella ya no tendría más esperanzas en que el amor verdadero existía. Nos reímos un poco y me sentí muy orgulloso de que nos viera de ese modo. La ayude a meter al pequeño dormilón a su cuarto y me fui de regreso a casa, cuando llegue toda la casa se veía más tranquilo. Entre y definitivamente todo estaba más tranquilo, no había nadie en la sala, fui a la cocina y solo estaba mi madre, me puse triste pensando que Bella se había ido sin despedirse, Esme al notar mi presencia y ver mi expresión me sonrió.

-Bella está arriba en tu cuarto, iban a abrir los regalos. Será mejor que vayas.- me dijo y enseguida una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Gracias mamá.- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir volando por las escaleras.

Efectivamente antes de entrar en mi recamara escuche risa, abrí la puerta y enseguida fui recibido por dos pequeños que se aferraron a mis piernas.

-Papi! Adivina qué? nos vamos a quedad a dodmid hoy contigo! No es eso genial!- Liz estaba muy entusiasmada.

Volteo a ver a Bella para recibir una afirmación de su parte, me sonrió y asintió, fue lo que necesite para sonreír ampliamente, cargue a mis dos hijos y nos acercamos a la cama llena de cajas y bolsas de regalos.

-Si es muy genial cariño. Que no me esperaron para abrir los regalos?- les pregunte cuando vi algunos paquetes abiertos.

-Los niños estaban muy emocionados.- aclaro.

-Cual es el de mamá?-pregunte.

Liz se movió entre el montón de paquetes tomando una pequeña caja envuelta de color azul.

-Este es pada Tommy, yo le ayude a escogedlo. Yo no tengo degalo podque ya me había compdado a Pixie desde antes.- me explico entregándole el paquete a su hermano.

-Pixie es la tortuga verdad?- le pregunte a Bella, ella asintió.

Tommy abrió el paquete con cuidado como no queriendo dañar la envoltura, abrió la caja y se encontró con confeti rodeando el verdadero regalo, era una pequeña escultura de cristal de dos delfines, era muy bonito.

-Ya que no puedo darte uno de verdad por lo menos puedo darte estos para que los pongas en tu cuarto o donde quieras.- explico mi esposa, Tommy la mira emocionado antes de saltar a sus brazos para darle un beso y un abrazo.

-Son muy bonitos mami, muchas gracias.- dijo sinceramente.

-Bueno son de mi parte, de Liz y del bebe.

Thomas se inclino hacia el vientre y también deposito un beso, luego fue con Liz y repitió la acción.

-Bueno al parecer su madre y yo nos coordinamos sin querer- comente inclinándome para sacer mi regalo que eran dos bolsas y un sobre- este es tuyo y este es tuyo- entregue las bolsas.

En su interior había dos peluches, una tortuga para Liz y un delfín para Tom.

-Gracias papi!- dijeron al unisonó.

-Pero eso no es todo.- les aclare, todos me voltearon de ver, le entregue el sobre a los niños, Tommy lo observo y se entrego a Liz, ella saco el contenido y se quedo viéndolo frunció el ceño confundida.

-Mami, no sé qué dice.

Me reí por lo tonto que había sido, de lo emocionado que estaba por saber su reacción a mi regalo se me había olvidado que no sabían leer. Bella tomo el papel riendo y lo comenzó a leer en silencio. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando comprendió de que se trataba me volteo a ver emocionada.

-Enserio?

-Si, Alice me contó sobre su salida al acuario, me pareció una buena idea.

-Es genial!- exclamo.

-Que es genial? Porque no nos dicen nada?- preguntaron juntos.

Nos reímos por las caritas de frustración que habían puesto.

-Su padre les acaba de regalar una sesión en el acuario para nadar con los delfines.- les comunico Bella.

Todos se pusieron a dar grititos de emoción, mis hijos saltaron en la cama juntos, luego se lanzaron y juntos me dieron un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias papá, va a ser genial.- me dijeron al unisonó, eso era algo que estaban haciendo mucho hoy, el hablar juntos.

-No tienen porque agradecerme, es un regalo para los 4, van a ver que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.

-Espera…- me dijo Bella dejando de reír- los cuatro?- inquirió, asentí- oh Edward, estas bromeando, yo nadando con delfines? Con esta panza?- cuestiono señalándose.

-Mami tienes que ir!- dijeron mis hijos poniendo caritas de chantaje.

-Claro que podrás hacerlo cariño, pregunte y dicen que no hay riesgo de nada siempre y cuando los delfines estén debidamente entrenados como es este caso, incluso existen terapias para embarazadas, no te preocupes tengo todo controlado- los niños se pusieron a saltar otra vez en la cama por la noticia- si hubiera sabido que no podías hacerlo con nosotros lo hubiera aplazado hasta que tuvieras al bebe, te hubieras recuperado y el bebe también estuviera más grande para que participara.- agregue.

Todos estuvimos emocionado abriendo y abriendo regalos, recibieron juguetes, ropa y muchas cosas. Los pequeños empezaron a bostezar en algún momento de la noche y supimos que era hora de ir a la cama, estaba demasiado entusiasmado por la idea de que ellos se iban a quedar aquí, íbamos a estar juntos de nuevo aunque fuera por esta noche, ayude a Bella a preparar a los niños para la cama, le dije que iba al jardín a fumarme un último cigarrillo mientras ella se preparaba, los niños ya estaban acostado y casi dormidos en medio de mi cama, mi esposa me miro feo cuando le dije a que iba pero no dijo nada.

No tarde mucho en volver, estaba ansioso por estar con mi familia, Bella ya estaba acostada de un lado de la cama con una de las lámparas encendida, estaba viendo la cámara de mi madre, seguramente viendo las fotos que había tomado hoy, fui al baño a cambiarme y regrese a acostarme.

-Mira no me di cuenta cuando nos tomo esta, tu si?- inquirió pasándome la cámara, observe la foto, fue cuando yo le estaba hablando al bebe para que se tranquilizara, era una foto muy buena, tendría que pedirle una copia a mamá.

-Ni siquiera nota que estaba cerca, es buena para estar en el lugar correcto en el momento indicado.- mencione.

Le pase la cama de nuevo, la apago y la puso en el buró a su lado, acomodándose en las almohadas de lado viéndome directamente. Los niños estaban de por medio, pero con tan solo ver su ojos sentía como si solo fuéramos nosotros. Me estire y acaricie su mejilla, cerró los ojos al contacto y un rubor hermoso coloreo su rostro.

-Te extrañe tanto.- susurre sinceramente.

-Sabes bien que yo también.- murmuro colocando su mano sobre la mía, la voltee y entrelace nuestros dedos.

-Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo de vuelta.

Me moría por sacar el tema del perdón, pero sabía que no era el momento aun, todo estaba muy pacifico y perfecto, ya abría la oportunidad mañana. Seguimos así solo mirándonos con las manos entrelazadas por no sé cuánto tiempo, a Bella se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

-Hay que saltar con los delfines!- dijeron los niños al unisonó, creí que se habían despertado, pero seguían tan hundidos en sus sueños como hace unos minutos, solté una risita al igual que Bella.

-Hicieron mucho eso hoy te diste cuenta, eso de hablar al mismo tiempo.- comente.

-Supongo que es cosa de hermanos mellizos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Volteo para apagar la luz de su mesita, aunque por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana aun podía verla, como dije sus ojos se estaban cerrando ya casi no podía mantenerlos abiertos, acaricie su mejilla por última vez.

-Descansa amor, te amo.- susurre.

-Yo también te amo.- murmuro antes de caer rendida.

Me quede un poco mas despierto, escuchando los balbuceos en sueños de mis hijos y mi esposa, era algo entretenido de presenciar. Me encantaba estar de esta manera, con mi familia, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Hola::::**

**Lo sé, me tarde un poco más de lo habitual, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo sin tanto drama para compensarlo, más bien es un capitulo feliz y todo eso.**

**No comentare nada esperando que ustedes me digan lo que piensan al respecto, espero contar con sus opiniones como siempre.**

**Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, eso me pone feliz, no saben cuánto y bueno si llegamos a esa cifra tendré una sorpresa para aquellas lectoras que leyeron mi otra historia terminada Herencia en Juego, ya verán lo que les tengo. Y hablando precisamente de esta historia está nominada como mejor fic, me alegraría mucho que me apoyaran aunque sé que no tengo muchas oportunidades ya que muchas de mis historias y autoras favoritas se encuentran nominadas pero siempre es genial recibir apoyo, toda la información así como el link se encuentra en mi perfil, para que se den una vuelta. ;)**

**Pues bueno agradezco todos los reviews que siempre me dejan, así como sus favoritos y alertas. Ayúdenme a llegar a los 100 o si se puede muchos más y tendrán una sorpresa, aunque aún no se bien cuando la entregare y a las que no han leído la historia que les digo, también dense una vuelta que no se arrepentirán.**

**Cuídense mucho, bss y abzs, saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	13. Estadías

_**Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí.**_

_**.**_

**Estadías. **

_**.**_

Los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el camino, habían quedado exhaustos después de estar casi todo el día en el agua con los delfines y los comprendía yo también lo estaba, los parpados se me cerraban con mayor frecuencia a medida que avanzábamos en el camino a casa, trataba de distraerme mirando a la ventana pero el movimiento del exterior me arrullaba mas, el contacto de la mano de Edward me distrajo de mi lucha por permanecer despierta, voltee a verlo y después de darle un casto beso a mi mano me sonrió dulcemente

-Duerme un poco mientras llegamos a casa.- me dijo, le sonreí sabiendo que sería lo mejor en lugar de seguir luchando contra el cansancio y me acomode en el pequeño asiento sin soltar su mano, escuche su risita antes de dejar que mis parpados cayeran.

Podría tomar una rápida siesta ya que la casa no estaba tan lejos del acuario que es de donde volvíamos después de haber hecho uso del regalo de Edward y haber ido a nadar con los delfines. Los niños estaban muy emocionados cuando Edward nos recogió por la mañana, no paraban de saltar en el asiento trasero y de platicar lo maravilloso que sería la experiencia, aunque Lizzie se puso nerviosa cuando llegamos al acuario y nos dijo que tenía miedo de ahogarse, la tranquilizamos diciéndole que nosotros estaríamos con ella y que le pondrían un chaleco flotador, de todas formas cuando llegamos con el entrenador nos explico todo el procedimiento y Lizzie se quedo más tranquila volviendo al entusiasmo anterior.

Definitivamente nadar con delfines había sido una experiencia grandiosa, para empezar nos pusimos nuestro traje de buzo y afortunadamente para mi autoestima tenían trajes que me quedaban con mi enorme panza, eran especiales para embarazadas, Edward me dijo que me veía adorable con el pero una vez me pude ver en una ventana me veía rara y me dio un poco de pena. Tome muchas fotos a mi familia con sus trajes antes de entrar, sabía que Esme apreciaría que lo hiciera y seguramente querría algunas de ellas.

Cuando entramos al agua los niños se pusieron frenéticos y querían nadar por toda la alberca y yo me puse un poco aprensiva y le dije a Edward que los detuviera, me había entrado el pánico momentáneo por la misma razón que me quede en la orilla aunque Edward me insistió en adentrarme más, no le hice caso.

El entrenador nos había dado un par de indicaciones más antes de que los delfines salieran, cuando esto paso los niños se pusieron frenéticos y se removían insistentes en los brazos de Edward que afortunadamente no los soltó. Tuvimos varias actividades con estos animales acuáticos, acariciamos su panza, su espalda, su nariz. Lizzie soltaba risitas cada vez que tocaba su piel suave y se emociono cuando el animal le dio un beso, repitió esta acción con todos los presentes y un encargado del lugar capturo este momento en una foto, no éramos mucha gente la que estábamos ahí, solo éramos nosotros y una familia mas. El entrenador se alegro que una mujer embarazada estuviera presente, escuche con atención cuando nos explico los beneficios que tenia esta actividad para la madre y el bebe, como que ayudaba en el desarrollo psicomotor, desarrollo neurológico para mi bebe y a mí me ayudaba a estimular el sistema nervioso, equilibrar las emociones otorgando alegría y paz misma que le transmitía al bebe.

El entrenador hizo que el delfín acercara su nariz a mi estomago mientras Edward me sostenía por la espalda, me dieron cosquillas cuando el animal se acerco y solté unas cuantas risitas, pero lo que sentí después fue maravilloso, efectivamente me relaje y sentí tanta paz, todos los problemas por los que habíamos atravesado se esfumaron o por lo menos se minimizaron dejando solo paz y tranquilidad. Note la mirada fija de Edward, le sonreí inclinándome y dándole un pequeño beso para después susurrarle un simple gracias por brindarnos esta experiencia tan maravillosa, después mi atención volvió hacia el delfín que seguía rondando mi estomago y así me quede contemplándolo maravillada por las sensaciones que me embargaban al sentir como mi bebe se removía en mi interior.

Estuvimos en el lugar alrededor de 1 hora, todos salimos encantados, relajados y exhaustos. Entre sueños recordaba todo eso, dejándome llevar por el recuerdo del movimiento del agua, de los sonidos que proferían los delfines, de las risas emocionadas y felices de mis hijos, la expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad de Edward, definitivamente había sido un muy buen día.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi vientre y pensé que era parte de mis recuerdos, pero esa caricia era demasiada conocida por mí, así que supe que era real. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con la mirada dulce de Edward.

-Cuanto tiempo tiene que llegamos?- pregunte con voz pastosa y tallándome los ojos.

-Unos minutos nada más.- respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Porque no me habías despertado?

-Estaba disfrutando viéndote dormir, sabes que me encanta hacerlo y no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en un tiempo. Estas cansada?- inquirió

-Un poco, pero estoy más que relajada que cansada. Y tú?

-Un poco si, pero al parecer lo que si están muy rendidos son los niños.- señalo el asiento trasero, la imagen era adorable, Liz y Tom estaban tomados de las mano y con las cabezas juntas sumidos en un profundo sueño.

-Deberíamos llevarlos a su cama.- dije soltando su mano que había permanecido entre las mías todo este tiempo, para después desabrochar mi cinturón y poder salir.

Edward se me adelanto y llevo a ambos niños a su habitación, me ayudo a ponerles el pijama y arroparlos, en ningún momento se despertaron, Lizzie solo se removió un poco cuando la acosté en su cama, pero siguieron profundamente dormidos, en verdad estaban exhaustos. Después de dejar a los niños cómodos Edward y yo bajamos a la sala y nos quedamos parados detrás de uno de los sillones, mientras Edward cambiaba constantemente de peso de un pie a otro.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, en cualquier momento tu madre bajara y me correrá.- dijo incomodo. Me entristece por la idea de que se marchara, me había acostumbrado a su presencia por un día entero.

-Pero ella no está, iba a salir con tu madre.- le aclare esperando que con esto se quedara y se sintiera mas cómodo con la idea de no lidiar con mi madre.

Después del cumpleaños de los niños mamá me había dicho se que se iba a quedar un tiempo, no dijo exactamente cuánto, ya llevaba dos semanas aquí. El día después de la fiesta cuando los niños estaban jugando en el jardín de sus abuelos con Lillian y Emmett, Renne nos había acorralado y no nos habíamos salvado de su plática, se quejo de mi falta de comunicación y confianza, hizo todo un drama por la momentánea separación de mi esposo y yo y se puso más dramática aun por haberse enterado por Alice antes que por mí, cuando mi cuñada le había hablado invitándola al cumpleaños de mis hijos se le había escapado. Cuando creíamos que había soltado toda su frustración sobre el tema, siguió dándole toda una cátedra a Edward por dejarnos, yo trate de detenerla porque sabía que eso no era nada bueno para mi esposo, no hacía falta que alguien lo hiciera sentir culpable, no había nada porque sentirse así, aunque me sentí un poco mal porque sabía que yo lo había hecho cuando fui a reclamarle por las pastillas, pero ahora como contraste por eso tenía que apoyarlo y protegerlo de la intromisión de mi madre, logre apaciguarla un poco, pero aun miraba a Edward de una manera no muy amable que digamos y yo le reprochaba por eso.

Amaba a mi madre, pero ese día si me había molestado si intrusión. Aunque ahora tenía mucho que agradecerle por quedarse conmigo a ayudarme con los niños y la casa, ahora que Alice había regresado a su casa con Jasper que estaba un poco frenético como padre primerizo y había cancelado sus viajes con tal de estar con Alice por si alguna urgencia sucedía, aunque aun a mi cuñada le faltaran dos meses para dar a luz, pero Jasper siempre había sido muy atento con mi cuñada y ahora con los nervios su atención había aumentado al doble. Alice se disculpo por abandonarme, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara que disfrutara sus últimos meses de embarazo a lado de su novio.

-Aun así sería mejor que me fuera- dije aunque lo note reticente- ya se está haciendo tarde y deberías descansar.

Tenía que darle la razón, aun estaba cansada y si quería descansar pero más eran mis ganas de que no se fuera. Me acerque poco a poco y coloque mis manos en su pecho haciendo formas al azar con mi dedo índice.

-Porque no te quedas aquí conmigo?- inquirí, en su expresión vi que lo tome por sorpresa y sonreí, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando fue su turno de sorprenderme con su respuesta.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea.- respondió.

-Porque?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño confundida y un poco dolida y triste.

-No quiero estropear las cosas ahora que han ido tan bien- iba a replicar diciendo que yo no creía que fuera a estropear nada, pero él me detuvo colocando su dedo índice en mis labios- digamos que no estropee nada- corrigió adivinando mis pensamientos- pero no quiero que cuando duerma de nuevo contigo en nuestra cama…

-Pero hemos dormido juntos…- logre interrumpirlo mascullando contra su dedo, él me sonrió.

-No es lo mismo- continuo- esa es nuestra cama, en nuestra casa donde formamos una familia y sé que en cuanto este contigo en nuestra recamara, me sentiré demasiado cómodo y me asaltaran las ansias de volver antes de tiempo y no quiero verme tentado por eso que se que será muy difícil rechazar para mí, no cuando aun no estoy listo y sé que aun no lo estoy. Cuando vuelta con ustedes, quiero estar entero y completamente recuperado, para estar junto ustedes al cien por ciento.

Al escuchar decir esas palabras con tanta convicción me convenció, entendí completamente lo que me quería dar a entender y lo entendí, aunque aun así estaba triste porque tenía que irse. Me puse de puntitas rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, poco a poco me acerque hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y comenzamos a besarnos, con es beso quise transmitirle lo mucho que apreciaba las palabras dichas hace un momento, lo mucho que apreciaba que se preocupara pos nosotros y que hubiera dicho con tanta convicción que deseaba recuperarse aunque yo nunca había dudado eso. Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura y me acercaron más a su cuerpo, aunque mi enorme vientre de seis meses no permitía mucha cercanía entre nosotros. Edward soltó una risita cuando sintió las pequeñas pataditas de nuestro bebe, lo que hizo que nos separáramos, él se agacho a la altura de mi vientre, repartió amorosas caricias y al final le dio un beso.

-Parece que el pequeño se pone celoso de que le de tantos cariños y proclama atención.- sonrió.

-Va heredar los celos de su padre.- dije tomándole el pelo.

-Oh no, no, no. No hablemos de celos que aquí la que gana eres tu.- me dio un beso en la nariz.

-Dejémoslo en un empate.- propuse.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- murmuro mientras me abrazaba y se acercaba para besarme otra vez, sabía que este era el beso de la despedida- tengo que irme-mascullo contra mis labios, enrede mis dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo más y extendiendo este momento, Edward sonrió- Bella!- me advirtió después de dejarse llevar un poco, bufe separándome de él con un último beso corto.

-Está bien.- acepte con tono de resignación.

-Cuídate mucho y cuida al bebe y a los niños- me pidió, asentí- los amo.

-Nosotros a ti.- respondí.

Me dio un último beso antes de partir desapareciendo por la puerta, suspire con anhelo antes de subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, di un último vistazo al cuarto de los niños, esperaba que el cansancio les durara lo suficiente para dormir toda la noche, era un poco más temprano que su hora de dormir, si el cansancio no era suficiente tendría visita de madrugada. Entre a mi recamara y me puse la pijama. Me tumbe rendida en mi cama y busque la posición más cómoda para dormirme que era abrazando la almohada de Edward que aunque ya no olía como él me reconfortaba, antes de que pudiera hundirme en mis sueños se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, senté enseguida con la ligera esperanza de que tal vez Edward hubiera cambiado de opinión y haya vuelto, la esperanza se esfumo cuando la cabeza de mi madre se asomo por la puerta.

-Perdóname si te desperté cariño, pensé que aun estarías despierta, no es muy temprano para dormir?- inquirió quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Si pero quedamos exhaustos.- le respondí reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Si lo veo, también los niños están profundamente dormidos. Como les fue?

-Bien mamá, pero si no te importa te cuento mañana siento que si empiezo a hablar ahorita me quedare dormida a mitad del relato.

-Está bien, voy a ver un rato la televisión para que me dé sueño. Descansa, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió.

-También descansa mamá.

Una vez que mi madre cerró la puerta me volví a acomodar y enseguida mis parpados se cerraron hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin muchos sobresaltos, todos llenos de la misma rutina, hasta que llego el viernes, era medio día y estaba un poco aburrida tumbada en la sala de mi casa cambiando constantemente los canales de televisión sin encontrar nada interesante que ver, a esta hora por lo regular ya iría camino a la escuela de los niños para recogerlos, pero ahora no era así porque Edward iba a ir por ellos después de su reunión para que fueran a jugar un rato con Matt que se moría por verlos. La casa estaba limpia gracias a mi madre por lo que tampoco podía distraerme con los labores del hogar y Renne había salido con Esme. Así que aquí estaba sin nada que hacer, lo único bueno de esto es que mi espalda descansaba en la comodidad de mi sofá y no me mataba como todos los días.

El timbre sonó y me pregunte quien podría ser, con pereza me levante del sillón y camine hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrí unos pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura y solo pude divisar una larga cabellera negra.

-Tia Bella!- exclamo la chillante voz de la dueña de los brazos que me rodeaban, pero enseguida la reconocí.

-Rachel que haces aquí, donde están tus padres?- pregunte acariciando sus cabellos, ella levanto la vista regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa tan parecida a la de su padre, se separo de mi.

-Ahí están!- exclamo señalando hacia la calle. Una sonrisa igual a la de su hija me saludaba, la emoción me embargo y camine hacia la dirección que señalaba la niña.

-Oh por dios! Jacob!- exclame emocionado abrazándolo.

…

**POV Edward.**

-Y tú qué crees que sea niño o niña?- me pregunto Tanya mientras miraba la ecografía de mi bebe.

-Lo que sea estará bien.

-Oh vamos, tienes que tener una inclinación hacia alguno.- me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Enserio que no, cuando Bella estuvo embarazada la primera vez y nos enteramos que tendríamos dos bebes en lugar de uno, me ilusione con la idea de tener dos pequeñas parecidas a su madre, pero la vida nos sorprendió con Liz y Tommy. Bella no quiso enterarse antes del sexo de los mellizos.

-Le gustan las sorpresas.- dedujo Tanya.

-Es un poco contradictorio de su parte, odia que le demos sorpresas y desde que la conocemos ha sido así y nos ha expresado su completo desagrado por que la sorprendamos, pero en este caso le hizo una advertencia un poco agresiva a nuestro doctor para que por ningún motivo se le fuera a escapar el sexo de nuestros bebes, el doctor quedo un poco intimidado pero lo cumplió. –Termine de contar recordando la cara del doctor Gerandy cuando Bella término de advertirle, Tanya comenzó a reír.

-Quien diría que Bella podría ser tan intimidante.- comento.

-Tú o que no recuerdas que me dijiste que te había intimidado en día del centro comercial.- le recordé.

-Oh es cierto y sobre eso, ya te dijo que te perdonaba?- pregunto.

-No, no lo ha dicho.

-Pero bueno no necesita decirlo, es más que obvio que así es, Bella con todo lo intimidante que es no creo que sea rencorosa y menos contigo. Todo ha ido bien entre ustedes no?

-Perfectamente.- respondí con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-No pues si nada más ver tu cara para saberlo.- se burlo de mi expresión que seguramente era de estúpido.

-Ya, ya deja de burlarte de mí y mejor cuéntame cómo ha ido todo contigo?- le pregunte con sincero interés.

La expresión de Tanya se ensombreció y enseguida bajo la mirada a sus dedos que jugueteaban.

-No ha pasado nada.- respondió contrariamente a lo que me mostraba su lenguaje corporal, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Voy a ver a los niños.- me dijo antes de salir disparada a los columpios donde estaban nuestros hijos, la había salvado la campana.

La pantalla de mi móvil mostraba el numero de Bella, una sonrisa de instalo en mi rostro de forma instantánea.

-Hola cariño.- respondí con voz melosa.

-Hola amor.- contesto se oía emocionada y exaltada.- como están todos por allá?

-Todo bien, los niños están con Tanya en los columpios.- le respondí volteando hacia su dirección, Matt empujaba a Liz y no me estaba agradando mucho la forma en que la veía, bufe.

-Que pasa?- me pregunto.

-Nada, ese Matt está acumulando puntos para comenzar a desagradarme.- respondí un poco en broma, Bella comenzó a reír del otro lado de la línea.

-Y luego no quieres que diga que el bebe heredara los celos de ti.- rió.

-Bueno, bueno ya parece que hoy todos quieren burlarse de mí, Tanya lo hacía hace un momento.- mencione buscando una reacción por su parte y la conseguí, se escucho un bufido por la bocina, yo reí.

-Ahora quien es la celosa.- me burle.

-No te metas con mis hormonas de embarazada Cullen, sabes que no te va bien.- solté una carcajada más alta.

-_Tia Bella con quien hablas?- _se escucho uno voz finita en la línea, fruncí extrañado.

-Quien está contigo Bella?- pregunte.

-Espera un momento- me pidió para después contestarle a la voz infantil que enseguida estaba con ella.- a que no adivinas quien está aquí?- me pregunto emocionada.

-No lo sé Bella- respondí sinceramente.

-Jacob acaba de volver de Madrid puedes creerlo!- exclamo emocionada.

Jacob. Amigo de mi esposa, lo había conocido en la universidad y aunque era un buen tipo nunca me había gustado la forma en que veía a Bella, siempre pensé que quería algo mas con ella, aunque ella lo negaba siempre, más bien nunca se dio cuenta.

-Mira nada más y a que volvió?- pregunte.

-Va para Forks pero decidió pasar a saludas antes ir a ver a su padre para que conozca a su nieta.

-Su nieta?

-Si, tú conoces a Rachel, su hija. No debes recordarlo porque la conociste cuando era una bebe.

-Hija? Entonces hay una mamá no es así?- inquirí.

-Claro bobo, Leah. No están casados pero están juntos, ella también viene con él y su cuñado Seth también los acompaña.- me respondió, suspire aliviado por no tener que lidiar con Jacob detrás de Bella si se enteraba que estábamos temporalmente separados, escuche la risa de Bella.

-Ya te estabas poniendo celoso no es así?- inquirió riéndose- te lo digo tu ganas siempre en eso de los celos.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo a la 1:14 de la mañana hora de el centro de México. **

**Empiezo comentando algo importante. Jacob no será ningún problema entre Edward y Bella, como verán tiene una hija y a Leah, así que no hagan conjeturas equivocada, de hecho Jacob casi ni es importante en este fic, lo importante es quien lo acompaña, me voy a aventurar un poco en ese aspecto, pero no adelanto nada. Y bueno la historia se nos llena de niños! Jeje es la consecuencia de escribir sobre estos personajes a una edad más adulta, la mayoría tiene niños, aunque me encanta escribir sobre ellos, sale mi lado infantil en ese aspecto.**

**Pero en fin, me voy porque ya se hace tarde o temprano y o si no me van a regañar. Pero no sin antes agradecer por su review, así como sus favoritos y alertas y los invito a dejarme un comentario para saber que les pareció en capitulo.**

**Cuídense mucho, saludos. Bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	14. Zapateos, caídas y detalles

_**Los personajes mencionados no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia vino directo de mi imaginación.**_

_**.**_

_**Zapateos, caídas y detalles.**_

_**.**_

El desayuno podía tornarse un poco caótico cuando se trataba de hacer comer a 3 niños pequeños, mas difícil era cuando Rachel insistía en levantarse ante el menor descuido de sus padres y se ponía a zapatear para mostrarle a Liz sus recién aprendidos pasos de flamenco, mi hija la miraba entusiasmada y con atención, al contrario de Tommy que cada vez que se escuchaban los golpeteos de los pequeños pies contra el piso rodaba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos exasperado.

-Rachel! Siéntate! Ya te dije que puedes bailar para Liz después de que terminen de desayunar.- le reprendió su madre nuevamente, la niña puso las manos en su cintura haciendo un puchero.

-Pero yo quería que todos me vieran.- debatió la pequeña.

-Todos podemos verte después.

-Papi!- exclamo girándose hacia mi amigo.

-Anda princesa termina de desayunar, si te sigues tardando, mas esperaremos para ver tu demostración.- le dijo Jacob ayudándola para que subiera a la silla.

Con eso tranquilizo a su hija quien se puso a comer la fruta que estaba en su plato de nuevo. Tommy resoplo aliviado y también retomo su desayuno al igual que su hermana.

-Parece que tienen toda una bailarina en potencia.- comento mi madre desde la estufa donde preparaba hot cackes.

-Leah tuvo la idea de meterla en clases de baile y el flamenco parecía adecuado ya que es el baile tradicional.- nos conto Jake.

-Pero ahora los zapateos no dejan de escucharse por toda la casa, no podía haber escogido algo más silencioso? Como ballet o algo parecido, aunque agradezco enormemente que no hayan elegido tap, gracias a dios.- intervino Seth bromeando, todos nos reimos excepto la pequeña Rachel que le saco la lengua a su tío.

-Sabes que me gusta verte bailar Rach- le tranquilizo con cariño, la niña cambio su expresión a una más feliz.

Mi madre comenzó a servir los hot cackes que ya había preparado y se sentó a mi lado y yo le sonreí agradeciéndole su ayuda con el desayuno, ella solo tomo mi mano dándole un apretón cariñoso restándole importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad en estos momentos yo la idolatraba. Ahora teníamos inquilinos en casa , le había ofrecido a Jake y su familia quedarse en mi casa ya que teníamos espacio suficiente y se me hacia innecesario que pagaran hospedaje en un hotel, además de que también me encantaba tener a mi amigo de vuelta y quería pasar tiempo con él, como también con Leah, Seth que eran muy agradable y la pequeña Rachel con todo y zapateo de flamenco, además de que ella es mi ahijada.

Renne se encargaba de nuestros invitados aunque no había mucho que hacer realmente , Leah es muy atenta y colaboraba con el orden de la casa. Planeaban quedarse solo este fin de semana, lo que significaba que mañana partirían a Forks a visitar al padre de Jake, aunque prometían volver pronto y pasar un tiempo aquí en Seattle.

-Oye Bells…-me llamo Jake obteniendo mi atención.

-Mmm…-masculle.

Su mirada viajo de Seth a mí y miraba a su cuñado con cierta picardía, este primero lo miro amenazadoramente para después negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada avergonzado.

-Quien era la rubia que acompañaba a Edward el viernes?- inquirió riendo, me extraño su pregunta.

-Porque preguntas?- devolví el cuestionamiento.

-Es que hay alguien que está interesado en obtener esa información- palmeo la espalda de Seth y así acabo su sutileza- Anda responde Belly.

-Es su amiga.- respondí entre dientes, aceptémoslo aun me siento un poco reticente sobre el tema y si tengo celos.

-Lo ves amigo, solo es una amiga…- ni de cerca me agrado el tono que empleo.

-Oye! Es de mi marido del que estamos hablando!- exclame molesta por el hecho de que hubieran siquiera pensado que Edward tuviera una amante.

-Lo siento Bella no era mi intención- se disculpo mi amigo sinceramente- anda síguenos informando. Cuál es su nombre?- rodee los ojos por la insistencia.

-Se llama Tanya y creo que es soltera, pero tiene un hijo. Es el niño rubio que la acompañaba, es amigo de los niños.

-Se llama Matt.- intervinieron Liz y Tom al mismo tiempo. Liz tenia cajeta embarrada en la mejilla y trataba de limpiarla con su lengua, lógicamente no llegaba, tome una servilleta y comencé a limpiarla, ella me sonrio.

-A ti te gustan los niños, amigo, ya tienes un punto a tu favor.

-Deja de actuar como casamentero con mi hermano.- le regaño Leah.

-A él le gusto cariño, él me lo dijo…- se detuvo cuando vio la mueca de asco de Leah.

-Me disculpan un momento.- murmuro antes de dejar violentamente los cubiertos en sobre su plato y salir corriendo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante la extraña escena que se acababa de desarrollar de la nada.

-Iré a ver qué sucede.- Renne rompió el silencio desapareciendo también, después de que se fue todos volvieron su atención a su desayuno.

-Cuando tu hermana dejara de ser tan terca y me lo dirá? Hasta que esté en el hospital pujando?- le pregunto Jake a Seth rodando los ojos, este se encogió de hombros.

Esperen un momento… pujando? Pujar, ascos, salir corriendo después del asco a lo que estaba seguro era el baño. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida por comprender, como no lo vi antes?

-Oh dios! Leah está embarazada?- exclame.

-Shh, Shh!- me callaron los dos, los niños estaban soltando risitas.

-Ella aun no sabe que nosotros sabemos. La muy testaruda no ha querido decírnoslo, aunque encontré la prueba positiva en el baño y con lo obvio que es con todos los síntomas.- me conto Jake.

-A mí ya me lo dijo.- todos volteamos a ver a la pequeña Rachel que había hablado con la boca llena.

-Cuando?- inquirió Jacob.

-Antes de viajar- respondió después de tragar el bocado- y me dejo hablar con su panza, que es donde dijo que crecería mi hermanito- se encogió de hombro poniendo una mueca pensativa- me pareció muy extraño que un bebe cupiera en el estomago de mamá y mas que se lo haya comido, seguramente para ocultarlo de ti.- señalo a su padre con todo acusador, Seth y yo soltamos una risa por sus ocurrencias- y me dijo que no te contara nada.- concluyo.

-Pero ya lo estas contando.- intervino Tommy.

-Pero él ya lo sabe, así que no cuenta.- repuso Rachel.- Dijo que tenía un mes, supongo que de comérselo. No puedo creer que se halla comido un bebe y nosotros no nos hayamos dado cuenta- murmuro pensativa y asombrada, después se volteo hacia Thomas- Tu te diste cuenta cuando tu mamá se comió a tu hermanito? Supongo que sí, porque tía Bella se comió a un bebe más grande por el tamaño de su barriga- esta niña acababa de decirme gorda? Me mire la barriga instintivamente, estaba gorda?- tuviste que darte cuenta- prosiguió- si no fue así probablemente necesitas lentes y probablemente nosotros también.- concluyo por fin y asombrosamente rápido, lo más asombroso no perdió el aliento.

-Las mamas no se comen a los hermanitos- corrigió Tommy- cuando los papas se quieren mucho ellos depositan una semillita en las mamas y esas semillitas crecen hasta que se convierten en un pequeño renacuajo que poco a poco crece y crece hasta que se convierte en un bebe- explico- Eso lo leí en un libro.- concluyo satisfecho.

Los demás veíamos la escena con curiosidad, Jacob soltó una risa y se inclino hacia mí.

-Tu hijo sabe leer?- inquirió, yo asentí orgullosa- que clase de libros le das a leer Swan?- cuestiono riendo. Seth lo coreo.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Constantemente veía a Tommy con un libro diferente, mismos que tomaba de nuestra biblioteca, de la de la escuela o la de la casa de sus abuelos, de donde seguramente había sacado toda su explicación anterior con todos esos libros que posee mi suegro sobre medicina.

-Pero la semilla tuvo que haber llegado de alguna forma al estomago de las mamas.- discutió Rachel.

-El libro también lo decía- me preocupe inmediatamente por lo que a continuación pudiera revelar mi hija y no fui la única, vi la intención de Jacob de detenerlo ante la menor indiscreción- pero no creo que sea algo apropiado para explicarle a una niña de tu edad.-

Se escucho un suspiro de alivio comunitario, todos nos tranquilizamos, Lizzie solo miraba a cada uno en silencio y por su semblante un poco confundida.

-Que? Pero si yo soy más grande que tu- acuso- lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que yo tengo razón, las mamas se tragan a los bebes, semillas o lo que sea que les dan los papas.- recrimino dando por terminada la discusión.

Seth y Jacob comenzaron a reírse a carcajada abierta seguramente viendo el otro lado de lo que había dicho la niña. Rachel y Thomas se retaban con la mirada, mientras Liz los observaba y no podía verse mas confundida. Rodee los ojos observando a todos. Niños al fin y al cabo.

…

-Sabes que ese gorrito lo utilizo Jasper.- comento Alice refiriéndose al pequeño gorro blanco tejido que tenía en mis manos.

-Enserio?- inquirí curiosa.

-Aja- respondió- mi suegra tenía un montón de cosas de Jasper cuando era bebe, me lo trajo ayer.

-Eso es tan dulce de su parte, tu bebe va a usar las cosas que su papá uso también- ella sonrio emocionada- como esta Adele?

-Muy emocionada, imagínate es el primer nieto. Ahora comprendo de donde saco Jasper sus manías, tenía a los dos encima de mi todo el día, incluso tenía miedo de ir al baño con la idea de que Adele quisiera acompañarme también, esos sería demasiado vergonzoso- resoplo y yo reí- pero también me ayudo mucho con los detalles para nuestro baby shower- me conto emocionada- ya verás que lindo va a estar todo, he visto un montón de nuevas decoraciones y cosas en internet. Como Jasper no me deja hacer nada y ni hablar de salir de compras- lo dijo como si fuera la mayor barbaridad del mundo- así que he estado haciendo las comprar por internet, no es igual de emocionante- se encogió de hombros- pero funciona, Jasper se queda tranquilo y me traen las cosas hasta casa- se quedo u momento pensativa- en donde habrán dejado los baberos y lo demás?- se pregunto a sí misma- deben estar abajo- se respondió sola levantándose.

-Quieres que vaya a ver?- ofrecí.

-No- se dirigió hacia la puerta- yo voy, no me tardo. Por lo mientras podrías ayudarme a doblar esta ropa para meterla en el ropero por favor.- me indico uno de los montones de ropa que había en la cama.

-Claro.

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Mi cuñada sí que se estaba desviviendo por tener la habitación del bebe lista. Las paredes ya estaban pintadas de un tenue color azul y con algo de blanco le dieron el efecto de nubes en la pared. La cuna ya estaba armada en una esquina de la recamara, junto con el ropero blanco que ya contenía alguna de la ropa que utilizaría el bebe y algunos animales de peluche, había unos curiosos sofás de color azul y amarillo, esta habitación que pertenecería al bebe antes era de invitados por lo que aun estaba la cama matrimonial en donde había infinidad de ropita diminuta y en donde estaba sentada en este momento. El desorden aun reinaba en la recamara, en la cuna se encontraban varias cobijas, algunos muñecos y juguetitos estaban en el sofá y en un taburete, el cambiador aun no estaba armado, pero todo estaba quedando muy bien, así era Alice se le encantaba decorar habitaciones, eso lo había heredado de Esme y no dudaba que mi suegra le estuviera ayudando en estos momentos. Recordé cuando iban a nacer los mellizos, Alice se volvió loca decorando la habitación, estaba extasiada por darle lo mejor a sus sobrinos y más porque eran dos. _(Nt. Si quieren ver el cuarto del bebe de Alice el link está en mi perfil)_

Me dedique a hacer lo que me indico aun recordando esos momentos, cuando de pronto escuche un agudo gritito que provenía del primer piso. Tan rápido como mi adolorida espalda y mi barriga me lo permitieron camine hacia la puerta, preocupada por Alice. Al salir de la habitación también estaba saliendo Jasper de la suya terminándose de poner la camiseta y con el cabello mojado y despeinado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarme, en seguida y rápidamente bajo las escaleras, trate de seguirle el paso sin éxito, aunque pude llegar al pie de la escalera sin tropezarme poco después que él.

Alice estaba sentada en el piso con una mano en el suelo y la otra en su prominente vientre tratando de reprimir la mueca de dolor para tranquilizar a un ya de por si ansioso y preocupado Jasper que enseguida se acuclillo a su lado.

-Que sucedió Alice?- demando saber Jasper.

Iba a llevar esas bolsas y esa caja arriba pero antes me resbale y caí.- respondió Alice reticente a revelar la causa de que estuviera en esta posición precisamente por lo que sucedió después, el semblante de Jasper se torno furioso pero se controlo al ver la mueca de dolor de Alice.

-En donde te golpeaste? Que te duele? Quieres que te traiga algo? Será bueno moverte? Sera mejor llamar a Carlisle.- se levanto torpemente por la ansiedad y el enojo de las locuras de su novia.

Coloque una mano en su hombro tranquilizándolo, era tan raro ver a Jasper en este estado, siempre había sido el calmado del grupo. Aunque se trataba de Alice y su hijo, lo comprendía.

-Tranquilo, yo lo hago, tu sube a Alice a su cama.- le indique, él asintió agachándose para tomar a Alice de la cintura y ayudarla a levantarse, yo fui hasta la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono.

-Como se te ocurre cargar todo es Alice? No tienes ni idea de cómo me preocupe cuando te escuche gritar, pudiste hacerte daño y al bebe.- reprendió Jasper mientras subían las escaleras, Jasper la iba cargando al estilo novia.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero solo me duele el trasero por el impacto, no creo que sea necesario llamar a Carlisle y preocupar a todos.- aseguro Alice.

-No, no estás en posición de opinar señorita. Hasta que no venga tu padre, te revise y me asegure todo está bien no estaré tranquilo.- las voces se iban perdiendo hacia el segundo piso, solo alcance a escuchar el resoplido resignado de Alice por ultimo y me dispuse a marcar el numero de mi suegro.

…

-El bebe está un poco inquieto- nos informo Carlisle palpando el vientre de Alice.

-Eso es algo malo?- pregunto alarmado Jasper.

-Seguramente se altero un poco por el impacto. – dijo, se volteo hacia Alice serio- Puedes decirme que hacías cargando una caja pesada y queriendo subir escaleras con ella?

-Si. Porque no me dijiste que te ayudara?-secundo Jasper. Se coloco a lado de Carlisle que estaba sentado en la cama a la altura de las rodillas de Alice, yo estaba del otro lado observando cómo se preparaban para darle una buena reprimenda entre los dos, que acaso esta chica no puede mantenerse quieta por los menos unos meses en lo que tenía ese enorme vientre? Se había ganado el tener a estos dos hombres enfadados frente a ella.

-Si me hubieras dicho que era algo pesado hubiera podido bajar a ayudarte.- le dije. Pero me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca cuando mi suegro me volteo a ver con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco eso hubiera sido lo correcto por parte de ninguna de las dos- me regaño- lo correcto hubiera sido que hubieran llamado a Jasper, las dos tienen que ser amas cuidadosas en su estado.

Me sentí un poco intimidada si soy sincera, este asunto no era sobre mí y ahora hasta había salido regañada también.

-No regañen a Bella- me defendió Alice. – La culpa fue mía- todos dirigieron su atención a Alice de nuevo y me sentí mas cómoda- Ahora dejémonos de regaños y dinos todo está bien papá.- pidió Alice, Jasper a su lado asintió dándole la razón a la madre de su hijo.

-Pues como dije el bebe está inquieto lo cual es normal. Tu estomago no se puso rígido así que no hay ningún riesgo de que puedas tener contracciones y entrar en parto antes de tiempo- Jasper suspiro audiblemente aliviado- aun así tendrás que estar en reposo…

-Pero… pero tengo que preparar el Baby Shower para el fin de semana, aun me quedan detalles que revisar…- se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada amenazante de Jasper.

-Hay Alice tu no cambiar de veras!- Carlisle rodo los ojos- estoy seguro que tu madre podrá ayudarte con eso, sé que no puedo decirte que canceles tus planes, te conozco demasiado bien, así que esa opción te doy te quedas en total reposo y te dejo asistir al baby shower.- ofreció mi suegro extendiendo su mano frente a Alice para cerrar su trato, ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos y soltando un suspiro resignado estrecho la mano de su padre aceptándolo.

Y así habíamos estado ayudando a Alice toda esta semana, Esme acepto gustosa inmiscuirse en los preparativos al igual que mi madre y yo también me ofrecí a ayudar, aunque ciertamente también me tiene muy consentida y casi no me dejan hacer nada, la mayor parte del tiempo me quedaba con Alice ayudándola con el cuarto del bebe o haciéndole compañía y era algo así como la asistente de mi cuñada.

-La decoración ya esta lista?- me pregunto.

-Lista.- respondí.

-La comida?

-Lista.- afirme.

-Los invitados?- prosiguió.

-Listo también.

Estábamos tiradas en su cama, viendo televisión y comiendo un gran bote de helado de chocolate. Aunque a veces nos quejábamos de que en nuestro estado no nos dejaran hacer nada, en ocasiones como esta lo disfrutábamos totalmente sin ninguna queja. Le pase el bote de helado cuando me lo pidió estirando sus manos.

-Bella, sobre eso- comenzó titubeando la voltee a ver- quería hablarte sobre las invitadas.

-Que hay sobre ellos?- pregunte curiosa.

-Es que…- jugueteaba con la cuchara contra el helado- Edward me pidió un favor- alzo la mirada observando mi reacción pero yo solo la alenté con la mirada para saber más, no tenía idea de que favor pudiera haberle pedido Edward- me dijo que invitara a Tanya.- soltó por fin.

Le arrebate el bote de helado comiendo una gran cucharada, saboreándolo y pensando en mis palabras antes de hablar instintivamente. Era lógico que pidiera eso Edward, ella era su amiga.

-Porque no me lo dijo a mi?- inquirí.

-Seguro no quería que te molestaras o algo por el estilo, con la reacción que tuviste cuando la conociste.

-Pero ya no estoy celosa.- replique con voz ofendida.

-Bella acéptalo- me miro burlona- aun te dan un poco de celos cuando lo ves con ella o sabes que esta con ella.

-Claro que no.- me enfurruñe comiendo otra cucharada grande de helado.

-En fin, hoy no quieres aceptarlo aunque todos lo sabemos- esta enana se estaba burlando de mi.- pero Tanya es una buena persona y lo que ha pasado no ha sido muy fácil que digamos.- conto.

Mi curiosidad se disparo en cuanto dijo eso, no podía soltar algo así sin esperar que no preguntara nada, así que me voltee poniendo una linda cara para que me contara aunque sabía que no sería difícil, Alice era comunicativa.

-Porque dices eso?- inquirí como si no fuera nada aunque mi cara delataba mi sincera curiosidad.

-Sabía que preguntarías. – Se volteo hacia mi lista para contarme, mi cuñada no me decepcionaba, a ella también me encantaba contar cosas- Mi madre me conto sobre ella, mismo que le conto Edward. No conto mucho porque pensó que era una indiscreción y que no le correspondía ella. En fin lo que dijo es que había tenido una adolescencia difícil, ya sabes malas compañías drogas y todo eso- no me sorprendió mucho eso, ya que por algo estaba en las platicas de Edward no?- una de esas compañías es el padre de Matt- prosiguió- pero cuando él supo que estaba embarazada le dijo que lo abortara-su tono era de indignación y la comprendía, yo misma me sentía igual, era atroz pedirle algo así a cualquiera- ella decidió que su hijo era más importante lógicamente- rodo los ojos a lo obvio- el caso es que dejo todo eso atrás por Matt, pero hace poco recayó por la visita de su ex y por eso esta yendo a platicas de nuevo, pero su ex la esta acosando con la excusa de que quiere a su hijo, incluso mamá me conto que Edward lo conoció un día que se quiso llevar al niño, él tuvo que defenderlos y hacer que ese hombre se fuera.- me sentí orgullosa de mi esposo, siempre cuidando a los demás.- Edward está muy encariñado con Matt y protege a Tanya como su hermana, tu sabes que no tendría nada romántico con ella. – agrego algo que para mi gusto fue innecesario.

-Yo lo sé Alice, no necesitas decírmelo. Mis celos son simplemente…

-Lo aceptaste.- me acuso interrumpiéndome y sonriendo burlonamente, yo rodee los ojos.

-Si, lo acepto- resople- tengo celos aunque confió plenamente en Edward y ahora qué me dices todo esto entiendo porque esta tan encariñado con ellos.

Edward tiene un gran corazón y Tanya nunca me cayó mal, parece una buena chica y muy amorosa con su hijo, ahora sabía lo que había tenido que luchar por él y en cierta forma me simpatizaba. Lo malo para mi orgullo es que sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento.

-Invítala.- le dije a Alice encontrando la ocasión perfecta para redimir mi comportamiento.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues si, sé que me tarde horrores en actualizar, pero parecía que todo conspiraba para que no terminara el capitulo y no actualizara. Para empezar mi computadora se descompuso, tardaron una semana en entregármela, luego cuando nos la entregaron mi hermano se adueño de ella y cual enajenado no dejaba que nadie la ocupara. Ya tenía las tres cuartas partes del capítulo escrito a mano así que solo faltaba pasarlo a Word y terminarlo y claro esperar que a mi hermano se le antojara prestármela, ya cuando logre tenerla creí que mi laptop me odiaba, se puso mega lenta y no quería abrir Word, casi quería morirme. Cuando ya estaba por terminar el capitulo que me quitan el internet, a este punto estaba a punto de arrancarme los cabellos! Nos instalaron el internet ayer de nuevo y que se va la luz y cuando regresa, regresa mal, juro que estaba pensando que dios que odiaba verdaderamente, pero en fin hoy pude terminarlo y aquí lo tienen.**

**Lamento que no tengan el capítulo más revelador también, es más un capitulo de transición, si hay unos datos importantes, espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos por sus review, favoritos y alertas. Ahora por fa déjenme un review por todas las peripecias que pase para traérselos y dejándome su opinión sobre el capitulo, ahora si me voy a poner las pilas para traerles los capítulos de mis dos historias más rápido.**

**Me despido, les mando muchos saludos, bss y abrzs. Chaoo…**


	15. Fiesta de los bebés

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí._

_._

**Fiesta del bebé. **

_._

Desde el jardín se escuchaban grititos emocionados o exclamaciones enternecidas, las mujeres de esta casa y sus invitadas se la estaban pasando en grande, según parecía.

-Mujeres- mascullo Emmett rondando los ojos- se enternecen por todo, ven toda esa ropita diminuta y dicen Ahh!- imito graciosamente la voz de mujer, todos nos reimos y nos dio más gracia que justo cuando Emmett había terminado de hablar las mujeres en el jardín volvieron a exclamar tiernamente.

Pues aquí estábamos los hombres de esta familia, reunidos en la sala viendo televisión y tomando cerveza, mientras las mujeres tenían su baby shower en el jardín, el jardín de las fiestas familiares. Ellas tenían su diversión y nosotros la nuestra. Incluso los pequeños hombrecitos Tommy y Matt estaban aquí, no tomando cerveza por supuesto, en cambio tenían un cartón de leche de chocolate, ellos se sentían grandes y parte del grupo de adultos.

-Y dime Jasper, ya estás preparado para convertirte en padre? O tienes los nervios de todo padre primerizo?- le pregunto mi padre.

-No, no mucho.- respondió Jasper dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Emmett y yo comenzamos a carcajearnos, Jasper creía que siempre estaba tranquilo e inmutable pero el primer embarazo de mi hermana lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios, aun así el pregonaba estar de lo más tranquilo, Emmett y yo nos moríamos por verlo en la sala de parto e incluso habíamos apostado sobre en que momento se desmallaría, porque estábamos segurísimos que lo haría, el dijo que desde que Alice estuviera pujando por todo el estrés y la descarga de adrenalina, pero yo pienso que mi cuñado puede aguantar un poco más, hasta que dé a luz.

-Bromeas no es así? Pero si estas tan paniqueado- se burlo Emmett- Alice se ha quejado con todos sobre tu sobreprotección, eso no es estar tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo, simplemente me preocupa su bienestar, eso es un pecado.- reprocho.

-Oh como deseo verte en la sala de partos, lo estoy deseando.- se burlo Emmett frotándose las manos maliciosamente- creo que llevare mi cámara.- murmuro más bajo pero todos alcanzamos a escuchar.

-No permitiré que estés ahí para burlarte de mí.- le advirtió.

-Uy ya verás si no.- Emmett rio.

Los niños murmuraban cosas, estaban sentados a mi lado, pero de repente se levantaron sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dejaron su chocolate en la mesa de centro, antes de que salieran corriendo lo detuve.

-Hey a donde van?- les pregunte, los dos voltearon a verme.

-Vamos arriba a tu habitación le voy a enseñar a Matt algo que traje.- me respondió mi hijo tranquilo. Esperaba que no estuvieran planeando ninguna travesura.

-Ok, con cuidado y no hagan ninguna travesura- les advertí señalándolos amenazadoramente, antes de que se dieran la vuelta les guiñe un ojo para que vieran que era broma, ellos sonrieron y desaparecieron.

Sospechaba que en verdad esos niños estaban construyendo una amistad verdadera, así como la de Jasper con Emmett y yo, eso me agradaba, siendo que yo tenía una amistad muy buena con su madre. Lo único que me preocupaba es que su historia terminara igual que la de Jasper y yo y Matt se tuviera algo que ver con mi pequeña Liz, eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Deja de seguirte riendo a mis espaldas Emmett.- le reclamo Jasper después de unas cuantas bromas mas que no había presenciado por estar pensando en el futuro de mi hija.- Edward también va a ser papá, porque no le gastas unas cuantas bromas a él.

-No, no. Tu eres el primerizo, ese es el precio a pagar, todos aquí ya hemos pasado por eso, así que nos toca descontrolarte a ti.- se mofo mi hermano, Jasper bufo rodando los ojos.

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, todos hemos pasado por esto o acaso tengo que recordar todo lo que paso cuando Rosalie tuvo a Lilli?

-Aun tienes la cicatriz?- cuestione inclinándome para ver su cabeza.

-Si, aun puedo sentirla aquí,- señalo con su dedo en algún punto de su cabeza, entre pero esa no fue mi culpa Rosalie estaba demasiado histérica.-pretexto sobándose la cabeza como si con el mero recuerdo le doliera de nuevo.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Jacob.

Así es, Jacob estaba aquí. Habían regresado de Forks porque Leah quería asistir al Baby Shower de Bella y Alice y por supuesto Jacob solo la complacía. Ya no tenía ningún tipo de resentimiento por él, era un hombre de familia, eso quitaba cualquier amenaza que hubiera llegado a sentir en el pasado.

-Emmett cuando está nervioso se pone a balbucear y decir cosas sin sentido, eso a Rosalie con dolores de parto, con el médico diciendo que pujara y ella tratando de concentrarse para hacerle caso al médico, no le hizo mucha gracia. Lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que trastabillara y su cabeza fue a dar directo a una mesa que estaba cerca, por supuesto se desmayo y no despertó hasta que todo había acabado.- rio Jasper contando todo. Todos empezamos a reír y Emmett solo se enfurruño.

-Pero si tu eres tan fuerte y enorme, como una frágil mujer pudo hacerte eso?- pregunto Jacob tomándole el pelo.

-Aprendí una gran lección ese día, no debes de meterte con las mujeres cuando están dando a luz, adquieren una fuerza impresionante- advirtió como si estuviera revelando el secreto del significado de la vida- lo único malo es que me perdí el nacimiento de Lillian.- murmuro con pesadumbre.- pero ya me estoy preparando para el próximo, esta vez no sucederá nada y podre presenciarlo.- agrego.

-Tienen planes de tener otro bebe o acaso ya nos están ocultando algo?- inquirió mi padre.

-No para nada, lo hemos hablado y creemos que sería un buen momento para tener otro bebe, Lillian ya esta mas grande y todo eso, aun no hay noticias que dar. Pero estamos haciendo la tarea… con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.- anuncio con voz emocionada, sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamiento que seguro no nos interesaban a ninguno de nosotros- y tu Jacob como llevaste todo eso del parto y el ser padre primerizo?- le pregunto.

-No voy negar que los nervios estaban presentes. Pero Leah es una mujer muy fuerte y de verdad la admire por como sobrellevo todo el dolor y eso, claro que toda la tensión la descargo con insultos hacia mí por dejarla embarazada- se encogió de hombros- pero por lo menos no hubo golpes.- se mofo.

-Porque a las mujeres les da por insultarnos al dar a luz?- cuestiono Emmett curioso.- como si ellas no hubieran disfrutado de ello.- reprocho pícaramente.

Escuchamos unos tacones que cada vez se acercaban mas, todos volteamos a vernos alarmados y tomamos nuestras cervezas regresando la vista hacia el televisor como si hace unos minutos no estuviéramos hablando de las mujeres y el trabajo de parto. Rosalie apareció ante nosotros con Tommy y Matt a cada lado de ella, mi hijo sostenía una caña de pescar, de donde diablos había sacado una caña de pescar?

-Hey Rose! Qué pasa?- le pregunto Emmett.

-Estos pequeñuelos estaban jugando a pescar, pero utilizaron la mesa de regalo como su lago personal.- nos conto, todos nos reimos.

Thomas y Matt se veían avergonzado por ser descubiertos pero sonreían divertidos.

-De donde sacaste esa caña para pescar?- le pregunte a mi hijo.

-El abuelo Charlie me la mando con tío Jake por mi cumpleaños, verdad?- volteo a ver al aludido.

-Si tiene razón.- acepto.

-Hey enanos, eso que hacían parece divertido porque no me enseñan como lo hacían?- les propuso Emmett, los niños saltaron emocionados.

-Hey no!- le reprendió Rosalie que aun seguía parada en el mismo lugar- si quieres pescar mejor llévalos a un rio o lago. Y recuerden que dijimos que nada de hombres en el jardín.- nos advirtió señalándonos y caminando a fuera nuevamente.

-No le hagan caso a la rubia y vamos, pero que les parece pescar algo de comida, las mujeres se llevaron los mejores alimentos y me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dicho esto se llevo a los dos niños mientras todos nos reíamos.

-Deberías mejor llevar a los niños a pescar al rio, y con los niños me refiero a Emmett también.- me dijo me padre, todos reimos con su comentario.

…

-Abde la boca.- me ordeno mi Liz. Al obedecerla metió nuevamente su cuchara con un pedazo de pastel, ahora resultaba que mi hija me alimentaba, me sentía como un niño pequeño.- esta dico vedad? Mmm.- acerco nuevamente la cuchara y volví a comerme otro pedazo aunque aun tuviera parte del otro en la boca.

-Porque no te lo comes tu princesa?- le dije una vez trague el bocado. Liz había decidido hacernos compañía, dijo que se había aburrido y le había pedido pastel a su abuela para venir a compartirlo conmigo, yo agradecía su consideración, pero cerveza con pastel de chocolate no era una combinación tan apetecible .

-No quiedes?

-Ya comí mucho, ahora es tu turno.- dije tomando el plato y la cuchara, se acomodo en mi regazo.- haber aquí viene el avión.- jugué con ella acercando la cuchara lentamente, ella comenzó a reír cuando trago el bocado.

-Papi, eso es para bebes.- soltó risitas risueñas. Fruncí el ceño sacando mi labio inferior con fingida ternura.

-Pero si tu eres mi bebe!- deje el plato en la mesa y comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella reía histéricamente.

-Papi…no…no me… cosquillas no!- pidió riendo.

-Deja de torturar a esa niña o lograras que se haga pipi.- se burlo Emmett.

Deje de hacerle cosquillas y la ayude a acomodarse el vestido.

-Yo no me hago pipi, ya soy grande.

-No es cierto seguramente todavía usas pañal.- se burlo, Liz se enfurruño frunciendo el ceño y le saco la lengua.

-Deja de molestar a mi hija, tu usaste pañal hasta los 5 casi 6.- me burle aunque era verdad, Emmett tenía pesadillas frecuentemente y usaba pañales para no tener accidentes nocturnos. Jacob, Jasper y Liz empezaron a reírse, él se hundió en su asiento dándoles un gran trago a su cerveza y volviendo su vista al televisor.- eres un bebe, no aguantas nada.- me mofe, todos rieron mas y él se burlo.

-Tío Emmett es un bebe.- se burlo Liz tapándose la boca para acallar sus risitas.

El baby shower ya casi terminaba, aun se escuchaban las risas de las mujeres en el jardín. El plan de Emmett de pescar comida con los niños no había resultado tan bien para ellos, Rosalie los descubrió y jalo de las orejas a Emmett regañándolo por influenciar a los niños, ya todos nos dimos cuenta quien lleva los pantalones en ese matrimonio aunque siempre lo supimos desde que eran novios.

-Oye papi…- murmuro mi hija jugando con sus pulgares.

-Que pasa cariño?- le pregunte acariciando su cabello para infundirle valor para expresarse, ella es muy tímida y le cuesta un poco.

-Cuando… cuando vas a volved con nosotdos… con nosotros a casa?- pregunto quedito jugueteando con el dobladillo de su vestido.

Deposite un beso en el tope de su cabeza. Honestamente me esperaba que me preguntara algo así y yo estaba ansioso por decirle, _cariño ahora mismo volveré con ustedes_, pero no odia hacerlo, no aun. Pero ese momento estaba cada vez más cerca, mi recuperación estaba casi lista y yo me sentía cada vez mejor, mejor conmigo mismo, mejor con todos, con mi familia, con Bella, con mis hijos y no esperaba el momento de que esto concluyera y pudiera tomar mis maletas e irme a mi casa, dios como extrañaba mi casa.

-Pronto amor.- simplemente respondí no pudiendo dar una respuesta certera aunque lo quisiera.

-Vas a volved cuando el bebe nazca? _Podque_ yo le _pdometi_ que tu estadías con _nosotdos_ pada _resividlo _y para cuidadlo cuando llegada a casa, si tu no estás con _nosotdos_ voy a tened un muy mal inicio con él y no voy a poded _convedtidme_ en su _hedmana_ mayor _favodita_.- me conto refunfuñando y levantando la vista, yo reí por su divagación.

-Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para poder estar en casa cuando el bebe llegue cariño, créeme que lo hago. No hay que dejar que Tommy se gane e titulo que te corresponde no es así?- inquirí juguetonamente, ella asintió regalándome una tierna sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de su madre- estaré en casa princesa, confías en mi no es así?

-Claro que si papi.- rio dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Pequeños momentos como este eran los que hacían que todo valiera la pena. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y las invitadas ya se estaban yendo, Alice vino a sentarse con nosotros y le prohibieron tajantemente levantarse para ayudar por su reciente accidente, ella refunfuñando acepto, en cambio Jasper fue a ayudar para recoger, todos los hombres fueron a ayudar, yo me salve poniendo de escusa a mi querida hija que se había quedado dormida en mis piernas. La escena que se presento ante mi fue demasiado extraña, Bella y Tanya venían caminando hacia la sala platicando amablemente y riendo divertidas, cuando diablos había pasado esto? Digo, no es que me desagradara, me alegra que Bella hubiera dejado atrás esos celos y molestia que sentía tontamente por Tanya y se pudiera llevar bien con ella, ya que es mi amiga, una buena amiga que necesita tener más amistades por lo que le está pasando.

Tanya conecto su mirada a la mía, con un gesto le pregunte qué pasaba, ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Bella nos volteo a ver sonriendo, esto si que era extraño pero de una forma buena. Los niños vinieron corriendo detrás de sus madres.

-Pues nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir- anuncio Tanya poniéndole la chamarra a su hijo- me divertí muchísimo, muchas gracias a las dos por invitarme, en verdad.

-Oh, no tienes nada que agradecer, nos alegra mucho que nos hayas acompañado.

-Ha sido todo un placer acompañarlas, espero les haya gustado el regalo.- dijo mi amiga.

-Oh, claro. El conjunto para Evan esta lindísimo, me muero por que nazca para ponerle toda esa maravillosa ropa.- declaro mi hermana.

-Enana, va a ser un bebe no un muñeco.- le tome el pelo, ella me saco la lengua y todos rieron.

-A mí también me encanto el conjunto que me regalaste Tanya muchas gracias.

-Batalle un poco por no saber el sexo de tu bebe, pero me pareció muy tierno.- conto Tanya.- pero en fin, se hace tarde y este chico tiene que ir a cenar y luego acostarse.

-Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunte, ella negó.

-Bella ya pidió un taxi por mí, ya debe de estar esperando afuera.

Se despidió de todos y se fue, Bella la acompaño a la salida y luego vino a sentarse conmigo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y soltando un gran suspiro cansino.

-Estas muy cansada.- afirme acomodando a Liz entre mi regazo para poder rodear a Bella con mi brazo, bese en tope de su cabeza.

-Uy si, aunque estuvo muy lindo todo. Gracias a este demonio.- apunto a Alice que tenía su enorme vientre rodeado con sus dos brazos y balanceándose de un lado al otro viendo la televisión, volteo cuando Bella se refirió a ella.

-Todo es por los bebes- afirmo y se levanto con dificultad del sofá- y Evan ahora con todo y los regalos que le esperan, insiste en presionar mi vejiga- rio- voy al baño.

Tambaleándose se fue de la sala, se veía muy chistosa con su prominente vientre, siempre ha sido muy delgada y pequeña, por lo que parece que trae un gran balón atravesado en el estomago. Siempre le tomaba el pelo a Bella por lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos, ella siempre se enfurruñaba y me reprochaba el que le dijera gorda aunque estuviera bromeando, las hormonas la tenían demasiado emocional, siempre terminaba consolándola asegurándole que se veía preciosa y que para nada estaba gorda. Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-De que te ríes?- inquirió Bella mirándome ceñuda.

-Recordaba cómo te enojabas de que te dijera que tenias un balón atravesado en la panza.- le dije.

-Oh, cuando me decías que estaba gorda, no?- cuestiono frunciendo el entrecejo mas. Ven a lo que me refiero?

-Me encanta como te ves embarazada, solo bromeaba. Pero ahora estaba notando que Alice si que parece que trae un balón, con lo pequeñita que es.- me reí, ella rio conmigo.

-Verdad que si?- rio- pero no digas eso en su presencia porque ella si se atreve a golpearte.- me advirtió y le creía, se como es mi hermana.

Me acerque a mi esposa cuidando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a mi hija, Bella me volteo a ver cuando noto mi acción y o le agradecí que me hiciera más fácil la tarea de besarla, esto es con lo que sin duda no podría vivir. Sin sus besos y su amor, con todo lo bueno y los malos ratos, celos y todo lo que conllevaba también. Hablando de celos eso me recordaba algo.

-Oye cuando Tanya y tu se hicieron tan amigas? Me perdí de algo?- cuestione separándome de sus labios pero sin despegar mi frente de la de ella, mi esposa sonrio.

-No valía la pena seguir con los celos tontos, no le hace bien a nadie y conociéndola ahora me doy cuenta de que es una buena mujer. Me cae muy bien.

-Nunca debiste de sentir celos de ella y lo sabes.- murmure.

-Si, lo sé. Siempre lo supe, pero me quede ciega por un pequeño momento.- se excuso sonriéndome y dándome un corto beso.

-Te amo.- masculle.

-Y yo a ti.- declaro de vuelta haciéndome sonreír.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron cargando bolsas y bolsas con regalos, los dejaron en el sillón que estaba a lado, después se les unió Jasper, mi padre y Jacob cargando por igual. Emmett me miro frunciendo el ceño.

Hay si, tu estas muy bien ahí sentado he. Si quieres no te levantes para ayudarnos.- recrimino con sarcasmo, yo me reí de él.

-Estoy cuidando a mi hija y mi esposa.

-Ja, si claro. Flojo! Eso es lo que eres!- exclamo, Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca- auch!

-Deja de gritar que despertaras a Liz.- le regaño- mejor mira esto, apoco no es una monada.- le dijo enseñándole un pequeño mameluco azul que tenía un perrito como adorno.

-Ahhuu!- exclamo Emmett con real ternura, lo que nos hizo reír a todos los hombres presentes, después de todo lo que había dicho y criticado esta tarde sobre las mujeres.

Mi hermano si que era todo un hombre.

* * *

**Hola::::**

**Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, me apena que después de tardarme tanto no les traiga un capitulo nada interesante, lo sé, es un poco aburrido. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya saben es uno de esos capítulos que llaman de transición.**

**Pues como siempre les agradezco los reviews que me dejan, saben que se aprecian mucho. También los favoritos y las alertas. **

**Merezco review? Tal vez no, pero apiádense un poco de mi, estos comentarios alimentan mi inspiración.**

**Saludos, qidence. Chaoo…**


	16. Evan

_Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí._

.

_**Evan.**_

.

Una sesión de fotos para embarazadas. A quien se le ocurre eso?

Solo a mí querida cuñada. No es sarcasmo, la quiero, pero a veces o siempre a su cabeza se le ocurren cosas tan locas y ahora que las dos estamos embarazadas, quiere experimentar de todo y desgraciadamente me incluye, con lo que me encanta la atención – eso sí es sarcasmo-.

Alice esta a minutos de dar a luz, la familia ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Jasper ha llamado histérico diciendo que Alice esta en trabajo de parto, claro son falsas alarmas, justo cuando estamos a punto de salir disparados al hospital nos vuelve a llamar para avisarnos. Al parecer su histeria no sabe reconocer los cólicos de las contracciones. Típico de padres primerizos.

Y bueno ahora se le había ocurrido lo de la dichosa sesión y estaba en camino hacia el estudio, Edward me acompañaba, el estaba conduciendo el auto, ya que a mí se me estaba haciendo difícil caber entre el asiento y el volante, además de que cuidaría a los niños mientras nosotras estábamos ocupadas. Liz y Tommy estaban en el asiento trasero hablando entre ellos.

Las cosas entre en general iban demasiado bien, yo ya podía sentir como todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, con la variación de que Edward aun estaba en casa de mis suegros, pero no por mucho más tiempo, ese sería el toque final para que todo estuviera perfecto. Pero se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa con nosotros o salíamos todos juntos, me había acompañado a todas las citas con el doctor, también ese asunto iba más que bien, solo me faltaban dos meses, el bebe estaba muy bien, muy grande y sano, el doctor había acatado nuevamente mi solicitud de que no me dijera el sexo de nuestro bebe pero yo tenía una ligera sospecha al respecto, igual que la tuve cuando iban a nacer los mellizos.

El apretón en mi mano por Edward hizo que saliera de los pensamientos de mi mente, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que ya había estacionado frente al dichoso estudio, Edward me sonreía dulcemente mientras masajeaba el dorso de mi mano.

-Deja de pensar tanto, ya verás como todo esto pasara rápido, dudo que con el tamaño que tiene el estomago de Alice le den muchas ganas de estar posando todo el día.- resople ante su declaración.

-Y eso que es tu hermana, parece que no la conocieras.- me reí.

-Van a posar como las modelos de las revistas de tía Rose?- pregunto Liz cuando ya íbamos rumbo al edificio tomada de la mano de su padre.

-Uff si claro, seguramente me vere como esas modelos.- ironice.

-Tu eres más bonita que esas modelos mamá.- dijo mi hijo, al escucharlo me enternecí y mis revolucionadas hormonas hicieron que se me aguaran los ojos.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca Tommy, tienes toda la razón. Su madre es mucho más hermosa que las modelos.- secundo Edward, Lizzie estuvo de acuerdo con ellos moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Se nota que son mi familia.- masculle tragando el nudo en la garganta que se había formado por sus palabras- pero gracias por ser tan lindos.- me agache a la altura de mis hijos y les di un dulce beso en la frente, para después levantarme de puntitas y darle un beso corto a Edward en los labios, el sonrio satisfecho y paso su dedo índice por mi mejilla retirando la única lagrima que había logrado escapar de mis ojos, luego se la acerco a los labios y se la bebió sonriendo.

Pero para mi desgracia no todo podía ser perfecto en esta vida, la hiperactividad de cierta personita tenía el poder de romper la burbuja de este momento tan perfecto y lindo.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían, porque tardan tanto?- nos regaño haciendo señas para que entráramos, todos nos saludamos. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban aquí también.

Cuando pasamos a una pequeña recamara con un perchero lleno de ropa nos encontramos con que mi suegra también era participe de todo esto. Cuando la salude con un abrazo me hizo saber lo emocionada que estaba por todo esto y me platicaba los lugares de su casa donde tenía planeado colocar estar fotos, yo solo la escuchaba educadamente, imaginándome ver por mucho tiempo la imagen de mi con una enorme barriga en algún lugar de esa casa.

Alice con ayuda de Rosalie comenzaron a enseñarme infinidad de ropa que tenían considerada para mis cambios en la sesión, yo en realidad no las estaba escuchando, solo quería acabar rápido con esto, ellas eran las expertas en moda y por experiencia sabía que si ellas pensaban que algo se me veía bien aunque yo no estuviera totalmente convencida terminaba por ponérmelo, siempre. Lo primero que use fue algo sencillo, unos pantalones capri blancos con una blusa morada de tirantes y algunos pequeños holanes en la parte del busto hasta llegar a mi barriga. Alice llevaba casi la misma combinación, pero en cambio vestía una blusa rosa, de diferente diseño, las dos llevábamos balerinas. También nos arreglaron el cabello y nos maquillaron aunque fue muy leve.

Yo fui primero. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, me sentía como una tonta. No sabía dónde poner las manos, en que ángulo colocarme, como colocar las piernas, ni si sonreír o ponerme seria y no ayudaba para nada que todo el mundo quisiera dirigirme, no escuchaba a nadie, sus voces se mezclaban y solo me confundían y me agobiaban. Edward noto lo abrumada que estaba e hizo que todos se callaran, se acerco a mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para hacer que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-Si no estás cómoda podernos irnos. Ni mi madre, ni Alice pueden decirte nada.- me dijo acariciando mis mejillas tranquilizándome con su tacto.

-Es que no se qué hacer, me siento como una tarada- murmure haciendo un pequeño puchero.- pero quiero hacerlo.

-Segura?- pregunto no muy seguro escrutándome con la mirada, asentí- entonces solo suéltate, relájate y se natural, si te sientes agobiada no mires a los demás, solo mírame a mi o a los niños de acuerdo?- asentí un poco más tranquila, -te ves hermosa- concluyo en un susurro y me dio un último beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta volviendo a su lugar con los niños.- y ustedes cállense- le regaño a la familia con voz severa- ahora resulta que son expertos en estas cosas.- refunfuño a los demás, me reí por la cara que pusieron las demás y de repente el flash de la cámara me ilumino, me había tomado desprevenida.

A partir de ahí le hice caso a Edward y me relaje, pose natural nada muy elaborado, eso no iba conmigo, debes en cuando el fotógrafo me daba alguna sugerencia de en donde colocar mi brazo, o hacia donde mover el rostro. Los demás no volvieron a opinar intimidados por el regaño de Edward. Me hicieron cambiarme dos veces solamente, el segundo cambio fue algo más formal, un vestido morado también, corte imperio que llegaba hasta el suelo, no era muy escotado y tenía el detalle de un pequeño moño negro debajo del busto, también cambiaron mi peinado a un recogido no muy elaborado. Edward alzo sus pulgares en cuanto me vio, eso subió mi ánimo y me dio ánimos para continuar con esto. El ultimo vestuario era algo más sencillo e informal, unos jeans artísticamente desgastados, con una blusa gris a razas de cuello V, con una chaquetita de manga corta de mezclilla, me volvieron a soltar el cabello y estuve lista para volver frente a la cámara.

Estuve mucho más relajada porque sabía que ya faltaba mucho menos para acabar, lo que quería era ya sentarme, mi espalda estaba doliendo un poco y mis pies se estaban hinchando. Jugué un poco más con las poses y sonreí mas, sobre todo cuando en la última toma, Edward, Tommy y Lizzie se unieron a mí, posamos todos juntos riendo y jugueteando un poco, debo admitir que esa parte fue divertida. Cuando me anunciaron que habíamos acabado no me dijeron dos veces cuando yo ya estaba corriendo para tumbarme en uno de los sofás, suspire aliviada. Edward llego a mi lado poco después sonriéndome, tomo mis piernas y las coloco en su regazo quitándome los zapatos y comenzándome a masajear los pies. Gemí inconscientemente disfrutando del contacto de sus dedos en la planta de mi pie, mi esposo es un ángel por hacer esto.

-Eres un ángel.- le dije haciendo eco a mis pensamiento, él rio.

-Si darle masaje en los pies a mi esposa me hace convertirme en un ángel.-se encogió de hombros divertido.

-No sabes cómo necesitaba la magia de tus dedos.- recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá relajándome.

-Así que mis dedos son mágicos he?- inquirió pícaramente, le di un golpe en el pecho.

-Calla! No hablaba sobre eso- le dije sonrojándome un poco.

Desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver en su totalidad el set donde se tomaban las fotos, solo escuchábamos el sonido del flash y las voces de toda la familia y el fotógrafo. Edward siguió deleitándome con ese masaje mientras yo cada vez me relajaba más, pero tuve que detenerlo, no podía quedarme dormida aquí.

-Deja ya de hacer eso, si sigues sé que me quedare dormida.

-Quieres que los lleve a casa, Alice aun tardara un rato y sería bueno que fueras a descansar.- sugirió, lo analice un poco y estaba a punto de darle la razón cuando llegaron los niños corriendo interrumpiéndome.

-Mami! Papi! Tía Alice hizo pipi mientdas le tomaban fotos.- nos dijo mi hija con la respiración agitada, Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño confundidos.

-Eh?- cuestionamos juntos desconcertados.

-Tía Alice rompió fuentes mientras le tomaban las fotos, todos se pusieron a gritar y la abuelita nos dijo que viniéramos a avisarles.- nos explico rápidamente Tommy aclarándonos todo.

Edward me ayudo a colocarme los zapatos de vuelta y me ayudo a llegar lo más rápido que pudimos hasta donde estaban todo muy alterados. Emmett sostenía a su hermana que traía puesto un vestido de noche rosa, el mejor vestuario para romper fuente -pensé con ironía- Rosalie estaba metiendo un par de cosas en un bolso, Esme llamaba por teléfono al que pensé seria Carlisle y Jasper al que creí ver más histérico, no estaba a la vista.

-En donde está Jasper?- pregunto Edward secundando mis pensamientos.

-Salió hace unos minutos por unas donas que se antojaron a Alice.- nos dijo Rose recorriendo la estancia con la mirada para ver si no se le olvidaba nada- Se va a poner histérico si no nos encuentra cuando regresemos. Esme podrías hablarle después de que cuelgues por favor.- le pidió, Esme, aun al teléfono asintió.

Edward ayudo a Rosalie a recoger las cosas, me acerque a Alice para saber como estaba, su semblante era tranquilo, se veía concentrada, pero en sus ojos se notaba un poco de pánico y dolor por las contracciones, inhalaba y exhalaba periódicamente mientras dejaba que Emmett la ayudara a estar en pie. Tan pronto como todo estuvo recogido, salimos corriendo del lugar , cuando metieron a Alice al auto y nosotros nos dirigíamos al nuestro vimos como Jasper venia hacia nosotros rápidamente y preocupado.

-Que paso? Donde esta Alice?- demando alarmado. Edward tomo su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Acaba de romper fuente, esta en el auto de Emmett.- le contesto Edward.

- Mierda!- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de salir disparado para halla aventándome la caja de donas que traía en las manos.

Subimos a los niños al auto y mientras nos subíamos nosotros vimos pasar la camioneta de Emmett con todos los demás a bordo. Edward arranco y condujo tranquilamente entretanto yo mordisqueaba una dona que había sacado de la caja, se me había antojado y calmaba un poco mis ansias y nerviosismo, sabia muy buena.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya habían llevado a mi cuñada a la habitación, fuera estaban Emmett y Rosalie, Claire, la secretaria de Carlisle se llevo a los niños a su consultorio.

-Como esta?- preguntamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo a Esme que acaba de salir del cuarto.

-Tiene contracciones pero al parecer esto nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo, está dilatando lentamente.- nos anuncio.

-Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Claro, y voy por algo de hielo a la cafetería.- nos dijo antes de irse caminando por el pasillo.

-Yo voy por algo al auto.- dijo Emmett y también desapareció.

Rosalie, Edward y yo pasamos. Jasper estaba sentado a su lado, con expresión ansiosa sosteniendo la mano de su novia mientras le murmuraba algo que no alcanzábamos a escuchar. Alice seguía respirando lentamente mientras lo miraba, tan pronto escucho nuestros pasos volteo a vernos y nos sonrio, aunque mas que una sonrisa le salió una mueca extraña.

-Yo que pensaba que exageraban cuando decían que las contracciones dolían tanto.- mascullo sonriendo, todos nos reimos, aun así no perdía su chispa.

-Solo respira cariño, como nos enseñaron en las clases prenatales.- le dijo Jasper.

-Estoy respirando Jasper.- le contesto Alice tranquilizándolo pero a la vez exasperada, sospechaba que no era la primera vez que le decía eso.

Esme volvió al poco rato con un vaso lleno de hielos y le dio unos cuantos a su hija para hidratarla.

-Hey hey! Digan hola a la cámara!- entro Emmett con cámara en mano y sonriendo.

-Emmett te dije que no iba a permitir una cámara aquí! – asevero Jasper, Emmett ni se inmuto simplemente apunto la cámara hacia él.

-Aquí vemos al espécimen llamado padre primerizo-comenzó a narrar, su rubia esposa le mandaba dagas con los ojos pero él estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta- este espécimen se caracteriza por ser temeroso y sobreactuar y por desmayarse cuando las cosas se ponen dramáticas, lo que espera su humilde camarógrafo y narrador es que la tensión lo haga desmayarse cuando todo comience y así me haga ganarle una buena suma de dinero al tío de la criatura que esta por nacer, aquí véanlo.- dirigió la cámara hacia Edward que estaba a mi lado- pronto será padre también, aquí vean a su embarazadísima esposa, di hola Bella- esta vez fue mi turno de un close up, sonreí tímidamente y un poco divertida por la actitud de Emmett.- y aquí tenemos a mi hermosa esposa,- enfoco a Rose que aun lo veía no muy agradablemente- que ahora está un poco enfadada por lo visto, mejor cambiemos de toma. Hola mamá, como estas? Emocionada por ser abuela de nuevo?- Esme no contesto solo soltó una risita y rodo los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su hijo- y ahora veamos a la afortunada mamá. Hola Alice, preparada para las contracciones y la dilatación?- cuestiono.

-Emmett estoy teniendo una contracción en este momento- gruño, Jasper enseguida se acerco acariciando su mano- y si no apagas esa cámara en este instante te juro que repetiré el episodio del parto de Rosalie y te dejare inconsciente.

Emmett bajo la cámara llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza y sobándola. Estaba intimidado, le temía a las mujeres embarazadas.

Nos quedamos otro rato platicando para distraer a Alice y reconfortándola cuando una contracción venia. Rosalie y yo fuimos a ver a los niños, Claire los había llevado a la estancia infantil del hospital y se estaban divirtiendo con otros niños, los llevamos a comer algo a la cafetería, Edward se nos unió un tiempo después incitándome para comer algo yo también. Acepte porque necesitaba energías, nos quedaba un largo camino con Alice en trabajo de parto, estas cosas eran tardadas.

Y ya decía yo, ya había anochecido, eran las 11 de la noche, faltaba poco para que estuviera totalmente dilatada, ya le habían puesto la epidural, mi cuñada estaba un poco más tranquila después de eso, las contracciones seguían pero las estaba soportando mejor. Rosalie se había ido con los niños a su casa para que ellos descansaran, todos me insistieron que me fuera con ella, pero no quise. Edward me vio reprobatoriamente, pero aun así me quede.

La suegra de Alice también había llegado y se le veía muy ansiosa, Esme y ella estaban juntas y habían ido por café. Y así pasaban y pasaban las horas, tenía que admitir que me sentía cansada, estaba recostada en el sofá del consultorio de Carlisle, con los pies en el regazo de Edward y de nuevo estaba masajeando mis pies y mis piernas. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando involuntariamente.

-Necesitas descansar, duerme un poco. Si algo pasa te despierto.- me aseguro.

-Seguro?- inquirí bostezando, el quedarme despierta me estaba tomando mucho esfuerzo.

-Te lo prometo. Ven aquí.- me atrajo hacia el recostando mi cabeza a su pecho, me acurruque sintiendo las caricias en mi cabello, eso definitivamente hizo que me quedara dormida.

Había entrado en un profundo sueño y no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado cuando escuche unas voces lejanamente. Trate de quitarme el sopor para saber a quién pertenecían las voces, me removí, la superficie en donde estaba recargada vibraba, me sentí un poco desorientada, trate de abrir los ojos recorriendo con mi mano donde estaba, recordé que estaba con Edward.

-Ya?- escuche la voz de mi marido.

-El doctor Cullen indico que en pocos minutos su hermana comenzara a pujar. Su madre me mando a que les avisara.- índico la enfermera mientras yo me tallaba los ojos despabilándome.

-Enseguida vamos.- aseguro Edward, la enfermera asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Que hora es?- cuestione con voz rasposa, me senté bostezando.

-Son las 5 de la mañana.- me respondió pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Dormiste algo?-

-Si, después de que te quedaste dormida yo también lo hice.- se inclino y me dio un corto beso- buenos días.

-Buenos días para ti también. – le sonreí- tu hermana esta por dar a luz- le recordé- así que vámonos.

Antes de ir hacia la habitación de Alice pasamos por mi desayuno exprés. Llegamos y Emmett y Rosalie estaban afuera de la habitación.

-Y los niños?- pregunto Edward.

-Renne fue a mi casa a cuidar de ellos.- nos respondió. Otra cosa por la cual agradecerle a mi madre, que tonta era, ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo de avisarle lo que estaba pasando.

Se escuchaba movimiento dentro, afuera Emmett estaba ansioso porque no iba a poder grabar a Jasper desmayándose, Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza reprendiéndole por ser lo único que le preocupara. La ansiedad que nos embargaba a todos por igual era la de saber si Alice estaba bien. Esme estaba dentro junto con Jasper como es lógico y su madre, ellos juntos con varias enfermeras y Carlisle que es quien iba a asistir el parto era demasiada gente, por eso no pudimos entrar.

Los minutos pasaban lentos mientras escuchábamos los gritos amortiguados por las paredes, junto con las indicaciones de que siguiera pujando y que respirara. Estaba empezando a morderme las uñas del nerviosismo, aparte de todo el ruido del cuarto, el pasillo estaba tranquilo, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de las manecillas del reloj y el repiqueteo del teléfono del modulo de las enfermeras que estaba unos metros alejado de nosotros. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que de pronto escuchamos el llanto de un bebe y enseguida todos dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio, sorpresa y felicidad. Edward me abrazo y Emmett abrazo a su esposa, las dos les devolvimos el abrazo gustosas.

Las puertas se abrieron después de unos minutos dando paso a un Jasper extasiado, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, los ojos brillantes un poco rojos y cristalinos, había llorado, había marcas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

-Soy papá! Soy papá!- grito alzando los brazos emocionado.

Todos nos acercamos para felicitarlos.

-Como esta Alice? Y el bebe?- pregunto Edward.

-Los dos están bien, Alice exhausta pero bien. Evan está también bien, ahora Carlisle lo está valorando, pero se ve muy sano y hermoso. Se parece a Alice.- nos conto con adoración.

Las enfermeras salieron y Jasper volvió a entrar, poco tiempo después Esme, Carlisle y Adele –la madre de Jasper- salieron muy sonrientes y felices todos. Adele se disculpo para ir al baño, Esme nos abrazo a todos y los felicitamos a los dos.

-Cuando podremos a entrar a verlos- pregunte impaciente.

-Una de las enfermeras aun sigue adentro terminando de limpiar, en cuanto salga ella pueden pasar. Ahora yo me voy, tengo que atender a otros pacientes.- dijo dándole un beso a Esme y despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Esperamos ansiosos a que la enfermera saliera, en cuanto lo hizo todos nos arremolinamos hacia la puerta, a mi me dejaron pasar primero seguida de Edward y todos los demás.

Recostada en la cama estaba Alice, un poco despeinada y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndole el rostro, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha. Jasper estaba sentado a sus lado cargando al diminuto bebe envuelto en una cobijita azul, los dos estaban inclinados observando a su hijo con ojos llenos de adoración en su burbuja personal, era una lástima tener que reventarla. Alice fue la primera en voltear hacia nosotros sonriéndonos.

-Hola.- nos saludo, su voz estaba ronca.

-Hola.- respondimos todos al unisonó, nos reimos después de eso.

-Si saco mi cámara ahora me dejaras inconsciente también?- pregunto Emmett.

-Adelante camarógrafo estrella.- le dio luz verde Alice sonriendo.

-Como estas?- le pregunte a Alice acercándome.

-Cansada, fue muy difícil pero todo el esfuerzo valió completamente la pena.- aseguro volviendo la vista hacia su bebe aun en los brazos de su padre.

-Oh por dios! Es hermoso.- exclamo Rosalie cuando se inclino para conocer al pequeño Evan.

Rosalie cargo primero al bebe, después tuve yo mi turno. Como habían dicho, el bebe era precioso. Su piel era pálida pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus facciones eran finas como había dicho Jasper se parecía a Alice, aunque con su aun escaso cabello pude notar que sería rubio, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y su expresión era de paz, estaba descansando después del arduo trabajo de arribar a este mundo.

-Y dime padre primerizo, nuestros televidentes están ansiosos por saber en que momento vino el desmayo?- pregunto Emmett aun con cámara en mano enfocándolo. Jasper rio con suficiencia.

-Ninguna.- respondió socarronamente.

-No! No te creo, Alice desmiéntelo por favor.- le pidió.

-Lamento romper tu fantasía hermanito pero mi Jazz es muy fuerte y no se desmayo ni una vez, estuvo sosteniendo mi mano todo el tiempo.- le contesto.

-Entonces nadie gano la apuesta.- comento Edward.

-Noo- canturreo Rosalie sonriendo- la gane yo!- se regodeo.

-Tu?- cuestiono mi marido.

-Oh, olvide decirte que Rose entro en la apuesta?- Edward rodo los ojos.

-Yo aseguraba que aquí el rubio presente podía presenciar todo sin quedar inconsciente, así que paguen.- estiro la mano demandando su paga, todos nos reimos.

-Así es como se demuestra que la intuición femenina es poderosa.- dijo Emmett hacia la cámara que seguía grabando.

El pequeño Evan se removió en mis brazos e hizo que volviera mi atención hacia él, no se despertó simplemente soltó un largo bostezo, me movió arrullándolo un poco.

-Practicando para el próximo bebe?- inquirió Edward inclinándose para mirar al bebe.

-Aun no se me ha olvidado como cargar un bebe Edward.- replique- tal vez el que debería practicar debería de ser otro.- extendí los brazos hacia él, reticente tomo al bebe.

-Había olvidado los ligeros y frágiles que pueden ser- murmuro bajito.

Seguí observando su interacción con Evan, siempre me había encantado observarlo cuando cargaba a Lizzie o a Tommy, se reflejaba tanta paz, amor y ternura en su rostro y aunque con su sobrino era con menor intensidad que con sus hijos, ahí estaba.

-Estoy ansioso por que el bebe llegue.- mascullo.

Y yo también lo estaba.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Siento de nuevo la tardanza, pero han pasado tantas cosas que me han retrasado. Para empezar la semana pasada estuve en exámenes y ya sabrán, el estrés hasta el tope. Luego desde la semana mi perrita ha andado enfermita y yo he sido la que la anda atendiendo, llevándola diario al veterinario, dándole de comer como bebe porque no quiere comer sola, en fin, eso ha absorbido mi tiempo también. Pero bueno ya no los agobio más con mis problemas.**

**Las estoy llenando de capítulos de transición, lo sé, pero estas cosas tienen que pasar. Ni modo que me salta el nacimiento del hijo de Alice y de la nada aparezca el pequeño Evan. Pero prometido que a partir de aquí las cosas comenzarán a ir más rápido y ahorita lo que pienso ya quedan pocos capítulos. Oh! No me había puesto a pensar en eso! Changos! Pero de todas formas ya tengo nuevas ideas para historias en mi cabeza, he avanzado un montón con una en especial con la que estoy muy entusiasmada, pero ya se enteraran de que trata cuando llegue su debido tiempo.**

**Pues solo me resta agradecerles por sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas, no he podido responderles pero hare un tiempo para hacerlo. También ya saben que los datos para contactarme fuera de FF están en mi perfil.**

**Merezco review? Aun con mi tardanza y mis miles de capítulos de transición? Espero que si o siquiera dejen uno para reclamarme, aunque no sean tan severas por favor. Jeje.**

**Cuídense mucho, muchos saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	17. Perfecto?

_Los personajes que se mencionan son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

.

_**Perfecto?**_

.

-No estás contento con la noticia que te dio Riley? Porque yo si lo estoy, por los dos, por ti y por mi.- definitivamente se notaba contenta y emocionada por la forma tan rápida y vivaz en la que hablaba.

-Claro que estoy contento y satisfecho conmigo mismo por terminar con una cosa más.

-Bueno solo una reunión mas y ya.- suspiro aliviada y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Y como no íbamos a estar felices si acabábamos de salir de nuestra reunión semanal con la gran noticia de que nuestro tiempo para estas platicas de rehabilitación estaba por expirar. Solo una sesión mas y podíamos dar esto por concluido. Una cosa menos de la cuela preocuparme y para sentirme cada vez mejor conmigo mismo.

Todo iba de maravilla, el embarazo de Bella iba de maravilla, mi relación con los niños y ella iba de maravilla, aunque últimamente había estado visitando mucho a Alice para ayudarle con el bebe y todo eso de madre primeriza, por lo que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas. Otro asunto del que ya estaba completamente ajeno era mi trabajo, había estado muy temeroso y hasta cierto punto no quería ni pensar en ello porque pensé que lo iba a perder y eso traería una nueva dificultad, pero gracias al cielo me había ganado mi respeto en la constructora y aun con mi ausencia por mi recuperación, mi jefe, con el que había hablado hace unos días, había dicho que mi trabajo estaba a salvo, que lo primordial era que estuviera completo para que cuando regresara estuviera al 100% como me necesitaban.

No podía creer que haga poco mas de 7 meses todo pintaba mal en nuestras vidas por mi culpa. Pero yo me había propuesto hacer todo lo posible para recuperarme y al parecer algo estaba haciendo bien.

-Solo una reunión mas y ya.- suspire con el mismo alivio que mi amiga que me sonrio.

-Por lo menos todo esto- señalo el edificio a nuestras espaldas donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones- me trajo algo muy bueno, aparte de mi recuperación. Me trajo a un muy buen amigo.- su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y era sincera, tuve que sonreírle por igual.-

-Lo mismo digo. Pero no pongas esa cara- le pedí cuando hizo un puchero triste, pase mi brazo por sus hombro reconfortándola- no hagas que esto suene y se vea como una despedida, porque sabes que para nada es así, esta amistad que se formo aquí durara mucho. Te considero ya una de mis mejores amigas Tanya, lo digo sinceramente, además de que también Bella y los niños empiezan a apreciarte mucho junto con Matt.

-No sabes cómo te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado Edward, aun sin llevar mucho de conocerme.

-Para eso esta los amigos no es así. Y ya quita esa cara triste, que paso con esa felicidad que tenias hace unos minutos- me sonrio- así es, así está mejor.

.Los aprecio por igual créeme. A ti, a los niños y a Bella, aunque no hayamos tenido un buen comienzo. Y agradezco a todo tu familia por acogernos.- agrego, pero su semblante ya no era nostálgico, se veía de verdad agradecida y contenta.

-Los buenos amigos a la larga se convierten en parte de la familia- agregue sinceramente.

-Ya basta, me vas a hacer llorar.- sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando las lagrimas- y cuéntame cuando vas a llevar tus cosas de vuelta a tu casa? No pregunto cuando vuelves porque ya pareciera que vives otra vez ahí.- rió, tenía algo de razón.

-Lo he estado pensando. Falta poco más de un mes para que nazca el bebe y en un mes regreso al trabajo, así que me pareció buena idea volver en un par de semanas, antes de que Bella tenga al bebe. Me mataría no estar cerca de ella pendiente, que tal y si entra en trabajo de parto o si se siente mal, se que Renee está con ella, pero aun así no me sentiría muy buen alejado en esos momentos. Pero todavía tengo que platicarlo con ella.- concluí.

-Oh, estoy segura que ella se muere por que estés de vuelta y además yo no sé que mas esperas realmente, como te dije prácticamente ya vives de nuevo en tu casa, que son unos días más unos días menos.- bufo.

-Lo hablare con Bella esta tarde.- asegure- y tu dime como va todo en casa, hay noticias de…- no necesitaba decir el nombre, ella entendía perfectamente a quien me refería.

-No- negó- y eso tanto me preocupa como me tiene contenta. Sé que regresara, estoy segura de ellos, pero prefiero no pensar en ello y quedarme con la tranquilidad que siento ahora, cuando vuelva ya me las arreglare.- dijo seria, pero después su semblante cambio a uno más animado, decidí que lo mejor para ella era cambiar de tema.

-Y dime no has pensado en socializar un poco, no se salir con algunos chicos?- inquirí, voltee a verla de reojo y me dio mucha risa la expresión que puso. Su rostro se coloreo de un rojo escarlata, y sonrio entre apenada y risueña.

-Claro que lo he pensado, pero no lo sé, hace mucho que no salgo con nadie y no es fácil tener una relación con un pasado como el mío y con un niño. No digo que Matt sea una carga, para nada el es lo mejor de mi pasado por mucho, pero los hombres prefieren tener hijos propio y no uno que no comparte genes.- respondió.

-No pienses de esa forma- le recrimine- los que piensen de esa forma respecto a Matt serán unos idiotas que no vale la pena que salgas con ellos. Estoy seguro que habrá un chico que te aprecie y quiera a Matt como si fuera su hijo.- asegure animándola.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque para mí no es un problema no tener citas. Estoy disfrutando la infancia de mi hijo y él para mí en estos momentos lo es todo.- sonreí contento por la forma en que hablaba. De pronto recordé algo que Bella me había contado.

-Y si te presentáramos a alguien accederías a salir con él?- tantee el terreno.

-Quieres hacerla de cupido Cullen?- inquirió risueña, perfecto no se había molestado por mi intromisión.

-Tal vez.- reí.

-De quien se trata?- pregunto.

-Recuerdas al cuñado de Jacob?- cuestione, se quedo pensando y luego negó- si lo has visto, el otro día que fuiste a mi casa y ellos acababan de llegar de España- siguió negando a la vez que lo pensaba- un chico moreno, un poco desgarbado- negó nuevamente- por dio Tanya como no lo pudiste notar, el chico estaba babeando por ti.

-Lo siento, soy mala con los rostros.- de disculpo.

-Bueno en fin, es un buen chico y como te dije ese día babeaba por ti. Así que dime, saldrías con el si te lo presentamos?- cuestione nuevamente. Se quedo pensativa- le gustan los niños, le encanta cuidar a su sobrina. Un trabajo estable, para ser sinceros no se en que trabaja, pero es un chico estable- Tanya rió, parecía que lo estaba subastando.

-Puede ser- acepto- pero ni siquiera me has dicho como se llama.- apunto.

-Oh sí que tonto. Se llama Seth, Seth Clearwater.-

-Que diablos, hay que darse la oportunidad no es así?

-Claro que sí.

…

-No crees que estaría bien darle una mano de pintura? La pintura se ve un poco desgastada.- comento Bella observando la cuna que acaba de armar. Estábamos sacando las cosas donde dormiría el bebe, la cuna había pertenecido a uno de los niños y había quedado en muy buenas condiciones, a excepción de la pintura que había tenido su desgaste.

-Si así lo prefieres puedo ir a comprar un poco de pintura y pintarla hoy mismo.

-Eso sería genial, quiero que el bebe tenga todas las comodidades y en buenas condiciones.- dijo acariciando amorosamente su vientre- tal vez debimos de comprar una nueva cuna, no es un poco egoísta que él no tenga cosas nuevas?- dudo.

-Sabes que solo tiene que decirme lo que prefieras y yo lo hare, quieres comprar una cuna nueva?- cuestione, se quedo pensando.

-No- termino diciendo retractándose- sería mejor que con el dinero que gastaríamos en una nueva cuna mejor lo gastáramos en ropa, juguetes y otras cosas para él.-

-Él?- inquirí curioso porque lo denominara con algún sexo. Bella sonrio y resoplo.

-Tu sabes, lo llamo de diferentes formas.- se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes sospechas sobre el sexo?- cuestione.

-No para nada, quiero que sea sorpresa recuerdas.

-Entonces de que color debería pintar la cuna.- volví al tema anterior. La cuna era de un verde claro, ya que también habíamos preferido no saber el sexo de los mellizos, ese era un color neutral.

-Estaba pensando en blanco, es el color más neutral que existe. Recuerda que tienes que ver que la pintura no contenga ningún material toxico para el bebe.- me recordó aprensiva.

-Si lo sé, recuerda que yo pinte el cuarto de los niños.

Bella se acerco a otra de las cajas que había bajado del desván y saco un móvil.

-Este era el preferido de los niños, recuerdas como se ponían a llorar cuando el otro lo tenía?

-Terminábamos poniéndolos en la misma cuna.- sonreí recordando.- no has pensado en algún nombres?- pregunte.

-Quería que lo hiciéramos juntos.- le sonreí acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues entonces así lo haremos.- me agache hasta su prominente vientre donde nuestro bebe estaba terminando de desarrollando, deposite un corto beso- que nombre te gustaría tener bebe?- Bella rio. Coloque mi mano en su vientre y sentí una patadita- no te llamaras como un jugador de futbol así que deja las patadas.- Bella rio más.

-Querrá llamarse David si es niño acaso?

-Porque las mujeres en cuanto les mencionan jugadores de futbol piensan en David Bekham?- inquirí riendo.

-Tal vez porque es tan guapo.- rió, me incorpore tomándola de la cintura.

-Voy a empezar a sentirme celoso.- bromee.

-No tienes porque, dije que es guapo. Pero mi esposo es muchísimo, muchísimo más guapo.- rodeo mi cuello con su brazos.

-A tu esposo le alegra escuchar eso.- sonreí inclinándome para besarla. Sentí una patadita- y al bebe también.- los dos nos reímos.- oye – masculle una vez que nos separamos para respirar, ella ladeo su cabeza curios, señal de que podía continuar con lo que quisiera decir.- he estado pensando sobre mi regresando a casa- dije mirándola fijamente, en cuanto lo mencione sus ojos se iluminaron, eso era una buena señal y me hizo completamente feliz-

-Y que es lo que has pensado?- me pregunto aprensivamente cuando no proseguí.

-Pues si a ti no te importa me gustaría volver, tal vez la siguiente semana. Quiero estar aquí por si llegaras a entrar de repente en trabajo de parto o tuvieras molestias, me sentiría mas tranquilo.- le explique- tu que opinas?- me aprisiono mas con sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me beso apasionadamente, tomando por sorpresa, por supuesto deje esta atrás y le devolví el beso gustoso, no necesitaba una respuesta verbal para saber lo que opinaba, pero aun así también la obtuve.

-Por mi podrías volver mañana mismo y todo me arecería perfecto.

…

**POV Bella.**

Perfecto.

Es así como consideraba mi vida ahora. Tal vez podía llegar a ser ego centrista pensar de esa manera, puesto que nada puede ser perfecto en esta vida. Pero por ahora prefería pensar de esa forma, no me interesaba nada mas, solo que Edward había vuelto a casa. Apenas hoy lo había hecho, aunque hace dos días había dicho que tenía pensado hacerlo hasta la siguiente semana, era imposible esperar más, aunque prácticamente el ya había vuelto hace mucho tiempo. Me moría por estar entre sus brazos al dormir, por volver a respirar su esencia embriagadora al despertar.

-Cuando volverán mis papis?- inquirió Rachel a su tío, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Se acaban de ir y ya los estas extrañando pequeña?- la niña asintió haciendo un pequeño puchero- tardaran un par de horas, pero para eso estoy yo, para entretenerte y que no los extrañes tanto o que acaso ya no te gusta quedarte conmigo?- cuestiono fingiendo estar dolido, la niña rió.

-Claro que si tío.- aseguro la pequeña dándole un pequeño abrazo un beso en la mejilla.

-Rachel la película ya va a empezad, estamos en mi cuadto.- llego anunciando Liz rápidamente tomo un gran tazón de palomitas que yo les había dejado en el desayunador y así como llego desapareció.

-Oh, ya voy!- exclamo y salió corriendo también.

-Pues si que le encanta quedarse conmigo no es así?- Seth rió, yo lo acompañe.

-A los niños solo menciónales juegos, películas o dulces y se olvidan de su familia.- dije haciéndolo reír mas.

Mis hijos, Rachel y Matt estaban arriba, Edward le había puesto una película para que se entretuvieran un rato. Mi esposo estaba afuera en el patio trasero terminado de pintar la cuna del bebe y yo estaba terminando de lavar los platos de la comida mientras Seth me ayudaba recogiendo la mesa. Se hermana y mi amigo se habían ido a cenar solos, necesitaban ese tiempo ya que habían andado muy pegados a la familia y amigos últimamente, a mi no me importo ofrecerme a cuidar a su hija y más si Seth se quedaba a ayudar un poco.

-Te puedo pedir un favor?-le pregunte, él asintió- puedes llevarle este vaso de limonada a Edward, ya debe de estar un poco cansado.

-Claro.- tomo el vaso y salió por la puerta del patio.

Estaba terminando de secar los platos cuando el timbre sonó. Me seque las manos y camine hacia la puerta tranquilamente, lo que no me esperaba es que en cuanto la abrí un poco la persona recién llegada la empujaría para abrirla completamente, me tambalee un poco perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, pero alcance a equilibrarme. Mire al hombre que tenia frente a mi era enorme, su expresión amenazadora y volteando a todos lado a mi espalda tratando de buscar algo. Sus facciones se me hacían extrañamente familiares, pero no podía detenerme a pensar en algún parecido con alguien más, lo único que pensaba es que era algún ladrón o algo parecido.

-Donde esta Matt?- pregunto tomando mi brazo con fuerza y apartándome, puse mala cara.

-Quien es usted y como se atreve a entrar así a mi casa?- devolví la pregunta molesta, no era un ladrón, tenía la leve sospecha de quien se trataba este hombre.

-Vengo a buscar a mi hijo,- acababa de confirmar mi sospecha- así que será mejor que digas donde esta, me lo tengo que llevar.

-Usted no se lo va a llevar a ningún lado.- masculle a la defensiva.

-Mire señora, no quiero armar ningún lio- pasaba su mano por su cabello de forma ansiosa- solo dígame donde está el maldito niño!- levanto la voz, me encogí un poco ante su tono amenazante.

Mi mente trabajo de inmediato, estaba empezando a tener miedo, el tipo se veía un poco intimidante y peligroso, además de que por lo que sabía era drogadicto, podía venir drogado o algo parecido. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir dónde está el niño, voltee instintivamente hacia la escalera. Gran error, el tipo tomo eso como una respuesta e inmediatamente se abalanzo para subir, me moví rápidamente tapando con mi cuerpo el paso y grite a Edward para que viniera a ayudarme. A partir de ahí todo paso muy rápido, solo sentí como un fuerte brazo colisionaba contra mi costado y me lanzaba hacia un lado, no pude mantener el equilibrio y poco a poco, como en cámara lenta sentí como iba cayendo, en el momento en que caí sobre una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras y sentí un penetrante dolor en mi espalda baja extendiéndose hacia mi vientre en lo único que pude pensar fue en mi bebe.

-Que haces tu aquí?- Edward llego tomando a Félix por los hombros y alejándolo de las escaleras.

-Vengo por mi hijo, no te interpongas!- exclamo el intruso. Seth llego detrás de mi marido.

-Seth, ve a ver a los niños que no bajen!- le pedí, él me miro preocupado e hizo ademan de acercarse, lo pare con mi mano en alto.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto, aun sentía el dolor, pero me preocupaban los niños.

-Si, si. Corre a ver a los niños!- le pedí otra vez, esta vez me hizo caso.

Aun seguía en el piso respirando entrecortadamente tratando de calmar el dolor, pero el lugar de eso solo lo sentía más agudo. Sentí aun mas pánico al ver como Félix estampaba su puño en la mandíbula de mi esposo, Edward lo golpeo de vuelta. Yo quería levantarme, pero el dolor no me dejaba, Edward tomo un jarrón que adornaba el recibidor y lo estrello en la nuca de su atacante, este al momento cayó a peso muerto sobre el suelo, estaba inconsciente. Mire hacia mis piernas cuando el dolor se hizo aun más presente y lo que veía hizo que temiera en verdad, pase mis dedos sobre mi entrepierna haciendo que mis dedos se pintaran de escarlata. Voltee a ver a Edward que se me acercaba con cara de pánico, podía ver como sus labios se movían, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Hoy no me quedo a opinar mucho, hay fila para ocupar la compu jeje.**

**Solo quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta para saber que les gustaría que fuera el bebe de Edward y Bella, niño o niña?**

**Review o no? Se que me tarde pero lo merezco?**

**Saludos, chaoo…**


	18. Bienvenido a la familia

_Los personajes mencionados aquí son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_**Bienvenido a la familia.**_

_._

El bebe y Bella.

Fue lo único que pensé y en lo que me preocupe cuando la vi tirada en el piso con las manos manchadas de rojo. Reaccione rápidamente cuando vi como sus ojos se volteaban signo de que estaba por desmayarse, Bella siempre había sido sensible a la sangre. La llame mientras corría hacia ella y alcance a sostenerla antes de que se desvaneciera totalmente y su cabeza chocara con el suelo.

-Bella! Bella! Amor!- le llame con desesperación acariciando sus mejillas. No respondió.

Mi cabeza trabajo rápido buscando una solución, mi prioridad era llevar a mi esposa al hospital, pero el estúpido de Félix estaba tendido en la entrada de mi casa y los niños estaban arriba. Maldito Félix, porque había venido a arruinar nuestra pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad, cuando todas las cosas estaban marchando muy bien. La rabia había recorrido mi cuerpo entero cuando llegue por los llamados de Bella y vi como la empujaba haciéndola caer sobre la mesa y después al suelo, que el estúpido no se daba cuenta de que está embarazada? Pero que digo, seguramente estaba borracho o drogado por la actitud que tomaba, me había dado un buen golpe en la mandíbula y el labio, pero eso realmente no importaba, no sentía el dolor. Lo único que estaba en mi mente era mantener a todos seguros y llevar a Bella al hospital, para saber si el bebe estaba bien, no podía nacer ahora, aun faltaba un mes más. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme por la preocupación y el pánico.

-Oh rayos!- la voz de Seth me saco de mis pensamientos. Claro! Como no lo había recordado.

-Seth necesito que llames a la policía para que vengan por ese desgraciado- empecé a ordenar tomando a Bella entre mis brazos, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero asintió- mantén a los niños arriba y que estén tranquilos, en el camino llamare a Rennee para que venga a ayudarte con ellos, dile a la policía que se metió a la casa a la fuerza y trato de llevarse a uno de los niños. Tengo que llevar a Bella al hospital.- concluí, él solo asintió serio, le agradecí con la mirada y me dispuse a irme inmediatamente tomando las llaves de mi auto.

Me ti a Bella en el asiento trasero y me subí al lado del conductor arrancando inmediatamente. Maneje velozmente llamando en el camino a mi suegra, hizo varias preguntas pero trate de tranquilizarle y le dije que necesitaba su ayuda, estaba preocupada por Bella pero no dijo más solo que inmediatamente iría para mi casa. Unos minutos después de colgar con ella mí celular comenzó a timbrar, no conteste. Supuse que Rennee ya había esparcido la noticia de que algo pasaba y querían los detalles, no tenía tiempo para eso. Cuando llegamos Bella aun estaba inconsciente. En momentos como este agradecía que mi padre fuera un medico respetado en este hospital, todos aquí conocían a la familia Cullen, por lo que rápido atendieron a mi esposa llevándola a una habitación y mandando a llamar al doctor Gerandy y mi padre. No solté la mano de Bella ni un segundo, cuando la instalaron en la habitación yo me quede a su lado en la cama observándola y acariciando el dorso de su manos, en esa posición me encontró mi padre cuando entro, detrás de él el doctor Gerandy.

-Que es lo que ocurrió Edward?- pregunto de inmediato mi padre con evidente preocupación en su voz, el doctor Gerandy enseguida se puso a revisar a mi esposa.

-Un tipo entro a la casa y empujo a Bella, se golpeo con una mesa y luego con el suelo. Esta sangrando y se desmayo, no estoy seguro si fue por el olor a sangre o por el golpe.- explique atropelladamente por los nervios.- no despertó en todo el camino y estoy muy preocupado por el bebe.

Mi padre comenzó a palpar el prominente vientre de Bella al igual que el doctor, los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Este rígido.- murmuro mi padre, el doctor asintió. No era padre primerizo como para no saber qué significaba eso, había entrado en trabajo de parto.

-Ok, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hacer que Bella se despierte.- dijo el doctor Gerandy, yo seguía atento a todo lo que hacían, Carlisle tomo el teléfono y llamo a una enfermera que poco después entro con una botella y algodón, mojo un poco con alcohol y lo paso por la nariz de mi esposa que poco a poco respingo por el penetrante olor, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y me acerque a ella aprensivamente.- como suponía el desmayo fue por la sangre, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de eso. Bella puedes oírme?- le pregunto.

-Oh! Mi bebe.- murmuro Bella mirando a todos lados desorientada, su vista se clavo en mi y vi una pisca de alivio en sus ojos- Edward!- estiro su manos débilmente hacia mi.

-Estamos en el hospital cariño- le explique aferrándome a su mano- Carlisle y el doctor Gerandy averiguaran si el bebe está bien.- ella asintió en su rostro se no taba afligida.

-Bella- le llamo mi padre- creemos que acabas de entrar en trabajo e parto.

-No, pero si aun falta tiempo.- mascullo con pánico en la voz, trato de incorporarse pero no se lo permití.

-Lo sabemos, pero la caída que sufriste hizo que tu fuente se rompiera y el proceso de adelantara, dime sientes contracciones?- pregunto esta vez el doctor Gerandy.

-Sentí dolores cuando me caí y también sangre, estaba sangrando!- el pánico inundo su palabras.

-El sangrado no tiene que ser nada malo necesariamente Bella, lo que necesitamos es que estés tranquila. La enfermera traerá una bata para que te cambies mientras traen la maquina del ultrasonido para ver que todo esté en orden, no te preocupes y tranquilízate.- ella asintió, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Acaricie su mejilla y gire su rostro para que me mirara.

-Estoy aquí amor, junto a ti. Tienes que estar tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Piensa en que el bebe en unas horas estará con nosotros antes de lo esperado, sano y hermoso, completando nuestra familia junto con Lizzie y Thommy.- deposite un beso en su frente, nariz y por ultimo en sus labios, ella asintió aun con los ojos llorosos pero más tranquila.

La enfermera la ayudo a cambiarse y en lo que traían la máquina para revisarla permanecí a su lado susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes, aunque por dentro yo también estaba lleno de pánico y preocupación, Bella comenzó a sentir dolores que supusimos eran las contracciones justo antes de que el doctor Gerandy regresara listo para hacer el ultrasonido, nos confirmo que los dolores que estaba sintiendo Bella era contracciones, hizo todo el procedimiento para checar al bebe.

-Siendo que el embarazo esta casi en su octavo mes el bebe esta de cabeza, eso ayuda mucho para que podamos hacer un parto natural, solo que tendremos que darte algunos medicamentos para acelerar el proceso de dilatación y las contracciones, no podemos esperar a que todo esto se presente de forma natural debido al sangrado y las infecciones que se pueden llegar a presentar. Edward necesito que vayas a llenar las formas y las autorizaciones por favor.- me pidió, mire a Bella reticente, ella estaba respirando rítmicamente lo que me hacía suponer que las contracciones estaban siendo mella en ella.- no tardaras mucho, mientras tu estas haya administraremos los medicamentos.- me dijo el doctor viendo mi reticencia de separarme de mi esposa.

Llene los papeles lo más rápido que pude, deje todos los papeles en el escritorio de la enfermera y me di la vuelta dispuesto a regresar con mi esposa, pero unos menudos brazos aferrándose a mi cuello no permitieron que lo hiciera. Acaricie sus cabellos color caramelo como consuelo al sentir sus sollozos contra mi pecho, trate de no sucumbir al sentimiento viendo como la preocupación de mi madre había llegado al extremo de ponerse a llorar. Mi madre siempre se preocupaba por todos.

-Ya mamá todo está bien.- le consolé. Ella se separo de mí con los ojos aun cristalinos y se limpio el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas.

-Como esta Bella? Y el bebe? Como no nos llamaste Edward, tienes una idea de lo que me preocupe cuando tu padre llamo diciendo que habías llegado con Bella inconsciente y sangrando, como no pudiste llamar?- me regaño sin dejarme responderle sus primeras preguntas.

-Tranquila mamá, no llame porque mi prioridad número uno era traer a Bella al hospital y asegurarme de que estuviera bien y tranquila.- me excuse razonablemente para mi punto de vista.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupada y me ganan los nervios.- se disculpo haciendo una mueca apenada.

-Al parecer todo está bien, solo van a tener que inducirle el parto a Bella porque rompió fuente.

-Pero que es lo que paso, Carlisle me conto pero muy por encima.

Me puse a contarle todo a mi madre pacientemente, presentía que no sería la última vez que lo contaría en este día, mientras fuimos caminando hacia la habitación de Bella que era lo que yo mas deseaba, pero todavía pasamos por algo de hielo para mi esposa, idea de mi madre. Al entrar mi madre se apresuro hacia la cama para encargarse de Bella, yo hice lo mismo tomando su mano nuevamente, los dos suspiramos con alivio al mismo tiempo, cosa que nos hizo sonreír. Había dos enfermeras más en la habitación, una de ellas estaba administrando algo por goteo y la otra untaba un gel en la barriga expuesta de mi mujer, al preguntarle que era todo eso, me explico que era lo que haría que el parto se apresurara. Bella conforme pasaba el tiempo estaba cada vez más inquieta por las contracciones que eran más constantes. Aunque ya había pasado por un parto de mellizos se sentía abrumada como si fuera la primera vez, debido a la rapidez con lo que sucedía todo.

Recibí la llamada de Seth anunciándome que se habían llevado a Félix a la cárcel, cuando me lo estaba explicando el teléfono fue arrebatado de sus manos dando paso a la voz angustiada de Tanya, los primero dos minutos de la llamada no paraba de decir cuánto sentía todo y de maldecir a su ex pareja, después de unas cuantas maldiciones volvió con las disculpas.

-Tanya!- le grite cuando ya no podía soportar una disculpa mas- tranquilízate, no necesitas disculparte por nada, esto n es tu culpa…

-No digas eso, claro que es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera involucrado en esto, mi caótica vida no estaría complicando la tuya y Bella estaría bien…-me corto, esta vez fue mi turno de cortarla.

-Bella está bien.- le asegure.

-Seguro?- me pregunto.

-Si no fuera así no me hubiera separado de ella para atender esta llamada.

-Tienes razón, te estoy reteniendo. Lo siento- gruñí por escuchar de nuevo sus disculpas- está bien, de todas formas si no te importa me quedare aquí cuidando a los niños, han estado muy inquietos preguntando por ustedes, Seth y yo los hemos mantenido distraídos.

Le agradecí y le pedí que me pasara con mis hijos, hable con ambos por altavoz tratando de mantener la conversación tranquila, no les mentí y les informe que su madre estaba por tener a su hermanito, se emocionaron al escucharlo pero después lloriquearon diciendo que querían estar aquí. Les pedí que se quedaran tranquilos en casa con Tanya los demás y les prometí que cuando su hermanito estuviera con nosotros haría que los trajeran al hospital para que lo conocieran, no se estuvieron tan contentos pero lo aceptaron despidiéndose y mandándole muchos besos a su madre y a su hermanito. Al terminar la llamada regrese de inmediato al lado de Bella dándole el recado de los niños, sonrió por un momento pero el dolor hizo que esa sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca de sufrimiento. No me gustaba verla así y me angustiaba demasiado.

Mis hermanos no tardaron mucho en llegar para apoyarnos y saber cómo estaba todo, yo esta vez no salí para recibirlos y le pedí a mi madre que lo hiciera, ya no quería separarme de Bella nuevamente, prefería estar a su lado acariciando su rostro y dejando que presionara mi mano cuando una contracción llegaba.

El proceso estaba siendo muy lento según me lo había hecho saber mi padre, el organismo de Bella no estaba asimilando muy bien el medicamento, habían decidido aumentar la dosis y nos pregunto si deseaba que le pusieran la epidural, Bella no tardo ni un segundo de aceptar. Le di mi apoyo cuando se la pusieron y después de un rato se comenzó a relajar, la anestesia estaba haciendo su efecto. El doctor Gerandy volvió con el aparato de ultrasonido y no me gusto nada el gesto que puso al examinar al bebe, luego examino la dilatación de Bella. Me pidió que me alejara un poco y eso me preocupo aun más.

-Que sucede doctor?- cuestione con voz ansiosa.

-El bebe ha estado muy inquieto por todo el movimiento del exterior, se ha movido de posición y está un poco ladeado y me temo que pueda presentarse sufrimiento fetal.- me explico.

-Entonces que hay por hacer, se practicara la cesárea?

-La dilatación esta casi completa, aun tenemos el objetivo de hacer que el bebe nazca por parto natural, pero no hay que descartar la cesárea- me advirtió, yo asentí-voy a consultarlo con tu padre y volveré dándote una respuesta segura, pero todo está bien Edward, no hay de qué preocuparse.- me tranquilizo aunque esta vez sus palabras no funcionaron.

Bella me pregunto sobre lo que me había dicho, solo le dije que estaba casi lista la dilatación, lo demás lo omití sin querer preocuparla. No le dio tiempo de sospechar de mí pues en ese momento entro el doctor seguido de mi padre. Se colocaron a los pies de la cama de Bella.

-Tendremos que comenzar con el parto Bella, el bebe ha estado moviéndose mucho y por lo que me ha dicho el doctor en algún movimiento que realizo está presionando el cordón umbilical, por lo que está recibiendo menos oxigeno y nutrientes.- Bella y yo jadeamos al escuchar esto- así que tenemos que ser rápidos para que el bebe no sufra.

-Cuando estés pujando te ayudaremos con un fórceps para que el bebe salga más rápido y lo podamos atender, de acuerdo.- los dos asentimos- Edward necesito que te pongas la bata mientras preparan a Bella- me indico, asentí ausentemente besando la mano de Bella me separe de ella.

En cuanto tuve la bata puesta volví a lado de Bella, ella ya estaba lista y en posición para empezar a pujar. Las enfermeras estaban de un lado a otro preparando todo, el doctor Gerandy se acerco con la bata puesta, un cubre bocas y unos guantes, mi padre estaba detrás de él sosteniendo un utensilio que no alcanzaba a ver, pero decidí no desperdiciar mi tiempo en averiguar nada mas, ellos eran los expertos y sabían lo que hacían, confiaba ciegamente en ellos, sobre todo en mi padre.

-Muy bien Bella, llego el momento de pujar.

Y ahí fue donde comenzó todo, mi mano era firmemente presionada cada vez que venía una tanda para pujar. Le recordaba que tenía que respirar y le repetía mil veces que la amaba, ella trataba de sonreírme pero estaba demasiado concentrada respirando y pujando. Una de las enfermeras me paso un paño húmedo y con el limpie la frente de mi esposa perlada con sudor por el esfuerzo.

-Vamos Bella, ya casi amor, ya casi.- le anime besando su frente.

-Una vez más Bella.- le pidió Carlisle.

Bella inspiro fuertemente pujando con todo su esfuerzo, mi mano estaba adolorida pero soporto una presión mas, en la habitación había mucho ruido, pero yo solo podía escuchar los jadeos de Bella y el segundero del reloj que seguía haciendo su camino, estaba en una burbuja, solo observando a Bella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos rojos y cristalinos entrecerrados y su boca haciendo una mueca para respirar y pujar mejor. Su expresión se relajo llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió con alivio, al ver su semblante volví a la realidad volviendo a escuchar los sonidos que nos rodeaban, fue ahí cuando lo escuche. El sonido más hermoso que un ser humano puede escuchar. Voltee mi vista hacia donde el sonido provenía, vi como mi padre sonreía feliz mientras observaba lo que el doctor Gerandy sostenía entre sus manos.

-Mi bebe! Mi bebe!- exclamo Bella extendiendo las manos.

El doctor le sonrió, tomo una de las mantas que le ofrecía la enfermera y cubrió al pequeño bultito en sus brazos con ella, se acerco hacia nosotros caminando cuidadosamente.

-Ya te puedo decir que sexo es o aun recibiré un golpe?- bromeo el doctor, Bella aun exhausta como se veía le sonrió y asintió- felicidades, es un hermoso niño.

Sentí tanta felicidad al observar como Bella acunaba al pequeño niño que tenía una parte de cada uno, el rostro de Bella al observar a nuestro pequeño niño, como sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro, como acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada del pequeño. Sus ojos se apartaron y se clavaron en los míos, algunas lágrimas se habían derramado de sus ojos y se veía emocionada, con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que me acercara, lo hice dubitativamente.

-Ven a conocer a tu bebe.- murmuro tomando mi mano.

-Es precioso.- susurre.

-Se parece a ti.- señalo Bella.

-Eso no lo puedes saber aun amor.- dije sentándome a su lado en la cama.

Los ojitos de nuestro bebe estaban cerrados, y tenía una mueca tranquila y cansada en su rostro, su boca tenía un pequeño pucherito que lo hacía ver adorable. Su cara estaba roja y apenas estaba tomando una tonalidad mas rosa, se estaba acostumbrando al exterior.

-Mi pequeño Anthony, vas a ser tan guapo como tu papá y tu hermano mayor cuando crezcas.- susurro Bella besando el rostro del bebe.

-Anthony?- pregunte confundido por como lo había llamado, Bella me sonrió apenada.

-Se que habíamos dicho que lo conversaríamos, pero ya que no tuvimos tiempo, yo lo había considerado si era niño, ya sabes que tenga el segundo nombre de su padre.- me explico.

-Me gusta cómo suena y si a ti te gusta a mi no me importa.- le asegure pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

Estar en nuestra burbuja personal observando al pequeño Anthony no nos duro mucho. El doctor nos interrumpió avisándonos que tenía que llevarse al bebe para terminar con las revisiones, aparte de que a Bella todavía le faltaba pujar unas cuantas veces más para expulsar la placenta y el cordón umbilical.

Después de terminar con todo, con la habitación limpia y tranquila Bella no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida completamente exhausta. Al salir de la habitación me encontré con mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas esperando, mi padre ya les había dado la noticia, así que en cuanto me vieron me felicitaron y me preguntaron cómo era el bebe y como estaba Bella. Conteste todas sus preguntas y les informe el nombre que Bella había decidido ponerle a nuestro hijo, mi madre se emociono mucho al saber que se llamaría como yo. Pidieron ver a Bella, pero les informe que estaba dormida. Carlisle llego con nosotros informándonos que habían llevado al bebe a la zona de cuneros donde estarían monitoreándolo para asegurarse que no presentara complicaciones por ser prematuro. Mis hermanos y mi madre le pidieron que los llevara para conocerlo, yo decidí quedarme a hacer algunas llamadas y a vigilar a Bella.

Después de llamar a la casa avisando como habían salido las cosas y pidiendo que trajeran a mis hijos me recosté a lado de Bella, de repente el cansancio se hizo presente en mi, mis parpados luchaban por bajar, antes de rendirme a mantenerlos arriba sentí como los brazos de Bella me rodeaba y enterraba su cabeza en mi pecho, la rodee por igual con mis brazos respirando su esencia y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro me quede dormido.

…

-Liz no te muevas tanto, los vas a despertar.- escuche la voz infantil de mi hijo entre el sopor, luego escuche la risita de mi hija y movimiento en la cama- no te rías los vas a despertar.

-Cuando se despertaran?- pregunto mi hija y pude adivinar que estaba haciendo un puchero, solté una risita aun con los ojos cerrados, sentí como alguien se movía hacia mí y luego dos pequeñas manitas aprisionando mis mejillas- ya etas despierto!- me acuso haciendo muecas extrañas con sus manos contra mi cara. Abrí los ojos sonriéndole y la tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo tratando de no remover a mi esposa.

-Hola princesa, hace cuanto que están aquí?- le pregunte, rodee la habitación con la mirada, mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón a lado de la cama y Tommy estaba sentado al pie de la cama.

-Legaron hace unos 15 minutos, Tanya los trajo.

-Esta aquí?- cuestione.

-No, se fue a su casa, paso la noche en tu casa cuidando de los niños, así que fue a bañarse y bañar a Matt.- me explico- Renee también vino, Alice la llevo a lo cuneros a conocer a Anthony.

-Quien es Anthony?- pregunto Liz con expresión confundida.

-Anthony es tu hermanito, así se llama.- murmuro Bella con voz ronca despertándose.

-Mami!- exclamaron los niños pero solo Tommy se acerco para abrazarla, Bella lo recibió gustosa.

-Mis pequeños tesoros, como están?

-Bien.- respondieron a unisonó.- como estas tu mami?- pregunto Thomas preocupado.

-Muy bien mi pequeño preocupón.- respondió besando su nariz- están emocionados por conocer a su hermanito?- les pregunto los dos asintieron enérgicamente.

-Voy a los cuneros para ver si lo pueden traer.- hablo mi madre levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias Esme.- le agradeció mi esposa, mi madre solo le sonrió amorosamente antes de salir.

Estuvimos charlando con los niños sobre como estuvieron entretenidos con Tanya, Seth y su abuela, nos contaron que habían hecho una pijamada, pero que no se habían divertido tanto pues estaban preocupados por sus mamá y su hermanito. Saltaron en su lugar entusiasmados cuando vieron entrar a su abuelo arrastrando frente a si el pequeño cunero.

-Hola niños, espero que esa emoción que tiene sea por verme a mí.- bromeo mi padre.

-Lo siento abuelito esta vez no, queremos conocer a Tony.- respondió Liz sinceramente.

-En otra ocasión eso me molestaría pero por esta vez se los paso.- tomo al pequeño bebe envuelto en una mantita blanca con azul y se acerco a nosotros entregándoselo a Bella que lo recibió gustosa. Lo acomodo entre sus brazos y luego la ayude a incorporarse de tal forma que pudiera inclinarse para que los niños pudieran observar a su hermanito libremente. Los niños abrieron la boca formando una gran "O" al observar a su hermano, se quedaron estáticos en su lugar escrutándolo y sin proferir sonido por un tiempo. Tommy fue el primero en acercarse, simplemente se acerco para observarlo mejor, Liz imito su movimiento pero se acerco más.

-Hola bebe.- susurro casi audiblemente, Bella y yo nos miramos sonriendo.- te acuerdas de mí? Yo te hablaba cuando estabas en la panza de mamá- siguió diciendo, en ese momento el bebe se removió regalándonos un gran puchero y luego un bostezo- eso es un sí?- pregunto emocionada mirándonos a todos, todos le sonreímos- bueno, si no lo recuerdas ahorita no importa, luego lo recordaras, ya lo veras.- aseguro. Tomo la mano de su hermano- ven Tommy ven a conocerlo.- le alentó jalándolo, Tommy se inclino para observarlo.

-Hola bebe.- también saludo quedito, ahora nos encontrábamos los 5 solos, ni cuenta me había dado que mis padres habían salido.- yo soy tu hermano mayor, yo seré el encargado de cuidarte, si eso te parece bien.- murmuro Tommy, Bella sonrió mirando a sus 3 bebes emocionada, Tom extendió la mano con intención de tocar el rostro de su hermano pero dudo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de lograrlo, nos volteo a ver a su madre y a mi preguntando silenciosamente si lo podía hacer, los dos asentimos y con nuestra aprobación paso su pequeño dedo índice con extrema delicadeza por la mejilla del recién nacido.

-Bienvenido a la familia.- murmuraron nuestros mellizos al unisonó.

Le di un beso en la cabeza a mis hijos y a mi esposa, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo en estos momentos. Podía quedarme así, junto con mi familia por toda la eternidad y sinceramente no me importaría. Sabía que no podía hacer que este momento se extendiera por siempre, pero por lo menos me quede disfrutándolo por minutos y horas que nos estaban por este día, antes de que nuestra demás familia viniera a agrandar el círculo.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Espero y les haya gustado como acabo todo esto, ya ven que no los hice pasar mucho drama con la caída de Bella y todo eso, puse complicaciones en el parto normales que pueden suceder en cualquier persona. Y bueno el resultado de la encuesta sobre el sexo del bebe ya la saben, FUE NIÑO! Jeje, no tenía idea de cómo ponerle sinceramente, soy malísima para nombrar personajes, pero **_**milca-coy**___**una de mis lectoras pidió que le pusiera Anthony así que mate dos pájaros de un tiro, la complací y nombre al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen-Swan.**

**Solo me resta agradecerles por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

**Tengo un último anuncio y desgraciadamente no uno muy feliz. A este fic solo le queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo. Es triste! O por lo menos para mí lo es, siempre es triste terminar una historia que ha sido parte de mi vida por estos meses. De todas formas ya tengo un nuevo proyecto en proceso, seguramente publicare el primer capítulo para el otro de este o cuando publique el epilogo.**

**Pero en fin, review o no? Anímense a dejarme comentario, nos queda poquito.**

**Cuídense mucho, saludos. Chaoo…**


	19. Un pequeño sueño sobre mi

_Los personajes mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia si._

.

_**Un Pequeño sueño sobre mi.**_

.

_Bueno antes de empezar les aviso que este capítulo tiene banda sonora. Cuando aparezca este signo_ **(*)** _y si pueden coloquen el video de la siguiente canción: http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=G_VGr1h8w2c (ya saben que sin espacios. De todas formas coloque el link de la canción en mi perfil por si se les hace más fácil.)_

.

-Oh! Oh! Mira la cadita que puso!- exclamo emocionada Lizzie observando cómo su hermanito se removía en su cuna.

Los dos en cuanto se había quedado dormido, habían insistido en observar como dormía. Yo los había ayudado a subirse a un pequeño banquito para que se les hiciera más fácil observarlo.

-No levantes tanto la voz cariño o se va a despertar.- le indique acariciando su cabeza.

-Oh! Lo siento mami!- se disculpo mi hija con expresión apenada.

Me quede observando embelesada a mi pequeño hijo con su apacible expresión, sumido en sus sueños inocentes. Pero me distraje de mi escrutinio cuando de repente Tommy resoplo molesto y bajo del banco caminando fuera de la habitación con pasos firmes, me extrañe mucho.

-Lizzie puedes cuidar un ratito a tu hermano, voy a ver a Tommy. – Ella asintió dispuesta- llamare a papá para que te haga compañía.

-Aquí estoy.- interrumpió mi esposo entrando en la habitación, se acerco a mi tomándome de la cintura y se inclino a mi oído- que le sucede a Tommy? Lo vi salir molesto y se encerró en su cuarto.- me susurro.

-No lo sé- conteste encogiéndome de hombros- precisamente para halla me dirijo. Ahora vuelvo.

Me puse de puntitas para darle un corto beso a mi marido quien me sonrió y me soltó, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de mis hijos, la puerta estaba a medio cerrar. Poco a poco la fui abriendo buscando a mi hijo, quien estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre ellas, aunque deduje que realmente no lo estaba leyendo. Su seño estaba fruncido y su pequeña boquita fruncida, definitivamente estaba molesto y no tenía ni idea de porque, era hora de averiguarlo y arreglarlo.

-Toc toc.- murmure tocando suavemente la puerta, él levanto la vista tratando de suavizar su expresión, pero no tuvo éxito. En cambio yo le regale una sonrisa para infundirle seguridad y tranquilidad.- puedo pasar?- encogió sus hombros indiferente, en verdad estaba muy extraño. Me acerque sentándome a su lado en la cama, él cerro su libro y lo dejo a lado.- que sucede cariño?- cuestione acariciando su cabello.

-Nada.- susurro quedito con la mirada baja, casi no lo pude escuchar. Me incline tratando de conectar mi mirada con la suya pero el rehuía.

-Vamos, sabes que tú no eres así bebe.- le dije con cariño, su ceño se frunció mas.

-No me llames así, yo no soy tu bebe.- murmuro molesto. Me sorprendió mucho sus palabras y su reacción, pero la comprensión llego a mí, esto podía ser normal cuando una nueva personita se sumaba a la familia, mi pequeño estaba celoso de su hermano.

-Oh Tommy, claro que tu eres mi bebe, siempre lo vas a ser, así como Lizzie y Anthony, los tres son mis bebes. Porque dices esas cosas?

-Ahora todos están con él, vienen a verlo a él, todos están maravillados con él. Los abuelos, los tíos, papá, Lizzie y tú estas más con él, lo quieres más a…

-No, no, no- le interrumpí- no te atrevas a decir eso señorito. Anthony acaba de venir al mundo y todos quieren conocerlo, así sucedió cuando tú y tu hermana nacieron, pero eso no significa que nos olvidemos de ti o Liz. Papá y yo estamos con el bebe porque ahora es pequeño y necesita que cuiden de él, no puede hacer aun todas las cosas que tú y tu hermana hacen solos. Hasta que pueda hacerlo solo necesita el apoyo de nuestro apoyo, el de papá, Liz y sobre todo de su hermano mayor. Necesita que alguien le enseñe a jugar beisbol cuando pueda sostener el bate pueda lanzar la pelota de forma correcta y si tiene el gusto por las artes, estoy segura que querrá que su hermanito le enseñe a tocar el piano.- su rostro se fue relajando conforme hablaba, su rostro se elevo, ahora me estaba mirando.- No quieres ser parte de su aprendizaje?

-Si.- murmuro bajito.

-No tienes porque sentir celos de tu hermanito, el me necesita sí, lo sé, pero no solo necesita de mi, necesita de todos y sobre todo de ti, no puedes permitir que Lizzie le enseñe a jugar muñecas o sí?- bromee tratando de aligerar al ambiente, supe que lo conseguí cuando soltó una risita.

-No.- murmuro bajito.

-Sabes cual es otra ventaja?- cuestione, el negó con la cabeza- ya no tienes que jugar con Lilly y Liz cuando estemos en casa de los abuelos, ahora tendrás a Anthony, claro cuando este mas grande.

-Ya no tendré que ponerme ridículos sombreros para tomar ese asqueroso té.- murmuro más para sí mismo, sonreí viendo como poco a poco se iba relajando.

-Claro que no.- concorde, el sonrió y su semblante estaba mucho menos molesto y más feliz.

-Gracias mami.- dijo colgándose con sus pequeños bracitos de mi cuello dándome un cálido abrazo, sonreí y se lo devolví.

-Porque me agradeces?- inquirí.

-Se que en el futuro tu me harás ver que me comporto como un tonto como ahora y me salvaras de ser así.

-Soy tu madre, ese es mi trabajo en la vida.

-Me gusta Anthony, me gusta que sea mi hermano. Solo no se, sentí que te estaba perdiendo.- el volumen de su voz fue bajando.

-Oh mi vida, no tienes porque sentirte así.- susurre abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Lo sé, solo fui tonto.- dijo y se separo de mí.- te quiero mami, y también quiero a mis hermanos y a papá- declaro.

-Yo también te quiero bebe.- esta vez su reacción fue diferente al llamarlo así, en lugar de fruncir el ceño sonrió complacido y contento.

…

-Tommy celoso? Enserio? – pregunto Edward por tercera vez igual de perplejo.

-Te lo digo enserio por tercera vez- reí- Tommy estaba celoso de Anthony por eso estaba molesto.

-Pues sí que me sorprende mucho.-declaro Edward su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por la puerta del baño, yo acaba de tomar un baño y me estaba poniendo la pijama- Se que los celos cuando llegan nuevos miembro a la familia son normales pero podría haberme esperado eso de Liz no de Tommy, ella es mas infantil y vulnerable, en cambio Tom es más maduro.

-Lo sé, es mi pequeño hombrecito. Pero al parecer su lado infantil está ahí aunque reprimido la mayor parte del tiempo por su mente adulta.- dije, termine de ponerme mi camisón para dormir atándome el cabello y Salí- pero ya arregle esa situación con él, le hice ver que su hermano nos necesitaba a todos y que yo siempre estaría para él al igual que para sus hermanos.- le conté, pero al darme la vuelta para encararlo me di cuenta de que ya no me estaba prestando atención, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo descaradamente.

-Eres hermosa.- murmuro.

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso cuando traigo esto puesto- mi camisón llegaba hasta mis pantorrillas y a decir verdad no tenia forma, nadie se podía ver sexy en esto y mucho menos yo, pero era cómodo.

-Tu luces hermosa aun traigas un costal de papas puesto.- palmeo la cama- ven aquí.- me pidió. Le sonreí por su lindo cumplido y me acerque subiéndome a la cama, inmediatamente me atrajo con sus brazos para recostarme en su pecho.

-No sabes cómo extrañe todos estos duros meses el estar así contigo.- beso mi cabeza y sentir su aliento sobre esta hizo que me estremeciera sumándole sus palabras la piel se me puso chinita.

-Yo también te extrañe- le devolví, me incorpore un poco para poderlo observar- me era muy difícil dormir yo sola al principio, sabes que es lo que hacía? Abrazaba tu almohada muy fuerte y aspiraba la esencia que se había quedado en ella y solo así podía dormir, pensando que a quien estaba abrazando era a ti.- confesé, Edward me sonrió melancólicamente y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas, sus caricias eran muy tranquilizadoras.

-Ojala yo hubiera tenido ese consuelo. Yo me lleve unas cuantas fotos de los niños y de ti y me quedaba observándolas hasta que mis ojos no aguantaban mas y caía rendido,- me conto- aunque eso no funcionaba siempre, después de un tiempo en lugar de brindarme un consuelo resultaba lo contrario, al mirarlos me entristecía y me preocupaba por ustedes mucho más, me torturaba el no saber como estaban, él saber que no estaba en condiciones de cuidarlos.- concluyo con expresión torturada, me incorpore sentándome para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

-Ya no pienses en eso amor, eso ya paso, no te tortures mas- deposite un beso en su nariz y en sus mejillas- ahora estas aquí.

-Fui un estúpido Bella.-se reprocho tratando de rehuir de mi agarre.

-Shh, shh- trate de calmarlo- ahora estas recuperado y eso hace que todo lo malo que llegaste a hacer quede en el olvido, porque luchaste para superarlo.

-Lo hice por ustedes Bella.

-Claro amor, lo sé y no sabes lo mucho que te amo por eso. Porque volviste a mí, volviste con nosotros.- mis ojos se estaban cristalizando por la emoción, realmente nunca habíamos hablado tranquilamente sobre el tema y hacerlo estaba resultando muy liberador y emotivo.

-Volvería a ti aunque estuviera en el mismo infierno, no puedo estar sin ti Bella, mi vida no tiene sentido si estoy lejos de ti, de los niños. No soy nada Bella.

-Oh Edward.- solloce arrojándome a sus brazos y estampando mis labios con los suyos con más que entusiasmo y sobre todo amor.

-Edward me sostuvo con ternura y adoración mientras me devolvía el beso, delineando mi labio inferior con su lengua y adentrándose a mi boca reconociendo el espacio y comenzando una danza con mi lengua, reconociéndose, extrañándose. Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos pero permanecimos unidos en un abrazo, en silencio, pero un silencio agradable, los dos respirábamos en sincronía, suspirando de vez en cuando y aspirando la esencia del otro. La esencia que aspiraba de la almohada no era nada en comparación de aspirarla directamente de Edward, no le hacía justicia.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo Bella.- susurro Edward tratando de no romper el ambiente tranquilo que habíamos formado.

-Que?- cuestione sin separarme de él, no me apetecía.

-Deberíamos renovar nuestros votos.- soltó sin más preámbulos, levante la vista sorprendida por su propuesta, esto sí que no lo veía venir.

-Como dices?- pregunte para rectificar que lo había escuchado bien.

-Si, deberíamos de renovar nuestros votos, como un nuevo comienzo. Empezar una nueva etapa correctamente y dejar todo lo malo atrás.

-Quieres volver a tener otra boda, con todos los preparativos y todo?- cuestione, no es que me desagradara la idea completamente ni que no quisiera repetir al mundo cuanto amaba a mi marido. Al parecer Edward lo vio de esa manera, pues hizo una mueca- no me malinterpretes- me apresure a aclarar- lo que quiero decir es que para mí, nuestra primera boda fue perfecta, todos los detalles fueron los indicados, los momentos inolvidables y no creo que teniendo una nueva ceremonia pueda igualar lo que sentí al verte esperándome al final del camino con esa expresión de nervios y que cuando me viste todo ese nerviosismo se fue para abrirle paso a esa mirada tan llena de amor, cuando te vi, estuve a punto de soltarme del brazo de Charlie y correr hacia ti lanzándome a tus brazos. Te veías tan guapo con ese traje.- sonreí rememorando las imágenes en mi cabeza- el momento cuando dijimos nuestros votos, las hermosas palabras que dijiste, tan hermosas que hiciste que llorara como una niña pequeña y lo mejor de todo fue cuando por fin declararon que eras mi esposo, que por fin eras mío para siempre, nada puede igualar eso Edward.- Edward me miro embelesado unos momentos después de que termine con mi pequeño discurso, me había salido directo del corazón y todo era completamente verdad.

-Espera un momento aquí.- dijo después de un momento. Esperaba otra reacción de su parte, no decirme que esperara. Me quede confundida sentada en la cama viendo cómo salía de la habitación.

Espere y espere hasta que apareció de nuevo, con un ¡pod en una mano, me sonrió y yo lo mire completamente confundida, me había abandonado después de mi declaración para ir por un reproductor? Después de conectarlo a las bocinas una melodía que reconocí al instante, inmediatamente una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro mientras veía a Edward acercarse a mí con una sonrisa de igual tamaño, extendió una mano hacia mí. **(*)**

-Me permite esta pieza señorita.- inquirió, yo asentí tomando su mano, me ayudo a levantarme.

Enseguida me atrajo hacia su pecho colocando sus manos mi cintura, yo tenía las mías rodeando su cuello y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Como siempre cuando bailábamos juntos él fue el que me ayudo a seguir la melodía, nunca había sido demasiado diestra con el baile, pero gracias a él cada día iba mejorando más.

-Parece que estabas preparado.- musite siguiendo con el vaivén y disfrutando del baile.

-No con esta intención. Pero esa canción siempre ha estado en mi reproductor. Cuando estoy enfadado o triste siempre me pongo los audífonos y recuerdo el día de nuestra boda cuando la bailamos en nuestro primer baile como casados.- me explico, los dos habíamos elegido juntos esa canción, ya que no era la clásica balada melosa, sino que tenía una linda tonada y la letra era muy hermosa- tu también te veías hermosa con ese vestido y créeme que cuando te vi entrar del brazo de tu padre yo también me moría de ganas de salir corriendo hacia ti para tomarte entre mis brazos y robarte- tomo mi barbilla para que alzara mi rostro.-me sentí extasiado cuando nos dijeron que éramos marido y mujer, por fin eras completamente mía y para siempre. Fue el primer día mejor de mi vida, luego vinieron el nacimiento de los niños que se unieron a esa lista, pero ese principalmente lo fue y tienes razón, nada podría siquiera acercarse a esa perfección, además de que todos quien nos conoce sabe el amor que te tengo, no es necesario repetírselo a los demás ni demostrarles nada. Así que así, como estamos ahora bailando nuestra canción, te vuelvo a repetir que te amare por siempre, aun cuando el mundo se acabe, o cuando ya no pertenezcamos a él, lo que suceda primero- sonreí al escucharlo repetir lo que había dicho ese día- porque yo nací para amarte y eso no puede desaparecer nunca, mi destino estaba escrito, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi en ese pasillo recogiendo esos libros mi corazón supo y sintió alivio de por fin encontrarte. No puedo esperar a que por fin nos declaren marido y mujer y que me den permiso de besarte- me reí de nuevo como aquel día cuando menciono eso- y sobre todo me muero por empezar mi vida contigo, con la mujer que amo. Hasta que cualquier cosa que haga que el mundo y la humanidad funcionen, consiga una manera de hacer que mis sentimientos por ti desaparezcan.- concluyo y de nuevo hizo que llorara como una niña pequeña.

-Debiste dejar… que yo dijera… los míos primero- solloce hipando con las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, Edward rio limpiando mis lagrimas y recorriendo mi rostro con sus dedos.

-No hace falta que digas nada cariño, con una simple mirada y el tenerte entre mis brazos me basta y me sobra.- respondió.

-Te amo.- susurre poniéndome de puntitas y acercando mis labios poco a poco hacia los suyos.

-Yo también de amo mi Bella.- murmuro rompiendo la distancia que nos separaba.

Sus labios fueron delicados contra los míos disfrutando cada uno del contacto y la cadencia de los movimientos, sus manos comenzaron a moverse recorriendo mi cuerpo y dejando un cosquilleo a su paso. Poco a poco fuimos dirigiéndonos hacia la cama mientras nuestra canción seguía tocando de fondo. Mi camisón fue rápidamente removido con sutileza y yo lo ayude a quitarse el pantalón de su pijama, solté un gemido cuando sus labios fueron recorriendo todo mi cuerpo besando, mordiendo y lamiendo, me sentí un poco avergonzada debido a que mi figura aun no era la misma de antes del embarazo, pero Edward no dijo nada y me hizo olvidar toda inseguridad bajando hasta la punta de mis pies y de regreso hacia deteniéndose un momento en mis pechos, los acaricio con vehemencia y debido a que esa parte de mi cuerpo aun estaba muy sensible solté un gemido excitado.

-Edward te necesito.- masculle con mi respiración jadeante.

-Tanto como yo te necesito a ti.-declaro incorporándose y besándome. De repente se detuvo y clavo su mirada en la mía- hablaste con el doctor sobre esto?- me pregunto, no comprendí que tenía que ver el doctor en un momento como este, pero rápido la comprensión vino a mí.

-Ya han pasado los 40 días y mas Edward, todo está bien.- le dije casi rogándole para que continuara donde se quedo.

-Segura?- volvió a preguntar, casi rodee los ojos asintiendo. Entonces esa expresión picara reapareció en su rostro y se lanzo a besarme nuevamente.

Jadee contra sus labios cuando me penetro en un solo movimiento, había extrañado tanto estar unidos de esta manera, complementándonos. Sus movimientos contra mí al principio fueron lentos disfrutando del contacto pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad haciéndonos jadear a ambos. Yo lo ayude un poco aventando mis caderas para hacer las estocadas más fuertes y profundas. No dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento hasta que sentí como estaba llegando mi momento, enterré mi rostro en su cuello para acallar el fuerte gemido que luchaba por salir de mis labios, mi liberación llego seguida de una gran ola de placer que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Edward siguió moviéndose dentro de mi hasta que el también alcanzo el orgasmo. Busco mi rostro para besarme una vez más antes de moverse y acostarse a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia su sudoroso pecho. Una vez me acurruque en su pecho él se movió un poco para cubrirnos con los cobijas. Yo estaba completamente exhausta y no dudaba que en un momento más cayera rendida.

-Te amo.- murmure cuando mis ojos se estaban cerrando contra mi voluntad.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo de regreso besando el tope de mi cabeza y recorriendo mi espalda con caricias relajadoras, un lloriqueo a lo lejos hizo que mis ojos se abrieran, aunque nos habíamos olvidado de nuestros hijos por un rato Anthony nos hizo recordar que seguían aquí, sonreí y trate de incorporarme, pero Edward no me lo permitió.- Yo voy, tu duerme.- me susurro recostándome en las almohadas y levantándose.

-Seguro?- masculle junto con un bostezo, Edward me sonrió.

-Muy seguro, descansa- me dio un dulce beso en los labios y se acerco a mi oído- Dream a Little dream of me.- me susurro citando un verso y titulo de nuestra canción, sonreí y ponerse su ropa y salir de la habitación.

Me sentí un poco mas por dejarlo con la carga de Anthony pero antes de siquiera ir pensar en ir a hacerle compañía me hundí en la inconsciencia y si que obedecía a su petición. Tuve un pequeño sueño sobre él y sobre nuestra hermosa familia, que ahora estaba unida, con Edward de vuelta y con un nuevo integrante, si antes me parecía perfecta ahora mucho más. No podía esperar a seguir recorriendo esto juntos, hasta que lo que sea que hiciera funcionar el mundo y a la humanidad consiguiera la manera de hacer que nuestros sentimientos desaparecieran.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Uff estoy triste! Este es el ultimo capitulo!**

**Pero bueno, me gustan los finales felices y por supuesto este fic termino bien, todos felices y contentos, bueno menos Félix que está en la cárcel, pero el realmente no importa jaja.**

**Sé que no mencione mucho que paso con los demás personajes, pero quería enfocarme más en la familia y en Edward y Bella. En el epilogo ya explicare mas.**

**En fin espero les haya agradado el final y me lo hagan saber. Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, no solo del capítulo pasado sino su apoyo a lo largo de este fic.**

**Ya tengo nuevo proyecto, pero aun no lo público. Estoy afinando detalles, además de que aun no que nombre ponerle jeje, si quieren leer mi nueva historia póngame en alertas para que lean el primer capítulo que lo publicare en la semana.**

**Review? Ya saben que no son obligatorios pero que me encanta saber lo que piensan y son muy satisfactorios.**

**Saludos, chaoo…**


	20. Epilogo

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

_**Epilogo. **_

.

-Y como parte de la generación 2010-2023 solo me resta desearles lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, si hemos llegado hasta acá con tanto esfuerzo estoy segura que estamos preparados para la aventura que se nos avecina a cada uno. Muchas felicidades a todos!- concluyo Liz con su mirada tímida pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad.

Todos aplaudieron y el orgullo no cabía en mi interior, aplaudí junto con los demás pero con más entusiasmo, al igual que mi marido a mi lado y toda la familia que estaba sentada en la misma fila. Las lágrimas de emoción luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero me contuve porque sabía que todavía la ceremonia no terminaba y cuando lo hiciera seria el momento de derramar todas esas lagrimas. Edward tomo mi mano y la apretó dulcemente mientras veíamos como nuestra Lizzie volvía a su lugar y empezaban a llamar a los alumnos uno por uno para recoger su diploma. Cuando iban en la letra B, voltee a ver a Edward quien miraba expectante hacia el estrado, volteo al sentir mi mirada y me sonrió dulcemente atrapando con su dedo la primera lagrima que había alcanzado a escapar, le sonreí de vuelta volviendo mi vista al frente. Primero llamaron a Tommy quien después de saludar al director y los maestros volteo a vernos y sacudió su diploma en el aire celebrando, toda la familia se levanto para aplaudirle, luego vino el turno de su hermana y reaccionamos de igual forma, ella había vuelto a su timidez natural después del discurso y solo nos sonrió enseñando su diploma y bajo detrás de su hermano que la esperaba. Ambos esperaron a un lado del estrado a su amigo Matt y a que dieran por terminada la ceremonia, al finalizar todos lazaron sus birretes como ya era tradición. Tome a la pequeña Sophie entre mis brazos y voltee buscando a Anthony entre la multitud, él ya venía detrás de mi junto a su padre.

-Tranquila, no se van a ir a ningún lado.- rio Edward cuando se emparejo a mi lado.

-Tú estas tan ansioso de ir con ellos como yo.- bufe, él solo rio.

No llegamos en un muy buen momento, por lo menos para el humor celoso de Edward. Lizzie estaba abrazada a Matt y este se estaba acercando para darle un beso.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a eso.- gruño antes de que fuera él el que esta vez se adelantara y carraspeara haciendo que la pareja se separara, Lizzie de inmediato se sonrojo brillantemente y Matt miro a su suegro apenado- ya saben que nada de muestras de afecto en público.- les advirtió de forma seria.

-Deja de ser un aguafiestas con los jóvenes Cullen, donde quedo esa jovialidad. Ellos tiene mucho que festejar.- Tanya había llegado con nosotros para tomarle un poco el pelo a Edward.

Esta era una escena que se repetía regularmente en casa desde que Liz y Matt habían comenzado su noviazgo hace más de un año. Edward como el padre celoso que demostró ser desde que nuestros hijos eran pequeño y que seguía siendo con mayor intensidad refunfuño durante varios días al saberlo, Matt educadamente había ido a la casa a pedir permiso para salir de manera romántica con mi hija y Edward aunque no hubiera querido hacer no podía negarse, sabía que este día llegaría algún día desde que Matt y Liz se conocieron. Por supuesto lo que si podía hacer era poner millones de reglas y clausulas para dichas salidas, como la hora de llegada absurdamente temprano, los lugares a los que podían ir, nada de lugares donde pudieran estar solos o lugares oscuros, ósea nada de cines. Aunque tengo que admitir que Tanya y yo los solapábamos mucho. Otra regla más que aun seguía vigente, era nada de muestras de afecto en público y mucho menos en su presencia. Conforme el tiempo paso su noviazgo fue avanzando Matt demostró ser un chico respetable y que cumplía las reglas que había impuesto mi marido, siempre la llevaba a casa a la hora establecida, puntualmente y respetaba y cuidaba a Liz. Edward fue aflojando su enojo poco a poco al ver la forma en que la cuidaba y al darse cuenta lo feliz que era su hija. Liz me había confesado en una charla madre e hija que amaba a Matt y que él correspondía el sentimiento. Me sentía muy feliz por mi hija.

-Aun tengo jovialidad- refunfuño Edward.

-Si tu lo dices.- Tanya rio y todos nos reímos también mientras Edward refunfuñaba.

-Seth deberías controlar a tu mujer.- le aconsejo Edward.

- Sabes que eso es imposible.- le respondió Seth, Tanya le golpeo el hombro – lo ves, no se puede con esta mujer.- se quejo, pero la sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Tanya se dejo llevar y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Así es, Tanya y Seth habían acabado juntos. El día que el desagradable asunto con el ex de Tanya había acontecido en mi casa, Tanya llego por Matt y se entero de todo de labios de Seth, se habían quedado a cuidar a mis hijos juntos y en el proceso habían charlado un poco y se habían caído bien. Después de eso Tanya estuvo demasiado ocupada en asuntos legales logrando que Félix permaneciera en la cárcel unos cuantos años e hizo que le prohibieran acercarse a ellos con una orden de restricción, había estado demasiado atareada como para pensar en asuntos amorosos. Pero la futura pareja, en ese entonces, se volvió a reencontrar en el bautizo de Anthony y desde ahí las cosas comenzaron a avanzar, incluso Seth desde que comenzaron su relación había dejado España y se había venido a vivir aquí, después de 5 años de noviazgo y ya viviendo juntos, él le propuso matrimonio y se casaron un mes después en una sencilla ceremonia. Un año después llego el pequeño Leonardo quien era un pequeño travieso de 5 años, quien en estos momentos su madre lo tenía fuertemente tomando de la mano para no dejar que se escapara y empezara a hacer de las suyas.

-Nada de demostraciones en público.- Leo regaño a sus padres cuando Seth se inclino a besar la nariz de Tanya. Todos nos reímos.

-Ves el ejemplo que le das a mi hijo Cullen.- Reprendió Tanya con fingida molestia pero también se estaba riendo.

Todos felicitamos a los chicos llenándolos de abrazos que hicieron que se avergonzaran un poco, sobre todo Matt y Tommy que se quejaban de todos los besos que les dábamos mientras sus hermanos pequeños se burlaban de ellos, para balanceara las cosas también fuimos a besarlos a ellos, eso ya no les causo tanta gracia. Después de causar revuelo por nuestras orgullosas felicitaciones todos nos acomodamos en los autos para ir a la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Esme amablemente había decidido organizar una comida familiar para celebrar este día, así que todos fuimos para haya.

Al llegar ya casi todo estaba listo, en el comedor Esme ya estaba acomodando la vajilla en la mesa. Me acerque a ayudarle y ella me sonrió agradecida. Mi suegra aunque los años pasaran seguía teniendo esa jovialidad y mirada amorosa que le caracterizaba al igual que mi suegro. Estar rodeado de s familia los hacía felices y por supuesto a todos nosotros nos encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Después de que terminamos de acomodar todo Esme llamo a todos que se encontraban en el jardín.

Todos estaban aquí, Emmett y Rosalie y a lado de ella estaba su hijo de 9 años Mark que al parecer estaba sufriendo de un severo caso de mamitis, pues no se despegaba de la falda de su madre. Después teníamos a Alice, a su lado Jasper y después de él Evan tan parecido a su madre tanto en el físico como en el carácter vivaz y efervescente, aunque hacia rabiar mucho a la pequeña Ashley de 8 años que era mas reservada como su padre. Luego estaban los ya mencionados Tanya y Seth con Leonardo que no paraba de mirar la comida que tenía enfrente y se la saboreaba lamiéndose los labios y frotándose las manos para que en cuanto le dijeran que podíamos empezar saltar sobre el pollo. Luego estaba su hermano Matt, Lizzie y Tom que veían divertidos a Leo, siempre se divertían con las travesuras del pequeño. Mi esposo estaba a mi lado acomodando a la pequeña Sophie en su sillita.

Sophie fue en verdad una sorpresa, Edward y yo no planeábamos para nada tener más hijos. Disfrutábamos mucho ver crecer a Elizabeth, Thomas y Anthony, disfrutamos mucho de su infancia. Además de que por nuestra edad pensamos que ya no era conveniente tener más hijos, no es que me estuviera autonombrando vieja, cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada tenía 36 y aunque el médico me advirtió que había riesgos por ser un embarazo a edad tan avanzada todo salió bien afortunadamente, no hubo molestias e incluso fue un embarazo más tranquilo por ya haber pasado por 2 mas, sobre todo en las condiciones de los anteriores. El primero de mellizos y el segundo sin tener a mi lado a mi marido y atravesando esa crisis familiar. Sophie llego a darle vida a la familia, todos la adoraban por ser la más pequeñita, era la consentida.

Todos comenzamos a comer charlando agradablemente sobre cosas de la familia.

-No nos han dicho que es lo que harán después de esto? Se han guardado mucho sobre las solicitudes a la universidad.- comento Alice.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera nos dijeron a donde mandaron solicitudes.- secundo Emmett.

-Queríamos que todo fuera sorpresa en donde sea que nos aceptaran.- explico Liz.

-Y en donde mandaron solicitudes?- cuestiono Carlisle.

-En Dartmouth, Yale, la NYU, la Universidad de Washington.- conto Tommy.

-Y bien? Que resulto?- pregunto Alice ansiosa.

Seth, Tanya, Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver con una mirada cómplice, por supuesto nosotros ya sabíamos en donde los habían aceptado y estábamos muy orgullosos por ellos. Tommy me volteo a ver como preguntándome silenciosamente si estaría bien decirlo, asentí.

-Vamos a Yale!- anunciaron los tres sin planearlo al unisonó.

Todos se pusieron a gritar y a celebrar, sus tíos se levantaron y abrazaron a los chicos al igual que los abuelos. Pude notar como una silenciosa pero dichosa simple lágrima brotaba de los ojos de mi suegra. Debo admitir que me entro un poco el sentimiento. Nosotros también recibimos felicitaciones por parte de la familia, después de un rato que la emoción seguía en el aire, que ya habíamos olvidado hasta la comida Sophie se puso a canturrear pidiendo atención, todos volteamos a verla y ella se balanceaba en su sillita tratando de liberarse pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya tenía nuestra atención señalo hacia la mesa con su pequeño dedito, ahí estaba el pequeño pilluelo de Leo, de rodillas sobre la mesa comiéndose el betún del pastel.

-Leo, cuando aprenderás modales!- lo regaño su madre

-Oh lo siento!- murmuro apenado, pero nos sorprendió a todos con lo que siguió.- quieren?- nos ofreció estirando su mano llena del postre, su madre rodo los ojos mortificada y todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

…

Pero ahora había pasado un mes desde ese día, ahora lo que sentía era tristeza. Mis bebes estaban por irse de casa, claro iban a la universidad, no era como si nos estuviera abandonando, pero para ser sinceros esta pudo ser el ultimo día que estuvieran aquí considerando esta como su casa, bueno claro que esta siempre iba a ser su casa, pero a lo que me refiero es que ellos iban a empezar a formar su vida.

Lizzie iba a la escuela de arte en Yale, como la artista talentosa que es yo estoy segura que tendría mucho éxito, tanto profesionalmente como en lo sentimental también. No se tenía que será muy listo para saber que mi niña terminaría teniendo una vida hermosa a lado de Matt, solo con fijarse en sus miradas cuando están juntos. Matt estudiara medicina por lo que podrá salir adelante cuando planeen dar ese gran paso y después claro como ciclo normal vendrán los hijos, una sonrisa tonta se extendía en mi rostro al pensar en ser abuela, a Edward lo que se le instalaba en el rostro era una mueca no muy convencida, pero yo sabía que el fondo también estaba ansioso por tener nietos.

Tommy también estudiara medicina, cuando empezó la preparatoria empezó a hacer visitas muy constantes al hospital donde trabaja Carlisle, se mostraba demasiado interesado por las cosas que le explicaba su abuelo, siempre desde pequeño había sentido interés por los libros en la casa de sus abuelos que por supuesto era de medicina, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que le gustaba tanto, hasta que él no los anuncio. Mi pequeño seria doctor y no es por ser su madre, pero uno muy exitoso, estoy segura. Él-gracias al cielo- no había encontrado a su pareja ideal. Había salido con chicas, pero ninguna despertaba suficiente interés en él. Además de que esta muy concentrado en la escuela, pero algún día encontraría alguien que descolocara su mundo y que lo apreciara como el gran hombrecito que es, aunque me doliera sabía que ahí afuera había una mujer que lo merecía, aunque sea un poco.

-Oh mamá, no llores!- me abrazo Tommy cuando los despedíamos en el aeropuerto, su abrazo en lugar de tranquilizarme hizo que las lagrimas cayeran con más fuerza y él afianzo su agarre- no me voy a ir al otro lado del mundo.- me trato de tranquilizar.- y voy a venir a visitarlos cada vez que tenga oportunidad y ya platique con papá que estaríamos muy contentos de que ustedes nos visiten en Connecticut.

-Lo sé- masculle hipando y separándome para limpiar mis tontas lagrimas- estoy siendo una tonta emocional, lo siento.- me disculpe.- estoy dando todo un show.

-No mami, no estás siendo para nada tonta no diga eso. Y que importa la gente.

-Tenia que estar preparada para esto, algún día tenias que irte.

-No lo digas de esa manera como si no fuera a volver, siempre me tendrás aquí mamá, se que ahora tienes a Tony que es tu pequeño, pero siempre será tu pequeño también no es así?- inquirió, solloce antes de contestarle.

-Claro, siempre serás mi pequeño hombrecito preocupón.- conteste, Tommy me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

Al separarnos me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos emocionales aquí, Tanya quien también estaba aquí para despedir a su hijo que se iba junto con los nuestros estaba en la misma situación aferrada a Matt y este tranquilizándola. Mientras que Lizzie estaba abrazada a su padre y era ella la que lloraba, Edward solo le murmuraba cosas aunque podía notar en su mirada las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. El resto de la familia ya se había despedido de ellos en una cena de despedida que organizamos ayer, también las cosas se habían puesto emotivas.

-Recuerden llamar en cuanto lleguen.- les recordé después de que me había despedido de Lizzie, las dos lloramos juntas.

-Claro mamá.- respondieron los mellizos al unisonó.

-Diviértanse mucho, estudien mucho más. Disfruten mucho de la casa.- les dijo Tanya quien también ya se había recompuesto un poco.

Nuestro regalo de graduación y inicio de universidad por parte de Tanya, Seth, Edward y yo había sido una casa muy cerca de la escuela, habíamos contratado a una agente de bienes raíces que la encontró, la casa es preciosa y muy espaciosa para que pudieran vivir los tres sin ningún problema y podernos dar asilo cuando decidiéramos visitarlos.

-Hay un cuarto para cada quien esta entendido.- les advirtió Edward entrecerrando los ojos, aunque esa advertencia iba mas dirigida a Matt por supuesto- cuando decida visitarlo lo hare sin avisar para asegurarme de ello.- concluyo.

-Recuérdales las cámaras que pusimos en toda la casa, estarán vigilados las 24 horas del día.- agrego Tanya, pero claro estaba bromeando. Los chicos nos vieron con cara de pánico y nosotros nos echamos a reír- estoy bromeando, por supuesto.

-Ella bromea, yo no.- agrego Edward, lo tome del brazo para que se tranquilizara y dejara de intimidar al pobre chico.

Después de eso se escucho la última llamada para abordar su vuelo. Después de otra ronda de lágrimas y despedidas los 4 nos quedamos parados viendo a nuestros 3 chicos desaparecer por la puerta de abordaje, se despidieron con la mano por última vez y se fueron. Los 4 caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento para volver.

-Nuestros hijos no deberían crecer, esto es demasiado difícil, se siente tan raro.- comento Tanya cuando llegamos hasta los autos.

-Lo sé.-acorde con ella suspirando.

Nos despedimos y cada quien subió a su vehículo. Edward manejaba y yo me dedique a observar por la ventana en todo el viaje, soltando suspiros de vez en cuando y pasando algunos recuerdos de la niñez de mis hijos. Recordé cuando fuimos a nadas con los delfines, lo emocionado que estaban cuando su padre les había dado su regalo y cuando llego el día. Recordé la forma de ser sobreprotectora de mi hijo, cuando le hablaban a mi vientre estando embarazada de Tony. El tacto de Edward hizo que saliera de mis recuerdos, voltee a velo y solo así de di cuenta que ya había estacionado frente a la casa.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Si, lo estoy. Solo que es la tristeza normal, ya sabes.- le reste importancia.

-Lo sé. El tiempo pasa muy rápido no lo crees?- pregunto.

-Demasiado.- acorde- pero el ciclo natural, el tiempo tiene que pasar.

- Pero esto es apenas el principio, la entrada de los chicos a la universidad solo desencadenara muchas más cosas.

-Los chicos se harán unos profesionales, se graduaran, serán todo unos adultos- seguí su hilo situaciones.- Lizzie y Matt formalizaran.- agregue tomándole un poco el pelo, sonreír al ver su mueca de disgusto.

-Como estas segura de que esa relación llegara a formalizarse.

-Oh vamos Edward, tus celos no pueden segarte de esa manera. Estas consciente de que es relación seguirá y seguirá.

-Tu solo lo dices porque quieres seguir siendo consuegra de Tanya.- bromeo.

-Oh claro esa es mi principal razón, esos niños no pueden quitarme a mi consuegra favorita.- le seguir la broma, los dos nos reímos.

-Es tu única consuegra- señalo- pero no lo será por siempre, lo sabe no?- yo bufe, ahora se estaba vengando- Tommy probablemente encontrara a una hermosa chica en la universidad…

-No tiene porque ser aun.- le corte, Edward rio.

-Pero si las chicas de las fraternidades son las mejores Bella.- señalo aguantándose la risa por las múltiples muecas que yo hacía.

-Lo dices por experiencia Cullen?- cuestione entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo seriedad.

-La única chica con la que estuve en la universidad no pertenecía a una y de hecho sigo casado con ella.- dijo ladeando su sonrisa.

-Que aburrido, tanto tiempo. Debería dejarla.- bromee.

-Claro que no, no es para nada aburrida. Tendré que darte la razón, las chicas de fraternidades no son las mejores, la mía no lo era y ella es la mejor.- instintivamente hice un puchero enternecido ente sus palabras, era inevitable.- y no la dejaría por nada del mundo, aunque se ponga toda emocional con la partida de nuestros hijos.

-Espero que nuestros hijos sean tan afortunados como nosotros y encuentren a su alma gemela.- murmure moviéndome para poder recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, la palanca de velocidades estorbaba un poco, pero lo logre.

-Por lo menos tengo la tranquilidad de que Lizzie ya la encontró y él es un buen chico.- acepto, yo sonreí, debería de haberlo grabado diciendo eso.

-Yo le rezare a dios y todos los santos que por favor Tommy no termine con una chica de fraternidad.- dramatice.

-Es un chico listo.- aseguro Edward acariciando mi cabeza.

-Lo sé.- concorde.

Después de permanecer un momento más en esa posición decidimos que era hora de movernos, caminamos juntos y de la mano hacia la casa, La puerta se abrió de repente dejando a la vista a Tony que tenia a Sophie tomada de la mano, los dos sonrientes. Anqué esa sonrisa se me hacía en extremos sospechosa.

-Espero que Claire no me de ninguna queja sobre ustedes chiquillos.- les advertí. La pobre Claire, que era nuestra niñera de 17 años siempre se llevaba la mayor parte de la travesura de estos dos cuando se quedaba a solas con ellos, había tenido que pagarle mucha ropa porque mi hijos la manchaban de cosas que luego ni sabíamos que era, yo si fuera ella no habría vuelto para cuidar a unos diablillos como mis hijos, pero ella es un amor y aun con las travesuras adora a los chicos.

-Claro que no mami.- aseguro Tony, Sophie solo extendió su sonrisa aun más. Edward cargo a Sophie.

-Papi!- exclamo la pequeña tomando su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y dándole un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla, después hizo su carita inocente.

-Con eso tu hermana se acaba de delatar, es una pequeña chantajeadora.- le dije a Tony el permaneció impasible.- vamos a ver que le hicieron a la pobre Claire, un día no va a querer volver más a cuidarlos.

-Claro que si, si somos adorables.- comento Tony como si fuera lógico, Edward y yo reímos.

Cerramos la puerta y fuimos en busca de la niñera.

-Todavía tenemos a estos dos para entretenernos un rato.- dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

-Y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.- coincidí, los dos sonreímos.

Entramos a la sala encontrándonos con un verdadero desastre con la firma de Tony y Sophie por todos lados. Claire despeinada y con la cara manchada de acuarelas recogía algunas de las cosas. Voltee a ver a mis hijos reprobatoriamente y la imagen de Tommy y Lizzie se me vino a la mente también. Mis hijos, unos que hoy acababan de empezar y comenzar su vida y a estos diablillos con quienes, como había dicho Edward aun teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer con ellos. Juntos.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues que decir, me da tristeza que esto se haya acabado pero pues es así. Todo tiene un ciclo y el de esta historia ha terminado. En este epilogo me enfoque más a los hijos de todos a decir verdad, el pasado fue más sobre Edward y Bella y este es para compensar un poco.}**

**Pues este fic, tengo que aceptarlo no salió como lo tenia pensado en un principio. Si soy sincera, lo que tenia en mente era mucho más dramático, ya lo había dicho en un principio Bella era la que en un principio iba a dejar a Edward, pero no me pareció lógico y eso lo cambie. Bella iba a ser mas maldita e iba a estar mas resentida incluso barajee la idea de que le pidiera el divorcio a Edward, pero analizándolo me di cuenta de que así no es Bella y menos si ama de la manera que lo hace a Edward. Y pues con modificaciones este fic salió y estoy muy satisfecha con él, espero hayan cada uno de los capitulo que escribir y me sigan leyendo, ya anuncie que comencé una nueva historia por si quieren darse una vuelta a mi perfil y leerla. Ocupara el lugar de esta en cuanto a actualizaciones.**

**Pues bueno ya no tengo más que decir más que les agradezco enormemente todo su apoyo a lo largo de la historia. Y pues para terminar déjenme saber que les pareció, saben que me encantan sus comentarios.**

**Saludos, cuídense y de nuevo gracias.**

**Chaoo…**


End file.
